Ultimate Evolution: Book I
by The Scribe3
Summary: AU XMen Evolution from the beginning with both original and comic ties,this is the first book in the saga. Book I is now complete. 20 chapters of action adventure and drama inspired by the show, the comics, and my own imagination.
1. The Return

All characters of this fic are the property of Kids WB and Marvel comics. I am making no money.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic is a re-telling of Evolution sort of but it's a bit different and will have some different characters, and will take aspects from the 616 Canon and maybe from Ultimate. This includes that at the beginning they're will be a more elaborate background to the Institute and the X-men team, with former members and stuff like that. Hope you like.  
  
Prologue: Evolution usually takes millions of years, but sometimes it suddenly springs forward. Over the last 100 years, for a chosen few human beings it has done just that, making them mutants. Though still a secret to most of the world, as they grow in number it is inevitable that very soon they will be exposed. A question emerges on whether when exposed, will mankind accept them and live and peace, or will seek to destroy what they don't understand. Two men stand at the center of this question, Charles Xavier and Eric Lenshear, once friends they opened a school to help mutants learn to control their powers but over time they're became divided by their opposing opinions on how to prepare for the future. Xavier hoped to work for peace and cooperation with normal human beings. But for Lenshear, being a Holocaust survivor, he had seen mankind at it's worse and was convinced that they would never accept mutantkind, and would seek to eliminate them. He would leave Xavier's school in anger, disappearing but later re-emerging in red armor, proclaiming himself Magneto. Magneto started searching for mutants to amass an army to prepare for a Day of Reckoning with humanity. Xavier continued his school, it grew a bit reaching about 10 students, and they became his X-Men. A group ready to stop Magneto and any other mutant threat that would aim to cause harm to the world. For two years this team did just that till during one mission the team was just not ready for. The aftermath of which had many lasting results. One student was dead; another became disillusioned with Xavier and joined Magneto. Xavier became distant and basically disbanded the team. Thus 5 more of the team members graduated from the school and all but one would leave to get on with their lives. The one became an instructor and the three youngest students remained at the institute, though Xavier would not take on anymore-new students. For over a year the institute stayed this way till the present day, where our story begins...  
  
It is early evening in the town of Bayville, New York. The last bits of golden sun peak through the forest trees at the edge of the Xavier estate. Inside a large and well-decorated office there is a bald man in a wheel chair sitting at his desk, he is Professor Charles Xavier. He has in one hand a letter he was reading it over. He glimpses over to his other hand clenching a photo of a group of costumed people, and then looks back at the letter again. "I hope I've made the right choice" the man sighs then puts the photo back on to the desk and sets the letter aside as he hears foot steps. Three people walk in. At the lead is a relatively tall boy with dark brown hair and red sunglasses, another boy a bit shorter and younger with lighter brown hair follows him, and following him is a beautiful redhead girl. "Hello Scott, Bobby, Jean" he says to them.  
  
"You wanted to see us before we went out sir" Scott asked.  
  
Xavier looks up and smiled. "Yes there's something I need to tell you," he said trying to find the best of words. He took another glimpse at the photo and Jean notices.  
  
"That was a great day" Jean sighed.  
  
"Indeed" Xavier nodded. "It's part of what I want to talk about" he said. "Now I know it's been really empty here for a long time."  
  
"You can say that again" Bobby nodded. "I mean it's getting to the point that when we sneeze it echoes through the hall so someone across the mansion is saying god bless you" he joked.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes at Bobby's exaggeration, of course no one could tell because of his shades. "Oh come on it isn't that bad, but I must agree that it being just the 4 of us in Storm is getting kind of weird. I mean our training sessions are so predictable it's ridiculous," he said.  
  
"Wow there's a news flash Scott's worried about something to do with training" Bobby whispered to Jean and they both laughed a bit. Scott shot them both a glare.  
  
"And I think they're conspiring against me" Scott joked.  
  
"Oh really Scott you know we're like a close little family" Jean smiled and put an arm around Bobby and Scott. "But still I miss it when all the others were still here" she said looking at the Professor. "Tessa and Warren and Logan and Hank and well the other two" Jean sighed and they all became quiet not wanting to think about the two un-named former classmates.  
  
Scott finally broke the silence. "I guessing that you didn't bring us here to think about old times though did you Professor."  
  
"Quite correct Scott" Xavier nodded. "I am happy to tell you we'll be getting a new student. We're picking him up at the train station tonight," he explained. He watched as smiles broke out between the three students. Xavier smiled as well. "I'm glad that you welcome the good news," he said. "Because hopefully he will be the first of many."  
  
"You mean your re-opening the school," Jean asked and Xavier nodded.  
  
"What about the team" Scott asked.  
  
Xavier sighed. "One step at a time, but the new students will train with you," he explained. "Magneto has been quiet for quite sometime but if that changes my opinion might change" he said. "That is all I had to tell you, sorry for keeping you" he said.  
  
"Oh Professor it's no big deal I mean...." Jean began to say then checked her watch. "Oh my god the game is just about to start, come on you too," she said grabbing Bobby and Scott and practically dragging them out the door, while Xavier smiled as his students left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later at the football game Bobby and Scott were sitting in the stands watching the game.  
  
"Alright touch down" Bobby said then noticed Scott was lacking in any real enthusiasm and his eyes weren't on the game either, he was staring over at the sideline, where Jean was taking pictures for the school paper. Bobby stuck his hand and waved it in front of Scott. "Hey touch down, that's a good thing" he smirked. "What you awake, earth to Scott."  
  
Scott broke out of his trance. "Huh, what. Oh yeah right go team" Scott said somberly.  
  
"Yeah your real into the game" Bobby smirked. "But of course what your looking at is much better huh" he smirked elbowing him. He knew Scott liked Jean.  
  
"Uhh what are you talking about" Scott said. "Whatever man, I just can't stand watching that Matthews jerk playing and all." He said.  
  
"Sure..." Bobby smirked. "Come on it's obvious you like her."  
  
Scott glared at him then turned away when he noticed something strange. From under the bleachers it looked like a hand going into someone's pocket and grabbing their wallet. "Uhh I'll be back," he told Bobby. "Save my seat," he told him then got up.  
  
Bobby gave him a look, wondering what he was up to. "Yeah sure" he said out loud. "Yeah right, like I'm missing any of the fun" he smirked to himself and followed Scott.  
  
Underneath the bleachers a hunched over pale skinned boy, who didn't look like he had the best of hygiene pulled the money out of a wallet, and added it to a big wad of money in his pocket. "I'm making out like a bandit tonight yo" the boy laughed when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see three big football players glaring at him. "Oh you Duncan how ya doing" the boy said nervously.  
  
The blond one in the lead glared at him and made a fist. "If it isn't Todd Tolensky, it's time you pay for all the trouble you caused" Duncan sneered as he and his buddies closed in on Todd who gulped. Duncan grabbed his shirt collar  
  
"Why don't you leave him alone?" said the voice of Scott Summers.  
  
Duncan turned and glared at him. "Look Mr. Sunglasses at night, this isn't your problem" he told him but then smirked dropping Todd and turning around. "Unless you want to make it your problem" he said and walked over and went eye to eye with Scott.  
  
"Oh come now Matthews, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you" Scott smirked.  
  
"You've got a point" Matthews nodded then grinned taking his hand to Scott's glasses. "So why don't you take them off" he said knocking Scott's glasses off, and a stream of red light and energy hit the football player knocking him into one of the bleacher support poles. Scott shut his eyes quickly but not before the blast also tore through one of the main bleacher supports. The entire thing would of collapsed but out of nowhere a stream of ice formed into a new pillar holding everything into place.  
  
Scott sat on the ground feeling for help and felt some one grab his arm and help him up. "Thought you might need some help" a voice Scott recognized as Bobby's said.  
  
"How many people saw, what's the damage?" Scott asked. "Well I had to make an ice pillar for the bleachers, so that's not good, and as for witnesses, it looks like one knocked out quarterback, two terrified line men and a very confused pickpocket" Bobby smirked looking at Todd and Duncan's boys.  
  
"Don't laugh what they just saw is..." he began.  
  
"Forgotten" a voice said from behind them. Jean Grey appeared and looked into the eyes of the football players. "Duncan fell and hit his head boys, and you two were just taking him to the team doctor" she said to them and they simply nodded. A little confused what they were doing there. They picked up their captain and took him off. Todd watched the whole thing.  
  
"Yo I'm out of here" he said and hopped off.  
  
"Wait" Scott yelled but the boy left. "Just great he saw everything" he frowned as Jean handed him his shades. He put them on. "We have to catch him."  
  
"Uhh guys we have other problems, I don't think that's going to hold" Bobby said pointing at the creaking bleachers.  
  
"And will the hero's save all the human's in time" a snide voice asked in a mocking tone. The three turned to see a blond girl dressed in all white, and standing next to her was a boy with blond hair tinted orange, giggling and fooling around with a lighter.  
  
"I don't know luv, what you think," the boy asked giggling.  
  
Bobby, Scott, and Jean glared at them. "How dare you show your face here Emma" Jean snarled at her.  
  
"Yeah shouldn't you be hanging around kissing old bucket heads butt traitor" Bobby frowned.  
  
"Oh dears so nice to see you too, and to answer your question John well let's see no, do it John" Emma ordered and John giggled madly.  
  
He clicked open the lighter again and put his hand over the flame, which began to grow and took the shape of a flaming bird that soared over the three of them and cut right through Bobby's ice pillar. In reaction the entire bleacher's fell from the strain of support, making a large crashing noise. "Boy that was fun mates we should do this more often" John laughed.  
  
The three looked shocked. "All those people" Jean gasped.  
  
"You psycho's people could be killed" Scott snapped.  
  
Emma put a finger and waved it. "Tisk tisk, Scotty boy is that anyway to talk to a former school chum" she smirked. "And don't you worry I emptied the bleachers 2 minutes ago, made the stupid homo sapiens think they're was a free give away at the food stand" she laughed. "Little trick that 1st rate telepaths are capable of, unlike those 2nd rate one's, huh Jeanie" she laughed. "Well anyway have fun trying to explain how this all happened to the authorities" she smirked as the fire trucks and police cars rushed to the burning wreckage. Emma and John ran off grinning.  
  
"Come on they're getting away," Bobby, said but Scott grabbed him.  
  
"No we have bigger problems" he sighed. They watched the firefighters look over the scene.  
  
"Looks like a..." the lead firefighter began to say but then felt his head hurt for a minute before he regained his senses. "Looks like a gas leak, good thing no one was hurt though" he said.  
  
The three watched what had happened and immediately knew what had happened. A voice rang in their heads. "Your lucky I was near by, now go back to the Institute we'll discuss this later" the voice of Xavier said.  
  
They turned to see a hand wave out of a familiar black car, before driving off in the direction of the training session.  
  
"Well you heard the man, besides looks like the game's pretty much over now" Scott said headed to the car.  
  
"Oh but can't Jean go check on Duncan first" Bobby smirked.  
  
Jean put a hand on her forehead. "Oh he's doing fine I'll give him a call later" she said then realized what Bobby meant and smacked him on the head. "Smart ass" she smiled.  
  
"Oww that hurt" Bobby moaned but got no sympathy as they headed back to Scott's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the black car continues to drive through Bayville soon arriving at the train station. A black woman with magnificent white hair gets out of the drivers seat and proceeds to the back door, which she opens and folds out a wheel chair then helps it's owner, one Charles Xavier get settled.  
  
"Thank you Ororo" Xavier says as she pushes him up the ramp and toward the train platform, where a train was just pulling in.  
  
"Of course Professor" She nodded. "How will you know which one is him?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be quite the stand out" he said to her as the train finally ceased movement. A large crowd of people poured out of the train. But none of them were who Xavier was looking for. After the crowds had left one more person came off. He was wearing a large hooded robe and nothing of his person was visible. "Kurt Wagner" Xavier said.  
  
"Heir Professor" the boy asked in distinct German accent.  
  
"Yes Kurt now come with us and you can see you're new home," Xavier said with a smile. The boy nodded and followed Xavier and Ororo out of the train station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, Todd Tolensky frantically hops back to his foster home. "Oh crap those guys were freak shows, I've got to get away from them" he said when suddenly a Porsche drove right in front of him.  
  
"Hold it right their Tolensky" the driver said as she came out. It was Emma. "We need to talk about what you saw tonight and about you" she said.  
  
Out of the passenger's side came John fiddling with his lighter.  
  
"What you want from me yo," Todd asked with fear in his voice. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Emma smiled. "Oh relax we're here to help, I'm Emma Frost, and this is my associate John Allerdyce. We're hear to take you to a friend of ours who wants to be your friend, she's going to help you understand your gifts and protect you from those naughty X-Men."  
  
"What's an X-men yo?" he asked as John practically thrust him into the back seat.  
  
"We'll explain when we get there, and don't slime on the seats," Emma said.  
  
"Yo how did you know that I..." he began and she smiled through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Dear with my gifts there is not a thing I don't know" she smirked as they drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mansion Scott, Bobby, and Jean were sitting around the Common Room watching TV. The coverage of the night's events at the game was on. It now had been widely accepted that there had been a gas leak, and it had caused the collapse of the bleachers.  
  
"We were really lucky tonight guys, from now on we have to be extra careful," Scott told the other two who nodded.  
  
"Indeed you were and indeed you will be" Charles Xavier said as he wheeled in, Storm followed him. "I understand all of you had your reasons but in the future try your best to avoid situations where you will be forced to use your powers" he explained.  
  
"But sir what if we can really help people" Bobby asked.  
  
"In that situation I understand that you must make the decision whether you must use your powers, like tonight. But choose wisely when it is appropriate" he told them.  
  
"Yes Professor don't worry we will" Jean said.  
  
"I know you will" he smiled at them. "Now let us talk about happier things" he said and nodded to Storm.  
  
Storm went over to the door and waved for someone to come in. "Come Kurt, don't be shy you are among friend" she said softly.  
  
The three students watched as the cloaked boy slowly walked in.  
  
"Jean, Scott, Bobby this is Kurt Wagner, he'll be joining us" Storm said with a smile.  
  
Kurt slowly walked over with reluctance.  
  
"Hi Kurt, I'm Scott, this is Jean and that's Bobby" Scott said offering his hand. Out of the robe sleeve came an odd looking, blue furry, three- fingered hand. Scott step backed slightly with surprise and the boy put his hand back in. "Oh sorry about that" he said but the boy backed off a bit shy.  
  
Jean could feel how nervous Kurt was and how sensitive he was about his appearance. "Don't be afraid, your not different your gifted" Jean said to him in his head.  
  
"Vow how did she do that" Kurt asked from under his robe.  
  
"Because I have powers just like you," Jean said but this time out loud. "I'm a telepath and a telekinetic" she explained and made a chair float in the air before letting it fall.  
  
"That's amazing" Kurt said taking off his hood to reveal a furry blue face, a mouth with fangs, and pointy ears.  
  
"You think that's impressive check this out" Bobby smirked and created a few ice balls and started to juggle them. "Cool huh."  
  
"Indeed" Kurt smiled while watching with amazement. He also was amazed they weren't staring at his appearance.  
  
Scott lifted his shades slightly and fired a small blast at one of Bobby's ice balls shattering it. "And that's what I can do" Scott nodded and Kurt looked on in wonder.  
  
"So besides being blue what can you do?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Vell I wouldn't say it's as good as your powers but..." he began to say then suddenly disappeared in smoke. He reappeared behind them with more smoke. "I can do this" he finished his sentence then teleported again. This time he was hanging from his feet on the chandelier. "I teleport, not to mention I'm very agile" he explained then did a flip and landed on his feet back on the ground. Jean, Scott and Bobby all crowded around him smiling. The Professor and Storm looked on with pride.  
  
"That was awesome" Bobby said patting him on the back.  
  
Scott nodded as well and shook his hand. "Welcome to the X-Men, you'll fit in just fine" he said.  
  
"Danke" Kurt said. "But what is the X-Men" he asked.  
  
Xavier eyed Scott for mentioning it. He still wasn't fully committed to bringing the team back. Jean noticed and took over.  
  
"Well you'll find out soon enough" Jean explained then turned to the Professor. "Is there anything else you wanted to mention, before we get Kurt in his room?" she asked.  
  
Xavier nodded. "No not at the moment, now would one of you please show him to his room" he asked the other X-Men.  
  
"I'll do it" Bobby said excitedly and grabbed Kurt and his bags. He made an ice slide and headed for the upstairs pulling Kurt along. Who seemed to be enjoying the ride?  
  
"Looks like Bobby's got a new playmate we better keep an eye on them so Bobby doesn't corrupt him" Scott joked.  
  
"Indeed" Xavier smiled. "Now if you need me I will be in Cerebro, do not disturb me unless absolutely necessary" he said. Storm, Jean, and Scott all nodded and headed off in separate directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in another part of town Emma Frost's Porsche pulls up in front of a large Victorian home with a sign entitled: Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House. Emma got out. "Well we're here, you better be coming" she said and headed for the front door.  
  
"What is this place yo?" Todd asked getting out and scratching his head. He saw a fly and stuck his tongue out snatching it.  
  
"Home sweet home mate" John laughed patting him on the back as he passed him. "And by the looks of that tongue it's just where ya belong" he said as he followed Emma into the building.  
  
Todd shrugged to himself and followed in. The house was well taken care of with nice furniture and was very clean. Todd looked around seeing all sorts of fancy antiques and metal objects. "This place would be a nice place to "shop" in" he thought to himself.  
  
"Don't even think about it" Emma's voice rang in his head.  
  
"Yo how you do that," Todd asked as they entered into the living room.  
  
"Telepathy" Emma said casually as she filed her nails.  
  
"Huh yo who or what are you people" Todd asked kind of scared as he saw John click open his lighter again and attract the fire to his hand.  
  
"We be mutants mate, just like ya are" John said as he stood in the doorway. "She's Emma and I be John, but all my friends call me Pyro" he grinned.  
  
"Wait yo what's a mutant and why you think I'm one" Todd asked quite confused. He saw another fly and caught it with his tongue. "Oh that's good stuff," he said.  
  
Emma looked up with an annoyed face. "Your kidding right, the tongue, the greenish skin, the slime" she rolled her eyes. "You're a Toad, that means you're a mutant" she said.  
  
"Well I guess you've got a point" he frowned. "Guess it's another reason for people to push me around."  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way" a voice said belonging to a brown-haired lady in a business suit whose eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"Principal Darkholme" Todd asked knowing the principal quite well from his stays in detention.  
  
"Yes but you can call me Mystique" she said as she transformed into a blue lady with red hairs, glowing eyes and a white gown with a skull belt. "We're fellow mutants who fight for a cause to defeat the humans who suppress us. Our leader will amass an army and over throw the homo sapiens, those who help will be guaranteed a spot of great power. No one will ever be able to look down on you again. So are you interested in joining our Brotherhood of Mutants?" she asked.  
  
Toad thought about it for a minute. He never realized before that the weird things about him could be a good. But now he knew he was a mutant, and the idea of being part of the superior race appealed to him. "Yo you can count me in" he nodded eagerly.  
  
"Excellent now here's what we need you too do" Mystique told him with an evil smile and began to plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the X-Mansion Kurt looked around his new room after Bobby showed it to him. "This is vonderbar" he smiled. "I don't think I've had a house this big" he told Bobby as they unpacked his things. They had also found that Xavier had many new clothes for him.  
  
"Well yeah it is pretty cool to live in a mansion, wait to you see the Danger room" Bobby told him when he noticed a white box with Kurt's name on it. He picked it up and handed it to him. "I think this is for you" he said.  
  
Kurt nodded and opened it to find a red and blue costume with a belt with an X on it. "Vhat might this be" he asked. "It looks so as you Americans say, awesome."  
  
"That's your uniform, it's mostly for training these days, why don't you try it on" Bobby suggested.  
  
"You bet I vill" Kurt said and ran over to his closet. Seconds later he came out finally discarding his robe. His costume was mostly blue background with a Red V going down both across the chest and the back. It also had yellow gloves and yellow boots. "So how do I look" he asked while looking in the mirror.  
  
"Cool" Bobby said then tossed him something. "Yeah I found this watch in that box too" he said.  
  
Kurt nodded and tried it on and noticed Bobby just staring at him. "Vhat" he asked.  
  
"Lo- look in the mirror you look normal" he said walking over and Kurt took a look himself they both were shocked.  
  
"How is this possible?" he asked  
  
Bobby put his hand on Kurt and felt fur. "It's like a hologram or something, guess the Professor had it cooked up so you can go out and not get stared at."  
  
"This is great, now I can walk around in peace" Kurt smiled when suddenly a voice rang in both their heads.  
  
"Attention all of you we have an intruder in the mansion, we must find him" Xavier's voice said to them. The two rushed out in search of the intruder and soon found themselves down in the underground corridors.  
  
Also down there stood Todd with a video camera in his hand. Mystique had sent him to do some reconnaissance of the inner workings of the Xavier Mansion. "I found everything she wanted, time to go home" he said and turned around a corner, to head back to the ventilation system he used to get inside. He ran smack into Bobby and Kurt.  
  
"Looks like we found the intruder" Bobby said and Todd immediately started to run.  
  
"I'll get him" Kurt said and chased after Todd he began to tackle Toad and ended up teleporting both of them out of the corridor. They reappeared in another part of the underground, a large metal room. "Vhere are we" Kurt wondered.  
  
"Whatever you brought us here you blue freak and no one tackles me" Todd said and jumped on Kurt. The two boys began to roll around and wrestle. In the heat of the fighting Kurt ended up teleporting again. This time they reappeared in the main foyer. And continued to wrestle ignoring the new surroundings. They teleported and wrestled up and down the foyer, on the furniture, on the floor, on the stairs, and even on the chandelier.  
  
Soon Bobby, Jean, Storm, Scott and the Professor had all arrived in the main foyer. Todd looked around and gulped then saw the door. "I'm out of here" he said and hopped toward the door very fast. Storm fired a bolt of electricity at him hitting the camera and she and the others got ready to pursue but Xavier told them to stop. "Let him go, we need not worry about what he saw" Xavier said holding his forehead with his hand. The others frowned but nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Todd had sprinted across the lawn. He was nearing the gate and hopped over. He turned back as he hopped to make sure no one was following him and ran smack into a very grumpy looking and buff biker.  
  
"Watch we're your going kid" he growled and out of his right fist came three metal claws.  
  
Todd freaked out and at this. "Yo oh my" he said and sprinted down the road as fast as he could in the direction of the Boarding House.  
  
The man shrugged and walked over to the main door where the students, Storm and Xavier stood. "Hi ya Chuck, got your message, guess you were right when you needed some help around here" he said.  
  
"Logan your back" Jean smiled.  
  
"Yeah for now at least" Logan shrugged. "Hi ya Red, Icecube, Slim, Ororo, Charles" he said and looked at Kurt. "New kid huh, guess I'll call you elf" he smirked.  
  
"Sir what was that all about" Scott asked the Professor.  
  
"It seems that he was sent by some of our old friends. I suspected after Emma and Pyro's appearance tonight that Magneto was back on the move and this action confirms it. I guess we must be ready for him again then" he said.  
  
"Professor does that mean what I think it means," Storm asked.  
  
"Yes the X-men are back" he said to the amassed crowd with a determined look.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town...  
  
"What do you mean the camera was shocked" Mystique yelled. "And I bet Xavier wiped your mind so you don't even remember what you saw" she roared at Todd.  
  
"Well yo, yeah" he shrugged. "But hey I was out numbered and then this guy with a claw hand showed up.  
  
"Wolverine" she frowned. "Get out of my sight Toad, NOW" she roared and the boy obliged running out to another part of the house. Mystique sat at the desk in her home office and frowned when she felt the wind blow from her window as they sprung open. "Oh hello sir" she said to a shadowed figure towering over her.  
  
"Hello Mystique, I see your attempt to infiltrate Charles estate failed" he frowned. "But it is of no matter. One way or another I will get what I need from Charles, but now we must focus on gaining new membership. The Toad boy will be one of many," he said. "But now that Charles is actively recruiting I want you to monitor his every move."  
  
"Yes I understand sir, I think I can handle his students and probably the wind rider but Wolverine's back" she said.  
  
"Don't you worry I'll call in someone extra special for that job" he said. "I leave you now, let us hope you have better news next time we meet" he said sternly then disappeared out into the night, her windows slammed shut marking his absence.  
  
Okay this is my own AU universe but its here in the evo section since it's patterned off of an Evo like style. So as you can see it's kind of like the original Evo, but I've changed and added characters, and once I have the set characters it will deviate more. Tell me what you think. Please READ AND RESPOND. 


	2. Shakes and Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
Late at night, lighting strikes and rain pours hard over what looks like any American suburbs. Despite the harsh weather most of the residents of this peaceful community rest with ease. Except for one young girl who tosses and turns as she sleeps in her bed. She dreams she is flying over a large city all by herself. She is confused how this is possible and fears she will fall she starts to feel strange and tries to get to a near by building but cannot and begins to fall. She screams as she falls and in the real world her screams can be heard as well waking her parents. Finally the girl awakes and looks around. "Like how did I get here?" she cried scared. She wasn't in her room but in the basement.  
  
Her parents rush down the stairs and look at her. "Don't worry Kitty it's going to be okay, you were only dreaming right dear" her mother said rushing over to her.  
  
Her father is about to answer when he sees something. "Yes Kitty it was just- what in the world" the father gasped looking at the ceiling. Kitty and her mother look up as well and see what looks like her pillow and blanket sticking halfway through the ceiling.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Kitty said beginning to cry as her parents try to comfort her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile 100's of miles away in Bayville New York, all is quiet in the Xavier Institute, as everyone sleeps. Until suddenly from inside the depths of Xavier's underground complex a large beeping sound can be heard. From his sleep Charles Xavier awakes. "Cerebro" he said to himself and scans to see anyone else is awake. "Logan come to my room" he said. Within minutes the feral mutant appears.  
  
"Yeah Chuck" Logan yawned walking over to Xavier's bed.  
  
"I noticed you were awoken by the alarm first, so if you wouldn't mind" he said indicating he needed to get to his wheel chair.  
  
"Yeah sure" Logan shrugged and picked Xavier and set him down in his wheel chair and started to push him.  
  
"So while we have this time I'd like to talk to you about something" he said.  
  
Logan nodded as he pushed Charles down the hall toward the elevator. "Yeah about what Chuck, the reason you called me back I guess. So you need me to continue hunting down Magneto. I mean I've kept good tabs on him for a while but he never does stay in one place, it is quite frustrating" Logan grumbled.  
  
"Actually no. I've decided that since I'm restarting the school and it seems Magneto has decided to become active again that the students are going to need a teacher, someone who can train them how and when to fight" he said. "I'm asking if you might hang around and do that. Plus if you were around it would be much easier for me when I need you for special jobs" he explained as they entered the elevator and descended down.  
  
"Special jobs huh" Logan shrugged. "And I guess it could be fun to run the boys ragged" he smirked and pushed Charles out into the metal corridor. "But Chuck there are a good number of people who want me dead and might come here, you sure you want to take that risk" he said as he pushed him down the corridor in the direction of the Cerebro room.  
  
"What you would bring to the students is valuable enough for me to take the risk" he nodded. "Besides with my abilities and the defense system I feel we are safe and the children are quite resourceful" he chuckled as they reached the Cerebro Room and entered, the large spherical room.  
  
"Well okay then I'll stay" Logan nodded.  
  
"Good to here it" Xavier said then focused on Cerebro. He placed the helmet on his head and analyzed the data. The computer screen said second mutant signature in area found. The area it was referring to was the town of Northbrook, Illinois. At this time all the students wandered in wearing their pajamas.  
  
"Professor we heard the Cerebro alarm, what's going on" Jean asked.  
  
Xavier turned to them. "Two mutant signatures have been detected in Northbrook Illinois, a boy named Lance Alvers, who has had his powers for some time now, and a girl whose powers are just manifesting, her name is Kitty Pryde" Xavier explained. "I'm going to find them first thing in the morning, Jean and Bobby you will come with me, but for now all of you back to bed" he said.  
  
Bobby and Jean nodded and all of them wandered back to their beds. Xavier turned off the machine and started to wheel himself out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning finds Kurt Wagner rushing to get to school. "Mein got, I be late for my first day in high school" he said as he rushed down the streets of Bayville. He looked at his watch and realized he wasn't going to make it. "Unless..." he thought and closed his eyes. He teleported and reappeared right outside Bayville High just as the bell rung. "Oh drat I'm late" he said and began to run not knowing he had been watched since he teleported in.  
  
Near by what looked to be Principal Raven Darkholme observed Kurt from afar. "So this is Kurt Wagner," she thought. "But could he be..." she began to ask herself then just shook her head. "It doesn't matter if he even might be, he's with Xavier thus he is the enemy" she thought glaring at him. She strolled over to him and got in his face. "New student huh, I'm your Principal Ms. Darkholme" she told him while looking him over with a menacing glare. "Well it is not good to be late, I think I'm going to have to exert some punishment" she said sternly.  
  
Kurt trembled. "Principal Darkholme, uhh I didn't mean to be late," he said trembling. How was he going to get out of this he was wondering to himself as she towered over him.  
  
"Oh really I'm sorry unless you have a pass or are exempt it's detention. Not a good way to start off in a new school is it" She asked. "And you don't have either so I guess detention...." She began when suddenly she and Kurt were interrupted.  
  
"Kurt there you are" Scott said coming between them. "Your Homeroom teacher sent me to find you" he said pulling Kurt along. "Excuse us Principal Darkholme," he said pulling Kurt away.  
  
Danke Scott I vas vorried for a minute" Kurt sighed.  
  
"Yeah don't mention it just be more careful from now on. Especially around the principal" he said as they walked away.  
  
Principal Darkholme glared at them as they left, her eyes turned yellow. She walked away and headed to the main office. "Those X-kids always seem to travel in packs" she frowned. "But where were the other two" she wondered entering the office. One of the office workers was on the phone.  
  
"So that's Jean Grey and Bobby Drake, who will not be in today, okay got it down. Have a nice day Professor" the secretary said hanging up.  
  
Mystique heard this and immediately ran over to the desk. "Uhh Doris please send for those two new students I admitted today, Emma Frost and John Allerdyce" she said. "I'll be in my office" she told her and then went into her office and rushed over to her main phone. "Xavier's up to something" she thought and dialed up the FAA. "Hello" She said in Xavier's voice. "Yes this is Charles Xavier, yes I called before, and I just wanted to confirm that you had the right location on our flight plan," she asked.  
  
"Yes it was Northbrook Illinois wasn't it," the official said.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you" she said and hung up as Emma and John entered.  
  
"Public school is so degrading" Emma frowned while John fiddled with his lighter. "Anyway what did you want" she asked.  
  
"Xavier has taken Grey and Drake to Northbrook Illinois, I suspect they have found a new mutant or mutants. So we're going to follow them and grab the recruit before they can. And you two will get to handle Xavier's kids" she smiled at them maliciously and they returned the same malicious smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile high in the air the X-jet sores through the clouds. Xavier is in the pilots chair while Jean and Bobby sit behind him.  
  
"So Professor why are you only bringing us" Jean asked.  
  
"Because Jean you are just the type of person Kitty can relate to and I feel the whole team would be intimidating," he explained.  
  
"Okay Professor I'll try" Jean said. "But what about Lance Alvers" she asked.  
  
"Yes Lance is quite the rebellious type, that's where you come in Bobby" he said.  
  
"Me, why?" Bobby asked rather confused.  
  
"Well I'll be honest I'm very unsure about Alvers" Xavier admitted. "But of all my students I think you might be able to appeal to his personality" he explained. "Scott is too rigid and Kurt is still quite unsure of himself," he explained. "But be careful" he cautioned.  
  
"No problem sir, I'm always careful" Bobby smirked and Jean just gives him a look. "What." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Northbrook Kitty Pryde looks at herself in the mirror and takes a deep breath as she buttons her pink cardigan. "Okay Kitty you can do this" she says to herself then grabs her book bag and walks out. She slowly creeps down stairs to the front door, grabbing the doorknob.  
  
"Kitty I thought we decided you were staying home today after what happened" her mother said walking over and putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
Kitty frowns and pushes her away. "You mean that I'm some sort of freak," she snapped. "Besides what's the point of staying home, what happened isn't going to change if I stay here, now I have classes to be at" she frowned and started to walk out before turning back. "Please don't tell Daddy" she sighed then walked away for school.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, in a much less appealing neighborhood, a boy dressed in grunge wanders out of the house. "I'm going to school," he yelled. "I'll be back late," he said knowing they weren't even paying attention. "Anyone can be a foster parent these days" he frowned and wandered down in the direction of the High School. He cuts through the park when he's realizes he's being followed. He turns around to see Bobby Drake. He frowns as he looks over the kid and he marches over to him. The ground shakes as he walks over.  
  
"Yep this is him," Bobby thought.  
  
"Hey kid you've got some sort of problem," the boy yelled at Bobby.  
  
"Lance Alvers right, that's some interesting stuff your doing huh" Bobby said.  
  
Lance looked at him. "How do you know my name and what are you talking about" he said.  
  
"It's a long story but my Professor detected you and I'm talking about all that shaking, it's part of your mutant power" Bobby said bluntly.  
  
"What you saying you calling me some sort of freak" Lance snapped and the ground really began to shake, Bobby almost lost his footing.  
  
"No way man, the names Bobby, Bobby Drake and check this out, I'm a mutant to" Bobby said and then fired a stream of ice on to the ground.  
  
Lance shrugged. "So wait your saying we're both mutants" he said. "Okay great so what is it you want" he said.  
  
"Well my Professor can read minds and he runs a school for people like us so we can control our abilities, and we're inviting you to join" he said.  
  
Lance frowned. This school sounded like some sort of freak show. "What some sort of place for freaks and weirdoes, no thanks kid" Alvers said and made the ground shake causing Bobby to fall on his butt then stormed off.  
  
"This is going to be a pain" Bobby frowned and slowly trailed him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Jean and the Professor weren't having better luck. They had knocked on the Pryde's door and got an angry Mr. Pryde.  
  
"Look sir we just want to talk about what's going on with Kitty, and last night. We can help her" Jean pleaded.  
  
"What happened last night is none of your business" Mr. Pryde said slamming the door.  
  
"Well we tried" Jean sighed.  
  
"Jean I want you to go to the school, I try to find a way to deal with her parents" Xavier said and sent her off to the school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on at Northbrook High Kitty is hiding behind her locker door trying her best not be noticed when two other girls walk past. "If it isn't the little Kitty" one of the girls said. "So you ready for PE today, isn't it the one class your not acing" the girl says the laughs with her friend.  
  
Kitty glares at them. "Why don't you like leave me alone Riley" she frowns.  
  
"Now now Kitty we can't tolerate back talk can we Amy" Riley says glaring at Kitty.  
  
"No we can't" Amy nodded and the two look at each other and smile. They grab Kitty and stuff her in her locker and close it. "Later Kitty" Amy says and the two laugh as the bell rings and the hall empties.  
  
Inside the locker Kitty freaks out and starts banging on it. "Let me out of here" she squealed.  
  
Meanwhile Lance spray can in hand starts to spray the lockers as he thinks. "How are we going to get into the office and get those test answers" he frowns to himself not hearing Kitty as he sprays a stream of red across the lockers as he walks.  
  
Kitty continues to bang frantically and then backs up and charges at the door as fast as she can, but instead of hitting the door she falls through it and on to Lance, who ends up with a line of paint on his face. Kitty looks up to see the Locker still locked and is confused and scared. "Like sorry" she said and starts to run away but Lance grabs her in amazement.  
  
"You just walked through that door," he said pointing at it.  
  
"Like I have no idea what your talking about" Kitty said and tried to run again but he still held her.  
  
"No you don't understand. Your just like me, we're both mutants" he said.  
  
"What do you mean" Kitty asked curiously.  
  
"I mean this" Lance said causing the hallway to shake a bit. Kitty looked scared and ran off. "Damn it" Lance frowned. "I need her and I will get her" he said and stormed off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at the Institute Logan sits in front of the garage waxing his bike when he hears from a distance another motorcycle. "Sabretooth" he growled and hopped on his bike and drove out of the institute, passing Scott and Kurt.  
  
"Vhere is he going" Kurt wondered.  
  
"Let's find out" Scott said and pulled Kurt along as he ran to the garage. They hopped into his convertible and drove off after him. They follow Logan to a parking garage where they see him riding his motorcycle till someone else jumps on him pushing him off.  
  
"That's Sabretooth" Scott exclaimed and watched the two men go at it and wrestle across the parking garage. Logan's claws opened up and went wild on Sabretooth who then slammed Logan into the wall.  
  
"Whose that" Kurt asked as they watched. Logan and Sabretooth continued to tear at each other and throw each other around.  
  
"It's Logan's arch enemy or something, it's complicated" he said as they watched and saw at one point Sabretooth trip Logan and cause him to fall to a lower floor of the parking garage. Logan fell hard and was down for a minute. Sabretooth picked up a car and readied to throw it on the prone Logan. "Oh no you don't Scott said and fired a laser blast at Sabretooth slamming him hard into the wall knocking him out for a moment.  
  
Logan awoke and groaned but got back up and ran back up the garage to get Sabretooth only to find him down. He growled at Scott. "I could of handled this" he said as the three crowded around Sabretooth who was only now coming too.  
  
"Well what do we do with him" Scott asked when suddenly all three were hit in the face with slime.  
  
Sabretooth looked confused when he turned to see a greenish skinned boy looking at him. "Yo saw you fighting the X-geeks thought I could lend a hand, I'm in the Brotherhood" Todd said.  
  
Sabretooth growled. "Oh really kid, I don't need help, but I'm bored with this" he frowned and grabbed Todd. "Come on kid" he said and ran off carrying the boy.  
  
The three X-men finally were able to get the slime off and noticed Sabretooth was gone.  
  
Logan growled. "Damn it" he frowned. "Look I didn't need your help" he said brushing past Scott and heading to his bike.  
  
Scott sighed and Kurt shrugged. "Vell that could of gone better" he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Northbrook Kitty rushes in late for Gym. "Like sorry coach I was having locker problems" she said glaring at Riley and Amy who grin at her. She frowns and goes to lineup for the jump.  
  
Up on the school roof Lance sits with two other guys who are looking annoyed.  
  
"So Lance how are we going to get those test answers with that alarm system in the office" the boy named Griff said.  
  
"Yeah can't you just you know shake it up" the other boy named Pete asked.  
  
"Are you stupid, if I did that they would know the answers had been stolen and change the test" he frowned. "But don't worry that girl down there is all we need, she's got powers too, she can walk through walls" he said and pointed out Kitty to them.  
  
"You mean the little one with the pony tail," Griff asked.  
  
"Yeah that's her, now watch as I gain points with her" he explained as they watched her do a bad long jump.  
  
"Oh like I stink at this" Kitty sighed.  
  
"What else is new" Riley smirked as she readied for her jump. When she went to jump the ground shook hard and she fell and ended up covered in sand. Kitty laughed a bit and looked up to see that Lance kid from before waving from the rooftop.  
  
"Like what does he want from me" she asked herself nervously. "I've got to get out of here" she cries and runs away into the school.  
  
Lance watches her leave and frowns. "I've got to go grab her," he tells his friends.  
  
"Oh no you don't" a voice says from behind them and they turn around to see Bobby.  
  
"Not you again kid" Lance growls at Bobby. "I already told you I wasn't interested in your little school. And as for Kitty who's going to stop me."  
  
Bobby glared at him and went eye to eye on him. "I will. I'm not going to let you get her into trouble" he said defiantly. Griff and Pete had backed away as the two mutants looked at each other. Griff took a chipped off piece of the roof and snuck up behind Bobby hitting him in the head as Lance watched him. "Nice try kid" he said as Bobby was knocked out.  
  
"So what do we do with him?" Griff asked.  
  
Lance shrugged. "We don't have time for him just leave him" Lance told them then ran off to find Kitty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the mean time Kitty had continued running. She had run into the auditorium and across the stage when she ran through a table. Realizing what she had done she just stopped and sat down beginning to cry. "Like why me. Why do I have to be such a freak?" she cried to herself. "I mean first I'm a nerd, then I don't have any friends, and now this, I'm just a freak" she sighed to herself as she tried to hit the table and just went through it. "God damn it" she cried and buried her head in her lap.  
  
"Kitty" a sweet voice said to her and she looked up to see a red headed girl. "Probably one of Riley's friends by the look of it" Kitty thought to herself.  
  
"No I'm not a friend of Riley. I'm here to be your friend" Jean said to Kitty in her mind.  
  
Kitty heard her in her head and backed up. "How did you do that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"My names Jean, like you I have gifts" Jean smiled and made a chair levitate to show her. "I can also do this."  
  
Kitty frowned. "It's not a gift it's a curse" she frowned.  
  
Jean sighed. "Look Kitty, I know how you're feeling, when I first got my powers I hated them to but then I realized how special they make me" she explained.  
  
"Special" Kitty asked a little unsure of this new girl.  
  
"Yes, and you will too once you embrace and control your powers" she explained. "They're a whole group of people like us at the school I come from and we want to help you" Jean said putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
Still confused and suspicious Kitty backs away. "I don't want to get use to them, I want to be normal and I don't even know you how could I trust you" Kitty frowns and runs off.  
  
Jean goes to follow. "Kitty wait" She begins when she is grabbed from behind. She turns and sees Lance, she recognizes him from the file Xavier had.  
  
"Look stay away from her she's mine" Lance warned her as he stared at her coldly.  
  
Jean meets him with a stare just as cold as she pulls out of his grip. "No I'm here to help her and I'm not going to let you use her" Jean frowned as she read what he had in mind for Kitty. "I'm not afraid of you" she said.  
  
"You should be. I already took care of your little friend, I'll take care of you," he snarled.  
  
Jean's face went pale and she gasped. "Bobby, what did you do to him?" she cried.  
  
"Lets just say he's taking some nap time" Lance laughed. Jean scanned his mind then rushed off to find Bobby. "That takes care of her" he said then rushed to go find Kitty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean reached the roof and found Bobby knocked out on the roof and rushed to his side. She was so worried, Bobby was like the little brother she never had. "Bobby wake up" she said holding him. "Come on don't you give up" she said then used her telepathy to try and wake him.  
  
"Jeanie" Bobby groaned a little confused.  
  
"Bobby are you okay," she asked with concern on her face.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that thug with a rock" Bobby smirked as he slowly rose up and rubbed his head.  
  
Jean took this comment that he was just fine and hugged him. "Your okay" she said.  
  
"Yeah" Bobby nodded then remembered from before. "But Kitty won't be unless we hurry" he said. "Alvers is going to use her to steal test answer," he explained.  
  
Jean nodded and concentrated on her telepathy. "Professor, Lance is trying to get Kitty to help him steal" she called out to his mind.  
  
The Professor happened to be with the Prydes at the moment. It seemed Mrs. Pryde had second thoughts about the Professor's offer to talk and things were slowly progressing. "Yes Jean I hear you, I'm coming with Kitty's parents now, you and Bobby do your best to stop Lance" he told her.  
  
Jean heard him and nodded. "Yes we're going" she said and hurried off with Bobby. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As this was going on Lance finally found Kitty crying by her locker as she got her books ready for her last class. "I saw what that girl was trying to pull on you before with that freak school" he said. "Her friend tried the same thing with me" he said. "You see we're the same type of person here, we just want to be left alone but people keep bothering us" he said.  
  
Kitty looked up and sobbed. She was so confused by everything. "You really think so," she asked. "Then like what are we suppose to about it" she asked.  
  
"We have to embrace what makes us difference, like these powers" he said. "I mean they might make us different and make us stand out but then we should use them to our advantage them right" he said.  
  
Kitty sighed she was confused and what he had to say seemed to make sense. "Like I guess your right but how do we do that" she asked.  
  
Lance smiled his plan was working perfectly. "Well first you have to train at using your powers" he said taking her by the hand and walking her down to the locked door of the principals office. "Take this door for instance try walking through it" he said.  
  
As they walked over there two figures watched them, they were Emma and Pyro. "So luv, if they be the mutants do we go over and get the Sheila and wanker" he asked.  
  
Emma shook her head. She had scanned Lance's mind and knew what he was up to. "We're going to make sure they steal those test answers and get them caught so, then they'll have no choice but to join us" she explained as they watched on.  
  
Kitty shrugged not realizing Lance's intentions of practicing with this door in particular. "Well maybe I should try to learn how to use them" she nodded and closed her eyes she concentrated and walked toward the door and right through it. The sensation of phasing intrigued her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Like I did it, Lance, I did it" she said and rushed over and opened the door for Lance. She went to hug him but he sort of pushed her aside.  
  
"Yeah great job Kitty" he said rushing straight over to the computer to find the test answer.  
  
"Like what are you doing" she asked as she watched him print out the test answers then figured it out. "Wait you used me to get those test answers" she cried and started to run away but Lance grabbed her.  
  
"Look yeah I did, cause I needed your help" he said. "But don't worry you'll get a share of the profits" he assured her.  
  
"Eww like no way, I'm no thief" Kitty frowned and tried to run away but Lance held her tight.  
  
"I can't let you leave, you might blab" Lance said.  
  
"Oww, you're like hurting me" she squealed. "Help" she said calling out into the hall as Xavier and her parents entered the school. He was explaining the situation but both were so shocked that they're daughter would break into an office. They heard her cry and rushed down the hall and around the corner. They saw Kitty and were about to rush there when a burst of flames broke out in the hall. Out from an empty classroom appeared Emma and Pyro.  
  
"Sorry mates, but we can't let ya stop them" Pyro grinned while Emma smiled at Xavier.  
  
Xavier glared at them. "Out of our way before I am forced to take action" he said sternly to them.  
  
"Oh sorry professor dear but for some reason we're not scared, are we Pyro" Emma laughed as she used her mental powers to counteract Xavier's. "You might be stronger but all I have to do is hold out till they get caught and they're ours" she cackled.  
  
Xavier prepared to reappear force when suddenly a stream of ice extinguished it. Xavier and the Prydes turned to see Bobby and Jean appear.  
  
"We'll handle them, get to Kitty" Jean said as she ran over to engage Emma while Pyro and Bobby engaged in a battle of fire and ice.  
  
The Prydes nodded and rushed to the office with Xavier in tow. "Hands off my daughter" Mr. Pryde said as he rushed to grab Lance.  
  
"Oh yeah" Lance said and made the floor shake causing Mr. Pryde to fall down.  
  
"Daddy" Kitty cried and pulled away from Lance by phasing through him rushing to help him.  
  
Lance frowned at this display and glared at Xavier.  
  
"Lance it is over the police are coming, just give up" Xavier said.  
  
Lance growled. "No it's not over" he snapped and started making the room really shake. A large bookcase started to fall on top of Kitty and her father.  
  
"No" Kitty said holding her father as the bookcase fell right through them. She pushed him to the door.  
  
Lance continued the shake down until the ceiling really began to rattle and fall apart. "Oh my god I'm getting out of here" he said and pushed Xavier out of the way bolting down the hall.  
  
Kitty saw that the ceiling about to collapse and pushed her parents out the door next to Xavier. They watched in horror as the ceiling fell on their daughter.  
  
"Oh Kitty" Mrs. Pryde cried while her husband held her.  
  
"Like what's the problem" Kitty asked casually as she walked through the rubble and dusted herself off.  
  
"Oh Kitty" her parents said and ran and hugged her. "We're so sorry we should have been more understanding about your well your gifts" her mother said.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Like it's okay, I didn't understand it either but I think that there are these people who can help" she said indicating Xavier and Bobby and Jean who walked over after Bobby had frozen John's lighter, who in turn ran. Emma had decided it was better to chase after Lance then fight two people.  
  
Her parents nodded. "Yes we agree" Mr. Pryde said. He turned to the Professor and his students. "Thank you for all your help and we would be honored if Kitty were to join your school" he said.  
  
"And we would be honored if she joined us" Xavier smiled at the Prydes as did Bobby and Jean. Kitty smiled back at Xavier and Jean and the other boy. "Hmm he's kind of cute," she thought.  
  
"Well how about we all talk about the arrangements over dinner?" Mrs. Pryde offered.  
  
"That sounds great" Jean smiled as they all walked out of the school to the parking lot.  
  
From a near by hill Lance Alvers watched them leave and the destruction he had caused. He had no idea what he would now; the police were probably after him.  
  
"You were close you know just got sloppy in the end" Emma said walking over behind him with John who was trying to de-thaw his lighter.  
  
"Who are you" Lance questioned.  
  
"Friends" Emma said. "And it looks like you need them right now, especially after doing that" she said as Raven Darkholme appeared behind her.  
  
"Yes it does seem you are in need of a new place to live," she said to Lance. "Come with us and we will help you reach your full potential" Mystique said as she transformed into her true-self  
  
Lance smiled and nodded.  
  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood young Avalanche" Mystique smiled.  
  
Okay another chapter done. Thanks to all of the reviews and please keep them coming. I am open to suggestions and actually I would like to know who people would like to see as the final member of the team. I might keep Spyke, but I was also considering Thunderbird III, or Sunfire. Tell me what you think and remember READ and RESPOND. 


	3. Enter the Rogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
In the dead of night a woman tosses and turns in her sleep as she dreams. But unlike the average person, for her these dreams aren't your everyday dreams. They are visions of the future. She sees a boy go over to a girl and ask her to dance she is reluctant but decided to. They get real close and he kisses her on the cheek but something happens. He falls to the ground and she screams and horror.  
  
The woman awakens from her sleep and her milky white eyes open. "She's going to manifest" the woman cried. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time hundreds of miles northeast it is quiet in Bayville. The whole town is asleep, well except for one house in particular, the Bayville Boarding House. In the main living room four people sit around. A blond girl sits in an easy chair with her feet up reading a newspaper called the Wall Street Journal, and sipping tea. Another orange haired boy leans against the wall flicking a lighter on and off incessantly, while two other boys sit and watch TV.  
  
"You know could you please stop with that stupid lighter" Emma Frost frowned looking up from her newspaper.  
  
"Sorry luv can't help it, it's brand new and I have to get used to it" Pyro explained. "I want to ready for next time we deal with that Iceman. I can't believe he froze my favorite lighter" he frowned.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes with disinterest. "Well I want to get Grey too but you don't see me annoying everyone because of it" she frowned. "Patience is a virtue anyway," she explained.  
  
"Patience my ass" Lance snapped from over on the couch. He threw down the remote in frustration. "I've been here for days and all I've seen you two do is complain about the red-head witch and the little Popsicle all day" he snapped.  
  
"Little Popsicle that's rich" Pyro began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not finished. What I want to know is why are we just sitting here instead of kicking their butts. I want action now" he frowned.  
  
"Yo it's not that easy. I tried and not only did I have to deal with a blue fuzz ball, but the whole team came after me" he said. "And all that security would tell them we're coming man" Todd said.  
  
"Well I rather take my chances and fight then just hang around here" he frowned.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea. "Oh don't worry you'll have school tomorrow darling" she explained. "And besides Lord Magneto wouldn't want one of his newest members getting themselves beaten down" she reminded him.  
  
Lance frowned. "Oh yeah well I'd like to meet this guy. Where the hell is he, it seems we never see him."  
  
"Lord Magneto has better things to do then converse with a mindless thug like yourself" Emma shrugged. "You should know your place Alvers. He might hear you."  
  
Lance frowned and made the room shake spilling Emma's tea. "My place, I'm not taking anymore crap from this guy. I mean how do we even know he's really all that powerful. If he wants me to work for me he better show himself now" Lance roared.  
  
An angry Emma was about to get up when suddenly every metal object in the room began to shake. The metal fireplace cage was torn off and flew at Lance. It wrapped tight around him. "Avalanche, I am Magneto," a voice roared from the shadows. "You will know your place" he roared and put pressure on the cage wrapped around Lance. "Now I will give you a choice. Serve me unconditionally and I will give you power, or choose not to serve me and perish like humanity" he growled.  
  
Lance grunted. "I- I'm with you" he yelled. The cage was pulled off from around him and he fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Forgive me sir," he said.  
  
"You are forgiven. This time" the voice said then it was gone.  
  
"Warned you" Emma smirked as Lance frowned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is morning at that same house in which the woman with the visions lives. She is blind thus she has black sunglasses on. She sits at her kitchen table drinking coffee when she hears footsteps. "Ah my little Rogue, you are headed off to school I assume" She asked.  
  
A girl had indeed entered she had a lot of dark make-up on and is covered up from head to toe in green and black gothic clothing. "Yeah Irene, and ahm running late" she said. "But before I go I was wonderin, well ya see there's this dance and well."  
  
Irene took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes you can go," she said.  
  
Rogue smiled and ran over to Irene. "Oh thank you Irene, I promise I won't be too late" she smiled. "Got to go" she said and ran off to school.  
  
Irene sat at the table and sighed. She got up and grabbed her cane walking over to the phone and started to dial. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back in Bayville, school is just about to start as the Xavier institute students walk down the halls of the high school together. A terrified Kitty is in the middle. "Like oh my god I hate being the new kid" she sighed.  
  
"Oh relax Kitty, you have Math, History and Earth Science with Bobby, Chemistry with Scott, Art with Kurt, Gym with me and Lunch with all of us. Besides you'll do just fine" Jean assured her.  
  
"Well like okay I'm just glad we're all...." Kitty began  
  
"Hey Jean" a voice said. They saw Duncan Matthews waving and a bunch other football players and girls calling over to her.  
  
"Oh got to go" Jean said and rushed off.  
  
"...Together" Kitty sighed. "So does she always do this?" she asked. She noticed Scott was quite annoyed by what had happened.  
  
Bobby looked at his watch and smirked. "Right on cue" he said. "Ehh don't worry the rest of us are hopeless losers. Only Jean hangs out with the almighty popular people" he joked.  
  
Kitty began to laugh. "Well I guess I can like live with that.  
  
"Great then ve're all losers together" Kurt said putting his arms around them. Kitty phased out. She still was kind of freaked out about Kurt being the way he was, despite the fact he had the holo-watch on. Kurt sighed and walked away and Bobby was about to go after him when Kitty interrupted him.  
  
Kitty had continued walking when she had spotted of all people Lance Alvers. "Like eww what's he doing here" she frowned as she looked over and saw him standing against some lockers with Pyro and Toad.  
  
Bobby walked over next to her. "Wait Kitty who are you... "He began to ask when he saw for himself "Alvers is here and of all people he's with Pyro" Bobby frowned as he looked to see two of his least favorite people actually acting quite friendly. Bobby marched over there with Kitty trailing him.  
  
Scott walked over with them. He had been quiet for most of the morning, a little annoyed by Jean's choice of friends. He had been concerned about Kurt and thought about going to talk to him. But the prospect of another Brotherhood member or two, with Toad being there, troubled him. Even more so that Bobby and Kitty were going over there. "I better keep an eye on those two" he thought and kept a little bit of distance, knowing Bobby's ego.  
  
Lance looked up and saw them coming over and grinned. "Hey boys if it isn't some good friends of mine. Never thought you'd see me again huh Kitty-Kat" Lance laughed until Kitty slapped him. Lance went to make a move but was held back by Pyro and Toad.  
  
"Easy mate" Pyro said.  
  
"Like how dare you show your face around here, you should be in jail you thug" Kitty fumed.  
  
"Well at least he's in the right company" Bobby snapped looking at Pyro.  
  
"Ehh forget easy" Pyro frowned. "I say we waste them right now" he said flicking his lighter a bit.  
  
Kitty became a bit nervous at his threat but stood her ground. "Like we're not afraid of you are we Bobby" She asked.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "Hell no, I'll just freeze that lighter like I did last time" he laughed and Kitty did as well.  
  
Pyro fumed at this and the two were about to go at it when Scott walked in between them. "Come on guys, forget them they're not worth it" he said.  
  
"Shove it Summers" Todd said.  
  
"Oh didn't see you there hiding behind your new friends, guess your with them huh Tolensky" Scott asked.  
  
"Righteo mates, your not the only one's who can get recruits. And ours aren't naïve enough to listen to that weak old man" Pyro smirked.  
  
Scott took a deep breath but then just turned around and walked away. "Come on you two," he said to Bobby and Kitty and they left the Brotherhood down the hall.  
  
"Well at least Emma wasn't with them" Bobby said. "Bet that traitor can't stand to be seen in public with them" he joked.  
  
"What do you mean traitor?" Kitty asked. She knew Emma Frost was part of the Brotherhood but not much else.  
  
Bobby and Scott looked at each other and back at Kitty. "It's nothing Kitty" Scott said not wanting to get into the old story. "Anyway I've got class" he said and walked off quickly.  
  
Kitty turned to Bobby. "Like yeah right, what are you guys keeping from me" she frowned.  
  
Bobby became nervous. "Uhh nothing really and besides we got class now" he said and began to rush off. Kitty chased after him continuing to question him as the bell rung.  
  
Meanwhile in the Principals office Raven Darkholme is sitting at her desk doing meaningless paper work. "Sometimes I wonder why I do this job" she frowns when her phone rings. She answers. "Hello Raven Darkholme."  
  
"Raven, it's Irene. I had a vision. Tonight she will manifest. At the dance" she told her.  
  
Raven almost dropped the phone. After so long waiting it was going to happen. "Okay Irene, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said hanging up. "Doris call in Emma Frost" she said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening a small group of people stand waiting in the reeds of a Mississippi bayou that overlooks a large house on the water. From the house loud music is playing as a dance goes on inside. They are all wearing strange costumes; one even has a glass bowl on his head.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Lance Alvers asked. "Are we just going to sit here" he frowned looking over at Mystique and the others. Pyro is playing with his lighter again. Todd is taking in the atmosphere including all the bugs, while Sabretooth and Emma both fold their arms looking impatient.  
  
"Though I hate to admit it I have to agree with Avalanche. "I mean we're here to get another mutant. You say she's in there, so why don't we go and get her already" she frowned at Mystique. She was quite tempted to just read her mind.  
  
"Because, she is about to manifest and she will be confused. The X-men will detect it and rush down here to recruit her. She'll be frightened and scared and I intend to use that to make sure the X-men look absolutely terrifying to her. Then you all get to swoop in for the rescue. Understand now," she asked.  
  
Lance and Emma exchanged evil grins and nodded then set their eyes on the dance.  
  
Out on the deck railing the girl known only as Rogue stands alone and reflects. She was really hoping one of the boys would ask her to dance.  
  
Watching her are two boys one a round blond boy, and another boy skinnier with brown hair. They both have football jackets.  
  
"Go on Cody" the skinnier boy said and pushed the blond boy ahead into Rogue's direction. Rogue hears and turns to see him.  
  
"Can ah help ya," she asked.  
  
"Yeah uh I was wonderin if ya liked to dance" Cody said nervously.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Yeah ah guess so. Sure" she smiled and took his hand with her gloved hand. They started to dance and soon a slow dance came on and they became closer. She was really enjoying it and hoped for a kiss. She would soon regret that wish, when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She pushed away and held her head. She felt so strange. She looked and saw him passed out on the floor. "Oh mah god" she screams as everyone stares at them. She holds her head and has a flash of Cody playing football then freaks and runs out the door. Knocking down people in the process like a football player would. "Ah got to get home," she mutters as she continues to have flashes of strange image dance in her head. She disappears into the night.  
  
Emma feels the telepathic distress. "It seems manifestation has happened. It will only be a matter of time before Xavier detects it" she smiled at Mystique. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the institute the students sit in a control room, over looking the Danger Room watching Storm and Wolverine. He had tried to sneak into the institute. He had gotten by most of the security barriers but with much difficulty. He had finally made it to the ventilation system when Storm sent a gust of wind into it and blew him out into the Danger Room where plenty of laser weapons, flying blades, rolling balls and other dangerous obstacles started ramming into him as Storm continued to attack from the sky. Logan does quite a good job and is able to stop all of them even after being hit.  
  
"Okay that will be enough" The Professor's voice could be heard and Logan stopped. "Everyone please remain in the control room" he said.  
  
Logan smirked and nodded heading up to the control room as did Storm. "Now was that a demo or what Icecube" he said entering and punching Bobby in the arm who nodded.  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah hell of a job as always Logan" he said.  
  
"Well when I do a demo, I do a demo, Slim" he smirked. "And I think I made my point, we're going to need a lot more defense" he said. "I'm talking about top grade laser systems, electric fencing, and poison gas" he said and Scott and Bobby nodded with interest.  
  
"Like don't you people find it kind of weird that we need this stuff and do you have a nickname for everyone" she frowned.  
  
"You bet Half Pint" Logan smirked.  
  
Kurt teleported around the room listening and smiled. "And Fraulien besides vhat do you expect from a school who have people who can do things like this" he said teleporting beside her. "And this" he smirked teleporting to her other side.  
  
"Like would you knock it off" she fumed and phased out the door.  
  
"She is totally knock digging the fuzzy dude" Kurt sighed and Jean put a hand on him.  
  
"Just give her time Kurt" Jean said when Xavier rolled in.  
  
"Everyone suit up we have a mutant gone Rogue in Mississippi" he explained and they all nodded running off to get ready.  
  
Soon they had all piled into the X-Jet and taken off. Kurt was in the pilot's chair, with Scott instructing him. "Professor I've logged our flight plan with the FAA" he said and the Professor nodded, from behind Scott. Kitty was sitting in the middle with Jean and Bobby, while Storm and Logan were both toward the back.  
  
"You know Scott's kind of cute and so like put together and mature, very impressive" Kitty said to Jean.  
  
Jean shrugged. "I'd say kind of stiff, and as for cute, well maybe in the right light" she said.  
  
"Or if he played football" Bobby joked only to get smacked by Jean. Kitty laughed a bit.  
  
Kurt listens to what Kitty says and sighs. But then smiles when he gets an idea. "Vatch this" he said and before anyone else said anything he teleported.  
  
"Where'd he go" Scott asked then saw Kurt on the front nose of the plane outside as it flew. He was balancing on one foot.  
  
"God damn it and they say I'm reckless" Logan grumbled.  
  
Xavier saw as well and frowned. "Kurt get back in here now" he told the boy in his mind.  
  
"Oh sorry sir" Kurt nodded and teleported in. When he reappeared he went flying and fell right on to Kitty.  
  
"Get off me" Kitty squealed and Kurt did jus that.  
  
"Sorry Kitty I didn't mean..." he began and she just glared at him.  
  
"Like just leave me alone" she frowns and he walks away dejected to the back of the plane.  
  
"Harsh Kitty, real harsh" Bobby frowns and he, Jean and Scott all give her looks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A little while later the X-Jet landed in a field outside a neighborhood and the X-Men got out. Xavier turned to them. "The girl's powers have just manifested so she will be very confused" he explained. "Be careful around her, contact with her skin will result in her knocking you out or maybe even killing you if contact last" he explained. "She also will acquire your memories and abilities," he said. "She already absorbed one boy who lives in this neighborhood. She might head to his home" he explained. "Do your best to bring her in quietly" he explained.  
  
"Right Professor" Scott said and he and the students all nodded.  
  
"Okay, Cyclops stay with me, we'll go on foot, while Iceman takes Marvel girl onto an ice bridge so she can scan for her from there and Storm head in by air, see if you can get a good view. Nightcrawler, Kitty, stay near Logan" Xavier ordered and they all went in to try and find the Rogue. Nearby Emma Frost hid and smiled.  
  
"They're here" she said on a cell phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue had run for hours. She had no idea where to go. But she kept having these flashes in her head. But these weren't her memories. "What's happening to me?" she cried then another flash came and she saw a house. She knew where it was but never been there before and it was close by. She runs straight there and goes for the door it is locked. For some reason she remembers a key is hidden in the low hanging gutter. She uses it to get inside.  
  
Watching from a hidden spot are Irene and Mystique. "Please don't hurt her," Destiny pleaded. "I mean she is your..." She began.  
  
"Don't worry Destiny, I would never risk hurting her. She has the potential to be unstoppable, I'm just going to make sure she joins the right side" she smirked then transformed into Wolverine and headed into the house.  
  
Inside Rogue had wandered into a bedroom. In it there were pictures of Cody and trophies. She started to remember winning the trophies and when the pictures were from. "Is this me" she sighed and looked in the mirror. "But I don't look like this. Ahm so confused," she cried when she heard something. She looked up and saw an angry man dressed in army with metal claws. "Who are you?" she says as she trembles.  
  
He glares at her. "Names Wolverine, of the X-Men. And your going down mutant" he said.  
  
In terror Rogue runs past him and out the door. He smiles then changes into Storm. She had a strange device in her hand then chased after her.  
  
Rogue ran out to the backyard and went toward the fence starting to climb. She looked back to see a black woman with white hair, and the X logo on her clothing look at her. "Oh mah god" she cried.  
  
"Die mutant" Storm said and threw the device in her hands making it look like Lighting striking. Rogue jumped off the fence on the other side and ran to the street where Irene was standing.  
  
"Rogue stop" Destiny said and Rogue stopped to listen.  
  
"Irene something weird happened and now people are trying to kill me," she cried.  
  
"Yes honey you're a mutant and they're the X-Men, mutant hunters, you have to get away from them. I've called for help, the Brotherhood is coming they are like you. Look for them they'll find you and help" she said. "Now run before more X-Men come" she explained.  
  
Rogue nods when three people run up. It's Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty. "Like that's her," Kitty says and they run over quickly. Rogue freaks at the sight of Wolverine. She runs off but Kitty tries to grab her, but only gets her glove.  
  
Wolverine sniffs. "She's headed that way," he said. "Let's go" he says and runs after her to another yard, where she has stopped to catch her breath. He is about to enter when Kurt stops him.  
  
"Herr Logan she seems terrified by you, maybe you should let me try," Kurt said and turned on his inducer and teleported before Logan could disagree.  
  
"Fine you wait here half-pint, I'm going to get Chuck" he said and walked off.  
  
"Like yeah right" Kitty frowned and phased through the fence.  
  
In the mean time Kurt had teleported to a swing in the backyard Rogue was in. "Greetings Fraulein" he said swinging.  
  
Rogue looked up. "Where'd you come from" she cried. "And what do you want."  
  
Kurt smiled. "I teleport" he said then teleported behind her then back in front of her again. "Amazing jah. I'm a mutant like you and I want to help" he said looking quite sincere.  
  
"Really" Rogue asked feeling more comfortable. She walked over to him.  
  
Kitty was watching and saw Rogue approach Kurt. "She's attacking him. Wait not if I can help it" Kitty thought and ran straight at Rogue.  
  
Rogue felt Kitty grab at her and got another one of Cody's memories. She flipped Kitty over. "You tricked me" Rogue gasped when Kurt tried to stop her from hurting Kitty. She grabbed his arm and hit the holo-watch causing it to short out, and Kurt's true form was expose. "Oh mah god a devil" she gasped and pushed him out of her way with her ungloved hand. She felt strange again and teleported.  
  
"Oh my" Kurt moaned and passed out.  
  
Kitty gasped at him and shook him. "Kurt" She sighed. "Come on don't be hurt. Please oh please be okay. Scare me, tickle me, show off anything," she cried but he didn't respond. "PROFESSOR HELP KURT WAS ATTACKED BY THAT GIRL" she called out with her mind.  
  
Meanwhile the Professor was with Scott, they had met up with Bobby, Jean, and Storm.  
  
"I can't seem to get a lock on her Professor, her mind seems so erratic" Jean sighed.  
  
"Yes Jean, I've noticed that as well. I've tried to keep a lock on the boy's brainwaves but they seem to have gone dead-" he was cut off by Kitty's call and held his head. "Okay Kitty not so loud next time, don't worry we're coming" he told her. Then looked at the others. "The Rogue has absorbed Kurt's powers and memories, she is in the cemetery, go ahead, I'll meet you after I find Kitty and Kurt" he told them and they ran off to meet her.  
  
Watching from the shadows was Toad. "Yeah she's in the cemetery yo," he said on the cell phone then got his orders and hopped off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue ended up teleporting to the cemetery. She looked around and started to mutter something in German. "Wait how did ah do that" she cried then held her head as she started to have flashes of Kurt's memory. She teleported again and reappeared under a large monument. "Wait I'm acting like that Kurt boy and before I was like that Cody boy" she said to herself then started to figure things to. "I touched both of them, they both fell and I started acting like them" she thought when she heard foot steps and turned to see a red-head girl wearing a green and black body suit. "What you want," she sobbed and through a flash of Kurt's memory saw this was Jean Grey, an X-Man. She became scared.  
  
Jean walked over to her and spoke softly. "Look don't be scared, I just want to help. I know your confused and all. Your powers are just coming into being and you can't control them. My friends and I can help you," she said. "Maybe you don't want it now but if you do just use this to contact us" she said and handed her a little pen-like device. "It's a communicator," she said.  
  
Rogue took it and nodded. "Well maybe ya can help" she said.  
  
Jean smiled. "Oh look here are my friends," she said as Scott, Bobby, Storm walked over.  
  
"You" Rogue said freaking out at Storm and running off. She went and hid behind another large monument.  
  
"What was that all about" Bobby wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure" Storm sighed.  
  
"Well whatever it was it doesn't matter," Scott said. "Everyone pan out and look for her.  
  
Meanwhile Mystique watched from the shadows and smirked. "Time to finish the job" she thought.  
  
Rogue sat and tried to get her thoughts back together while she looked at the communicator. "That girl was so nice. What do the X-men want from me" she sighed. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Jean Grey wielding a large shovel. "Jean" she trembled confused.  
  
"Well I tried to be nice but some people just won't be helped" she swinging the shovel at Rogue, who in turn closed her eyes and teleported over to another part of the cemetery. She turned a corner and ran into Cyclops.  
  
"No one messes with the X-Men" he growled at her as he came closer. In fear she teleported again. This time she reappeared right outside of a crypt. "Oh mah god" She cried when she heard someone behind her glaring at her. It was another X-Man, Iceman. "Hey babe time to get iced" he snarled and raised a fist.  
  
"Get away from me" Rogue cried and ran off into the cemetery. She kept running till she turned around to see if she was being followed and didn't see a small foot gravestone and tripped falling on the ground. "Ouch" she grumbled as she tried to get up. She looked at the ground and saw a shadow of a person behind her. "Don't hurt me" she cried turning around but saw a boy with a glass bowl on his head offering her a hand.  
  
"You okay" the boy asked as he helped her up with her gloved hand. Another boy in Green, who was kind of hunched over.  
  
"Yes but who are you" she trembled.  
  
"I'm Avalanche and this is Toad. We're with the Brotherhood," he said. "Look we don't have much time. We've got to get you out of here before the X-Men come" he said.  
  
"Yeah yo they're dangerous" Toad nodded.  
  
Rogue thought. Irene had told her the Brotherhood would help her. "Okay, let's go" she said.  
  
Near by Bobby Drake had spotted them. "Hey guys, they're she is and the Brotherhood's got her" he said then fired an ice blast that threw both Toad and Avalanche off their feet.  
  
Jean heard Bobby and rushed over to Rogue. "Rogue are you okay," she asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her with fear then anger. "You ain't foolin me again" she said and took her ungloved hand to Jean's face and grabbed it. She felt herself get flooded with the same sensation as before and she rose into the air with her hands on her head. Pieces of chipped off gravestones and rocks flew all around the cemetery.  
  
Bobby ducked from being hit and ran over to the knocked out Jean. "Damn it Jeanie be okay" he said and began to carry her out of harms way. "Professor she's got Jean's powers" he said mentally as the Professor, Kitty and Logan, who was carrying Kurt, entered.  
  
"Okay just get her to a safe place," he said. "Storm, Scott try and stop her but don't hurt her, and watch out for the Brotherhood. Wolverine get in there" he said.  
  
"Right Chuck" he said and handed Kurt to Kitty who held him tight with worry in her eyes. Logan opened up his claws and ran in but was suddenly tackled by Sabretooth. The two started to go at it.  
  
Storm rose up to meet Rogue. "Please relax and let us help you" Storm said. "Take my hand, I'll help you control this," She said.  
  
In her confusion Rogue ended up grabbing Storm's hand with her ungloved hand and drained her. Storm fell to the ground only being caught at the last minute by Scott.  
  
Still in the sky Rogue's eyes began to glow and she used Storms powers without control, starting a lighting storm with strong winds. "What's happening to me?" She said as it began to hale.  
  
"Relax I can help you" a female voice said in her head.  
  
"Who are you" Rogue called out.  
  
"A friend, call me Emma" she said. "Relax."  
  
Rogue started to try, but it was so hard to concentrate with Kurt, Jean, and Storm's thoughts in her head. She was so confused as her storm continued to punish those on the ground. Wolverine and Sabretooth just ignored it. But Bobby was trying his best to shield Jean and Kitty kept a hand on both the Professor and Kurt keeping them in a state of intangibility, but it was starting to strain. Scott held Storm and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor" he said then fired a hard laser blast at Rogue causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"It is okay, but go see if she's all right" Xavier told him as the Storm let up.  
  
Scott nodded and started to run to Rogue but the ground began to shake and a crack in the ground broke out in Scott's path. "What the hell" he said then saw Avalanche shaking the ground in front of him while Toad started to carry Rogue away. "Oh no you don't" Scott said, determination in voice as he hopped over to attack Lance but a burst of flames came from Pyro. He had a whole fuel pack on his back with blowtorches on his arms.  
  
"Can't take us both on mate" he laughed manically and sent a flaming bird, which soared over to Scott. Scott had to fall to the ground not to be hit.  
  
"Come on let's move, we've got what we came for," Emma yelled from the far end of the cemetery. Toad hopped off with Rogue, and Pyro and Avalanche nodded, running off after him. Sabretooth grumbles but then hops off Logan and follows after into the shadows.  
  
Scott got up and walked over to the Professor. Bobby had already come back with Jean, and a very peeved Logan was holding Storm. All three slowly were coming too.  
  
"Sir do we go after them" Scott asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No we have our own to tend to" he said.  
  
"But the Brotherhood has her" he protested.  
  
"Maybe but they are long gone and we just have to try to reach her in the future" the Professor explained and Scott and Logan nodded but reluctantly.  
  
In the mean time Kurt started to awaken. "Vhat happened. Did I miss all the vun" Kurt yawned.  
  
"Your okay" Kitty squealed with joy and grabbed him. "Oh I'm so glad your okay you fuzzy elf" she hugged him.  
  
"Vow I did miss a lot" Kurt grinned as he smiled back at Kitty.  
  
"Indeed and we'll explain it all on the ride home" he said and headed in the direction of the jet. Bobby carried Jean and smirked at Scott.  
  
"So Scott want to carry Jean," He grinned.  
  
Scott took a look at Jean. She was so beautiful. He was so tempted to but shook his head. "Nah some exercise will do you good" he said and walked past him. Bobby rolled his eyes and they all followed the Professor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day Principal Darkholme is back in her office doing her meaningless paper work when her window blasts open. "I see you and your recruits were successful in your efforts, I am very impressed, she will make an excellent addition" a man said in the shadows.  
  
"Well I appreciate that you have noticed" Darkholme nodded and smiled.  
  
"But are you sure that any positive memories of the X-men have been flushed from the Rogue's mind" he asked.  
  
"Emma assures me they are absolutely gone" Darkholme nodded.  
  
As she says this Rogue wanders the hall alone with her hands in her pockets. She feels something and takes it out. It's the communicator. She examines it, not sure what it is. She shrugs and puts it back into her pocket thinking it might be important and then continues till she entered into a room where the Brotherhood members were hanging.  
  
Okay another section done. Thanks for all of the reviews. As for Marrow I might do her but I also might do Moonstar, I haven't decided. If I do Moonstar I'll add another boy like Spyke or Thundy III or maybe Sunfire. Though any other suggestions are welcome. As for Thunderbird I, I have other things in mind for him. Anyway the next chapter will be up in a few days since I've got a big test on Monday. As always READ and RESPOND. 


	4. Feelings of Fear and Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
Authors Note: This is kinda long but you try merging into one chapter two different episodes. This is a merge of the episodes Ghost of a Chance and Mutant Crush, with my personal touch.  
  
Lying alone on a bed a girl is asleep. She has flashes back to memories that she doesn't understand. She sees a girl hand her something, then these people are attacking her from all sides. They are called the X-Men. A voice keeps telling her they are the enemy, she doesn't know where it's coming from but she's confused. Something tells her to ignore the voice but it won't let her. She feels like she is being pulled in two different directions, shadowed figures on each side pull her. It's starting to hurt. "Stop" she yells but it, continues. "STOP" the girl yells as she rises out of bed with her eyes open. "It was just a dream" she sighs with relief as she catches her breath, realizing she is in her bedroom.  
  
"Rogue" a voice, says from behind her locked door. "It's Irene, I heard you yell. Is everything okay" she asks.  
  
"Uh yeah nothing just a dream" she calls back then lies down.  
  
"Alright" Destiny nods from outside and begins to walk away, her cane leading the way. She heard someone else in the hall. "Hello Emma" she frowned.  
  
"Greetings Ms. Destiny. She was dreaming about them again. She's been like this since we got her and that was over a week ago. I still think she needs a little more reinforcement" Emma frowned.  
  
"No, you've already done enough. Anymore will damage her mind. Just give her some time to sort things out" Destiny scolded.  
  
"Well still she might be suspicious. So I think I better do a little more poking around" Emma said passing Destiny.  
  
"You will do no such thing," a voice that belonged to Mystique said appearing up the stairs. She walked right over to Emma and stared her coldly in the eyes. "Do I make myself clear" she asked Emma.  
  
Emma was about to give her a piece of her mind when Toad came hopping in, obviously excited about something. "Hey boss lady, look at this," he said holding a magazine. He thrust it up to her.  
  
"Look Toad I have no time for your..." She began then read the headline, which stated SEE THE INCREDIBLE BLOB. She smiled and took it. "Excellent work Toad. Go have a treat" she said patting him on the head.  
  
"Really me" Toad asked.  
  
Emma looked flabbergast. "Him, excellent, what I don't understand" Emma frowned.  
  
"Well good I like it when you're in the dark" Mystique smirked. "Now if you excuse me" she said.  
  
"Where are you going" Emma asked.  
  
"Why to Texas to see the incredible Blob" Mystique responded and walked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across town at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier is using his way of finding new talent. He has just exited Cerebro. "Everyone please meet me in the Planning Room" Xavier said then wheeled himself there. Scott was there first prompt as always, Jean followed, and then Bobby led Kitty and Kurt in. Storm came in next and finally Logan wandered in.  
  
"What's going on Professor" Scott asked.  
  
"I have just gotten out of Cerebro, and I want Jean and Logan to go to Texas and see this new mutant whose in a monster truck show" he explained. "I want you two to go immediately." He said.  
  
"You heard him Red, let's go" Logan said and he and Jean got up and left.  
  
"You didn't bring the rest of us here for nothing did you sir" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes actually there was another thing. Recently I've detected strange and erratic psychic readings from roughly 200 miles northwest of here," he said. "It might be a mutant, though I'm not sure. I want to send a few of you to investigate," he explained.  
  
"Right sir" Scott said getting up.  
  
"No Scott, actually I was thinking of having Bobby run this mission" he said.  
  
"Bobby" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Me" Bobby spat confused. "But why" he asked.  
  
"Bobby its time you learn some responsibility" Xavier explained. I want you to take Kitty and Kurt with you and hopefully find out what is happening there. I have faith that you will rise to the occasion," Xavier explained.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yes sir I won't let you down," he said. "Come on guys."  
  
"If two days pass and you find nothing come home. As I said it might be nothing more then an anomaly. If nothing else comes out of this, it's a nice area for a camping trip" he said.  
  
Bobby nodded and he, Kitty and Kurt rushed off to get ready.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Charles" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yeah Professor, I mean just the three of them on their own" Scott added.  
  
Xavier nodded. "The boy is well trained and experienced but he needs to be able to support himself. He has always relied too much on the support of all you, especially Jean," he explained. "In the future we are going to need him, more and more to step up" he explained. "This test will benefit Kitty and Kurt as well. That is why neither of you are to interfere. And Jean is not to know. She is quite protective of the younger students, Bobby in particular."  
  
Scott and Storm simply nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About an hour later out in the Institute garage, Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt were just finished packing the X-Van with the supplies they were given.  
  
"Like I can't believe we have to camp" Kitty frowned. "I mean can't we stay at a hotel or something" she whined.  
  
"Yeah cause I'm sure they're will be a motel six smack in the middle of the Appalachian mountain forests" Bobby grinned.  
  
"Besides mien freunds it will be a chance to get in touch with nature jah" Kurt smiled.  
  
"And a chance to try out those two ATV's" Bobby grinned, indicating the ATV's that were on a trailer connected to the X-Van.  
  
"Jah that too" Kurt nodded, getting into the drivers seat.  
  
"Boys" Kitty rolled her eyes and hopped in the back as Bobby jumped into the front passengers seat and they pulled out, headed North. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening down in Texas, a Monster Truck show is going on. In the audience Jean and Logan can be seen sporting cowboy hats. In another part of the crowd Raven Darkholme watches and waits. A large monster truck runs over a bunch of cars then pulls out and two large monster trucks are brought in and were put opposite of each other's bumpers, which each had chains attached to them.  
  
"And now for our feature attraction, the Incredible Blob' the announcer roared. The crowd erupted as a very large, and obese boy in tights came out. Jean, Logan and Raven all took immediate interest as the boy took hold of each chain, and put a foot on each bumper. He wrapped the chain around each arm and got into position. The two monster trucks roared as they started to go but neither went any where as Blob held both in place. Each driver pushed harder and Blob soon strained a bit but soon he pulled each in his direction and smashed the two trucks into each other. The crowd went wild and he stood triumphantly. That is till he slipped on some grease and fell over and on to the ground into the mud. The crowd roared with laughter. The Blob got up roared and stomped out.  
  
Jean watched and sighed. "Poor guy" she thought as Logan motioned for her to get up and follow.  
  
Raven watched and smiled. "I can use this" she smirked and got up and walked out of the arena and toward the backstage area. She found the boy sitting in his dressing room chewing on a steak. "They don't respect you," she said.  
  
Blob looked up and frowned. "Well duh" he snapped and punched his door.  
  
"I have an offer for you. One that promises that if you join our association we'll guarantee that no one will laugh at you again" she smiled.  
  
Blob nodded. "I'm listening" he said and closed his door just as Jean and Logan appeared.  
  
"Looks like someone has beaten us to the punch" Jean frowned. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
Logan had been listening to the conversation and already had gotten a bad feel from this Blob guy. "We're going home" he said and pulled Jean off before she could protest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in upstate New York, Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt have set up camp for the night. "We'll set out tomorrow and see if we can find anything or anyone okay" Bobby said and the other two nodded. "Well time for bed" he shrugged and him and Kurt headed to the tent.  
  
"Coming Katzchen?" Kurt asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged. I'll be there in a bit I just got a little more to do" she said as she wrote in her diary.  
  
"Okay Kit, but don't stay out to late" Bobby said and got into the tent. He made sure Kurt slept on the left side and Kurt was on the left, leaving Kitty in the middle when she came in.  
  
Outside Kitty continued to write. But soon became tired and felt her eyes opening and closing before she fell asleep at the fireside. A little while later Kitty found herself awakened by a noise.  
  
"Help me, help me" a girls voice called out from the woods. "Huh like whose there" Kitty called out.  
  
"Help me I'm trapped" the voice said again. Kitty got up and looked around.  
  
"Where are you, tell me where you are?" Kitty said running away from the campsite and into the woods. The voice continued to call to her and she continued to look. "Show me where" Kitty asked, then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a Native American girl, but dressed in contemporary clothing standing in front of her. "Who are you" Kitty asked.  
  
"My names Dani, please help me" the girl said then ran back into the woods.  
  
"Wait" Kitty said and followed. She followed until she couldn't see where the girl went. "Like now where did she go" Kitty frowned. She heard some rustling in the brush and turned. "Dani" she asked but saw a hungry mountain lion. "Oh my god" Kitty screamed. "Help" she yelled.  
  
Back at the site, Bobby and Kurt arose from their sleep. "Kitty" Bobby said and rushed out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent. "Come on Kurt Kitty's gone" Bobby gasped in a tone that displayed how worried he was.  
  
"Vhat" Kurt exclaimed. They could both here Kitty's screams in the distance. "But vhere could she be" Kurt asked.  
  
Bobby grabbed Kurt and created an ice pillar under them, which lifted them, both high into the sky. They looked around and heard Kitty's screams coming from just west of them. "Okay teleport us" Bobby told Kurt.  
  
"But I don't know vhere I'm going" Kurt said.  
  
"Just do it, all we need to do is get close" Bobby said frantically. He had to get to Kitty. Kurt nodded and the two disappeared into smoke.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty was leaned back against a tree as the lion closed in on her. She wanted to phase but she found that looking into its eyes had paralyzed her with fear. "Oh like someone please find me," she sobbed. The lion reached to claw her when suddenly its claw became covered in ice. Another ice blast hit it's side and it ran off. Bobby and Kurt rushed over to Kitty, Kurt grabbed the other two and teleported them back to the campsite, and all three went into the tent.  
  
"Are you okay" Kurt asked as Bobby held her. He realized what he was doing and was going to let go but found Kitty clinging to him.  
  
"Yeah I, we were so worried" Bobby nodded.  
  
"Yeah I was so scared but you guys saved me" she sighed.  
  
Bobby nodded and the frowned. "But what in the world were you even doing out here by yourself" he said trying his best not to sound like Scott. "It's not safe" he explained.  
  
"But I heard this voice calling for help, and I ran out to find her, and then I did. She said her name was Dani and then she ran off and disappeared" Kitty said and both Bobby and Kurt just looked at her. "Like you have to believe me," she said.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it" Kurt asked. "Maybe you fell asleep and dreamed it," he suggested and Bobby nodded.  
  
Kitty turned away and frowned. "Look I know what I saw, it wasn't my imagination and how could it be a dream, I mean it's the reason I ended up in the woods" she snapped.  
  
Bobby sighed. "Okay we'll go and look for her in the morning, and see if we can find her" he said.  
  
"But tomorrow might be too late" Kitty pleaded.  
  
"Well it's dark out and it's dangerous at night, we won't be doing this girl any good if we get ourselves lost or hurt" Bobby explained. Kitty looked at Bobby then at Kurt.  
  
"He's right, ve von't do her any good by getting ourselves in trouble" Kurt nodded and Kitty finally nodded. "Then let's me getting some sleep then jah" he said and both Bobby and Kitty smiled and lied down. Soon they all fell asleep. A few hours later all three were tossing and turning.  
  
In is sleep Kurt was having an awful nightmare. He found himself back in Germany, tied to a stake and it was being lit on fire. Angry crowds were cheering the death of the demon. Evil eyes all around him. He was so terrified.  
  
Bobby also was not having a pleasant night sleep. He was dreaming he had iced up and then had started to melt. Soon he was nothing more then a melting head. He feared he was going to melt into nothingness.  
  
Kitty was having her troubles as well. In her sleep she imagined she had become intangible and fallen into the ground and was phasing her way completely through the earth. She couldn't breath she was suffocating.  
  
All three of them woke up with a jerk from their dreams. "Ahh" Kitty screamed. "No" Bobby yelled. "Help" Kurt yelled. They all turned and looked surprised at each other.  
  
"Like that was too weird," Kitty said. "Well I just had the worst nightmare" she said.  
  
"Yeah me too" Bobby said. They both looked at Kurt who simply nodded. They all sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Vell vhat do ve do about it then" Kurt said.  
  
"I guess just try and get back to sleep" Bobby shrugged and Kurt and Kitty both nodded, though Kitty a little more reluctantly. They all lied down again. Kitty leaned up against Bobby who smiled and put a friendly arm around her. Kurt stayed where he was, and welcomed the extra room so his tail could lie out. Kitty awoke one more time to hear the girl's voice again calling her. She squeezed Bobby's hand and Kurt's leg, she was both worried and scared, but soon she fell back to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day back in Bayville. It was like any other day at Bayville High. Jean and Scott had gone to school, only to have Jean go off with Duncan and the rest of the popular crowd. Scott sighed. He usually had the others to keep an eye on but without even them around he found himself quite bored. He decided to go catch up with his friend Paul.  
  
Meanwhile in the Principals office, the mutant known as Blob stood in front of Principal Darkholme's desk, where she sat. She handed him his schedule just as the bell was ringing. "Now go and stay out of trouble," she said brushing him away.  
  
Blob nodded and wandered out to the hallways, which were pretty empty except for Jean and Duncan who were saying goodbye and heading off to different classes. Blob looked at his schedule and scratched his head. He was so confused and it made him frustrated. He saw Duncan walking and grabbed him by the collar. "Where am I suppose to be" he said thrusting the schedule into the jocks face.  
  
"Possibly a freak show" Duncan smirked. "So maybe you want to let me go then" he said pushing Blob off.  
  
"Don't call me a freak," Blob roared knocking Duncan down. He was so angry that he lifted a set of lockers and prepared to drop them on Duncan. Lucky for him Jean was watching and she rushed over.  
  
Jean put a hand on Blob's shoulder. She recognized him from the night before. "Hey are you new, need some help with the schedule" she asked smiling. "I'm Jean Grey, what's your name," she said.  
  
Blob turned to see a beautiful girl looking at him. In awe he dropped the lockers back where they belonged. Duncan decided it was best to leave and did so very fast.  
  
"Uhh hi I'm Bl- I mean Fred" Blob said. "Yeah actually I could use a little help" he said.  
  
Jean smiled. "Nice to meet you Fred" she said looking over his schedule. "Anyway you have history in room 114" she said and pointed him in the right direction. "See you around Fred" she smiled and walked off.  
  
"Uhh yeah thanks" Fred said and watched with a dreamy look as she walked away before going to his class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile up north in the mountains and forest, Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt had gotten up and were preparing to search for the girl Kitty said she had seen. "Well okay the ATV's are all ready to go" Bobby said as he finished getting them ready. He hopped on one and Kurt on another, each of them strapped on their helmets.  
  
"Like wait a minute why don't I get to drive one" Kitty frowned as she put on her helmet.  
  
"Cause you don't even have your permit yet" Bobby told her. She frowned and just hopped on the back of Bobby's ATV.  
  
"Fine" she said. "Now go," she told him and soon they were off. After a bit Bobby and Kurt began to race playfully. Kitty rolled her eyes at this as she held on to Bobby. She diverted her attention to the scenery looking for any sign of Dani. Suddenly she saw for a brief instance Dani staring at her from the edge of some tall trees. She then ran off. "Oh my god there she is again" Kitty yelled and grabbed Bobby. "Come on we have to go this way" she and phased through his body and grabbing the wheel. She turned it toward the direction that she saw Dani.  
  
"Wait Kitty what are you doing" Bobby yelled as she phased them through a bunch of trees. Before she could respond they saw they were coming up on a ravine. "Watch out" He yelled and Kitty screamed. He took control of the ATV and swerved it on its side so it would stop. It skidded just short of the ledge but Kitty fell off and went flying. "Kitty" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Help" she screamed but soon found herself rolling down the ravine and falling to the ground and was knocked out.  
  
Kurt pulled up at the top of the ravine where Bobby was yelling down at the hill and searching frantically for Kitty. "Kitty can you hear me" he called out.  
  
"Mien friend relax, vhat happened" Kurt asked worried.  
  
"She drove us over here and then I was able to swerve before we went over, but she fell" he said. "Oh my god, this is all my fault, what if she's hurt or worse."  
  
Kurt grabbed Bobby and shook. "Calm down, ve'll find her" he said. Bobby nodded. "Ve'll each go in one direction and search the ravine till we find her," he said and the two jumped on they're ATV's and drove off in separate directions. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Bayville High it was lunchtime. Jean sat chit chatting with her friend Taryn. Scott was sitting with his friend Paul eating lunch. Even the brotherhood boys were sitting in the corner chatting it up. The ground began to shake and everyone turned to see Fred enter.  
  
"Yo isn't that our new guy, should we wave him over" Todd asked scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah that's him alright" Lance nodded. "But I saw him talking with Grey before, and he hasn't even talked to us so forget him" he said. Todd nodded and Pyro, who was fixed on his lighter as usual, wasn't even paying attention in the first place  
  
Fred grabbed a tray and went straight to the front of the lunch line. "Filler up" he told the lunch lady. She grabbed a plate but he shook his head. "Hey who said anything about a plate" he said. She nodded and simply covered the entire tray with food. Stacking more and more as he kept asking for it till the pan was empty. "Thank you" he said and waved as he looked for a place to sit. He found a nice round table that was empty and placed the heavy tray on it. He sat down and started to eat. But soon the chair gave way and collapsed from under him causing him to fall and pull the tabled down on it's side with him. Some of his food went flying as well and hit a bunch of people including Duncan. The rest fell on an embarrassed Fred.  
  
Duncan turned around annoyed. "Okay who threw it" he snapped at the crowd of students. No one said a word.  
  
Lance smirked at Toad and Pyro. "Time to have some fun, watch this. It was him" Lance said pointing at Fred.  
  
Duncan nodded and threw some food right at Fred's face. An angry Fred couldn't see but threw some food in another direction, hitting some more people. Who threw back but missed and hit a few others. "Food fight" Toad yelled out as food began to fly everywhere.  
  
"Let's go guys, our work here is done" Lance smirked as he walked out with Toad and Pyro.  
  
Meanwhile Fred became quite angry as he heard people laughing. He couldn't see anything and assumed they were laughing at him. "Don't laugh at me," he said picking up a chair and swinging it around as he walked. Many of the students saw the big guy get angry and ran out of the cafeteria, but Jean stayed. She walked over to him but as she came close slipped on some food and fell to his feet. He was about to swing the chair at her when a stream of light hit it, coming from Scott. Jean screamed and Fred looked confused.  
  
"Jean" he called out and rubbed the food out of his eyes as he began to calm down. "Sorry about that" he said and helped her up.  
  
"Look it's okay" Jean began when Scott ran over and got between them.  
  
"What's going on here" Scott demanded glaring at Fred, who was becoming angry. But Jean intervened.  
  
"Look Scott I can handle this" she said. He tried to protest but she just gave him a stern look he sighed and walked off a bit annoyed. Jean turned to Fred and grabbed him. "Come here we need to talk" she said softly.  
  
"Alright" Fred nodded happily, he liked her a lot.  
  
"Look Fred you have the abilities, these gifts but you need to control them. Look I have gifts too" she explained and levitated a chair.  
  
"Wow you could really do some damage with that stuff" he said amazed.  
  
Jean shook her head. "No that's the point. You should use your powers to help people, but you need to get some training. Come to the institute" she said then took out a pen and paper, and wrote down the address giving it to him. He scratched his head.  
  
"Training, well I'll think about it" he said.  
  
Jean smiled. "Glad to here it, I've got to get going now" she said and began to walk off but Fred grabbed her.  
  
"Look I don't know want to get a soda or something after school" he asked sleepily.  
  
Jean sighed. She was worried he might like her that way, she didn't feel the same but still felt bad, and she actually was quite busy. "Look Fred, I can't today, I have some things to do" she said and got ready to leave but he continued to hold her.  
  
He frowned. "This must be some excuse cause she don't like me," he thought. "Well I want her anyway" he frowned and picked her up. "Don't you lie to me. "And I'm going to show you that being with me is fun" he frowned and started to carry her away despite her protest. She used her powers to throw things at him but they didn't affect his body. A piece of wood hit her in the head, knocking her out. He smashed a large hole in the wall and walked out and away from the school. Several minutes later, Scott who had been waiting outside, came in wondering what had taken so long.  
  
"Jean" he yelled and then ran after the trail of destruction. He called Logan on his cell as he ran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the wilderness Kitty was still knocked out but she was dreaming. It was that Dani girl. "What do you want?" she asked as the girl helped her up. "Help me" the girl said then pulled Kitty up and gestured for her to follow. Kitty did just that and walked after her. The girl led her through the woods and up the rocky hills and mountains until they reached a spot where there was a pile of dirt, wood and rocks "Like what is this place" she asked. The girl looked at her and waved her hands. An image showed her that same area and the girl walking over the pile of dirt and woods and falling through it down a mineshaft then the entrance being covered up by rocks.  
  
"You were trapped" Kitty asked and the girl nodded.  
  
"Help me" the girl said and led her down to the foot of the mountain to a covered up mine shaft entrance then vanished. "Where did you go" Kitty called out but soon saw a bright light. She awoke and saw the sun in the sky in her eyes her head was killing her.  
  
Meanwhile Bobby was rushing to find Kitty when he caught sight of something in the woods. He jumped off his ATV and rushed to find Kitty bleeding. He hunched over and clutched her. She wasn't' breathing, she had no heartbeat. He was too late. He started to cry he had been too late. He looked up and saw Kurt, and the other X-Men looking at him.  
  
"You killed her, it's your fault" they said. They chanted this and Bobby sat down and buried his head in his knees.  
  
"No, it was an accident. I didn't mean to" he cried. Suddenly everything was silent. Bobby slowly lifted his head and looked around. He was alone; Kitty's body was nowhere in sight. "What's happening" he muttered and shook his head. He got up and rushed back on to his ATV. "I don't know what's going on but I have to find the others and get the hell out" he thought and sped off.  
  
In another part of the woods Kurt is on his ATV, searching for Kitty when he finally sees her and Bobby standing around and waving him over. He nods and pulls over beside them. "Hey guys, vhat happened to Kitty" He began to ask when suddenly something came over him. He looked as his inducer failed and his fur grew. His small claws enlarged and sharpened, as did his feet. He could feel his fangs grow and his tail whip violently. He couldn't control himself and latched on to Kitty's neck biting her. His tail startled to strangle Bobby. He watched in horror as he continued to tear into both of them until he had torn them apart. He looked at his hands in horror, they're flesh and blood was covering them. "Mein god, I've killed them" Kurt sobbed and just ran over to his ATV, and saw his reflection in the mirror. He had turned into a hideous and evil demon, he had further mutated. Kurt sobbed and cried, covering his eyes then pulling them away. He looked at his hands they looked the same; they're no mangled bodies either. He took a look at his reflection, he was still his old self and the inducer was even still on. "This is very strange, like the vork of the devil" Kurt thought and rushed off on his ATV to find his friends.  
  
As Kitty struggled to get up, she heard the sound of ATV's coming in both directions. Bobby and Kurt both pulled up and jumped off and rushed over to her helping her up. "Kitty are you okay," Bobby asked.  
  
She nodded holding her head. "Yeah a little banged up but I think I'll be okay" she nodded.  
  
"Fine then ve must go now" Kurt said. "This is an evil place, I had another horrible experience out in the voods, it was frightening" he explained.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah so did I" he said and grabbed Kitty but she phased out of his grip.  
  
"No, we can't" she said. "I had like a vision or something, and she showed me where she is trapped" Kitty explained.  
  
"Who" Bobby asked.  
  
"Dani" Kitty explained.  
  
"The girl you thought you saw the night before who needed help" Bobby asked scratching your head.  
  
"Come now Katzchen, it could have been all in your head," he asked.  
  
"No, like I'm sure. She took me through the woods and showed me this place, come on let me show you" she said. Kurt and Bobby both were quite reluctant. She looked at them. "Come on you have to believe me" she said.  
  
Kurt looked at Bobby. "Vell your in charge" he said looking at him.  
  
Bobby sighed. He agreed with Kurt, a lot of weird things had been going on and this place didn't seem safe, but Kitty seemed so sure and what if she was telling the truth. He thought for a bit then realized. "Wait what if it's all connected" he said.  
  
"What are you talking about Bobby" Kitty asked.  
  
"I mean you seeing this girl all the time, Kurt and I seeing those weird things, and all the bad dreams we had last night" he said. "I mean it could all be connected with what the Professor first detected. This vision Kitty got could lead us to what's going on" he said.  
  
"But how" Kurt asked.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I have no idea, but I guess we can try and find the girl" he said.  
  
"Good then let's go" Kitty said and got up and ran in the direction she had gone in her dream.  
  
"I hope this is a good idea," Kurt said as he and Bobby followed.  
  
About mid way there, Bobby and Kurt started to notice things. The wind seemed to blow more and it looked like the weather was getting worse. They could hear howling coming from the woods and the trees seemed alive. Kitty didn't seem to notice, she was almost in trance. She heard Dani calling to her.  
  
"I think this place might be cursed" Kurt whispered.  
  
"Yeah I'm starting to think your right, and I'm beginning to worry about Kitty" he said. Suddenly a pack of mountain lions appeared in their path. Kurt and Bobby froze, but Kitty kept walking. Bobby shot a stream of ice but it seemed to go through them. "Wait a minute" Bobby thought as the pack disappeared and they continued up the mountain. He turned to Kurt. "I think we're just seeing all-" he began but saw Kurt was staring at something.  
  
In Kurt's view he saw the demon he had thought he had transformed into earlier appear before him and beckon to him. "No I don't want to be like you" Kurt moaned.  
  
"Kurt what are you talking-" Bobby began but felt himself sink into the ground as a puddle formed. He was melting. "Oh my god not again" he yelled then realized something. "Wait a minute it's all fake, it has to be" he said and closed his eyes. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this" he said then everything seemed to stop. He looked around and everything was normal. He still saw Kurt in fear.  
  
"Please stop" Kurt cried at the demon that wasn't even there.  
  
Bobby grabbed Kurt by the shoulder. "It's fake close your eyes, and say it's not real" he said.  
  
Kurt felt Bobby but still saw the Demon. He closed his eyes. "It's not real" he said and opened them and the demon was gone. "It was all fake" he said.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Everything was. I figured it out after I tried to shoot those mountain lions" he said.  
  
"You mean those ones" Kurt asked pointing to some mountain lions who were closing in on Kitty, who had kept walking not even noticing it.  
  
"Yeah watch this" Bobby said and fired a stream of ice at them. He hit one smack in the head. "Oh they are real" he laughed nervously as they ran off. "Maybe we should keep an eye on her."  
  
"Jah that would be good" Kurt nodded and the two ran up and watched Kitty as she continued up the way. "How much further" he asked.  
  
"It won't be much longer, I'm coming Dani" Kitty said.  
  
"Okay..." Bobby said. "I think she's lost it," he said as they climbed up a rocky and tall hill. At a flat surface she stopped and walked over to a mesh of dirt, grass and wood that was covering an old mine shaft entrance. "So Kitty is this it," he asked.  
  
Kitty ignored him and nodded to herself. "I'm here Dani, and I know what I have to do" she said then jumped down into and through the covered entrance.  
  
"Kitty" Bobby and Kurt yelled.  
  
"We have to get her out" Bobby said and started to pull the rocks out of the way. But there were a lot. Kurt walked over and started to help him.  
  
Kitty phased through at least a mile of fallen rocks and hard earth when she entered a deep part of the mind, where the girl, Dani, lay unconscious. A strange and bright light surrounded her. Kitty looked up and saw what used to be a hole to the surface covered with rocks. "I found you" Kitty said and picked up the girl and started to phase her back through.  
  
Back outside Bobby cried as he continued to frantically dig through the debris. "Oh my god I shouldn't of let her go, this is my fault. I should have said we had to leave," he cried.  
  
Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and tried to console him. "Mien friend you were just trying to help another person. You trusted Kitty and there is nothing wrong with that" Kurt said.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "No it still was my decision to stay, and now she's gone" he sobbed and continued to dig. When suddenly from out of the rubble came Kitty, carrying a young Indian girl surrounded by light in her hand. Bobby smiled. "She's alive" he exclaimed.  
  
"I found her" Kitty said then passed out from all the strain of phasing through so much.  
  
Bobby caught her and picked her up as Kurt picked up the other girl. "You made the right decision mein friend," Kurt said to him. "Now let's go home" he said and Bobby nodded as they walked off carrying the girls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back in Bayville, Fred had taken Jean to an abandoned building outside of town near the dump. "We'll hide out here till the coast is clear, then we'll hit the road" he said as he tied her to a chair.  
  
Jean awoke and frowned at him. Her head her so much it was affecting her telepathy. "What do you want with me, why can't you let me go?" she pleaded with him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope you're never leaving my sight again. We'll go to Vegas and get married," he said. "You'll learn to appreciate me," he said. "Now give me a kiss" he said and began to lean in.  
  
"No" Jean screamed. "Someone help me," she yelled.  
  
Fred frowned. "No-ones going to here you, not where we are" he said. "Now where were we?" he said preparing to kiss her. She spat at him.  
  
"My friends will find me," she said defiantly. "And I will never love you" she frowned.  
  
Fred growled and wiped the spit off. "Oh you will, even if I have to teach you to like a dog" he said and was about to raise his hand when he heard something. "What the" he frowned. "This will only take a minute" he said and stormed out.  
  
Meanwhile outside Scott and Logan had tracked them. "This is the place, I can smell Jeanie and the Blob" Logan said as his claws popped out.  
  
Scott nodded and put on his visor, which he had kept in his car. "Fine let's do this" he said and rushed ahead. "Jean we're coming" Scott called out when suddenly the massive Blob leaped in front of him.  
  
"Oh no your not" Blob growled and smacked Scott hard in the face, causing him to fly several feet and fall to the ground. "Pathetic" Blob laughed and turned to see someone flying at him.  
  
It was Logan with claws ready. "Let's do this bub" Logan roared and charged at him. Blob waved his arm and with a bit of scratch was able to send Logan down, but he got back up and got ready to fight. "Lucky hit rookie, but it won't happen again" he said.  
  
"Wait" Scott yelled as he got up. "Go find Jean, I'll handle this" He said.  
  
"What?" Logan frowned.  
  
"You heard me. It's something I have to do" he said and Logan nodded with understanding then ran off to sniff out Jean. Scott fired a blast a minor blast toward Blob distracting him while Logan got out.  
  
"You want me? Your funeral" Blob laughed and ran toward him. Scott continued to fire small blasts at him. "That tickles" he laughed, as he got closer to Scott, who then smiled.  
  
When Blob was close enough, Scott smiled and turned the knob on his visor to the max opening and fired a colossal blast that sent Blob flying into the air at least a quarter of a mile. "Did that tickle" he smirked weakly as he fell to his knees.  
  
Logan ran down and found Jean cutting her free and picking her up since she was pretty worn out. "Come on let's get you some where safe" he said and carried her out.  
  
"Thanks Logan" Jean sighed before passing out from the strain.  
  
"No problem darlin" Logan said and carried her out to where Scott was.  
  
Meanwhile Fred landed flat on his face in a pile of garbage and struggled to get up.  
  
"Hey need a hand," a voice said and he turned to see Avalanche, Toad, and Pyro smiling at him as he took Lance's hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean awoke in the infirmary with an ice pack on her head. "Oh right hit my head" she sighed remembering the whole horrible encounter. She looked around and saw across the room an Indian girl lying awake talking with Kitty they were both smiling and holding hands. "Wonder who that is" she said.  
  
"Hey" a voice said and Jean smiled to see Bobby walk over and take a seat. "How you feeling" he asked.  
  
"Hi yourself stranger" Jean said. "I guess I'll be alright, though it was kind of crazy and everything, I was lucky Logan came and got me out" she said.  
  
"Oh Logan" Bobby nodded. He had heard about what Scott had done, but decided if he wanted her to know he would have told her.  
  
"Anyway enough at me. It seems that your camping trip was more then what I was told" she smirked. "I doubt it's a coincidence the Professor sent you out camping and you come back with a mutant" she said.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "Well yeah it was kind of more like a mission, and they put me in charge" he said.  
  
"Well that explains why I was kept in the dark, keep me from worrying or chasing after you" she shrugged. "Well looks like my little snowball is finally growing up," she said. "Now tell me all about this girl and what happened."  
  
As Bobby started to explain, outside the infirmary Xavier, Scott, Kurt, Storm, and Logan were standing.  
  
"So what's the deal with the new girl" Scott asked.  
  
"Her name is Danielle Moonstar and she has the power to project images from people's minds and make them seem real, fears in particular," He explained.  
  
"So that is vhy ve experienced all those weird sights" Kurt nodded.  
  
"Yes it seems when she fell into that old mine shaft and was knocked out her subconscious started to activate her powers around the area, which were the psychic readings I picked up with Cerebro" he said.  
  
"And what about her and Kitty, they're acting as if they're close friends and they just met" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes indeed" Xavier said. "It seems Danielle's subconscious was really seeking out a way to free her from her trapped state and when Kitty was the only one awake in an otherwise empty area, the mind focused on Kitty to help her, thus creating a special bond, that seems to have a developed a very special friendship" he said as they all watched Kitty and Dani smile and talk.  
  
Okay this part is done. Sorry it took so long but I was trying my best to combine two episodes together and to put my personal spin on it. Anyway as always READ and RESPOND ideas are always welcome. 


	5. The Plan takes form

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
It is an ordinary Sunday afternoon in Bayville. At the Xavier Institute all is quiet as the students spend they're time in the main common room. Kitty sits and writes in her diary; Jean is trying to do her math homework, while Bobby makes smart comments on her struggles as he plays video games with Kurt. Jean casually smacks him as usual. Near the window, Dani and Scott are playing darts.  
  
Dani throws her last dart and it hits the bulls-eye mark just like her first two throws. "I win again" she smirked. "Told ya it's just like archery."  
  
Scott frowns. "Not yet, I could still come back and tie" he said and began to aim. He notices something reflecting off the metal of the dart. "Wait what's that" he said looking over to the window.  
  
"Oh no Scott, your not tricking me so you can cheat" Dani said following him.  
  
"No look fire" Scott said looking out at the entrance of the institute. The forest on the side of the road was burning. "Everyone hurry" he called out and rushed out the door before the others did anything. He ran across the lawn and out of the gates where he saw where the fire was coming from. "Pyro" he snarled.  
  
"G'day mate" Pyro laughed manically. "Meet me friends" he smirked as he continued burn the woods.  
  
"What are you talking about and what do you think your doing" Scott said and lifted his shades to move when he heard footsteps and turned to his right to see the Rogue grabbing at him. She got a fingertip on his cheek before he jumped out of the way. He felt a little dizzy but lucky she hadn't knocked him out. "Nice try, but to slow" he said and readied an optic blast hitting Pyro.  
  
"Fast enough" Rogue snarled and emitted an optic blast at Scott that he barely dodged. "A little help here" Scott called out as he jumped out of the way of a fallen burning tree limb. A stream of ice hit the burning trees to extinguish them.  
  
"Hey boss, no problem here" Bobby smirked as he ice slided over. "I've got it..." he began to say when something hit him in the face it was slime. His slide was headed straight for a tree.  
  
"Score one for the Toad" Toad said hopping on the scene smirking at his work, only to see Kitty leap on to Bobby and phased him through the tree.  
  
"Like yeah right" Kitty smirked.  
  
Toad frowned. "Well take this" he said and prepared to spit at her when something kicked him in the face and sent him flying. It was Nightcrawler. "That is no vay to treat a lady" he shook his head and tackled Toad. The two started to go at it.  
  
Kitty started to pull the slime off Bobby but freaked out. "Eww" she said.  
  
Bobby frosted his hand with snow and wiped it off. "Well it's no picnic for me either" he said. "Watch out" he told her and pushed her down right before a flaming bird soared right above them. Pyro was back up and Bobby went after him. The two became engaged in a typical fire vs. ice fight, as Pyro burned the landscape and Bobby tried his best to put out the fires and tried to hit Pyro. Meanwhile Scott and Rogue were exchanging optic blasts.  
  
Jean appeared on the scene and started to levitate Rogue. "Oh no you don't" Emma said and used her telepathy to stop Jean. The two girls started going at it with their minds.  
  
Kitty looked around. "Like guess I don't have anyone to dance with" she shrugged.  
  
"Think again" a voice said and Kitty felt the ground shake. Blob ran over and lunged at the girl who easily phased through him. He ran into the wall. "Damn it" he groaned.  
  
"Like nice try, wait I just phased through the Blob ewe gross" Kitty shuttered and felt faint as Blob ran at her again. But suddenly Dani, bow in hand, appeared between them and shot an arrow at them.  
  
"Take that pig" Dani smirked.  
  
Blob laughed as it hit his belly. "What you trying to do that tickled" he laughed.  
  
"Well chew on this fat boy" Dani yelled and sent horrible visions into his head, which he attempted to fight.  
  
Kitty backed away and watched the battle. Sabretooth had arrived on the scene and he and Logan were now doing they're thing. "There's something missing," she thought. Then it hit her. "Professor" she called out with her mind. "Avalanche isn't here," she called out with her mind.  
  
The Professor who had come out when the battle started heard Kitty. "Yes I understand" he assured her mentally. "A distraction" he said to himself and searched out Avalanche's mind. The boy was using his powers to create a tunnel under the mansion. Mystique was with him. "Nice try Mystique" he said. "Storm" he called out with his mind and directed her to her task.  
  
Meanwhile underground. "How much longer, I've been shaking out this tunnel forever" Avalanche frowned at Mystique who was behind him.  
  
"According to my calculations we should hit the underground any..." she began when suddenly they had broken through a metal bolt into a corridor. "Second now" she finished. "Looks like we're here" she said. "Now to Cerebro" she said.  
  
Lance was about to step out of his hole when he felt a draft. "Did you feel that?" he said as he felt a chill go up his spine.  
  
"What are you talking about" Mystique asked then felt her hair start to be blown away. "We have to get moving," she said.  
  
"I must agree" a voice, said that was coming from the corridor. Storm appeared. "You will be moving from this house," she yelled as the winds picked up in speed and strength and before either Avalanche or Mystique could react they were blown up and out of the hole like a vacuum.  
  
Back up top the fight rages on when Cyclops gets an idea. "Switch it up" he yells out. Bobby pulls away from Pyro who begins to laugh only to see Moonstar aiming her bow at him. He goes to dodge and she fires an arrow right into his fuel tank.  
  
"No bloody fair" Pyro frowns and runs off as he realizes he is helpless without his fire.  
  
Kurt teleports away from Toad only to reappear on top of Blob's head. Blob tries to flop him away but Kurt teleports again this time with Blob. They reappear 2 miles away in the city dump. "See you vouldn't vant to be you" Kurt smirked before teleporting away.  
  
Rogue was continuing her burst of Scott's powers when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Like bet ya can't hit me" Kitty smirked and ran off. Rogue chased her and fired a blast at her that phased right through Kitty and sent Sabretooth flying down the road off Logan.  
  
"Damn it" Rogue frowned only to be hit by a stream of ice from Bobby that sent her right into Toad.  
  
Emma was on the verge of winning her psychic war with Jean when she felt a presence behind her. "Cyclops" she frowned.  
  
"That's right Emma, and I'm not alone" he said as the other X-men surrounded her.  
  
She frowned. "I guess you are the victors" she said. "But don't think you'll catch me" she said and sent a slight psy-blast into each of their heads. They all fell down for a second and when they looked up she was gone.  
  
"Blast" Scott frowned as they all walked back toward the mansion and closed the gate behind them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later back at the Brotherhood House Mystique is on a rampage. "Today's events were disgraceful, those X-Men humiliated us," she said. "Now all of you get out so I can think of another plan to get what we need from them," she said.  
  
They all nodded and exited and Mystique slammed the door and lied down and closed her eyes to think. She heard a noise and the door creek. "I said leave me alone" she said getting up to see a familiar face. "Magneto" she said.  
  
"Hello Mystique" he said. "We both know this isn't another courtesy call so I'll make it brief" he explained. "Today's events prove that the Brotherhood has a long way to go before they are worthy to serve me," he said. "So tell Sabretooth that he is to train them and they are not to let the X-Men be aware, understood."  
  
"Yes" Mystique nodded. "But Cerebro, how will we get it" she asked.  
  
"You leave that to me, I have a plan, but I will need your gifts to help accomplish part of it" he said and began to explain, while Mystique sat and listened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day in an upscale shopping district many upper middle class housewives are shopping. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows through a dress store.  
  
"Wonder what that was" a cashier says as she rings up a dress. "So will that be cash or credit?" she asked.  
  
"Oh it will be cash" a lady says as she opens her purse. "Wait my wallet's gone."  
  
"Mine too" a woman yells.  
  
"Hey someone stole my purse," yet another lady yelled.  
  
As chaos ensues outside in the alley a white haired boy is counting his money. "$300 not bad" he mutters to himself. "Now to the next store" he said and disappeared in a flash. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Bayville High it's lunchtime. As usual Jean is sitting with Duncan and their friends, Scott's sitting with his friend Paul, and Kitty and Bobby are in a small corner table.  
  
"I still can't believe Kurt got lunch detention again, Principal Darkholme just doesn't like him or something" Bobby frowned. "That lady has some serious issues."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Yeah it's like so strange, but you should really keep your opinions to yourself when it's come to her. Your lucky I pulled you away before you tried to "help" Kurt" she said. "You'd be stuck there with him and I'd be alone at lunch."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" Bobby frowned. "Dani's lucky because of her situation she doesn't have to go to school yet," he said. "She gets to hang at home, no teachers, no tests, no homework" Bobby began when something caught Kitty's eye.  
  
"And no brotherhood" She frowned as Lance, Fred, Todd, and St John entered. "Like I can't believe they have the nerve to just show up at school after attacking us last night" she frowned.  
  
"Yeah lets just hope they don't see us, the sides aren't exactly even right now" he said and they watched cautiously as the four walked by. Todd had told a joke and they were all laughing. They didn't acknowledge the two X- men at all and continued over to a table in a far corner.  
  
"Like that was weird, usually they'd come over, crack a joke or something" Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah very strange" Bobby nodded. "What are they up to?"  
  
"Like you think they're up to something" she asked. "Well it would make sense I mean I trust them about as far as I can throw them. Maybe we should keep an eye on them" she said as she continued to stare at them.  
  
Bobby turned her around. "Why waste our time when there are other things to pay attention to" he smiled at her.  
  
Kitty looked confused. "Oh like what" she asked.  
  
Bobby sighed and just turned toward the window. "Nevermind."  
  
Kitty was about to say something when Scott ran over. "Hey guys, just got a message from the Professor, meet up right after school" he said and rushed off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening in New York City, the X-men are in a downtown-shopping district. They have split up into 4 teams. Scott and Kitty are inside a clothing store, Bobby and Jean are on a rooftop, Storm keeps a low profile from the skies and Logan has Kurt and Dani following him through the streets and alleyways.  
  
Inside the store Kitty is looking at all the different outfits. "Here hold this Scott" she said to him and thrust a shirt into him. "Oh this is cute, hold on to this to" she tells him as she continues to look at the clothes.  
  
"You know Kitty we're not really here to..." Scott begins to say as Kitty hands him something else.  
  
"Oh and you know I wanted to ask you about Bobby" she said. "He's been acting strange since lunch, so distant and everything. You've like known for a while, can you explain" she asked.  
  
Scott shrugged. "Oh yeah that's just Bobby for ya, he can't let you figure him out. Now could we please focus on the mission?" he asked. "We're suppose to be looking out for that new mutant" he said.  
  
"Oh sorry" Kitty blushed. "Don't worry I am so like focused now, and I'm looking" she said and began to look around. "Oh look at that dress" she said and pulled Scott toward another part of the store as he groaned.  
  
Meanwhile on the rooftops Bobby is keeping an eye out with Jean.  
  
"You know you've been real quiet tonight," Jean said casually as they kept an eye out.  
  
"Yeah so" Bobby said. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"Your never quiet. What's wrong?" she asked with a confident smirk.  
  
"Nothings wrong" he frowned.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes at him. "Oh don't give me that. I've known you since you were 10 years old, I think I know when something's wrong with you" she said. "Is it about Kitty" she asked.  
  
Bobby glared at her. "You know it's rude to read people's minds without asking them."  
  
Jean simply smiled. "Yes it is but I didn't need to use my powers to notice that you like her. All you do is look at her with that cute little look on your face" she grinned and pinched his cheek.  
  
Bobby pushed away. "Knock it off" he frowned. "And okay yeah I like her, it doesn't matter since when I tried to show her how I felt she had no clue what I was talking about. She just likes me as a friend" he sighed.  
  
Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she was just confused. You're a great guy and I'm sure Kitty will figure that out sometime, or someone else will" she said.  
  
"Thanks Jeanie" he smiled but sighed a bit as he looked back down at the street.  
  
Down at the street level Logan is sniffing around with Dani and Kurt in tow.  
  
"Do you smell anything yet?" Dani asked.  
  
"No nothing yet" Logan said then took a sniff. "Him. I should of known" he frowned and ran down the ally catching a scent. Dani and Kurt ran after him.  
  
"Herr Logan vho are you referring to" Kurt asked.  
  
Logan looked back. "Looks it's complicated but let's just say this mutant is someone we've dealt with in the past" he explained. "Wait here" he said and rushed down another ally.  
  
"I hate being left behind" Dani frowned. "And I think Kitty's right about them keeping something from us new people."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Maybe. They do act strangely vhen they refer to the past, but they probably have their reasons" Kurt said when suddenly a gust of wind past by them. "Vhat vas that" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Dani said then spotted a boy at the end of the ally looking into the street. "Wait a minute where'd he come from," she yelled. The boy noticed them and sped off. "That's the guy," she said then took out her communicator. "We have a visual" he just sped off into the street," she said as she and Kurt continued to look for him.  
  
Logan ran up and grabbed the communicator. "Jean it's him you know what to do," he said.  
  
Up on the roof top Jean heard Logan. "Right" she said. She used her telepathy to zone in on the mutant's mind. "He's hiding in the back room of the clothing store" she told all the others through the communicator.  
  
"Right" Scott said and grabbed Kitty in the store. "Phase us to the back" he told her and she nodded. They ran to the back wall and she walked them through where they found the white haired boy. "Hello Pietro" Scott frowned and put a hand on his shades.  
  
"Oh if it isn't Cyclops himself. Well since you seem ready to shoot me I'll guess I'll leave," he said and sped past them.  
  
"Like who is this guy" Kitty asked. "He's kind of cute."  
  
"It's long story and don't you think he's cute" Scott snapped and dragged Kitty out.  
  
Pietro stopped at the door and opened it to walk into Dani and her bow. "Don't move" she said.  
  
"Sorry babe" he said and in a flash stuck her bow around her. "Got to go" he said and sped off.  
  
Up on the rooftop Jean looked at Bobby. He's about to head up the sidewalk, you'll need to ice him," she said. "Storm provide the cover" she said.  
  
From the skies Storm heard Jean. "Right away" she said. "I summon fog to take hold of the streets," she yelled and the stretch of street was overtaken by thick fog.  
  
Pietro ran down the street at super fast speeds till he noticed the fog. "What the hell" he said then Kurt and Logan teleported in front of him. "Oh hey guys, I think I'll be going" he said and turned just in time to watch Bobby ice his legs.  
  
"You're coming with us bub" Logan said and picked him up and headed back to the X-Van parked down the street. After the X-Men were gone the fog rescinded and the confused public simply shrugged and returned to their normal routine with a little persuasion from a certain bald telepath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of a highly secure government facility a behemoth of a man in brown armor sleeps in green goo.  
  
Two guards watch over him. "Hey do you ever get nervous that this guy might wake up" one says.  
  
The other shakes his head. "The only way to get this guy to wake is a shut down from the outside and only someone crazy would even try with this place" he laughs.  
  
Suddenly the room starts to shake and everything metal begins to cling. "What's going on?" one of the guards yells. They watch as they hear shooting on the outside. Suddenly the metal doors bust open to reveal a man in red and purple armor. They go to shoot but they're guns fly out of their hands and float in the air aimed at them.  
  
"Out of my way" the man says then waves his hands and the machine operating the tank starts to turn on. A decompression sound is heard and the tank empties as the large man awakens and is let out. "Hello Juggernaut, you know where you want to go" he smiles at him.  
  
Juggernaut nods. "Xavier" he groans as he applies a brown helmet on his head then marches out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on under the Xavier Institute the mutant known as Pietro is being held in a containment cell. Outside of it are Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Professor Xavier, who are questioning him.  
  
"So punk what's your deal" Wolverine growled.  
  
"What are you talking about I was just stealing some cash, big deal" Pietro said as he bounced around his small confining cell.  
  
"Oh come on after a year of being quiet you suddenly reappear on the scene, what's your angle, and what's going on with your father" Scott frowned.  
  
"Look I needed some cash that's why I did it" Pietro said. "And I haven't seen my father in a year ever since...." He began but Scott glared at him.  
  
"Yeah I know, you don't have to remind us" Scott frowned.  
  
"Anyway you can't keep me locked up here" he frowned. "Besides maybe I just wanted your attention," he said.  
  
"Well you've got it bub" Wolverine growled and let one claw pop out.  
  
"Easy Logan" Charles said calmly then looked at Pietro. "Now Pietro why would you want our attention" he asked.  
  
Pietro sighed. "Maybe cause I'm sick of being on the run, maybe I'm willing to work for you cause it's a better life," he said.  
  
"Oh please..." Scott began to say but Storm frowned at him.  
  
"Maybe he's sincere, we should at least here him out" She says to Scott.  
  
"I don't know" Scott began to say when Kitty rushes in.  
  
"Oh sorry for interrupting but the phones for you professor. Some guy named Colonel Stone," she said.  
  
"Stone, oh heavens" Xavier sighs. I'll be right back, continue to question him, though I think he might be sincere," he tells the others then wheels himself out.  
  
Pietro flashes a smile at Kitty who blushes. "So what's your name?" he asks her but Logan gets in front of her.  
  
"None of your business bub" Logan growls as Storm puts a hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should go Kitty" Storm says as she begins to usher Kitty out.  
  
"Oh Kitty is it, like a pretty Kitty" Pietro smirks.  
  
Kitty giggles and Scott frowns. "Okay that's enough" Scott said. "Now I think it's time Pietro gets some alone time."  
  
"Oh like why I mean he's seems nice to me" Kitty said as she smiled at the boy.  
  
"Look its complicated Kitty but we're not exactly sure we can trust him" Storm said.  
  
"But why, I mean fess up. Is this part of that whole secret past you can't talk about" she frowns at them.  
  
"Look Kitty it's just that...." Scott begins to say when Xavier wheels back in.  
  
"Sound the alarm, Juggernaut is coming," he tells them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later all the X-Men are gathered in the main foyer in uniform.  
  
"Who is this guy anyway" Dani asked, confused about the situation.  
  
"Juggernaut, he's an unstoppable force with a grudge against his step brother the Professor" Scott explained.  
  
"So vhat are ve suppose to do" Kurt asked.  
  
"We're going to keep him away from the Professor" Logan growled and let his claws snap out.  
  
"His mind is vulnerable but he's protected by his helmet. If we can get it off the Professor should be able to knock him out" Jean told them.  
  
"Where is the professor" Kitty asked.  
  
"He's down in the danger room, the safest place in the institute," Storm told them.  
  
"Yeah so if Juggs gets past us he'll have to deal with the danger room at full power" Bobby grinned as a faint rumbling could be heard coming from a distance.  
  
"He's almost here" Jean said as they all turned to the yard. A path of fallen trees was forming in the woods. As it got closer the rumbling got louder until the outer stonewall was smashed. As the dust settled Juggernaut appeared on the scene.  
  
"Okay let's go" Scott said as the X-Men charged at the behemoth.  
  
"Okay kiddies let's play" Juggernaut growled as he prepared to fight the oncoming X-Men.  
  
"Jean, Bobby remember the old routine" Scott told them and they both nodded. Jean used her TK to lift Juggernaut off his feet; Scott then fired a large blast that pushed Juggernaut into another part of the stonewall. Bobby rushed over and encased him in ice.  
  
"Well that wasn't too hard" Bobby said then the ice cracked and Juggernaut was free. A piece of ice hit Jean, knocking her down. "Maybe I spoke to soon" he sand and rushed to get out of the way.  
  
"I've got it" Kurt said and teleported to Juggernaut and unhooked a strap on his helmet before Juggernaut snatched him and chucked him. "Vatch out" he said before slamming into Bobby. "Sorry mein freund" he groaned.  
  
Scott fired an optic blast straight at Juggernaut but he simply laughed and lifted his hand to repel it. "You can't stop me, I'm unstoppable" Juggernaut roared.  
  
"Oh yeah, chew on this" Dani fumed and started firing off arrows from her bow. Each one bounced easily off his armor and skin.  
  
"That tickles" he grinned and then slammed his foot causing the ground to shake and both Scott and Dani got tripped up, Juggernaut trotted on.  
  
Kitty dove at him next and phased him into the ground. "How do you like that loser" Kitty smirked. "He's all yours" she said and backed away for Storm.  
  
"Thank you Kitty" Storm said as she levitated overhead. "I summon the tempest" Storm yelled as her eyes began to glow. The wind picked up and lighting and thunder could be heard. It also began to hale. "Submit, Juggernaut, nature has defeated you" Storm yelled as she continued to rage a storm on to him.  
  
"Never" Juggernaut yelled and slammed his fists into the ground. He pounded harder and harder till the ground tore open and pieces of the ground flew up at Storm knocking her down. Logan dove to catch her. Another chunk of dirt smacked Kitty down.  
  
"Like ouch" she frowned as she got up.  
  
Juggernaut trotted on. "If that's all, I think I'll go spend some quality time with my favorite step brother" He smirked and headed to the house.  
  
"Not yet bub" Logan growled. "You have to get through me first" he told him and jumped on to his back. Logan dug his claws into Juggernaut and slashed viciously. But it had no effect.  
  
"Out of my way" Juggernaut growled and threw Logan off of him, then kept walking. Logan was slammed into the ground but got back up and ran at him again. "Damn it" Juggernaut frowned and continued to try to knock him off as he walked through the mansion's doors and continued to search for Xavier. He knocked Logan off again, who continued to jump at him.  
  
"So what do we do now" Dani asked as she got up. The other X-Men all looked at Scott.  
  
"We keep going after him" Scott said.  
  
"But nothing we do seems to stop him" Bobby frowned.  
  
"If only we could get that helmet off" Jean said. "Then it would be easy but we can never get that close, every time we try he hits us."  
  
Kitty then smiled. "Oh my god I've got an idea. Maybe we can't get close to him, but I think I know someone who can" she smiled then ran off and phased through the mansion floor.  
  
"I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing" Scott said. "Anyway come on" he told the others and they rushed to stop Juggernaut.  
  
Kitty phased herself down through the walls to the holding cell, where Pietro was hanging. "Hey it's you, Kitty right. What's going on with all that shaking" he asked.  
  
"It's like an emergency, this giant is trying to kill the Professor and we can't stop him unless we get his helmet off, but none of us can get close enough" Kitty said real fast.  
  
"Wow that sucks" Pietro said simply. "So why visit me now" he asked though pretty much knowing what she wanted.  
  
"Like we need your help" Kitty squealed. "Will you" she asked.  
  
Pietro shrugged. "Yeah sure why not" he said.  
  
"Great" Kitty smiled and phased him out of his prison.  
  
"Hang on" Pietro said simply and before Kitty could answer he had whisked them out in a blur.  
  
Back upstairs Juggernaut had left a path of destruction and hurt X-Men, as he reached the Danger Room. Xavier sat at the far end and watched as Juggernaut easily dispatched the full fury of the Danger Room. Flying blades, battering rams, flying robots, laser blasts, and metal walls all appeared in his way and he smashed them down with ease.  
  
"Hello brother" Juggernaut said as he towered over him. He felt an optic blast from Cyclops and chucked a mangled robot at the X-Men as they rushed in. "Sorry Charlie your children can't save you now" he grinned.  
  
Xavier sighed. "Please Cain, this place is about new beginnings. We can talk and work things out. It doesn't have to be that way" Xavier told him.  
  
Juggernaut shook his head. "Save it, this is a long time coming" he growled and raised a fist.  
  
Suddenly a quick wind blew in and three distinctive clicks were heard then Juggernauts helmet was gone. "Hey where's my helmet" He growled.  
  
"Looking for this" Pietro smirked as he held the helmet in the corner.  
  
"Why you" Juggernaut went to make an action then realized what was going to happen.  
  
"I'm sorry Cain, you've left me no choice" Xavier sighed and looked at Juggernaut as he sent him a series of strong psychic blasts.  
  
"Noooo" Juggernaut roared then fell to the ground past out. Bobby ran over and encased him in a large ice block from head to toe.  
  
"Vell I guess that solves that problem" Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Yeah but what about that problem" Logan growled and eyed Pietro.  
  
Kitty got in front of Pietro. "Like come on he did just save us, maybe you should give him a chance" she pleaded.  
  
Bobby watched this and frowned out of jealousy. Jean sighed a little bit torn over the situation. Logan growled. Kurt shrugged. Storm looked over Pietro and gave him a suspicious look and Dani just looked bored.  
  
"I don't know" Scott began to say but Xavier interrupted him.  
  
"Kitty is right, he has shown his sincerity with the actions he has done today, he is worthy of a chance" he said.  
  
"But Charles..." Logan began but Xavier was quiet.  
  
"Welcome to the team" Kitty said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on Pietro sat in his room and looked to the outside just smiling. He gave a nod and walked out.  
  
Outside Mystique sat on a near by hill and watched as an armored truck took the frozen Juggernaut away. She felt a presence behind her. "Hello sir, I'm sorry your plan didn't work out "she said.  
  
"Oh Mystique why do you say that, I think it's working out just perfectly" the man behind her smiled.  
  
Okay that's it for now. Tell me what you think please Read and Review. Sorry for not having this out in a while but I have major writers block. I have some good ideas for the future but I just need to get over this hump first. 


	6. True Colors and a marvelous addition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
It is early evening on a Friday in the city of Boston. Horns are honking in traffic and people are rushing down the bustling sidewalks as everyone hurries to finish up their business for the day and get home. The workers of a local bank in a downtown working class neighborhood are no different. As they prepare to close the vault for the day two hooded men enter.  
  
"Everyone freeze" one of the men says as he draws a gun. The other draws a gun as well and his carrying a couple of sacks. The people all put up their hands. "Good, now all of you behind the counter and lie on the floor" he tells them. They all nod and lie down but he grabs a teller. "And you go in their and fill these up" he says as his partners thrusts the sacks into the terrified bank teller's hands. The teller nods and goes to take the money out. Meanwhile the two gunmen watch with pleasure. "Didn't I tell you this would be easy?"  
  
"Yeah and the best part is no one outside the bank noticed. By the time anyone does we'll be long gone" the other gunmen smirked.  
  
But little do they know one person did notice. Across the street a blond girl was watching the events unfold. "I think it's time I intercede" she said to herself then rushed off.  
  
Back in the bank the teller is quickly finishing up filling the second bag. He then gets up and hands both bags to the gunmen. "Will you let us go now?" the teller asked with fear in his voice.  
  
The first gunman smirked. "Well since you've done a good job, you can be the first to re-enter the vault," he said pointing the gun. "All of you in."  
  
"But the vault is air tight when closed, we'll run out of air" the teller sputtered as he was thrust into the vault. The other employees were ushered in as well.  
  
"Well you better hope someone comes in soon," the second gunmen said. "Now it's been fun but we have to be going" he said and started to close the vault door.  
  
"Yeah, to a Massachusetts State Prison" a feminine voice said from behind them. The two men turned around to see a tall athletic blond girl dressed in a dark blue singlet with a lighting bolt across it, with matching gloves that went to her elbows, matching boots that went up to her thighs and a matching mask that covered her eyes.  
  
"Get her," one of them yelled and they started to shoot at her but she jumped into the air and flew across the room and behind them. She made a grab for them but the lead gunman snatched the money sacks and shoved his partner into the masked girl. "I'm out of here.  
  
"They always have to run" the girl frowned as she got up off the ground. She socked the remaining gunman in the jaw knocking him out. She tossed the gun at one of the tellers. "If he wakes up just hold him, and call the police" she said before rushing out after the second gun man.  
  
Outside the fleeing criminal had hoped into his get away car and started to drive away. "Ha, she'll never catch me now" he said as he looked back to see if anyone was following him. No one was. He turned back to the wheel in shock to see the girl standing in the street with her hand out waiting for him. "Well if she wants to make this hard then fine" he frowned and charged at her. Her fist hit the car and shattered the front of it. The effect knocked the gunman out.  
  
"Well I think my work here is done" the girl said then took flight as the police came. A crowd of people watched in awe. "It's her, that mysterious Ms. Marvel" one person yelled.  
  
"And I'm getting her photo for tomorrow's paper" a man said and took her picture as she flied into the sunset. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning at the Institute Logan sits alone in the kitchen. It's a weekend so all the students weren't up yet. He sipped his coffee and read the newspaper as he enjoyed the rare silence. But of course it didn't last. He heard a ~bamf~ and smelled smoke. "Morning elf" he grumbled.  
  
"Morning Herr Logan" the blue mutant called Kurt said as he looked for his sugar packed cereal. "Reading the newspaper I see" he said and took a look. He caught a glimpse of an interesting picture and walked over to point it out to Logan. "Look at this" he said with interest.  
  
Logan grumbled. "Watch the paper," he said as he took a look. "Oh yeah that whole Ms. Marvel thing, says here she's thwarted another crime" he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah she's amazing, they say she's super strong and she can fly. Maybe she's a mutant" Kurt said.  
  
Logan shrugged. "I don't know, the whole thing could just be a big hoax," he grumbled. He went back to his paper when he heard more footsteps. "Great they all pour in" he frowned as he watched Dani, Jean, Scott and a very depressed Bobby walk in.  
  
"Morning Logan, Kurt' Jean said cheerfully as she walked in and started to make her breakfast.  
  
"Do you have to be so cheerful?" Bobby groaned as he took a seat in the corner and frowned.  
  
"Well we can't all be miserable 24/7" Dani retorted as she found an apple and then took a bite of it. Bobby glared at her. "Oh save it Popsicle" she frowned back at him.  
  
Jean shrugged. "Oh leave him alone Dani, he's just being a little pissy cause it's morning" she said.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Come off it Jeanie, he's been like this for days, ever since you know who showed up" he said. "Not that I blame him or anything all things considering" he whispered.  
  
At this moment Kitty entered with Pietro. "Like morning all" Kitty smiled at everyone. "Sorry we're late but Pietro was telling me the funniest story" she began to say. Bobby got up and stormed off. "Hmm what's his problem" she frowned. "He's been so distant lately."  
  
Jean shrugged. "Uhh well you know Bobby is just not feeling well lately," Jean said doing her best to cover for him.  
  
Pietro smirked. "What Drake's got a cold, how does that work" he smirked. "Anyway what's for breakfast" he chuckled and sped around and snatched the cereal box from Kurt and ate it all in a bite. Kurt gave him a look.  
  
"Hey I was eating that" Kurt frowned.  
  
"Well if you snooze ya lose" Pietro smirked.  
  
Scott, Jean and Logan shot identical glares at him. "Real nice" Scott frowned. "You know you might have helped us but your personality sure hasn't changed" he said.  
  
Pietro looked at Kitty and looked depressed and began to walk away. Kitty sighed then frowned at them. "You know you guys might of known him before but it still doesn't give you the right to treat him so bad. Why don't you give him a chance?" she snapped. "Heck you won't even say why you don't like him."  
  
"Look Kitty it's complicated but..." Jean began but was cut off by Kitty.  
  
"You know what save it" Kitty frowned. "Come on Pietro we can find something better to do" she said.  
  
"Sure thing babe" he smiled at her as they walked away. He turned back at the others who weren't paying attention and smiled deviously before taking Kitty and speeding off.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand having that guy around" Scott frowned.  
  
"Come on Scott, we have to give him a chance, I mean he did help us. Maybe he has changed" Jean said.  
  
"Maybe" Logan grunted. "But I smell a rat" he groaned.  
  
At this point the Professor and Storm both entered.  
  
"Good morning" Storm smiled.  
  
"Yes indeed" Charles said. "I'm glad most of you are here, there is a matter we must attend to," he told them. "I see that both Kurt and Logan both noticed what was in the paper today out of Boston" he said.  
  
"You mean the Ms. Marvel thing" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ms. Marvel" Scott asked. "You mean that supposed crimefighter from Boston, that sprung up in the last few weeks" he asked.  
  
"Yes indeed" Charles said. "And Cerebro has confirmed she is a mutant named Carol Danvers. I want to try and recruit her," he said. "And I feel her exposure has caught the eye of others, so I would like all of you to go, just in case" he said. "Get ready now so you can leave as soon as possible" he said.  
  
"What about Kitty and Pietro, and Bobby" Dani asked.  
  
"Bobby has gone off for the day, I feel it is best to leave him alone and I don't feel Pietro is ready to be a part of the team," he explained.  
  
"That's for sure, though I don't like him around the half pint either" Logan grunted. "Well you heard the man move" he frowned and the others all got up to get ready. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later on far off part of the institute grounds Kitty is sitting under a tree while Pietro stands. "This is really nice," she said. "It's real quiet just like you said" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah it is" he nodded. He was silent then took a breath. "You know everyone in there hates me, I might as well just go" he sighed.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Oh come on I don't and I'm sure the others will come around, just give them time," she said.  
  
"Maybe the new people but the others can't let things go. They still consider me an enemy from something that happened in the past."  
  
Kitty frowned. "What is this all about anyway" she asked. "And don't tell me it's so complicated" she said.  
  
Pietro said nothing for a minute. Then he caught sight of the X-Jet flying off and there was a glint in his eye for a second. "Oh so you mean they haven't told you about the past" he asked.  
  
"No they keep changing the subject" she frowned. "I mean anytime Kurt, Dani, or I bring up the subject of the past of the X-Men, they get all quiet, or come up with some fluff story" she frowned. "Even Bobby won't tell me," she sighed for a bit.  
  
"Figures Xavier always was the secretive type" Pietro muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh I said uh you want me to tell you," he asked.  
  
"Yes that would be great" Kitty said with enthusiasm.  
  
"They don't like me because I got caught up with the wrong crowd, I used to work with the same crowd as Frost and Pyro. But I swear I didn't know what I was doing, they tricked me" he said.  
  
"Well I guess that explains a lot" Kitty nodded. "And relax I believe you. What else do you know?"  
  
"I admit I only know what I personally experienced. Now where do you think the rest of the stuff may be recorded" he asked Kitty.  
  
Kitty thought for a moment. "Maybe, maybe it's on the main computer the Professor has," she suggested.  
  
"You really think so, then maybe we should go and take a look" he said and offered his hand.  
  
Kitty looked up at him with unsure eyes. "I don't know, I mean breaking into the computer just seems wrong," she said.  
  
"Oh come on you want to find out about what they're covering up, don't you" he said.  
  
"Well yeah kind of... but" Kitty started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"But nothing" Pietro snapped then calmed down. "Uhh I mean besides maybe they're something in there that can help prove that I was nothing but a patsy when I was they're enemy. Please do this for me" He asked and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Well... okay let's do it" she said and took his hand. He sped them off.  
  
Unknown to them they are being watched by Bobby who had stumbled on to them and kept himself hidden. "Why that little weasel" Bobby groaned and followed after them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Boston, a young blond girl has taken a seat on a park bench. She is reading the paper and smiling to herself. "Well it seems they got my better side this time" she thought to herself. She continued to read until a shadow is cast on the paper. She looks up to see a blond girl dressed in all white.  
  
"Carol Danvers" the girl asks simply.  
  
The girl nods. "Yeah that's me, can I help you" Carol asks.  
  
"Why yes you can" The woman nods. "I know who you really are" she says then looks around quickly then leans in to Carols ear. "Ms. Marvel" she whispers.  
  
Carol looks at her nervously. "Look I don't know what your talking about" She says and turns away. "What's going on" she thought  
  
"I thought you'd might say that" the girl frowned. "Too bad I know your lying," She said but this time inside the head of Carol. "You see I know the truth and I'm also kind of like you," she said.  
  
Carol looked at her. "Okay, okay, keep it down though" she pleaded. "Anyway fine you know my secret now what do you want from me" she asked.  
  
"The names Frost, Emma Frost and I'm just here to extend an invitation" Emma said.  
  
Carol looked at her cautiously. "What kind of invitation?"  
  
"You see you are a mutant, as am I. Actually there's a good number of us and there are more everyday. I represent a group that seeks to help mutants, and we have interest in you" she said.  
  
Carol nodded her head. "Okay interesting, but what's this group all about" she asked.  
  
"Well it's a proven fact by history that man can not be trusted to accept people like us," she explained. "Our organization seeks to prepare mutant kind for its place at the top of the food chain" she said.  
  
Carol rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the offer, but I have no interest in fighting humans" she said. "Now if you excuse me" she said as she began to get up. Emma grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh please, why do you bother helping those humans?" Emma snapped. "Trust me they'll just come back to hurt you. I'm sure some already fear you, including those in power. I've read the paper, they're have been those who say you are a threat. Now I offer you once more to do the right thing and join with your kind," she said.  
  
Carol pushed her off and glared at her. "Yeah right I'd never join you. I help people because it's the right thing to do. Yeah some people might fear me but a lot more are grateful for my help. I'm going to keep protecting the innocent and if you threaten them I'll be around to stop you" she said definitely.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "How did I know you would say that? Well I wish we could have done this another way but you've left us no choice" she said and snapped her fingers. Out of the bushes came Blob from behind her.  
  
"What's the meaning of this" Carol demanded.  
  
"We're going to show you the error of your ways" Emma said simply. "Blob grab her," she said.  
  
Blob went for a grab but Carol ducked out of the way and punched him. "Your going to have to catch me first" she said and quickly took flight, and flew away. A few people saw the commotion but Emma simply waved her hands and they forgot it all.  
  
"Well come Blob we need the others, its time to play a little cat and mouse" Emma sighed and they went after her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the mansion Pietro has run himself and Kitty to the mansion underground where they have reached a door. "Code activated lock huh, this shouldn't be too much trouble" he smirked and proceeded to press in every code he could think of at very fast rates. After a few minutes the door opened. "See easy" he said and ushered a nervous Kitty in. Inside was a massive computer room with many screens and buttons. All the computers seemed to be linked up to one main computer.  
  
Kitty looked around and sighed. "I don't know about this, maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said.  
  
Pietro frowned. "I thought you wanted answers, and I thought you wanted to help me," he said. "But fine if you just want to give up, I guess I'll just have to ask someone else" he said. "Someone who actually gives a crap about me."  
  
"Like I do care about helping you" Kitty pleaded. "I'm just nervous, I mean isn't there any other way" she asked.  
  
"No trust me this is the only way" he said and ushered her over to the chair and sort of forced her down into it. "Now I'm sure you can get us in, you are a computer whiz" he said.  
  
Kitty looked at him for a minute. "Yeah I am, but how did you know that" she asked.  
  
Pietro began to sweat for a second then thought. "Oh yeah uhh Kurt told me" he said.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Well okay, here goes" she said and then focused on the screen. She began to type vigorously as she hacked her way through the professor's security codes. With her back to him, Pietro started to smile.  
  
"Things are going just as father said," he said quietly to himself.  
  
After a few minutes the typing stopped and Kitty took a second to rest her hands. "Okay we're in" she said.  
  
Pietro smiled. "Great" he said and practically shoved her out of the way. "Now why don't you check out those archives" he said and focused her attention on one screen where there was a file icon. "That should have plenty history" he said.  
  
Kitty nodded and clicked it open. "The History of the Institute and the School" she read. "And there are pictures" she said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep looking at that" he said as he casually kept one eye on the main screen and reached for the mouse. "That's what I want," he thought, reading a file that said Institute security. He clicked on it and started to read it. "This will do just fine" he said and started to manipulate the security controls in the room. He saw Drake entering the building. "Can't let him get in the way, and it will distract the system away from anyone else" he thought and pressed a few buttons so the system would focus on Bobby as an intruder.  
  
Kitty looked up at Pietro. "Like what are you doing" she asked then saw. "Wait that's the security system, your accessing it what why" she demanded. "Wait you brought me down here for that!"  
  
Pietro smirked. "Oh sorry babe it's business, nothing personal so just step aside" he said and waved her off.  
  
Kitty fumed and pushed him. "What like you can't do that, I won't let you. You tricked me" she said then saw on the monitor what was happening to Bobby. He was doing his best to dive laser blasts and other security measures. "And you're going after Bobby. The others were right about you" she snapped. She was so worried about Bobby.  
  
"Oh so you caught on. Sorry like I said it's nothing personal, and don't even try stopping me" he said. "You would just fail."  
  
"Oh yeah" she said and kicked him in the balls. Pietro fell to the ground in pain. "Take that jerk" she said and jumped on the computer to reactivate the security system. But suddenly she heard something from behind her she turned around. "You" she said to a blue woman who hit her in the face before she could react. Kitty fell to the ground.  
  
"Yes me" Mystique smirked. She looked at Pietro. "Oh get up you" she frowned and helped him up then nudged him to the computer chair. "And get the Cerebro information" she said.  
  
"Yeah but come on this hurts" Pietro frowned. He got on and did a search till he found the Cerebro section on the computer. "Here we go, now to download the information" he said and put a disk into the computer. He activated the copying process.  
  
"Set the auto destruct your father told us about," she told him.  
  
He started to type. "Yep right where he said it would be. For how long" he asked.  
  
"Set it to blow for 2 minutes after the download is finished" she ordered him. "Then we'll be the only ones with a Cerebro" she smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Boston Carol has shed her civie clothing and donned her Ms. Marvel costume, mask included. As she jumps from various rooftops she keeps an eye out for those after her. She lands on a rooftop to take a break. "God this is not my day" she frowns. She feels the building start to shake and it causes her to trip. "What in the world" she said.  
  
"That'd be me babe" a voice said and she looked to see a brown haired boy dressed in black and silver with what looked like a fruit bowl on his head. "The Avalanche will rock your world," he said.  
  
"Nice fruit bowl" she smirked and took flight again, she flew up high then charged down with her foot and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. "I think I just rocked your world babe" she mocked him.  
  
"Try this Sheila," another voice with an accent to it said. She turned to see a boy dressed in orange with a gas tank on his back. He created a flaming bird to chase her.  
  
"Oh I so do not need this" she frowned and took flight off the building, trying her best to dodge the bird. It kept following her as she flew through the ally ways and side streets. She soon found her self cornered in a dead end ally and looked back as the firebird closed in, but suddenly it began to rain inside this small ally way, dissipating the firebird. She saw a woman dressed in a black costume with white hair flying in the sky. "Okay that was weird" she frowned as she landed. A boy in a blue costume with an X symbol and a visor ran over, it was Cyclops.  
  
"Hey you" he said running over to her.  
  
"Oh more of you huh, I've already had enough of your friends" she frowned and tackled Scott to the ground with her great strength. "So stay out of my way" she said and started to leave.  
  
"Wait we're here to help" Scott groaned.  
  
"Yeah right, I already told that Frost chick I wasn't interested in your kind of help, you terrorists" she said.  
  
Suddenly Kurt ported in front of Carol. "Nein. Ve are not vith Emma Frost. Ve are the good guys," Kurt pleaded when he saw Toad running over from the corner of his eye. "Vatch out" he said and pushed Carol out of the way of Toads spit. It ended up hitting Scott.  
  
"Damn it, I just had this costume pressed" he frowned and shot a blast at Toad sending him flying.  
  
Carol looked at this blue boy who had an X symbol with confusion. "Well thanks but will someone please explain what's going on" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry but that's going to have to wait" Scott said. "Now watch out," he said as he fired a blast at an on coming Blob.  
  
"Fine we'll kick their butts then we'll talk, agreed" Carol said as she saw Emma, coming with Pyro and Avalanche. She watched as Kurt jumped over and started wrestling with Toad.  
  
"Sounds good to me blondie" a gruff voice said and Carol watched as a masked guy in brown with metal claws showed up. "Names Wolverine" he told her as he prepared to fight. He ran at Pyro who started firing flames and flame creations at him.  
  
"Blondie" Carol scoffed. She watched as a red headed girl and a brown haired girl in costumes both with X's show up. "Let me guess you're with blue guy, visor boy and Mr. claw" she said.  
  
"Yeah that would be us" Jean nodded and proceeded to use her TK to lift up Avalanche. He focused the ground under Jean, making it shake and toss Jean on to the ground.  
  
"Ha" he said as she lost her concentration but then fell to the ground as well since she was no longer holding him up. "Damn" he groaned.  
  
Dani had her bow ready and aimed at Pyro's gas tank when she saw Sabretooth charging at her. "Oh crap," she exclaimed as the savage beast charged at her. She became so nervous that her head began to hurt. She lost control of her powers and sent messages to Sabretooth's mind; making him think he was seeing the thing he was scared of more then anything. "Ahh get it away" he said backing off.  
  
Carol meanwhile had another confrontation with the Blob, she dodged the massive mutants attempts to bear hug her and slipped up behind him, putting him in a half nelson. "You're a wild one huh, but you don't know much about wrestling huh "she laughed.  
  
Behind her Rogue was creeping over to her. "I'll get her" Rogue thought. "Then I'll show the others that I can contribute."  
  
Scott saw Rogue coming and was about to call out but his mouth couldn't move. In fact his whole body was paralyzed. He felt someone put an arm around him from behind. "Hello Scott" a familiar voice said inside his head. He watched as Emma appeared in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's been a long time since we've been this close, hasn't it" she smirked.  
  
"Let me go Emma" Scott demanded mentally.  
  
"Sorry can't do that. Sorry it's business and you got in the way" she said. "Now you just sit tight and Ms. Emma will take care of you" she said and kissed him on the other cheek. Emma suddenly felt something. "Rain" she thought then looked up.  
  
"Hello Emma" Storm said flying above. She sent hard rain down on Emma drenching her.  
  
"My uniform" she screeched as she broke her hold on Scott.  
  
"Thanks Storm" Scott said and saw Rogue was just about to grab Ms. Marvel. "Ms. Marvel behind you" he said.  
  
"Huh" she turned and saw Rogue coming and put out her fist, sending the Goth girl flying. "Nice try, whatever you were going to do, but too slow make up girl" she smirked.  
  
Rogue groaned as she fell and glared at her briefly. "I'll get her back for this" she frowned feeling humiliated.  
  
Meanwhile Logan had lunged at Pyro through the flames, cutting the fuel lines between his tank and fire blasters. "Oy my fire" Pyro cried and ran off.  
  
Logan looked at himself on fire and took out a cigar and lit it with the flames. Storm put his fire out and he frowned. "Hey you put out my cigar Storm" he frowned.  
  
The drenched Emma frowned as she saw Pyro run and both Avalanche and Rogue down. "Blob grab them, Toad come on, and Sabretooth get a hold of yourself damn it, we're leaving" she said.  
  
Toad hopped off. "Yo is it time to go already" he called out.  
  
"Shut up you" she said and pulled him away as Blob grabbed his fallen teammates, and a groggy confused Sabretooth also complied with the telepath.  
  
After the brotherhood had gone Carol looked around. "Wow we just had a fight in the middle of a city street, yet no one seemed to notice, I think I'll add that to my list of questions for you people, whoever you are," she said looking as the X-Men gathered themselves together.  
  
"I think I can explain that" a voice said and Charles Xavier rolled over in his wheel chair. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant like yourself and a telepath" he explained. "That is why our little engagement has gone un-noticed, I have made on lookers think that this section of road has been blocked off for construction," he explained.  
  
"Okay that's one question answered, now who are you anyway, some sort of scouting troop with superpowers" she asked. "Though I shouldn't talk I also have the whole spandex thing going on."  
  
"We are the X-Men, a team of mutants looking to bring our kind and humans together in peace and to prevent those who would bring war between the peoples like Ms. Frost and her associates" he explained.  
  
"Okay and what does this have to do with me" she asked.  
  
"You obviously have a gift and you have chosen to use it to help others," he said. "Because of this I would like to invite you to join the X-men" he explained.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about" Carol said then thought for a moment. "Why not, I mean we spandex people should stick together, and I wouldn't mind leading a team of hero's" she smirked.  
  
"Lead" Scott exclaimed and was about to step forward but Logan grabbed him.  
  
"Easy there Slim" he smirked.  
  
"Someone's worried huh" Jean smirked.  
  
Xavier smiled. "Welcome to the X-Men. Now we must hurry back, I fear that Toads little slip up is hinting of certain troubles back home" he said and pressed a button on his chair. Soon across the skies appeared the X-Jet on automatic pilot, ready to accept passengers. All of the X-men got on including Ms. Marvel and the jet took off. After it had gone the people of Boston continued to live they're lives as if nothing had happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at the Institute...  
  
"Download done" Pietro said.  
  
"Good now we can get out of here" Mystique said grabbing the disk. "Run us out of here" she ordered taking Pietro's arm.  
  
"Just a second" he said and kneeled down over Kitty who was slowly gaining her senses. "Look babe it was fun, how about a kiss to say good bye" he smirked and leaned in to kiss Kitty.  
  
"No" Kitty groaned but was still too weak to phase. He was about to kiss her when something caught his eye, but before he could react a mountain of ice came at him slamming him into the wall and encasing his legs in ice.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again" Bobby fumed as he entered. His shirt was torn, his hair ruffled and he was cut and scratched in a few places. He went over and jumped on Pietro with an ice fist and pounded him in the face. "You can flirt with her, you can monopolize her time, you can send the security system after me, but you can never hurt her, or kiss her" he snapped. He was getting a lot of pent up frustration out.  
  
Mystique watched for a second. "Should I help him" she thought then looked at the disk in her hand and the clock ticking. "No time, can always get him out later" she shrugged and ran out.  
  
"Bobby" Kitty called out. Her head was killing her but she needed to stop the count down.  
  
Bobby got off Pietro and ran over to Kitty. "What is it are you okay. Sorry I was late, it's hard to catch up to someone that fast, and I had a couple of minor obstacles" he grinned.  
  
Kitty smiled back. "You came that's what matters" she said. "But we don't have much time" she said as he helped her up. "Cerebro's auto destruct is about to go off in like 30 seconds," she said.  
  
"Right" Bobby nodded and helped her over to the computer. "Can you shut it down" he asked.  
  
She sat down. "Can I shut it down, give me a sec" she smirked and started to type vigorously. She typed faster as the clock continued to count down. "This is tougher then I thought" she grinned nervously. Bobby put a hand on her shoulder showing support and as it was about to reach 5 seconds the clock stopped.  
  
"Self destruct shutting down" a computer voice said.  
  
"You did it" Bobby said grabbing Kitty into a hug. He let go then. "Oh sorry" he said.  
  
"Oh it's okay" Kitty sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, I mean you just saved the day?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah but it was my fault to begin with" she sighed. "I mean it's like Lance all over again. I was stupid to think he really liked me. He was just using me. Why am I so stupid? I guess no boy wants to waste they're time on me unless they want something."  
  
Bobby looked into her eyes. "Your not stupid. You're the smartest girl I know," he said. "And trust me there are boys that like you for what you are."  
  
"Oh yeah like who" she pouted.  
  
"Well..." Bobby began to say speaking with a nervous tone. "Like uhh me" he said meekly.  
  
Kitty looked up and smiled. "Really, like you do?" she asked.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah why did you think I was all annoyed the last few days when you were hanging out with that jerk" he said.  
  
"You were like jealous," she asked. "Oh that is so sweet, now come here" she said and pulled him in for another kiss. They kissed for a while until the other X-Men arrived.  
  
"Lookie what we got here" Logan grunted. "You two mind explaining what's going on" he asked.  
  
"And we don't just mean why Pietro is iced up" Dani smirked.  
  
"Yes we can answer the questions in due time but I think they are entitled for a couple of minutes" Xavier smiled. "Logan you wouldn't mind being Mr. Maximoff's escort now would you" he asked.  
  
"Not a problem" Logan said and lifted the iced boy and carried him out. The other X-Men followed.  
  
"So we have two minutes what you want to do," Bobby asked.  
  
"Well how about I show you" Kitty smiled and kissed him again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later the X-Men were gathered back up in Xavier's office. Pietro was present as well but restrained. Bobby and Kitty had explained everything that had happened, while the X-Men had explained they're adventure and new member.  
  
"Now Kitty you say Mystique left without Pietro" the Professor asked. "Did she have something?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Oh yeah I forgot, she took a copy of something on the computer having to do with Cerebro" she said.  
  
"I see" Xavier sighed. "It is okay Kitty it is not your fault you were deceived as were we all" he said looking at Pietro. "Now Pietro would you be willing to tell or must I extract such information by force" he asked.  
  
"You don't scare me. I mean you couldn't penetrate the false perception in my mind, that my father's people put in, so I doubt you can get through the mental shields either" he smirked.  
  
"You are mistaken young man. I previously respected your privacy by not attempting to read your mind. But now I see the mistake I've made" he said and put a hand on his head and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he backed away. "Now I see you copied the plans of Cerebro and Mystique has taken them. But abandoned you. Now you must be punished" he sighed. "Logan take him to the detention center till we decide what to do with him."  
  
Logan nodded. "With pleasure Charles" he said and went to grab Pietro when suddenly he was lifted in the air and thrown back. The windows to the office burst open and all the metal in the room began to levitate.  
  
"Like what's going on?" Kitty asked holding Bobby's arm.  
  
"Magneto" Scott frowned.  
  
"I have come for my son Charles, I suggest you do not interfere" a stern voice called out. A few of the metal objects flung over to Pietro and rammed into his ice prison shattering it.  
  
"Fine then take him" the Professor frowned. "None of you do anything" he ordered.  
  
Pietro looked at his free legs. "Well later losers" he smirked then sped off.  
  
"Now I shall leave you for I've gotten what I wanted" Magneto's voice said. "But we shall meet again and next time I will not be so generous if you continue your opposition" he said and then all the metal objects fell leaving the X-Men alone and shaken.  
  
Okay another chapter done. Hope you like please Read and Respond. I do read the reviews and to answer a few questions yes Caliente your right about the original X-Men and all the confusing parts will be revealed in the Shadowed Past adaptation I'll be doing in a few chapters. And thanks for bringing up Ms. Marvel, you gave me a few ideas. Anyway please keep giving me the input I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	7. Rivalries and the begining of sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
On an isolated corner of the continent of Antarctica, where there is nothing but flat tundra covering the earth's surface, all is quiet as usual. From out of the dark gray sky, in the distance a faint object can be seen. As it gets closer the object can be identified as a large silver orb. It races at fast speeds till it reaches the quiet tundra and then stops in mid air and hovers above the ground. A slight hissing sound can be heard as the orb opens up. Out of it emerges a man in red armor and a purple cape who seems to float in the air. He raises his hands and closes his eyes in concentration. The ice begins to crack across the tundra for at least 3 square miles. After the tundra shatters the shards of ice are pushed away as a massive piece of rock rises from under the ice. The man moves his hands in such motion as if he was moving the rock himself. He floated himself underneath the rock after raising it high in the sky and extended one hand in the direction of the rock and his other hand toward the ground below and closed his eyes. He groaned in strain and after several minutes finally stopped. The rock remained in the sky and he smiled at his work as he floated back to his orb.  
  
"The first step toward sanctuary" he told himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is a stormy evening in Bayville. The rain poured down hard on the hood house as Emma Frost emerged from her room. She looked around for a minute. "Hmm it's quiet," she said to herself as she walked down the stairs and enters the living room. "Not here either" she muttered then put a hand on her forehead and smiles. "Oh wait that explains it" she said and walked down the hallway to the basement stairs. She casually walked down and found, Avalanche passed out against the wall, Pyro and Toad passed out and leaning against a passed out Blob, and even the swift Quicksilver passed out at the feet of Rogue who was vigorously taking it to the punching bag that had a picture taped to it.  
  
"Nice work, I've always wondered how to shut them all up" Emma smirked.  
  
"Yeah well ah needed Blob's strength, knocked the others out with mah fist cause they were annoying and drained Quicksilver cause he tried to kiss me, the idiot," Rogue grunted as she continued to punch the picture. There was a glint of fury in her eyes.  
  
Emma examined the picture and smiled. "Well it seems your taking all that borrowed strength out on that photo. Not a big fan of Ms. Marvel now are you," she asked.  
  
"Oh really what gave you that idea" Rogue frowned then punched the bag hard busting it open. She watched as the sand poured out. "Damn it, now ah need a new one."  
  
"Nice hit, and I wouldn't worry I'm sure our benefactor will provide you with a new one. But the truth is you much rather hit the real thing" She asked.  
  
"Well obviously" Rogue frowned.  
  
"And what would you do when you got your hands on her" Emma asked.  
  
Rogue looked at her with confusion. "Well ah don't know but ah would make her pay for humiliating me" she said.  
  
"Your right she should pay" Emma nodded. She was silent for a moment then spoke again. "I have a question for you, do you believe in destiny Rogue, and no I don't mean our blind friend upstairs" she asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Maybe, ah guess. I don't know," she said.  
  
"Well I do and from where I'm sitting your powers indicate you are destined for great things," Emma said. "All you need to do is utilize them correctly and reach out and grab the opportunity. And maybe, just maybe it should start with our power rich blond friend" she shrugged.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just giving some friendly advice. But it's up to you to decide what you really want Rogue, to fulfill your destiny, or to continue to be looked down on" Emma said and began to walk away. "Ta for now" she said and walked back up the stairs.  
  
Rogue watched her leave and just stood there for a minute, letting what Emma said sink in. She noticed the picture of Ms. Marvel bent up, but still there on the floor among the sand. She picked it up and looked at it for a second. "Maybe Emma's right" she thought and then stared at the picture, looking right into the eyes of Ms. Marvel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning at 5:30 am in the Institute a bell rings.  
  
"God I like hate these morning training sessions" Kitty yawned as she got up. She phased out of her pink pajamas and into her uniform with ease, then spent 10 minutes doing her hair. She phased through the wall and rushed over to the elevator that was about to close. Inside of it were Dani, Jean, and Bobby, who Kitty kissed on the cheek. "Morning honey."  
  
"Get a room" Dani frowned. Kitty just smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully at Dani.  
  
"Kitty you can get dressed faster then anyone here, yet your always last" Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well yeah but I had to make sure my hair was just right" she explained. "Besides it's too early" she yawned and rested her head on Bobby and closed her eyes. "Carry me" she sighed.  
  
Bobby smirked. "Sure why not" he said and went to pick her up.  
  
"I swear if you to don't stop with the lovie-dubie stuff I think I'm going to hurl" Dani frowned while she fiddled with her bow.  
  
Jean nodded. "Yeah Bobby, I mean we're all happy that you two found each other and all, but if Logan catches you making it easy on her, he'll give you both extra training" she said.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Well in that case I guess I can bare it," she said still leaning against Bobby as the elevator opened up. The four of them walked out and headed into the Danger Room.  
  
Inside, the faculty, Scott, Carol, and Kurt were all already there along with both Logan and Storm. Kurt looked pretty tired himself but both Carol and Scott seemed as chipper as Logan who grunted as the four stragglers entered. "Your late as usual" he grunted. "Though I know the only reason elf is here on time is because he teleported" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah well we can't all be as crazy as Scott" Bobby quipped as he pointed at Scott who looked quite awake and ready. "And it seems that Carol has been infected with the same disease" he said as he looked over at Carol who looked just as alert. Her new uniform looked similar to Scott's as well, sporting the same gold X over her chest.  
  
"Clam it Bobby, just because your lazy is no reason to take shots at me" Scott frowned.  
  
"Well let's just get this over with so we can get ready for school" Jean sighed and walked over.  
  
"Jah faster ve're done the faster the pain goes avay" Kurt yawned.  
  
"Oh come on this should be fun" Carol told them. "I can show you all my stuff" she said with eagerness in her voice.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're all so eager" Logan grinned. "Now let the games begin."  
  
"Oh Logan go easy on them it's a school day" Storm retorted.  
  
"Fine" he frowned. "I think we'll start off with the obstacle course, all you have to do is get from one side of the forest to another" he told them and headed to the control room with Storm. "Oh and by the way, winner doesn't have to do dishes for 2 weeks" he said.  
  
"Well I think we all know who that will be" Scott said confidently.  
  
"Your right, but I don't like to brag" Carol retorted as she gave him an eye. After reaching the control room, Logan entered into the computer the simulation and the large metal room turned into a forest. "Okay go" he yelled over the intercom.  
  
"Later" Carol said and ran through.  
  
Scott frowned and sprinted into the forest after her. The others followed. As the race progressed, Kurt soon found himself caught in a snare and hanging upside down, Bobby and Kitty both fell into a pit and instead of trying to get out decided to start making out, much to Logan's annoyance. Dani went for a short cut and got herself caught in a large spider web. Soon it was just Scott, Jean and Carol, but Scott and Carol soon sprinted ahead and became neck and neck.  
  
"Looks like I've got this won" Scott said between breaths as they both leaped over a pit.  
  
"Not yet you don't" Carol retorted and surged ahead, and dodging a net trap. Scott sprinted as well and soon they were elbow to elbow. In an attempt to surge ahead Scott accidentally hit Carol causing her to trip up just as the finish line was in sight. Scott sprinted ahead and won.  
  
"Looks like I won" Scott said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah looks like you did. Lucky, but we'll see about next time" Carol responded as she breathed heavily for a second then walked away.  
  
The simulation faded and Logan came back down. "Okay time for some sparing" he said. "And you two break it up" he said yelling at Kitty and Bobby who were making out still. "Everyone pick a partner, I think I'll take Drake," he said before Bobby could pick Kitty. Kitty paired with Jean, and Dani paired with Kurt, leaving Scott and Carol together.  
  
For the most part the sparing was pretty calm. Bobby fired ice blasts while Logan dodged them and cut through them, eventually Logan pinned Bobby. Kitty tried to phase behind Jean and sneak up behind her while Jean used her TK on her, beating her. Dani and Kurt were pretty evenly matched but eventually Kurt ended up winning. Carol and Scott on the other hand went on for much longer. Scott fired blasts while Carol flew up and dodged them. She charged at him but he jumped at the last minute and tripped her up. Soon they were locked into each other.  
  
"Why don't you give up, I'm stronger" Carol said.  
  
"Maybe but I know my moves" Scott said and flipped around behind her, and twisted back her arm.  
  
"Nice moves" she admitted then hooked her right leg on to Scott's and tripped him and threw him down on his butt into the ground. "But my are better" she smirked. "Looks like I win. Well got to go get ready for school" she said and walked out as Scott frowned at the others watching.  
  
"What are you looking at" he snapped then got up and left the room as well.  
  
"Well that was interesting" Logan smirked. "These training sessions are actually getting entertaining."  
  
"Logan" Storm frowned and elbowed him.  
  
"What, a little rivalry goes a long way in enhancing training. Anyway class dismissed," he said and the students all wandered out to get ready for school.  
  
Upstairs, about an hour later............  
  
"Bobby!!" Scott yelled from his room.  
  
Fully dressed and showered Bobby with Kitty walked over to Scott's room. They saw that Scott was fresh from the shower and wearing his towel. "Hey Scottie what's up" Bobby asked. "Can this wait till you're dressed, I mean unless you wanted to show off your new towel" he smirked.  
  
"You know damn well what's up. I laid out my clothes for today on my bed before I went into the shower and now they're gone. You took them as another of your little pranks."  
  
"Oh please I can so do better pranks then that" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Besides it couldn't have been me I've been with Kitty for the last half hour" he said.  
  
"Yeah Scott calm down" Kitty said. "He was with me."  
  
"Yeah right. I bet you were in on it. You know you two are always causing trouble. Anyway just give me back my clothes and we'll forget it," he demanded.  
  
"Excuse me Scott but we didn't do anything, come on Bobby" Kitty frowned and grabbed Bobby and phased them through the wall.  
  
"Nice towel shades" a voice said belonging to Carol. Scott turned and found out where his clothes were. Carol was wearing tan pants, a grey shirt with a red opened button down shirt over it. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your clothes, but I still haven't gone shopping and you are the closest to my size, unless I dress just like Jean" she smirked.  
  
"Actually..." Scott began.  
  
"Anyway, see you in the kitchen" she said and wandered off before he could do anything.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that today is not my day" Scott frowned and went to find some new clothes in his closet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day it was lunchtime at Bayville High. Many of the students were packed into the cafeteria, all-talking about the latest gossip. But there was one topic that rose above others.  
  
"So did you here about Duncan Matthews party" Kitty asked as she took a seat at a table with Bobby, Scott, Carol, and Kurt.  
  
"Yeah and..." Scott asked.  
  
"And it vill be the event of the year" Kurt said. "Party all night" he said.  
  
"Forget it Matthew's is a jerk" Scott frowned.  
  
"Eh he can't be half bad if Jeanie likes him" Bobby shrugged. "I mean he's always nice to me."  
  
"Only to get closer to Jean" Scott frowned. "Anyway we're not going to the party end of story, neither of you two can go anyway, no freshmen" Scott pointed out.  
  
"Oh he is a jerk," Kitty pouted.  
  
"Come on man vhy can't ve go" Kurt frowned. "I mean all ve do is go to school and train, vhy can't ve live a little" he asked.  
  
"He's got a point" Carol nodded. "I mean give one good reason why we can't go."  
  
Scott paused for a minute; Carol was really beginning to bug him. "Okay fine, we can't go because what if someone rubbed up against Kurt and felt his fur" Scott explained.  
  
Kurt glared at him. "How dare you use me as an excuse because of your issues" he frowned at him. "Well try covering up this," he said and teleported away.  
  
Scott immediately looked around to see if anyone noticed but luckily the students were to wrapped up in their own lives to notice anything. "That was close, are you happy now" he snapped at Carol.  
  
"So you're blaming me" she frowned. "I can't believe you" she said and got up and stormed off. Scott looked over at Bobby and Kitty.  
  
"Anyway well, like we better go find Kurt" she said. "Come Bobby," she said and Bobby nodded, following Kitty out and leaving Scott to sit and reflect. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Kurt had blindly ported himself on the outside grounds of the school. He looked around and saw no one. "I can't believe Scott sometimes" he thought to himself and punched his left hand with his right fist real hard. He then felt a slight shock on his wrist and looked down as he realized his holowatch was shorting out. "Oh no I've got to hide and fix my watch" he said and looked around to see if anyone was watching. He spotted a staircase leading to the school basement and rushed over to it. Little did he know he was being watched.  
  
"If it isn't the Nightcrawler," a voice said belonging to Rogue. "Shouldn't yah have a little more cover out here in the open" she asked.  
  
Kurt turned and looked at her and put his hands up. "Look I don't vant any trouble" he said.  
  
Rogue shrugged. She truly had no real problem with the boy besides the fact that he was an X-Man. "Well ah I guess I can be nice to ya, but it depends what yah up to" She said and gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"I'm not doing anything, my vatch is malfunctioning so I am hiding here till I can fix it," he said. "Besides there's not much important down here, just storage" he said as he looked around the dark and dusty basement.  
  
"What about that?" Rogue asked and pointed to a metal door that was unmarked, which she proceeded to walk over to. She opened the door and looked surprised. "What is this?"  
  
Kurt walked over. "I don't know," he said. "I've never been here before" he said as he walked over to her and looked into the room behind the door. It had machines and tools all over the place. "It looks like a lab of some sort," he said.  
  
Rogue nodded as she walked in with Kurt. She looked around and picked up an interesting device. It was a tan round device with some sort of blasting device sticking out of it, and it had two handles and buttons on it. She pointed it at Kurt. "What do you think this is" she said.  
  
Kurt looked at it as he walked over. "It might be a weapon of some sort" he shrugged. "Maybe you should put that down" he advised her and went to grab it.  
  
"And let you get, ah don't think so X-Man" she said and held it tight as Kurt grabbed it. Soon they were both pulling it with all they're might.  
  
"Give it to me" he demanded. "I won't use it to attack you."  
  
"Yeah right, like I'll fall for that" she shook her head. "You let go" she said and pulled with all her might. She got it out of Kurt's grasp but fell backwards. Her arm hit one of the buttons and a beam emitted from the device.  
  
"Vhat the" Kurt began to say when the beam hit him and he vanished.  
  
Rogue slowly got up, still clutching the device. "Oh mah god, I, I, I've got to get outta here" she said and ran out of the lab. She reached the stairs before realizing she still had the device and dropped it, letting it fall. She rushed up the stairs and outside where Toad was hanging out.  
  
"Hey Rogue what's going" he said but she just shook her head and continued to run off. "Weird" he thought and decided to investigate. He walked down the stairs and found the device. "Hmm what's this" he smirked and picked it up. He accidentally press the button and the beam hit one of the storage boxes and the box vanished "I think I'll have some fun" he said and hopped off with the device. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the institute Dani was wandering the grounds by herself. She was bored out of her mind all alone, but the Professor couldn't let her go to school at the moment. Her powers still needed controls and besides the fact that he still had to find a way of covering up the period of time where she was missing. Thus she was subjected to loneliness and boredom while her friends were at school. She walked for a while and soon walked up to a top of a hill near the lake where there was plenty of bushes and moss. Suddenly she bumped into something. "Ouch" Dani frowned then noticed the stone sticking out of the ground.  
  
"What's this?" she thought and pushed the moss in the way and saw a named engraved. John "Thunderbird" Proudstar in loving memory. Dani was quite confused. "A grave here, I got to tell the others about this" she thought and ran off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at school a very confused and scared Rogue ran to the only place she could turn. She ran past the secretary straight into Principal Darkholme's office, slamming the door behind her.  
  
The principal was looking down doing her paper work at her desk. "Look no one barges in here without an appointment so you better..." She began to yell them looked up to see the distraught Rogue. "Oh it's you" her voice softened. "I didn't know dear, what's wrong."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah... ah think I killed one of those X-men" she sobbed.  
  
Darkholme looked confused. "What do you mean did you drain them, was it Ms. Marvel?" she asked with some hope in her voice.  
  
"No ah mean ah wouldn't be upset about that. Ah didn't use my powers. Ah was outside when I saw the blue one Kurt, and well we went into the basement and found this lab and ah picked up this machine and it turned on and fired a blast at him and he vanished" she said.  
  
The principal's face went very pale. "You mean you think you killed Kurt, I mean Nightcrawler" the older woman asked. "Oh my god" she sighed. "Of all of Xavier's why did it have to be him" she muttered to herself.  
  
"It was an accident" she said. "Ah didn't mean to" she said.  
  
Mystique shook her head. "No relax Rogue it will be alright, they are our enemies so don't feel bad. We'll protect you," she said.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "How can ah not feel bad" she said. "I'm confused I need to be alone" she said and began to leave.  
  
Mystique grabbed her arm. "No I can't let you leave, it may not be safe" she said.  
  
"Ah said ah need to be alone" Rogue frowned and in her emotional state pushed Mystique away but touched her skin with her own skin. Mystique became drained and changed back to her normal state and fell down knocked out. "Oh no" she said. Her head hurt as some of Mystique's mind entered her own mind. "Oh mah god, Kurt he's..." she didn't finish the sentence. "Ah have to help him if ah can" she said and ran out. She locked the door behind her so no one would see the exposed Mystique. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt Wagner turned and saw Rogue with the device and before he could react it blasted him. "Noo" He yelled but by the time he got out he saw everything change. All his surroundings looked the same yet somewhat different. Everything around him looked hazy and techni-colored. He watched Rogue run off. "Vait fraulein, I'm fine" he tried to call out to her but it was as if she couldn't hear him. "That vas odd" he thought as he walked out of the lab. He saw Toad playing with the device and tried to stop him but he just went through him. Kurt decided to go looking for his friends. He walked up the stairs and back on to the grounds. Soon he spotted Kitty and Bobby walking by.  
  
"Kurt" Kitty called out. "Kurt come on out."  
  
"Yeah Kurt stop fooling around, we got class soon" Bobby said.  
  
Kurt heard them, but for some reason they're voices seemed to echo. He noticed this earlier with Rogue and Toad too. "I'm right here guys" he said running over to them, but he got no response. "Hey guys right here, look" he raised his voice.  
  
Kitty looked at Bobby. "Where could he be, I mean he does fool around but this is getting ridiculous."  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I don't know but I'm sure he's okay" he said. "We better keep looking for him, wherever he is."  
  
"Very funny guys, pretending I'm not here" Kurt frowned. "Well then how can I do this" he said and went to tackle Bobby only to go through him. He looked up. "Mein god, I'm not here, I'm ghost. No vait that's impossible I'll prove I'm alive" he said then ported out.  
  
Kitty sighed. "I hope your right" she said as she looked at the ground. "Wait Bobby look at this" she said pointing to a few faint footprints, they weren't normal footprints though.  
  
Bobby nodded. "That looks like Kurt's footprints" he said. "And they lead to the basement" he said and practically pulled Kitty down the stairs. "Looks real dark down there" Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah and eww all dusty" she said then noticed something just before stepping on it. "And speaking of eww look slime" she frowned. "Wait that's Toad's slime" she said.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking" he asked.  
  
"Yeah let's find Toad" she nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Kurt had ported himself into the center of the gym. Everything here looked hazy to. "Not this again."  
  
"Woah don't see that everyday," a voice behind him said. The voice was normal with no echo. Kurt turned and saw a teenage boy with tan skin dressed in very out of date clothing.  
  
"Vait you can see me" he said rushing over to the boy.  
  
The boy looked shocked himself. "Wait you can see me man" he said. "Wow finally someone to talk to. I've been wishing for someone to talk to for so long. Never thought it end up being someone with funky fur, but whatever" he said. "I'm Forge" he said.  
  
"Oh yes I'm Kurt, So you don't mind vhat I am" he asked.  
  
"Not if you don't mind this" Forge shrugged and Kurt watched as his hand became mechanical. "I'm different too, though I can't say my power is as groovy as that tripped out teleporting thing or the ears. I just can use my hand as pretty much any tool I want and I can invent stuff" he said.  
  
"So it vas your lab I found" Kurt nodded. "Wait vhat's vith the strange lingo man, how long have you been here" he asked.  
  
"Well since 1978" Forge shrugged. "I was working in my lab on my science project, a Tran dimensional projector, I was trying to get the kinks out when it blasted me and I got stuck in this little pocket universe" he said.  
  
"Let me guess you don't know how to get out" he said.  
  
"Well actually I do, all we have to do is tell someone on the outside to press the reset button."  
  
"Yeah but how do we do that" he asked.  
  
"Well if I had something to work with I might be able to built something that could help" he said.  
  
Suddenly Kurt saw something and pushed Forge out of the way. A desk fell to the ground. "Vhat vas that" he said before just being missed by a light projector, then a TV monitor, then a computer set.  
  
"Looks like someone is using the projector" Forge said. "And he might just of given me what I needed" he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the real world Toad was having the time of his life. "Let see, I've zapped away my English teacher's desk, my history teachers projector, my biology teachers TV monitor, and my math teachers computer," he thought. "Now to show that Mystique" he thought and went hopping out the door. He entered the parking lot and looked around till he spotted Mystique's Lincoln Continental. "Time to say cheese" he said and pressed the button. The beam hit the car and the car vanished. "Yes, that'll teach her. And the best part is no one will ever know" he said.  
  
"Don't be too sure Toad" a voice said. Toad turned and saw it belonged to Cyclops. With him were Jean, Bobby, Kitty and Carol. "We have a few things to ask you Toad" he said.  
  
"Oh crap" Toad gulped. "You'll have to catch me first" he said then started to hop off.  
  
"Get him" Scott said and began to chase after him.  
  
Toad hopped as fast as he could, doing his best to dodge ice and laser blasts. Jean lifted him off his feet and he turned around and spit slime on her. He fired some more slime at the others hoping to keep them back as he continued to hop. "Yo you'll never catch me X-Geeks" he said then heard a snapping noise. He felt himself being pushed into a tree. "Ouch. Wait I've got to get out of here" he said and went to run but realized he was stuck. The collar to his shirt was caught in an arrow in the tree.  
  
"Hey guys looks like I came in the nick of time" Dani said as she rushed over to the other X-Men, who had gathered around the trapped Toad.  
  
"Good work Dani" Carol said before Scott could. He gave her a glare. "Now it's time to spill little Toad" she said.  
  
"Yeah starting with...." Scott began to say but was interrupted.  
  
Carol continued to talk. "First where's Kurt, second what's the gadget and where did you get it."  
  
"Look I don't know anything about the blue guy, and I found it okay?"  
  
"I'll handle this" Scott said getting in front of Carol.  
  
"That's okay I'm handling it just fine" Carol frowned glaring at Scott who glared back.  
  
"Oh just break it up you to" Jean rolled her eyes. "Just stay on focus, we need to find out what this thing does, it might have something to do with what happened to Kurt  
  
Bobby and Kitty were looking over the strange device. "It looks like some sort of ray gun" Kitty said.  
  
"You mean like on Star Trek or something" Bobby shrugged. "Well let's find out what it does" he said and grabbed it.  
  
"Boys and they're toys" Kitty looked at Jean and they both rolled they're eyes.  
  
He aimed it at a near by rock and fired. The beam hit the rock and the rock was gone. All the X-Men looked shocked. "I guess it vaporizes stuff," Bobby said.  
  
Kitty fumed and rushed over and started to strangle Toad. "Like you little weasel, you made Kurt get vaporized, I'll kill you" she snapped. Jean pulled her away while Scott and Carol towered over Toad.  
  
"Now you spill before we use it on you" Scott said though not meaning it. He motioned for Bobby to aim it at Toad.  
  
"You all back off" a voice said that belonged to Rogue. The X-Men all turned to look at her.  
  
"Look our friend is missing and we're not letting him go till he explains" Jean said.  
  
"Y'all better back off if you ever want to see ya friend again" she said.  
  
Scott nodded. "Let him go" he said and Carol pulled the arrow out and Toad scampered off. "Okay now spill what you know" he said.  
  
"Follow me" she told them and they nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the pocket dimension Kurt watched for what seemed like an hour as Forge scavenged through all the debris that had fallen. At one point a car had fallen out of the sky. Luckily Kurt got Forge out of the way. Then Forge went back to work. Finally he said. "Finished."  
  
"So vhat did you make" Kurt asked.  
  
Forge presented him with a metal device, which he strapped on to Kurt's chest. "It will allow you to temporarily appear back in the real world. But the energy is low so you'll only get a few seconds if that, so it will have to count."  
  
'Then ve better find vhere mein friends are" Kurt said and pulled Forge away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The X-Men followed Rogue down into the old lab. "This is where it happened" She explained.  
  
"Where what happened" Carol asked as Scott glared at her.  
  
"We both found this place and we looked at that weird machine and a button got pressed and ya friend disappeared" she explained.  
  
"So like Kurt's dead" Kitty squealed, as she held on to Bobby.  
  
Jean shook her head. "No he can't be, the professor or I would of felt it" she assured Kitty.  
  
"Then what happened' Scott said.  
  
"Maybe the device moved him or something like a star trek transporter" Bobby shrugged.  
  
"What is it with you and star trek today" Kitty asked. "Anyway maybe we can reverse it by doing something to the machine" she suggested. "Maybe there's a button or something" she said.  
  
"Or we destroy it" Scott said.  
  
"Or there's that" Kitty rolled her eyes. "What is it with boys and there explosions" she asked and Dani and Jean just shrugged.  
  
Just as Scott had said that both Kurt and Forge appeared inside the lab. "Oh no if he does that we'll be trapped forever" Forge said.  
  
"Then I better try it," he said and teleported. He appeared in the real world. "Reset, don't...' he began but the energy ran out and he was sucked back into the pocket dimension. "I hope that vorked," he told Forge.  
  
"He's alive" Kitty smiled, as did the others. Rogue smiled too but then quickly hid her happiness. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Duh he said reset don't, so we don't reset it" Dani said and Jean, Bobby and Kitty both kind of nodded.  
  
"I don't know" Scott said. "If...." He began to say but was interrupted again.  
  
"No if he didn't want us to reset it he would of said don't reset" Carol said. Scott glared at her with annoyance. Rogue was glaring at her too. She hated this girl but for now her feelings would have to wait.  
  
Scott nodded. "Yes I was about to say that myself" he said. "I mean Kurt can be a goof ball but times like this he's serious" he said. Scott closed his eyes and slowly went for the reset button, finally pressing it. A large hole ripped out of thin air.  
  
"There it is we got to get through" Forge said. "But it's closing up to fast, we'll never make it."  
  
"Vait I have an idea" he said and grabbed Forge, and teleporting away.  
  
"It's open, what's taking so long, why hasn't he come out" Scott frowned.  
  
At this moment the ground shook as Toad, Avalanche, Pyro, Blob and Quicksilver appeared.  
  
"There you are Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you" Lance said.  
  
"So what you brought us down here to trap us" Scott frowned at Rogue.  
  
"Look you have your friends and I have mine," she said. "Anyway I've done what I had to do, I'm gone" she said and stormed out.  
  
"But we're not" Pietro smirked. "We want your little toy" he explained. "Let's go boys" he said.  
  
"Everyone protect the device" Carol called out before Scott could, earning her another glare from him. As Pietro rushed over Carol dove into him and started to try and hold him. Bobby and Pyro spared as usual, while Jean tried her best to hold back Avalanche and Toad. Blob ran over and got near the device while Kitty and Dani tried they're best to slow him down.  
  
Back in the dimension, Kurt had ported Forge into Mystique's car and the boy quickly hotwired it. "This vill get us through" he told Forge and pressed on the gas. The car sped through the school till it reached the hole. They held on tight as they were sucked in. "Hold on tight" Kurt called.  
  
"We're gonna crash" Forge yelled as the car re-entered the real world and ran right into Blob's side. The boy shrugged. The device closed up and smashed into the ground.  
  
"Good thing I'm the Blob" Fred shrugged.  
  
"Yeah you can say that again" Toad nodded.  
  
"Forget this guys" Avalanche said. "Let's go." The other boys muttered and wandered off.  
  
"Welcome back Kurt" Kitty said grabbing Kurt and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah we thought we lost you blue" Bobby told him, patting him on the back.  
  
"Vell I'm glad to be back" he said as the X-Men and Forge walked up the stairs and out of the building. Night had fallen by this point.  
  
A little bit later everyone was gathered around Scott's car, all had shown Kurt how worried they had been and Scott was giving Forge the information about the X-men.  
  
"Anyway man, when your ready come on down to the institute. The professor's cool you'd like him" Scott said.  
  
Forge took a card from Scott and nodded. "Sounds groovy man, I'll stop by some time. But right now I should really let my parents know I'm still alive" he explained. "Thanks for everything guys" he said and walked off. The X-Men waved good-bye.  
  
"So like what now" Kitty asked.  
  
"Let me guess Danger room sessions' Bobby smirked.  
  
"Nah, I thought about it and Kurt's right, we do need to relax. I say we go to Duncan's party."  
  
"Vow, you feeling okay" Kurt asked.  
  
"I think he might be running a temperature" Jean smirked.  
  
"But what about the no freshman rule" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't worry your with us, we're a team and we'll back you up" Scott said.  
  
"Vell vhat are ve vaiting for I'll drive" Kurt said.  
  
"After I saw your driving today, not in my car" Scott joked and turned the car on and drove off.  
  
Meanwhile Forge continued to walk home when he heard something behind him. "Hello, Kurt that you "he asked. He got no response and continued to hear footsteps. "Bobby, Jean, Kitty" he asked. "Whose there."  
  
"Hello brother mutant" a deep voice said and Forge felt his arm being moved. He was lifted into the air.  
  
"What's going on" he said.  
  
"I am Magneto, and I have a job for you' the voice said and pulled Forge into a silver orb that emerged from the bushes. It shoved him in, sealed up and pulled him away.  
  
Okay that's it for now. As always please read and respond. Not that many last chapter. Please give me some support. I need it. And as for Gambit and Colossus, I'll bring them in later in the 2nd season fic. But right now I need to add one more X-men probably and I'm looking for some suggestions. 


	8. Shadows of the Past Uncovered

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
"We've got what we came for lets go" Logan called out.  
  
"No wait I see Stryker," Scott yelled as he pointed to a middle aged man in glasses and a military uniform running around a corner.  
  
"Forget him we need to go now" Logan snapped. He held an unconscious Charles Xavier in his arms.  
  
"No he needs to be punished" Emma Frost snapped as both she and Scott chased after him.  
  
"Damn it" Logan frowned and was about to chase after them when he was held back. "Thunderbird this better be good."  
  
A young man dressed in red and blue shook his head. "No I will get them, protect the professor" Thunderbird said then ran off after them. Soon after a large blast was heard and from out of the corridor ran the man carrying both Scott and Emma. "Come we must go now" he said.  
  
"Follow me" Logan told him and they ran down another corridor till they reached an opening. "Damn the bridge is out" he frowned. He saw the others on the other side holding back the security forces. "IceCube, bridge us over" he called over. He noticed the boy was busy fooling around like it was target practice. "Icecube now!!"  
  
"No problem..." Iceman began to say when he saw something. The clicking of a weapon could be heard.  
  
"Die mutant scum" the military officer yelled. He was wielding a large weapon of some sort.  
  
"Everyone down, hurry up kid" Logan yelled.  
  
"Uh uh" Bobby said but he didn't move.  
  
"You might of won the battle but I will win the war" he said.  
  
"Watch out" Thunderbird said and pushed the others out of the way. A large laser blast emitted from the device. All of his teammates watched in horror as it headed toward him.  
  
"Thunderbird" Scott yelled. "Proudstar" a young man with wings called out. "John" a blue-haired girl said. But they and all the others watched powerless as the blast hit him right in the chest and sent him flying to the floor.  
  
"He's dead" Emma yelled.  
  
Then out of the voices of the past Charles Xavier re-emerged into the material world. He looked at his old class picture once more and sighed. "If only we could change the past" he sighed to himself as he drank his tea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile across town in the basement of the Hood House Mystique was taking it to the new punching bag with great vigor when she heard someone coming. "What have I told you children about disturbing me while I train" she said.  
  
"Sorry Mama" Rogue's voice said.  
  
Mystique quickly spun around. "Oh Rogue honey it's you. You know those rules don't apply to you" she said. "Now did you want something?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah ah do. We need to talk about what happened the other day."  
  
"Rogue you know I forgive you for draining me. It was an accident."  
  
"Yeah ah know but when ah touched you ah got some things out of yah head, images," she said.  
  
Mystique looked at her. "What kind of images. Now I know you learned the truth that I am your mother. Is it something else then" she asked with a sense of caution in her voice.  
  
"Ah don't know like memories," she said. "It was like ah was you and you were running on a bridge somewhere carrying this little blue furry baby" she explained. "And ah think I have an idea who that is. Its mah brother isn't it" She said.  
  
Mystique became pale and sat herself down again. She nodded. "Yes he is."  
  
"So you just abandoned him. Does he even know" Rogue frowned.  
  
"It wasn't like that. It was an accident, I didn't mean to drop him" Mystique cried. "And no he has no idea."  
  
"Well then maybe it's time he knows and if ya'll don't tell him ah will," she said. "He should know he should be at our side. So what's it going to be?"  
  
Mystique was quiet for a minute then sighed and looked up at Rogue. "Fine daughter, you have your way. I'll contact him."  
  
"When."  
  
"Tonight." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at the institute Dani Moonstar wandered back to her room and fell on to her bed. "Damn Logan and his training sessions" she groaned. "Sleep good" she said. She still had that gravestone on her mind and hadn't found the time to ask anyone about it. She was reluctant to bring it up with the teachers and even the older students and hadn't gotten a private moment with her any of the others. "I'll talk to Kitty about it tomorrow" she thought and pushed the issue to the back of her mind and fell asleep. But her subconscious was less willing to drop the issue. As she slept her mind became more restless. Images of the gravestone and its name continued to dance in her head. She could hear herself saying the name Proudstar over and over. It got louder every time. But she didn't know that this wasn't just in her mind. She was calling it out loud and her powers entered the minds of the others in the institute calling out the name. Finally she yelled. "Stop" and arose from her sleep. Only to find everyone gathered around her bed looking at her with concerned looks.  
  
"Dani are you like okay," Kitty asked. "Your powers woke us all up. You were screaming Proudstar over and over again," she said. "I wonder what that means" she said and turned her head at the others.  
  
"Eh it's no big deal this Proudstar is probably nobody" Bobby said then winced. "I mean nothing." The teachers, Jean and Scott all looked at him sternly.  
  
"Yeah Bobby's right" Jean nodded. "Dani was probably just having a weird dream," she suggested.  
  
Logan listened and frowned. "I can't believe we're doing this. I'm out of here" he grumbled and stormed out.  
  
Xavier sighed. "Actually I think it would be best if you all leave" he said. "Jean you stay and we can help Dani control her powers and get back to sleep" he suggested and had Storm usher everyone else out into the hallway.  
  
"Okay everyone back to bed" Storm yawned. "I better find Logan before I turn in" she said and walked away, leaving Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Scott and Carol in the hallway. Scott looked distraught and started to walk off.  
  
"Where you going" Carol asked.  
  
"I need to take a walk" he explained then left.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed" she shrugged and headed to her room. Kurt looked at the other two.  
  
"Vell mein friends I'm vith Carol, sleep does sound appropriate doesn't it" he said then ported out leaving Bobby and Kitty alone.  
  
"Uh yeah well guess off to bed" Bobby said and began to walk away before Kitty grabbed his arm.  
  
"Bobby what's going on" she asked.  
  
Bobby became nervous but tried his best to relax. "Uhh what are you talking about Kit, I don't know what happened to Dani's powers" he said. "Now I'm really tired so."  
  
"Oh do not give me that Bobby Drake," she said sternly. "Now what happened in there, who is Proudstar? Why are you all acting so strange?"  
  
Bobby sighed. "Look you don't want to know trust me. I wish I didn't know."  
  
"Please tell me. I know something is bothering you and if you can't talk to him who can you talk to" she said and looked into his eyes.  
  
He sighed again. "Okay but somewhere private" he told her.  
  
Kitty smiled and grabbed him then phased them through a wall leaving the hallway empty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt ported back into his room and prepared to go to bed when he found a note on his bed. He read it then exclaimed. "Mein Got!" Letting the letter drop he quickly got dressed and ported out.  
  
"Kurt was that you" Carol's voice could be heard as she knocked on his door. She got no response and opened the door. "Watch out Kurt I'm coming in" she said only to find an empty room. She noticed the letter on the floor and picked it up. "Interesting, I better make sure Kurt doesn't get himself into trouble" she said then rushed out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm wandered down to the kitchen where she had heard a crash. She walked in to find Logan in the corner with a bottle of booze. He had smashed a few plates and was looking rather irritable.  
  
"Logan you know drinking isn't going to solve your problems" Storm chastised him. "Besides you aren't able to get drunk anyway."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Logan frowned. "Save the lecture Storm, I've heard it before" he frowned then took a swig.  
  
"And you will here it again. What if one of the students had caught you" she said and snatched the bottle away. "Now what is your problem anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Oh come on don't act like you don't know. We're acting like he never existed. It disrespectful to him" he frowned.  
  
"I assume you are referring to John," She said. "And look I know it's hard but Charles feels that the other children aren't ready to know about that. I mean it was quite the traumatic experience."  
  
"Tell me about it I was as close as you could be when it happened" he grumbled.  
  
"Look Logan just because you were in charge of the mission it doesn't mean it was your fault," she pleaded with him.  
  
"Easy for you to say" he grumbled and grabbed the bottle back and took another swig as he looked grimly out into the dark yard.  
  
"Logan.." Storm began to say but she was interrupted.  
  
Logan sniffed. "Elf and blondie are both missing, and Slim.." he paused. "Nevermind he can handle himself but come on we better find the other two" he said and practically pulled her out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott Summer wandered through the grounds by himself and soon found himself in a familiar place. He looked down at the head stone and noticed some had been here rather recently. "Well guess that explains Dani" he said to himself. "Hey Thunderbird, it's been a long time. Sorry I never visit you it's just well I'm not to comfortable with death," he said. "God I'm talking to a tombstone, what am I doing."  
  
"Letting the feelings out dear" a familiar voice said and Scott turned around with a hand on his shades.  
  
"Emma" he said. "What are you doing here" he asked.  
  
Emma smiled at him and put her hands up. "Relax darling I am not here to fight" she said.  
  
"Then why are you here" Scott asked.  
  
"Lets just say I was in the neighborhood when the little Indian girls powers went crazy. So the same things on my mind as is on yours," she said.  
  
"So you decided to come here as well and pay him a visit" he suggested.  
  
"Well more like I sensed you and thought I'd pay you a visit" Emma shrugged and came very close to him.  
  
Scott took a step back. "Oh really" he said as he rose one eyebrow.  
  
"Oh calm down Mr. military. John's death was traumatizing for me as much as it was for you," She said.  
  
Scott sighed as he decided to be a little more trusting. "Yeah I know. We were both there with him. If I had only gone when Logan told us to go the whole thing would of never of happened. John would have had to come after us, we would of gotten away, he would be alive, the team would of stayed together, and..." he paused.  
  
Emma came closed and put her hands on his face. "And maybe we would be together" she asked him. Scott tried to turn away but Emma held him. "No you don't. I'm a telepath darling I know how you feel and maybe I feel the same way," she said. "And just for the record I was just as responsible for what happened as you were. We both ran after the bastard, together. Back then we were always together" she said and took her hand into his.  
  
"Well even if we do feel the same way things are different now. You left" Scott said escaping her hold.  
  
Emma frowned. "Oh don't go into that again. I had to leave. What they did to John darkened my heart to humankind," she said. "It showed me that Magneto is right, if we wish to be safe we must fight," she said.  
  
Scott sighed. "But the actions of a few don't justify condemning them all. It makes you just like Stryker" he said.  
  
Emma frowned but then gained her composure again. "I didn't come here for an argument Scott," she said. "Though I guess I should have expected your beliefs haven't changed," she said. "But I tell you this, if they ever do my master and more importantly I will welcome you with open arms." she told him then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Till next time, good night dear" she said and started to walk away.  
  
Scott put a hand on his cheek and sighed. "Good night Emma" he sighed but then frowned to show his disapproval. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the institute Xavier and Jean are on opposite sides Dani's bed with their eyes showing deep concentration. Suddenly Xavier opens his eyes. "Alright then I think that should do it" he smiled as Jean opened her eyes. "There Dani your powers should give you no more trouble for the rest of the evening" he said. "We shall work on more control tomorrow" he said.  
  
"Thank you sir" Dani yawned as she sat up in her bed. "Well anyway I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" she sighed.  
  
"Oh it's okay" Jean smiled.  
  
"Yes don't you worry about any of this, we all have problems with control at times" Xavier assured her. "Now you sound tired, I think we'll let you get some sleep" he told her and gestured for Jean to leave with him.  
  
"Yeah your right" Dani nodded and as soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
Jean wheeled the professor out into the hallway and softly closed the door then sighed. "Well that was close" Jean sighed.  
  
"Indeed. Luckily we were able to help Dani with her growing powers, though I am confident that we can help her gain complete control."  
  
Jean frowned. "Yes sir, but that's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Quite true" he nodded. "But if you were referring to what her powers caused, well I must disagree with you. What's done is done" he said.  
  
"You mean your going to..." she began to say.  
  
"Yes its time they know what happened. Tomorrow we will all have a discussion and I will tell them all about John Proudstar."  
  
Jean sighed. "Well I guess if you feel it's right, but just thinking about it hurts."  
  
"Maybe but Logan was right, we do him no justice by pretending he doesn't exist, besides I feel the air needs to be cleared" he explained. "And if my telepath serves me correctly Mr. Drake feels the same way" he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Bobby's room Bobby is sitting on his bed with Kitty. "Okay we're in private now you said you were going to tell me" she said.  
  
Bobby nodded then leaned down and grabbed something from under his bed. It looked like a photo album. He opened it and skimmed through till he found a group picture. "Take a look at this first."  
  
Kitty took a look. "Not a very happy fellow now is he" she shrugged. "So okay what's the big deal about him and who are the other people in this photo" she asked. "I mean that's Logan, there's Storm, Scott and Jean they look younger, ha Jean had braces and Scott still looks as rigid as he is now, and oh look you were such a cute kid Bobby" she smirked. "Oh check out the girl with the blue hair, that nerd is real bulky, oh check out the buff blond guy with what, wings?"  
  
"Yeah well he might look nice but he has an ego to match" Bobby frowned.  
  
Kitty continued to look as she rolled her eyes at the comment. "Wait is that Frost, and the guy in the corner is all cranky."  
  
Bobby set the album aside. "That was a picture of the old X-Men before we broke up" he explained.  
  
"So wait Emma Frost was..." she began.  
  
"Yeah Emma was an X-Man" he said. "That's why we call her a traitor. The others are people who quit the team, except the cranky guy, that's John Proudstar," he explained. "I guess Dani stumbled on to some old files or something or his memorial."  
  
"Memorial, you mean..." Kitty started to say.  
  
Bobby nodded and sighed. "Yeah he died. After that everything changed. Emma left and joined Magneto. She said the dream was a farce. The other three in the picture, Tessa, Hank, and Warren all left to live normal lives, heck even Logan bolted after the professor closed down the school. And things stayed that way till..."  
  
"Till he brought the rest of us in" she nodded as she began to understand. She paused for a moment, wondering whether to ask the question she wanted to ask. "Bobby... how did he die" she asked.  
  
"It all started when the Professor was contacted by an old colleague to meet him. He took Logan with him but this paramilitary group set them up. They captured the Professor and left Logan for dead. At the same time they tried to take us out while we slept, but Logan made it back just in time to warn us. We were ready and were able to stop them. Jean and Emma got the information we needed and we were able to track them to a complex in Western Canada and that's where it all happened" he sighed and stopped for a second.  
  
Kitty held his hand and squeezed it. "It's okay you can tell me," she said.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Well anyway the plan was for Logan to take Scott, Emma and John and sneak in, while the rest of us caused a distraction with a frontal attack," he said. "I was so excited, I mean I guess I was just being a silly kid but it was my first real mission. Before that they always kept me behind cause I was too young. They sent everything they could at us, troops, attack bots. Storm used her powers to keep us well covered, and I was really on my game you know. I was icing guys, blasting bots and everything; I actually started to keep count. Then I saw them coming. The bridge connecting the two sides of the ravine the complex was built in, it was blasted just when Logan and the others were escaping with the Professor. "Logan called out for me to bridge them over but I didn't here him at first I was to busy showing off. Then I saw him and I was about to when..." he stopped again.  
  
"And what, come on you can do this" She encouraged him.  
  
"I saw the guy behind everything, Stryker, he came up behind them with this weapon and he was aiming it at them. I was going to say something but I couldn't, I just looked at the weapon and his cold eyes, it was like pure evil or something. I froze I couldn't do anything and I watched as John, he jumped in front of the others and took the full blast. It killed him instantly."  
  
"Oh Bobby" Kitty sighed.  
  
"Let me finish. Jean had tried to cover my eyes when it happened but she couldn't. I watched, as he was just gone. I mean I didn't really get along with the guy but still. Anyway Scott blasted Stryker into a wall; they were going to go after him when the building began to fall apart. Whether the bastard got away we're still not sure. I ice-bridged the others over and we were able to get away. All of us but John, because of me" Bobby frowned. "If I just had done something, ice bridged them over earlier or warned them quicker" he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry" she sighed. "I shouldn't have made you tell me."  
  
Bobby shook his head. "No it's not your fault, you had a right to know. Besides not telling you doesn't change the fact that what's done is done, and it was my fault."  
  
Kitty put her arms around him and looked at him. "Bobby it was a tragedy, but it wasn't your fault. It was your first mission, you got scared you were just a kid."  
  
"Tell that to John" Bobby frowned. "I failed him, and I failed the team plain and simple."  
  
"Don't you talk that way, you're not a failure" Kitty said sternly. "Since I've met you, you never failed me not once. Since I've got my powers helped save me from Lance, you took care of me in the woods, and you saved my life when that jerk Pietro tricked me. You've been the one person I been able to count on" she said as she held him. "And I'm not just saying that" she kissed him on the forehead. "Now I want to be here for you."  
  
Bobby smiled faintly and nodded. "Just stay here with me," he asked her. The repressed memories had taken they're toll on him and he needed comfort. "I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"Don't worry I'm here" She said and held his head against her chest and clutched him tight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt Wagner sat in the middle of the park wondering why he had come here in the middle of the night. "Vas it all a vaste of time" he thought to himself. "Vhere is she" he thought when he heard something. He saw a hooded figure come up. "Who are you" he demanded.  
  
"Hello Kurt, I'm glad you came" a voice said from under the hood.  
  
"Mother" Kurt asked. "Vhy hide yourself" he asked. "Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"No, no" she objected. "Its just that I don't think you'll like what you'll see" she said softly.  
  
"Please, I promise it vill not matter to me" he said and moved for her hood. She backed away.  
  
"Okay here goes" she said and removed her hood. Mystique looked at Kurt. "This is what I am son" she said.  
  
Kurt looked shocked. "Mystique" he exclaimed. "But it can't be, your with the Brotherhood" he said.  
  
"Yes it's true," she said grabbing him. "Don't you see the resemblance, I swear to you I am your mother," she explained.  
  
"Even if you are telling the truth, vhy are you against my friends" he asked.  
  
"Listen son, Charles Xavier is a liar and a fool. He wants to use you. Leave him and join us" she said.  
  
"I can't, I don't trust you" he said and began to turn away.  
  
"Wait please don't go son" she pleaded with him. "There is someone else you need to see" she said. From behind her appeared Rogue. "This is your sister" she explained.  
  
"Mine sister" Kurt asked.  
  
Rogue looked at him and did something she rarely did. She smiled. "Yes, well half sister" Rogue said. "When I found out I felt so bad about trapping you" she explained.  
  
Kurt nodded. He was a little suspicious about the whole thing. "I'm sorry but even if you are telling the truth how can I trust you, you've constantly attacked my friends and I" he said.  
  
Rogue looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "Please trust us" she said and walked closer to him. As she did this Carol, arrived.  
  
"They're trying to trap him" she thought and flew into the fray. She targeted Rogue and sent the girl flying, temporarily knocking her out.  
  
"Your ruining everything" Mystique snarled.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake. Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, and Pyro arrived.  
  
"What are you doing here" Mystique demanded. "I didn't tell you to come here" she snapped.  
  
Pietro flew over and rolled his eyes. "Sorry boss lady, we're under higher orders" he explained. "Now look boys we've got two X-men here" he grinned.  
  
"Then let's rock them" Avalanche said as he and the others surrounded them.  
  
"I say we have a barbeque" Pyro grinned as he started to spread some fire.  
  
"I can take 3 of them if I need to, how many can you take" Carol asked Kurt.  
  
Everything was happening so quickly, Kurt didn't know what to do. He looked at Mystique. "If you are my mother, please help us" he pleaded.  
  
Mystique sighed. She didn't know what to do. She might be able to make them back off, but she knew who had sent them. She watched as the boys came closer to the two-trapped X-Men.  
  
"So you going to give up or what" Toad smirked. When he heard a familiar cling sound. From out of the darkness appeared Wolverine.  
  
"Oh look there's a party and no-one invited us, that makes me mad" he growled as he looked menacingly at the Hood boys.  
  
"Us, wait a minute but your alone" Fred said scratching his head.  
  
"Oh am I" Logan shrugged as clouds gathered and a crackle of thunder could be heard. Storm appeared in the sky and looked down over the boys as the wind began to pick up.  
  
"I suggest you back off now."  
  
"Yo uhh look it's past my bedtime got to go" Toad said and began to hop off.  
  
"Ehh forget this I'm hungry" Fred nodded and followed him, picking up Rogue before he left.  
  
Pietro frowned. "You cowards come back here" he said chasing after them.  
  
Lance looked at Pyro who just shrugged. "Ehh come on flamer this scene is old" he said trying to look tough. "Let's go find some old furniture to destroy" he suggested trying to sound bored rather then anxious.  
  
"Oy that sounds like fun" Pyro nodded and followed after Lance.  
  
Kurt sighed with relief but then looked at his so-called mother one last time. "And you mother" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt, I never meant for any of this. You don't understand but I have to go" she said and followed after her students.  
  
After she left Logan scratched his head. "Wait mother? Oh boy this isn't going to be pleasant" he groaned.  
  
Kurt just sighed. "I'll see you back at the mansion" he told them and ported out.  
  
Storm looked at Carol confused. "What happened here, why did you end up here? Was is it a trap?" She asked.  
  
"You know I really don't know" Carol sighed. "It's late we better get back" she said. They nodded and began to head back to the institute. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later back at the Hood House, the Hood slowly wanders in. Sabretooth is there, lounging about on the couch. "Oh hail the conquering hero's" he smirks as Toad and Blob walk in followed by Quicksilver. Blob set Rogue down on another couch  
  
"Clam it fur ball" Pietro snapped. "Maybe if you had come things might have been different. Your boyfriend Wolverine was there" he said.  
  
The large feral mutant sniffed the air and smelt his nemesis on the younger mutants. "Damn it' he growled then shrugged. "Oh well there's always next time, besides there was a MacGuyver marathon on."  
  
Pietro just frowned. "I'm going to bed" he said and ran off.  
  
Lance and Pyro followed and ran off to the backyard to have some fun.  
  
Toad yawned and fell asleep on the floor while Blob trotted off to the kitchen.  
  
Sabretooth shrugged and continued to watch the TV when Emma wandered in. "Where you been" he grunted.  
  
Emma glared at him. "None of your business. I do what I want" she said. "Now if you excuse me I need to get some sleep" she frowned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Destiny entered. "Rogue" she called out.  
  
"She's on the couch Destiny" Sabertooth pointed out. "Looks like she got quite the little bump on her head.  
  
Destiny went over to the couch and shook Rogue. "Rogue are you alright" she said.  
  
Rogue groaned. "Yeah where am I" she asked. "Wait my brother where is he" she demanded.  
  
At this point Mystique wandered in and found them. "Good Rogue you are alright I was worried."  
  
"What happened, where is he" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes Raven please explain what happened" Destiny said sternly.  
  
"We were just about to make a break through when that awful Ms. Marvel showed up and attacked you. She lied to Kurt and told him to stay with the X-men. The others came to help but then more X-Men arrived and took him away. They are probably poisoning his mind with lies as we speak" Mystique told her.  
  
Rogue frowned. "That Ms. Marvel will pay, I will get him back" she frowned. "First she keep attacking me then she steals my brother away" she growled and got up.  
  
"Wait Rogue are you sure your alright" Destiny asked.  
  
"Yes Irene I'll be fine. As for that blond witch she won't be when I'm through with her. I'm going to take her powers just like she took my brother. Now I have to go train" she said and walked out.  
  
Mystique smiled as she left and Irene glared at her. "That's not what happened is it" she frowned.  
  
"Close enough" Mystique said. "And she is right we will get him back eventually, whether Eric likes it or not." She heard a large rumble and then smelt smoke. "Oh god damn it. Pyro, Avalanche" She yelled and stormed out to scold the boys.  
  
Down stairs Rogue was at the punching bag again when she heard Mystique yelling at the boys. "Home sweet home" she smiled to herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning at the institute was a quiet one. As soon as everyone was dressed the Professor asked them to gather in his office. Bobby walked out of his room and started to head down when he bumped into Jean. "Oh morning Jean" he smirked. His night had been awful but waking up to Kitty's face made everything happy.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face" Jean scolded. "I know what you did last night" she frowned.  
  
"Look she just slept over I swear" Bobby said.  
  
"I'm not talking about that, how much did you tell her" she asked.  
  
"Everything" Bobby shrugged. "And I'm not sorry."  
  
Jean frowned. "Damn it Bobby, what if she couldn't handle it and left."  
  
"Well I wasn't going to lie to her so please just drop it" he frowned.  
  
"Fine, fine" Jean said as they ran into Scott. "Oh and look its Mr. Summers, and I see you had an eventual evening as well" she said. "Bump into anyone interesting last night" she asked.  
  
Scott became flustered. "Oh well uhh no not really. Just an old acquaintance" he said and watched as they both eyed him with curiosity. "Look nothing happened" he snapped and walked off as they trailed him.  
  
Kitty walked down with Dani. "So you feeling better" she asked.  
  
"A little" Dani nodded. "But please I need quiet, so calm down on the perkiness today" she said.  
  
Kitty frowned. "Oh I'll give you perkiness" she frowned as they entered the Professor's office. All the others had gathered but Kurt.  
  
"Thank you all for coming" the Professor said. "I think you all know why we're here this morning" he said. "After last night I felt it prudent to tell you who John Proudstar was. He was an X-Man like all of you, and a good man. He died while doing his duty, protecting his teammates from facing the same fate that he had to face. It was no one's fault, things are sometimes just meant to be and I hope we can all just move on remember John for not only his sacrifice but as the person he was and no longer blame oneself for something that cannot be changed" he said. Upon hearing this Logan, Scott, and Bobby all looked down at the floor. Storm put a hand on Logan's shoulder, Kitty put her arm around Bobby and Jean just smiled at Scott. The three gave a nod to the Professor.  
  
"Well moving on, I didn't want to tell you new people because I feared it would scare you all off. But now I understand that I must be honest with you. I understand if any of you rather not be an X-Man anymore because you now know this.  
  
Carol stood up. "I think I speak for the others when I say, we're staying" she said. Kitty and Dani both nodded.  
  
"That's good to here" The professor nodded.  
  
Suddenly Scott noticed something. "Hey where's Kurt" he asked.  
  
Carol, Logan, and Storm all looked uneasy and the Professor was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Kurt has learned something that will effect him for quite sometime. Please do not pry into what it might be," he said looking at Kitty. "But give him support and for now give him the time he needs to think" he asked. "Now you are all dismissed," he explained.  
  
The X-Men nodded and all began to walkout. Meanwhile on the mansion roof Kurt looks out on to the city and sighs thinking about his family out there and his friends below.  
  
Okay another chapter done. Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of work last week then I had writers block. Pleaser read and review and thanks for the other reviews. For the record I plan to use Wolfsbane as a new mutant and probably Berzerker to. And for Piotr He is being brought in but I want to find the right time. I probably won't bring anyone else in before the first real confrontation with Magneto coming up in a few chapters to conclude this first season. As always ideas welcome and please continue to tell me what you think. Till next time. 


	9. Average day for an XMan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
Down an empty metal corridor the screeching of metal as a drill goes through can be heard. Deeper down the corridor light can be seen coming from a large room. In a corner sits a young man wearing goggles who is working a drill that seems to come out of his hand. Sparks fly as he grinds through and does his work till he finished. "Okay done," he said and his one arm retracted the metal to reveal a normal arm.  
  
"Excellent" a voice said coming from an older man wearing red armor and a purple cape. "Now Forge how long till the Asteroid is fully operational?"  
  
"Well I'd say two days tops" Forge responded. "So you'll keep your side of the deal right?"  
  
"But of course" Magneto said. "In my world order you will receive Canada" he explained. "Now if you excuse me I must prepare the chosen for their arrivals" he said and walked out.  
  
Forge shrugged and simply got back to work. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Brotherhood House the assembled boys walked down to the basement, in their costumes.  
  
"Looks like another good old time with Sabretooth" Avalanche groaned. "The last thing I want to do is get stuck sparring with him."  
  
"I hear ya" Blob groaned. "My heads still ringing from the last time he dropped me" he grumbled.  
  
"Yeah well mates I'd be more scared about the Rogue then the Kitty Cat, she's been training like crazy since that thing with the Elf last week" Pyro mentioned.  
  
"Yeah that is one bad girl, don't get in her way" Toad nodded.  
  
"Oh will you all stop your whining" Pietro frowned. "You need to keep training if you ever want to be worthy enough to be a part of Magneto's new order" he glared at them.  
  
"Oh yeah if your so worthy why do you have to train" Lance smirked and the other boys grinned.  
  
"Why I ought to" Pietro grumbled.  
  
"You ought to what, I'll take you on any time" Lance snapped as he stared Pietro in the eyes.  
  
"Mates relax" Pyro told them as he got in between them. They both shoved him.  
  
"Shut up Pyro," they said simultaneously.  
  
"What's going on here" a voice growled at them. Both boys immediately backed off and looked to see Sabretooth enter.  
  
"Nothing" Pietro said and walked over to the corner.  
  
"Good. Now it's time to get started" Sabretooth said. "Well ladies, as soon as the blond and the Rogue arrive we're going to start off with" he started to say then felt his head hurt. "Arrgh" he growled.  
  
"Something wrong yo" Toad asked hopping over.  
  
Sabretooth waved him away, almost taking his head off. "No" he said as he calmed down a bit. "Look I have to go" he told them and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, what about the training" Pietro frowned.  
  
"Whatever, I've got stuff to do" Sabretooth said then abruptly stormed off leaving the boys in a state of confusion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning across town the X-Men had gotten up for another early morning training session. They had all gathered in the danger room as usual, but something was strange this morning.  
  
"Where the hell is he" Scott frowned as he paced.  
  
"Like what's the big deal" Kitty yawned as she leaned up against Bobby. "I mean maybe he's just late or something" she shrugged.  
  
Bobby chuckled. "Look this is Logan we're talking about, he's never late for a training session" he explained. "He lives for this stuff just like anal pants over there."  
  
"Look Bobby it's too early for your mouth" Scott snapped back. "If he doesn't show up soon I guess I'll have to run the session" he explained.  
  
"Or maybe we could just go back to sleep" Jean suggested. Scott just gave her a look. "Never mind" she sighed.  
  
"And who says you get to be in charge" Carol spoke up.  
  
"I do, because I'm the field leader" Scott frowned at this challenge of his authority.  
  
"Oh really because how I see it Logan does all the leading around here" she said. "You seem to just smile and nod."  
  
"Oh and you think you could do better" he snapped back at her.  
  
Carol walked over to Scott and looked at him eye-to-eye and smiled. "No, I know I can do better" she explained.  
  
Scott frowned and was about to say something when Kurt got between the two of them. "Okay that's enough you two, ve are a team so ve should all be on the same page" he said.  
  
Scott nodded. "Kurt's right" he relented. "I'm not going to fight over something silly like this" he said.  
  
Carol frowned. "Well yeah I agree with him to" she said. "You just got to say it first."  
  
Dani rolled her eyes. "Truth is I think neither of you look like a real leader right now."  
  
At that moment Logan stormed in. "There he is" Kitty smiled. "Morning Mr. Logan" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah yeah" he grunted. He seemed very agitated for some reason.  
  
"Something wrong Logan" Jean asked.  
  
"Nothing really, look all of you the trainings canceled" he explained.  
  
"You're kidding" Bobby smirked. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Just go" Logan growled at them.  
  
"Chill, we're gone" Bobby responded as he and the others got up and began to walk out. Once they were in the hallway they began to separate.  
  
"Do any of you think that was strange" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ehh you never know with Wolvie" Bobby yawned. "I say we take it as a blessing and get to bed" he smirked at her.  
  
"Bobby" Jean frowned.  
  
"Whatever, I have another control session with the Professor" Dani said and wandered off.  
  
"Just let Logan get out whatever's bugging him," Scott suggested. "We can train later" he told them.  
  
"And I can teach you a lesson or two" Carol smirked. "But I need my sleep" she told them and headed out.  
  
"I think I better do the same" Jean yawned. "I've got a date this afternoon" she explained and began to walk away.  
  
Scott frowned at this then just stormed off, while Bobby chased after Jean. "Date, with who" he demanded as he chased after her.  
  
Kurt was about leave when he turned to Kitty. "Aren't you coming," he asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Not yet, I want to know what's going on with Mr. Logan" she said.  
  
"But Kitty" Kurt began to say but she already had phased back inside.  
  
Once inside she saw Wolverine tearing through bots frantically with his claws. He was yelling and seemed out of control. "Stop" he yelled to himself. "Leave me alone" he growled. After he dispatched with the bots he fell to the ground holding his head in pain.  
  
Kitty slowly walked over. "Are you okay Mr. Logan" Kitty asked nervously and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He perked up and slashed his claw at her, but luckily she phased right through him. "Whoa there" Kitty said backing away.  
  
Logan got up and glared at her. He slowly proceeded toward her with his claws ready. He growled at her as she was backed into a corner. Suddenly Kurt popped in. "Time to go" he said to Kitty and ported her out and back into the corridor.  
  
"Thanks Kurt" she said.  
  
Vhat did you think you vere doing" Kurt frowned. "That's dangerous."  
  
"I was trying to help him" she said. "There's something wrong with him."  
  
"Yeah and he tried to hurt you" Kurt frowned. "Ve have to go get the others."  
  
Kitty shook her head. "No, he didn't mean to and we get Scott or something they might punish him" she said.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the danger room opened. Kurt and Kitty backed away and hid. They watched Logan storm out still growling and run down the corridor. Kitty got up and began to follow him.  
  
"Vhat are you doing" Kurt asked.  
  
"Following him, either come with me or stay out of it" she said and ran after Logan. Kurt shrugged and followed. They watched as he headed into the X-Jet. Kitty phased them into the back.  
  
"Vhere could he be going" Kurt asked. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."  
  
"If we go with him maybe we can find out what's wrong" she assured him.  
  
"Vhat if ve can't, maybe ve should get Bobby at least he's got fire power" Kurt said.  
  
"Maybe" Kitty nodded but suddenly the engines began to roar and the plane took off slamming the two of them hard toward the back of the plane. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the X-Jet took off Professor Xavier was too busy to notice for he had become deeply engaged into another training session with Dani. "Now Dani just close your eyes and relax, you can control your powers" he said holding her hands while his eyes were closed.  
  
"Okay I'll try" Dani said with a nervous tone in her voice. She closed her eyes. "Now what."  
  
"Now I want you to concentrate your mind, I am going to make you think of something that scares you and while I do this just focus your mind on keeping your powers suppressed" he told her. "Are you ready."  
  
"I think so," she said.  
  
"Okay now get ready" he told her then focused his mind as he searched her thoughts. He soon found a memory of her childhood involving a bear. He focused it to her mind. "Now focus, you are scared but don't use your powers, do not succumb to your emotions," he told her.  
  
"I'm trying" Dani said with strain in her voice. After a bit she felt she had it. "Yeah I think I've got it" she said then the burden became to great and her powers unleashed on to the Professor, sending horrific visions into his head.  
  
"Ahh" the Professor yelled and then used his powers to break away. "Well.. I guess we still have some work to do" he said.  
  
"Oh just forget it" Dani frowned. "I'll never control these powers" she sighed and stormed out, leaving the Professor to contemplate. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty awoke hours later in the back of the X-Jet. "My head" she frowned. "Where are we."  
  
Kurt yawned. "Vhat a trip" he frowned. "Ve better find out vhere ve are" he suggested.  
  
Kitty nodded and the two of them got up and walked to the cockpit. "No sign of Logan anywhere" Kitty said.  
  
Kurt looked out the window. "But look vhere ve are, snow and forest" he said.  
  
Kitty took a look at the flight plane. "Says we're somewhere in Northern Canada" she explained. She tried to work the radio. "Darn no signal" she frowned.  
  
"So I guess ve just wait here" Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Yeah right" Kitty said practically pulling him by the neck as she phased them both outside. "Those tracks come from the jet, they must be Logan's so we're going to follow them" she said and began walking as Kurt followed after. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile a few miles away Logan reaches the top of a steep hill when he sees just down in the next valley a metal complex. "What is this place" he muttered to himself. Suddenly he saw flashes in his head of the building. He saw a laboratory and scientists and this silver goo attached to a pump. He saw himself strapped down and inside a water tank, connected to all types of wire. Then he feels the pain in his body and in his arms. "Not again" he moaned to himself and held his head. The sharp pain he had been feeling increased as he tried to walk away and he tumbled down the hill down to a metal door that opened.  
  
"Welcome back Wolverine, your answers are here" a voice said over a loud speaker.  
  
Logan got up and walked into the metal corridor as a camera watched him.  
  
In a laboratory he is watched. A bald man wearing goggles and a lab coat watched him. "I knew he would come" He said.  
  
"Give him my best" a shadowed figure said. "And I suggest you don't screw this up. If you can control him again I shall return" the man said and walked out.  
  
"Yes General" the scientist nodded. "Sabretooth will be here just in case" he said.  
  
Sabretooth stood in the corner and simply nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion, Jean Grey looked at herself one more time in her mirror after she finished brushing hair. "There, nice outfit, hair's good, brushed my teeth, I put on the right perfume. Yep that's everything except for one more thing" she told herself. She walked out of her room and down the hall to Bobby's door and knocked. "Bobby time to wake up" she said softly.  
  
Bobby groaned as he awoke. "Oh come on beat it. It's a Saturday" he frowned.  
  
Jean knocked harder. Come on Bobby get up I need you to do me a favor" she said.  
  
Bobby frowned and covered his head with some pillows. "Yeah sure whatever, come back a little later, like next week" he told her.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "Sorry Bobby but you leave me no choice" she smirked then used her telepathy to unlock the door. She found Bobby covered with his blankets and pillows to protect against the protruding sun. She mearly lifted Bobby up with her mind and pulled him out of bed. She levitated him by his shirt collar and let him hang in mid air.  
  
"Fine, fine what do you want" he frowned. "I was having a nice dream about making out with Kitty."  
  
"What else is new? Not that you need to since that's all you do when your awake" Jean retorted. "Now I thought maybe we could spend some quality time together since I never see you anymore.  
  
"Wait what's this about" He asked.  
  
"I kind of need you to come with me when I see Duncan today, I need your honest assessment" she explained. "Since you are the only boy I'm close to who doesn't check me out."  
  
"Yeah well what are friends for" he shrugged. "Please just let me get dressed," he said.  
  
"Don't worry I already have something picked out" she explained and levitated some clothes out. "Now hurry up," she said and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Yeah yeah" he frowned and closed the door to get changed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Dani had wandered through the large mansion trying her best to cool off after her failed control session. She soon found herself in the attic in Storm's greenhouse room where Storm was tending to her plants with little rain clouds. She had her eyes closed as she concentrated. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. "Dani" Storm asked.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude" Dani sighed and began to leave.  
  
"It's no trouble" Storm assured her as she continued to water her plants. "I was just finishing up" she said as she disbursed the clouds. Dani watched in amazement at Storms control.  
  
"Ms. Monroe" Dani began but then stopped. "Oh never mind."  
  
"What is it Dani" Storm smiled. "Is there something wrong, you can tell me you know, that's why I'm here."  
  
"Okay, well I just wanted to know how do you do it, keep control I mean" she asked.  
  
Storm smiled. "Oh it's not easy but I learned how to over time, mostly training" she explained.  
  
Dani frowned. "I knew you were going to say that"  
  
Storm looked at her. "Guess your training didn't go well huh" she asked.  
  
"A disaster as usual" Dani nodded. "It's so frustrating, I mean my powers can go crazy any minute and I have no control," she said.  
  
"Oh come now your controlling them now" Storm assured her.  
  
"Maybe" Dani shrugged. "But whenever I get emotional they go haywire. Like last week when we were doing the high altitude training and I lost my footing, my powers almost made Scott and Kitty fall, lucky Jean was there."  
  
"But don't you see that is why we're a team, to help each other learn control and to be there for one another" she said.  
  
"More like everyone cleaning up after me" Dani sighed.  
  
Storm frowned. "Don't talk like that, you were a big help in taking on the Brotherhood more then once, and besides I don't think anyone can manage a bow quite like you can" Storm smiled. "And your not the only one who needs help with control, at times Bobby freezes up the whole house, Kitty phases in her sleep, even Scott needs the shades to control his blasts"  
  
Dani smiled. "Well I guess you make some good points, thanks" she said.  
  
"Glad to hear it" Storm smiled. "Now come and you can help me with my new plants" she said.  
  
"Sure" Dani nodded and followed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Down in the danger room Carol was in uniform, as she stood around and waited. Suddenly Scott, also in uniform came down the elevator. He looked at her. "All set then" he said.  
  
"Good let's do this" she nodded.  
  
The Danger room lit up as the obstacle course was activated. "Fine whoever gets through first leads" he said then began to run.  
  
"Which will be me" Carol smirked and took flight.  
  
The two dodged most of the obstacles with ease as they raced through. Scott blasted his way through while Carol punched her way through. Toward the end Carol got wrapped up in a metal clamp. Scott raced to the finish line but turned around to see her struggling. He quickly zapped her free then turned to win it when a metal beam came out of the wall and sent him flying into a wall. Carol continued to fly her way to the finish line.  
  
"Wow I won" she realized then saw Scott had fallen. She went over to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Scott frowned and pushed her away. "Well looks like you won. I've got to go" he said and stormed out, leaving a confused Carol behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back up in Canada Logan had entered the metal complex and run rampant through it as security measures tried to slow him down. He caught a scent and followed it till he reached the source. "Metal door, well I better knock first" he grunted and clawed his way through the door where he found the source of his scent.  
  
The scientist smiled at him. "I see you've found your way back Logan" he smiled.  
  
"What is this place" Logan demanded. "And who are you."  
  
"This is where you were born Wolverine," he explained. "Well the new you at least. Don't you remember?" he asked. "And well you shall know in time, just call me Doctor."  
  
Logan once again had flashes of himself being experimented on and the pain it caused. He popped out his claw. "You, you gave me these" he yelled.  
  
"Well I was one of the people at least" the scientist nodded.  
  
Logan charged at him and grabbed him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these to gut you."  
  
"You act as if I forced them on you. You were a volunteer as I was told" he said. "And well just in case you caused trouble" he said then Logan picked up another scent.  
  
"Sabretooth" he growled. But Sabretooth entered and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey old buddy it's like a reunion isn't it" the cat like mutant snarled. Logan tried to get out of his grip but his head started to hurt again.  
  
"That's better, now you are going to be obedient" The doctor said as he hovered over a control panel. He twisted a knob, which made Logan feel even more pain. "The chip will make sure you listen to me" he said. "Understand."  
  
Logan slowly nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Kitty and Kurt had walked for miles when they reached the foot of a long hill. "Mein god vhere did he go" Kurt frowned. "Maybe ve should rest for a second Katzchen," He asked.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "No like he could be in serious trouble. Now port us up to the top of that hill" she said.  
  
"Okay" Kurt frowned and ported them up. "Vell I guess ve found our answer" he said as he looked down into the new valley where a metal complex was.  
  
"The tracks lead to that door over there" Kitty said and practically dragged Kurt down the hill to the entranceway. "I'm sure I could just phase us in" she said.  
  
"Kitty vait ve should make sure it's safe first" Kurt said.  
  
As they talked the camera watched them. "Well looks like you weren't alone Wolverine, now boys take care of the company" he said.  
  
The two feral mutants quickly run out the door.  
  
Outside Kitty and Kurt continued to debate over what to do next. "Maybe we should just go in" Kitty shrugged. I mean if there's something dangerous we could just phase out," she said.  
  
"Maybe we should knock see if anyone is there" Kurt said.  
  
"Knock" Kitty gave him a skeptical look. "You can't just knock, we're not selling Girl Scout cookies here" Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Vell ve can at least try" Kurt said and went to knock when suddenly the metal door began to open. "I didn't even knock."  
  
Out of it emerged Sabretooth along side a very rabid Wolverine. "Hello kiddies, you don't belong here" Sabretooth grinned. "So we're going to have to punish you."  
  
"Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked as she trembled.  
  
Wolverine glared at her menacingly.  
  
"Time to run Katzchan" Kurt said and grabbed her and ported away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Bayville Bobby was having his own problem while with Jean and Duncan. He had spent all afternoon at the Gut Bomb listening to this guy "** Jesus, he's spent the last two hours talking about himself **" Bobby groaned in his mind to Jean.  
  
"** Oh come on he's just proud of his accomplishments **" She snapped back at him.  
  
"And that's how I won the state title last year" Duncan said then finally stopped speaking.  
  
"Wow that's quite a story Duncan" Jean said.  
  
"What did you think kiddo" he asked Bobby.  
  
Bobby glared at him for a minute. "I'll give you kiddo" he muttered as he contemplated freezing Duncan's boxers.  
  
"** Don't even think about **" Jean frowned to Bobby.  
  
"What was that kiddo" Duncan asked.  
  
"Uhh, I said yeah really interesting" Bobby said.  
  
"Well maybe one day when you grow up you'll do the same thing" Duncan said and patted Bobby on the head. He reached for his soda and started to drink when he dropped it. "Jesus that's cold" he said as he spit out some of it. "It's like ice or something."  
  
Bobby simply smirked to himself. Jean glared at him and kicked him in the leg. "Ouch" Bobby grunted.  
  
"Must be the A/C" Jean commented. "** Knock it off Bobby I like him**"  
  
"** Why he's so arrogant. There are much better guys for you. **"  
  
"So kid, Jean says you've know each other a long time at that Institute huh," Duncan asked. "What's the deal with that place anyway, its kind of strange."  
  
"** He's sweet and good looking and gives me the time of day. Unlike the person I know your referring too, who can't even decide who he likes **" Jean scolded Bobby. "Well the institute is just a school for the gifted" she explained.  
  
"Oh you mean really smart people," he asked.  
  
"Yep" Bobby nodded as his eyes drifted to the window.  
  
"Then why did Summers get a C on his math test last week" Duncan scratched his head.  
  
Jean and Bobby looked at each other when they heard a crash. "What was that" Bobby asked changing the subject. They all turned and looked outside and saw a building that was being constructed just down the street had its metal beams flying off.  
  
Jean looked over at Bobby briefly then at Duncan. "You better go get help, we'll wait here" she said. "I'm sure the authorities will be very appreciative for your heroic actions" she said.  
  
"Yeah of course" he said and ran off.  
  
"Finally" Bobby said out loud as the two of them rushed down to the work yard. Workers were running away from the yard that seemed to have come alive. "Looks like we've come to the right place" he smirked.  
  
Jean tried to use her telepathy to stop the metal beams but then watched as one of the machines was being sent on a collision course with another. "Watch out" she said as she pushed herself and Bobby back before the collision. A fire ignited.  
  
"On it" Bobby said and iced it before any gas could be ignited.  
  
"This is getting irritating" Jean frowned. "Magneto show yourself" she said.  
  
"I thought I could get your attention" Magneto's voice reigned out. "As for showing myself not just yet my dear" he said.  
  
"What you want bucket head" Bobby demanded.  
  
"Child you should respect your elders" Magneto chastised him. "But I do want to talk to both of you. I have an offer for you."  
  
"Not interested" Jean frowned. "We'll never join you, you should know that by now."  
  
"Yeah so why don't you just get to stepping and move on out" Bobby smirked.  
  
"What shame, Charles has poisoned your minds. "He has made you both so obedient and also deprived you of reaching your full potential. I doubt he has even told either of you the truth about both of you."  
  
"What are you talking about" Jean demanded.  
  
"Oh child, I thought it would be obvious. The two of you, having abilities since you were wee children, taken to be trained at an early age and your powers ever developing. You have true power. You are Omega level mutants and you should not bow to mortals."  
  
"Omega" Bobby asked.  
  
"It's a classification in mutant ranking, I leave you to figure it out and I say this before I leave, sanctuary is open to you" he told them and then they heard no more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back up in Canada Kitty and Kurt were huddled behind a large log as they caught they're breath. "What are we going to do Kurt" Kitty cried.  
  
"Keep running" Kurt said. "We can just keep moving."  
  
"But we're in the middle of no where and they keep finding us" she said. "And I can't leave him behind."  
  
"Who" Kurt asked.  
  
"Mr. Logan" She explained. "There's something wrong with him. It's this place it's making him strange" she said.  
  
"Kitty he's trying to kill us, ve can't do anything about it," he explained. "I hear them coming so let's go" he said and grabbed her but she phased out of his grip.  
  
"No" She said defiantly. "Go if you want but I'm going to try to reach him" she said and stood up in plain sight."  
  
Kurt frowned. "Vell then I guess I'll just have to do this" he said then ported. "He appeared next to Sabretooth who was with Logan. "Hey Kitty Cat, try and catch me" he said then ported out before Sabretooth could grab him. "Up here" he said from a tree.  
  
"Why you little punk" Sabretooth growled and leapt up the tree after Kurt who continued to port higher up into the tall trees.  
  
"Vatch out Cat, you might get stuck" Kurt taunted as he continued to try and keep Sabretooth distracted.  
  
Back down on the ground Kitty looked over at Logan. "Mr. Logan over here" She said.  
  
Logan growled at her and charged at her. She stood still and he walked right through her.  
  
"Come and get me" She said and began to run off to another part of the woods away from Sabretooth.  
  
"Stand still kid" he growled.  
  
Kitty continued to run then just stopped and waited for him. She went face to face at him and looked him in the eye. "Mr. Logan stop this" she said.  
  
Logan growled at her and let his claws out as he towered over her.  
  
"Your not really going to hurt me are you" she asked. "Its' Kitty remember" she asked him. "Half pint, kid, runt you know" she said. "We're friends" she explained.  
  
Logan stopped for a minute. Kitty smiled but Logan's head began to hurt again and he clenched it.  
  
"What's wrong" she asked and put a hand on him but he pushed her to the ground and aimed his claws at her again. "Wait fight it again" she said. "You can do this" she told him.  
  
Logan tried and growled as the pain increased and increased in his head every time he tried to pull his claws away from her. They became very closer and closer to her.  
  
"Your not a bad guy, you don't want to do this to me. Come on I believe in you" she said. "Please Mr. Logan try" she cried.  
  
Logan continued to inch closer to her head slowly as he tried to resist.  
  
Kitty looked into his eyes again. "Look at me, do you really want to hurt me?" she said teary eyed. The claws tip almost tapped her forehead when they retracted. Logan fell to the ground very worn out. Kitty caught him and held him the best she could. "You did it" She said.  
  
"Thanks half pint" Logan smiled. Kitty smiled back but Logan then grabbed her. "Now come on we got something to do" he explained and ran in the direction of the complex.  
  
Meanwhile Kurt was running out of tree room as Sabretooth inched closer. Kurt ported one last time till he found himself at the top of a tree. "This is not good" Kurt said to himself, as Sabretooth was about to grab his leg.  
  
"It ends now kid" Sabretooth grinned and was about to grab him when he picked up a scent. "You little bastard" he frowned then jumped off the tree and ran toward the complex.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Kurt said and latched on his back. "Next stop two miles south" he explained and teleported them both.  
  
Logan stormed the complex with Kitty, having her phase him all the way through past the security systems to the main laboratory. The Doctor saw him back. "Back so soon Logan" he said. "And you brought a friend" he frowned.  
  
"You bet bub and trust me this will be the last time" he explained.  
  
"Oh really" The doctor said and casually extended his hand to his machine. Logan fell in pain. "You will behave animal" the doctor smirked.  
  
"You leave him alone" Kitty frowned and charged at him.  
  
"What you going to do, hurt me girl" the doctor sneered.  
  
"More like hurt your machine" she said and phased right through him and into his machine shorting it out. The shocks started a chain reaction. "Now you can't hurt him" she said but then became dizzy and fainted after going through all those machines.  
  
Logan got up and smiled. "Good job kid" he said as he let his claws back out and looked over at the doctor.  
  
"You fools you shorted out the whole system, the fail safe will destroy the whole building with a chain reaction"  
  
"Damn" Logan frowned. "Forget you" he said and pushed the doctor away, picking Kitty up he began running out. He bolted out of the building and dove for cover with Kitty just as the building began to fall apart from the chain reaction. He took one last look at the building and walked away with Kitty in his arms. "Come on kid, we're going home" he said.  
  
"Did I do good" Kitty groaned.  
  
"Yeah you did' he said as he headed to the X-Jet where Kurt would be waiting for them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on back at the mansion Logan returned with Kitty and Kurt where all the others were waiting.  
  
"Welcome home Logan" The Professor said. "I hope you had an interesting day, but next time you decide to run a field trip, please let me know first" he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Chuck" Logan nodded. "Now if you excuse me I need to rest."  
  
"But of course, but later on we will have a little talk about this" the Professor nodded.  
  
Bobby looked at Kitty. "So where the hell were you all day" he asked. "You just disappeared on me."  
  
"Something tells me I shouldn't tell you" Kitty smirked and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Well whatever happened I bet it wasn't as bad as my day, I had to listen to Matthews go on for two hours then Jean and I met up with bucket head" Bobby explained.  
  
"Vell Bobby" Kurt said coming over. "That sounds bad but maybe ours will top it. Go on tell him Kitty" Kurt smirked.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Okay but don't faint" she said then told him everything.  
  
Bobby went pale. "And you, and wow" he mumbled.  
  
"Come on sweetie you need rest" Kitty smirked and escorted him away.  
  
Dani watched the whole thing and smirked at Kurt. "And I thought I could make people go white" she smirked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across town at the Hood House the Brotherhood sat around when Sabretooth stormed in.  
  
"If it isn't Victor" Emma smirked. "I see you had a fun day" she said.  
  
"Shut up" he frowned and took his seat in front of the TV.  
  
Suddenly the house began to shake. The main windows busted open.  
  
"What's going on yo" Toad asked.  
  
"Earthquake" John looked at Lance.  
  
"Not me" Lance said.  
  
"No it's me" Magneto's voice ran out. "My worthy followers, I bring you good news. Sanctuary awaits all of you" he told them. "Now show me your worthy" he said.  
  
As the others pondered what this meant, Rogue sat in the corner and took off one glove. "Oh I will" she said to herself as she made a fist. "And very soon."  
  
Okay another chapter done. Please give me feedback. I know this chapter is a little off the main storyline but it's filler pretty much till the first main encounter with Magneto, which is coming up. Please tell me what you would like to see and I'm getting on the next chapter ASAP. 


	10. Sanctuary Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
It is a hot sunny day on the Pacific Ocean off the Hawaiian Islands and there are surfers abound the waters catching the best waves they can. One of them is a seemingly normal blond haired surfer type boy named Alex Masters. He caught a very large wave and began to ride it. As he did he noticed some girls were watching and decided to show off. He began to hang ten, but as he kept his balance his hands began to hurt immensely. The pain causes him to lose his balance and he wipes out.  
  
He washes up on shore with his board. "Woah what happened" he mumbled. His hands hurt so much. "Better go get these looked out" he said and picked up his board. His hands began to ache again causing him to drop his board. He stared at them and watched as a strange blast emitted from them and shattered the board. "What the heck, my board" Alex exclaimed. "This is totally weird," he said to himself.  
  
He noticed other people had heard the board get shattered. "Better go find a place to chill" he muttered and ran off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As this is happening thousands of miles to the east in Bayville New York, in the depths of the Xavier Institute Cerebro detects this new emerging mutant and it's alarm goes off. Charles Xavier was reading in his study and immediately went down to the Cerebro room. He put on the head device and scanned for the location, finding out the boy was from Hawaii and his name was Alex Masters. Upon further investigation he found out the boy was adopted from a Nebraska orphanage, with a familiar name. "That's the same one Scott is from" Xavier said. He then found out the boys original last name, Summers. "Oh my that's Scott's brother. I must summon him at once' Xavier told himself and searched the mansion for Scott.  
  
Meanwhile Scott was in the danger room getting out his frustrations with some target practice. Over the last few days he had kept his distance from the other X-Men, ever since Carol beat him. They had a few training sessions under her leadership and he had to admit she wasn't half bad and that's what made him even angrier. That and the whole team just sat there and accepted the change, even Bobby and Jean; he expected some loyalty from them. He ended up storming out on the last training session two days prior and since then avoided his teammates and spent most of his time training.  
  
Of course a couple of them had tried to approach him. Bobby had come in and had the nerve to ask him what his problem was, like he had a problem. This of course led to an argument; luckily Kitty was there and had pulled Bobby away, muttering jerk about Scott as she walked him off. Kurt had come and tried to talk to him and almost had gotten through with him but when he told Scott he needed to relax, Scott told him to leave. When Jean had come Scott just blew her off completely, excusing her of betraying him even. She had to hold back tears and just left. Suddenly the doors opened it was Logan.  
  
"So your still here good" Logan growled. "What is your problem kid" he frowned.  
  
"Look I don't need this" Scott said as he continued to blast his targets, without even looking at Logan. "I just want to be left alone" he said.  
  
Logan frowned and grabbed Scott by the collar. "You know what I actually don't care what your problem is Slim, but whatever it is don't you take it out on me, or any of your teammates including Jean" he said. "You were way out of line the way you talked to her before and your lucky I don't skewer you" he snapped.  
  
Scott frowned and glared at Logan through his shades. He pulled himself off of Logan. "Look sorry I hurt her feelings but truth is she should of just left me alone, just like the others should have. I'm practically off the team as it is."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Your acting ridiculous kid just cause what? A girl beat you?" he frowned.  
  
"Shut up, it's more then that. It's about loyalty. I've worked hard and she just comes in a steals everything from me" he frowned.  
  
"Give me a break kid. This is all about your ego. Well be a man and face the fact that there's always someone better then you, it's a part of life" he said.  
  
"Don't call me kid" Scott frowned and was about to say something else when he heard something in his head.  
  
"**Scott please meet me at Cerebro ASAP**" Xavier called out. "**It is of utmost importance" he said.  
  
"Go" Logan said. "Maybe he'll knock some sense into you."  
  
Scott just shook his head. "Coming professor" he said and left Logan. He walked out of the Danger room and down the hallway where he found the Professor waiting for him in Cerebro.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly Scott" the Professor said. "I know you've been quite tense as of late" he said.  
  
"Look Professor I'm sorry but please I am in no mood for another lecturer" Scott frowned.  
  
"Nor do I wish to give one. I have actually called you here because I've found your brother Alex" he said and brought up the information on the Cerebro screen.  
  
Scott looked both shocked and quite happy. "But how" Scott asked. "I thought he died in the jump from the plane?"  
  
"Apparently not. It seems that he was sent to the same orphanage as you but was adopted while you were in a coma for a year" he said. "His last name was changed so paper work must have gotten lost that linked you two" he said.  
  
"I understand. This is great" Scott smiled. "So where is he and when can I go see him. And I assume you found him because he's a mutant."  
  
"He is in Hawaii, living under the name of Alex Masters. His powers emerged just this afternoon, they are similar to yours it seems" he said. "Be ready to leave in the morning."  
  
Scott nodded. "Yes sir, of course" he said with excitement in his voice. This news had made his week. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But Charles Xavier is not the only one to detect this new mutant. Just across town in the attic of the Brotherhood House Emma Frost was operating a much cruder and small version of Cerebro. "What's this, a mutant with impressive power has emerged" She said to herself as she took the helmet off. "I must tell Magneto" she said then got up and headed down the stairs and then walked down the hall to another room.  
  
Since arriving almost a week earlier Magneto had spent the majority of his time in a room upstairs. Sabretooth as usual was guarding it to keep Magneto from being disturbed. "What do you want Blondie" Sabretooth growled as he kept guard over Magneto's room.  
  
Emma smiled. "I think that's the business of Magneto. Now if you will please get out of my way I would like to see him," she explained.  
  
"Sorry my orders are that no one disturbs the boss" he said sternly. "And that includes you."  
  
"This is very important news, and he must know" she said with determination in her eyes. She looked right at Sabretooth who looked right back at her with his own defiant glare until the door opened on it's own.  
  
"Sabretooth let her pass" Magneto ordered from inside the room. Sabretooth begrudgingly agreed and Emma smirked at him before entering. "Now Emma this better be good news" he told her.  
  
"Oh and it is my Lord" Emma nodded. "I have detected a new mutant in Hawaii, named Alex Masters. It seems he could be very powerful" she said.  
  
Magneto smiled. "Powerful you say. Very good timing it seems, but I'm sure Charles knows as well. We set out early tomorrow" he told Emma. "Get me Mystique."  
  
"Yes sir" Emma said and began to leave.  
  
"And Emma..." he began to say.  
  
"Yes" she asked.  
  
"Good work" he told her and then let her leave. She had a very large smile on her face. After she had left Magneto sat in his make shift office for several more minutes before Mystique entered.  
  
"You summoned me" she asked. "I ask are you ready to make the big move" she asked him.  
  
"Yes I am," he said. "I have gotten word that my sanctuary is complete, now I must prepare it for those worthy to join me" he said. "You are to tell those boys that they must fight to show they belong as must you," he said.  
  
"Yes sir" Mystique nodded biting her tongue. She was not too happy about having to prove herself as well. "And what of the Rogue" she asked.  
  
"We have prepared her the best we can for her destiny now she must make her move. Tomorrow I want her upgrade completed," he said sternly. "No excuses. Now leave me" he told her. Mystique nodded and exited leaving the powerful mutant to his thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the X-Jet took off with Xavier and Scott aboard and Logan in the pilot's chair, just as the other X-Men were waking up. It was a weekend and since Logan wasn't there for training they all slept in. By late morning Jean had awoken, showered and dressed. She went down to the kitchen and realized all the other students were still asleep.  
  
"Talk about lazy" she frowned as she made herself a cup of coffee. She walked over and looked out the window. "It's so quiet" she thought to herself when something caught her eye. "Hmm looks like maybe someone is up" she said then opened the kitchen door and walked outside.  
  
She looked around to see who was outside. "Bobby is that you. Kitty, Kurt, Dani?" she called out as she continued to walk out on to the grounds.  
  
She heard some ruffling in some bushes. "Real funny Bobby, but you're a little old for hide and seek" she said. "I guess I'm just going to have to use my telepathy" she said and began to scan the area. "Wait a minute, they're all in the mansion. Then who is that" she frowned.  
  
"Me" Mystique said as she emerged from the bushes. "And what are you going to do about it" she challenged Jean.  
  
Jean glared at Mystique. "You have no right to be here and now I am going to remove you" Jean said and lifted Mystique up with her TK. "I will send you flying if you don't get out of here" she threatened.  
  
"Oh will you" Mystique grinned. "That's going to be hard when your past out" she said.  
  
"What are you talking about" Jean demanded as she glared at Mystique. Her telepathy caught something and turned around. "Wait what the" She said when Rogue tackled her and with an ungloved hand touched Jean's face, causing her to pass out. A metal orb appeared out of the trees and opened up. A long arm came in and pulled Jean's body into it before closing and flying away fast into the sky.  
  
"That's what I was talking about" Mystique said after she got up after being dropped. "Good work Rogue. Now that it's time for the main course, are you ready for her."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yes Mama I think so."  
  
"Now remember don't let go till I say, we need to take it all" she said. "Now we wait for her to come to us."  
  
Rogue nodded though seemed a bit unsure of herself.  
  
Meanwhile Carol had come down to the kitchen to find that the door to the outside was open. "That's strange," she said to herself as she looked around. "That's Jean's coffee mug to and she just left it here, even stranger" she said. "Maybe she went outside" she thought and walked out to find her teammate. After walking a bit she saw Jean unconscious on the ground. "Jean" she yelled before running over. She looked her over. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Ah did" a voice said and Carol looked up to see Rogue.  
  
"You little witch" Carol frowned. "Well at least it will give me an opportunity to teach you a lesson" she said.  
  
"Ah thought ah could get your attention this way, and ya'll won't be teaching anyone anything when ah'm done with ya" Rogue said then pointed her hand at Carol and pushed her back with TK.  
  
"Guess you have Jean's powers" Carol frowned as she dusted herself off. "Well at least it will make it interesting" she said confidently then flew straight at Rogue and punched her in the stomach then kicked her and sent her flying.  
  
Rogue groaned with pain, this was going to be harder then she thought but she had to beat this girl, she needed to get her revenge, among other things. She got herself up then levitated high into the air. "Ya'll want interesting, I'll show you interesting" Rogue snarled then lifted Carol up with her TK. She held her up and slammed her down toward the ground.  
  
Carols powerful body made quite an imprint into the ground, but she got herself up after several seconds and looked mad. "You got me dirty, now I'm pissed" she frowned and flew up again stared Rogue right into the air. "Okay enough games, let's go."  
  
"Let's" Rogue nodded and the two charged at each other. Carol threw punch after punch at Rogue who blocked them with her TK and pushed her back. Each time Carol would come back with more speed and thrust and each time Rogue would do her best to block it. Till finally Carol broke through and sent a barrage of punches at Rogue, hitting her in the stomach many times till she sent her flying down. Carol dove down and caught her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Had enough" she asked.  
  
"Yah I have" Rogue groaned. "Had enough of you" she said then snapped her bare hands on to Carols face and began to drain her. Carol tried to resist but Rogue held on tight, both felt the energy leaving Carol and driving into Rogue. "Mah god it's too much" Rogue yelled.  
  
The unconscious Jean morphed back into Mystique who got up and watched. "Don't let go Rogue keep holding on just a little bit more, you can do it."  
  
"No ah have to let go it hurts" Rogue exclaimed. "Mama" she yelled as the increasingly powerful energy entered her body. Carol continued to scream in pain but her screams became weaker every second.  
  
"Just a little more Rogue" Mystique encouraged. "You must take it all" she told her.  
  
"Ah'm trying Mama" She said and held on till finally the energy was just too much. "Ah can't hold on" she said and let go of Carol. Both fell from the exhaustion. Mystique rushed over and caught Rogue.  
  
"It's okay, you did good" Mystique smirked as she pointed over to the now lifeless Carol.  
  
Rogue looked in shock. Carol's eyes were still opened and staring right at her. "Oh mah god what have I done" she said pulling away from Mystique. She went over and felt Carol. "She's dead she's got to be."  
  
"Don't feel bad Rogue, she got was coming to her and you fulfilled your destiny" she explained. "Now try and use your new powers," she explained.  
  
"Okay I'll try" Rogue said and took flight. She flew around the grounds, and it felt so good but then she saw Carol flying beside her glaring at her, just for a moment then it faded. "Ah killed her" Rogue yelled and then lost control of the powers she started to fall to the ground when a silver orb appeared and snatched her into it, just as it had Jean. She tried to resist but it sprayed her with something then took her inside of it and flew away.  
  
Mystique watched from the ground. "I am sorry my dear but it is for the best" she said to herself then walked off to take care of her next assignment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Kitty Pryde awoke. "Wow it's late" she yawned. She realized how warm it was for an April Saturday. "God its so hot" she said then got up to shower.  
  
After she had finished showering she got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen where Bobby, Dani, and Kurt were hanging out. She took a seat next to Bobby and lounged against him. "So guys what's up this morning."  
  
"I don't know, we've got nothing to do. No training cause Logan and Scott are gone, no classes since Storm is upstairs doing her thing and the Professor left to and we haven't run into Jean or Carol."  
  
"We should do something fun then" Kitty said with excitement in her voice. "Let's get out of here, it's beautiful outside."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "But vhere should ve go" he asked.  
  
"How about we just go man, you know take a road trip on to the unknown. Have an experience," Bobby said.  
  
Dani looked at him blankly. "You've been sniffing the paint fumes again haven't you" she asked staring at him. "I much prefer an actual location if that's alright with you."  
  
Bobby shrugged. "We could drive down to the beach then."  
  
"Great idea" Kitty said. "Everyone go get ready and meet down in the garage," she said. They all got up and headed upstairs.  
  
From a window Mystique had watched the whole thing. She took out a phone. "I have an opportunity boys" she began to tell them on the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Hawaii Alex had kept to himself since the weird thing had happened to him. He was over by the sea cliffs most the day after getting up the next morning, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His hands would constantly ache and sometimes they would admit this beam from them. After accidentally blasting a tree he realized he was being watched.  
  
"Whose there" he asked. "Show yourself."  
  
Out from a pair of tall bushes came a blond girl dressed in white. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting you, my name is Emma Frost," she said smiling at him.  
  
Alex looked the girl over. "Wow she's hot," he thought.  
  
"Why thank you for the compliment" Emma laughed. She noticed the look of confusion on Alex's face. "** Sorry for not explaining I'm a telepath **" She said in his mind.  
  
"Weird, so what you read minds and stuff," he said.  
  
"You could say that" she said. "It's the gift I received, which makes me a mutant. You two are a mutant, and I've come to help you" she said.  
  
"Wait mutant?" he asked scratching his head. "Woah what's that? Can you explain why I can do this?" he asked then fired a blast toward the ground.  
  
"Very impressive" Emma nodded. "It is because you are a mutant you can do that. A mutant is someone born with an X-Gene, which allows them to develop gifts like my telepathy and your blasting hands," she told him.  
  
"So you came to tell me this?" He asked. "How many mutants are there?"  
  
"Yes I came to help you. I represent someone who is also a mutant and wants to help them. There are more and more mutants all the time and soon the humans will realize our presence and trust me they won't like it. Magneto wishes to protect mutants from being oppressed."  
  
"Okay so you work for this Magneto guy right, so how can he help me" Alex asked as he continued stare at the beautiful Emma Frost.  
  
"He can help you to control your powers and put them to good use, and stand at your side so you shall face no oppression" Emma told him. "If you join us I shall stand with you too" she smiled coolly at him.  
  
"It's an interesting offer" Alex nodded. "But I don't know I mean I can't just leave, my folks might notice if I'm gone."  
  
"Oh but you must, they are humans they can never understand what is happening to you like Magneto can, like I can. I also know they are not your true family" she told him.  
  
"What are you talking about" Alex frowned. "My family died."  
  
"Oh no they didn't, does the name Scott Summers ring a bell. I know it does, and I know him," she told him.  
  
"Really" Alex asked eagerly. "Well if you can take the pain away, and get me my brother back, well I guess I could give you guys a shot" he said.  
  
"Excellent" Emma smiled. "Now we shall wait, I feel your brother is on his way" she said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Emma was talking to Alex the X-Jet had landed on an empty field of the island. Xavier turned to Scott. "If you go about 20 meters to the northwest you should be able to find your brother" he said.  
  
Scott nodded. "Thanks, got to go" she said and practically sprinted out the jet.  
  
"Should I go with him, just in case" Logan asked.  
  
"No I think it be better if we let Scott handles this on his own, it is his brother" he responded.  
  
Logan nodded. "Well in that case I think I go out for a smoke" he said then lit a cigar and walked out of the X-Jet. After he walked out he noticed the ramp slam shut. "What the" he frowned then caught the smell of something. "Magneto" he growled and began to run back to the X-Jet.  
  
Inside the jet Xavier noticed the door slam shut as well. "Hello Eric, you made your presence obvious now what is it you want" he asked.  
  
"Hello Charles, my old friend. What I want is you" Magneto's voice said. "I have created sanctuary and you are to be a part of it."  
  
"I appreciate the offer Eric, but you know I cannot go with you unless your beliefs have changed."  
  
"You know they haven't Charles, and I didn't say this was a request. You will thank me one day when you realize your error" he said.  
  
"Wait Eric, stop this" Xavier said as he felt the Jet rise off the ground and into the air.  
  
"I am sorry this is for your own good" Magneto responded and then was silent.  
  
Outside Logan watched the Jet lift and frowned. "Oh no you don't" he said and leaped on to the Jet with his claws just as it was flying away. Magneto pulled it fast into the sky and over the ocean.  
  
"Fool, I am the master of metal" Magneto's voice said to Logan. "Now watch as you slowly fall off" he said and bent back each claw one by one before letting Logan fall down to the ocean below. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Scott had rushed through the island till he found a blond boy with a Hawaiian shirt, who looked very familiar. "Alex?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah" Alex nodded. ""Yeah that's my name, who might you be?"  
  
"Well this might sound strange but I'm Scott Summers your brother" Scott said.  
  
Alex smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Wow it's really you, Scott it's been so long. You came just like she said."  
  
Scott nodded. "Yep its good to see you too, I thought you were dead. Wait a minute who said I was coming" he asked.  
  
"I did" Emma said walking up to them. "Hello Scott, always nice to see you."  
  
"Hello Emma" Scott said, not really knowing how to react to her after the conversation they had back when they met at John's grave. "What are you doing here."  
  
"What do you think Scott" Emma said. "You know that I am here to recruit a new mutant for my side and he has accepted."  
  
Scott frowned. "Is this true Alex" he said.  
  
"Yeah she said her boss can help me with control and protect me" Alex told him. "She said she knew you."  
  
"Yeah she does, and her boss can't be trusted. He manipulates mutants into following his philosophy by making promises" Scott frowned.  
  
"Oh please Scott, you never even truly listened to Magneto" Emma snapped. "Xavier simply found you first and truth is it would be much easier for a telepath like him to manipulate a mind then Magneto ever could," she snapped.  
  
Alex sighed. "Look Scott, I'm just going to here him out and see if he can help me," he said. "If you feel so uneasy about it come with me and hear what he has to say then judge" he said.  
  
Scott frowned. "Well I'll come with you but I still don't trust him" Scott said.  
  
"Good" Emma said. "** And besides Scott I know you still care about me and I do for you. Not to mention I here you've been replaced anyway, real loyalty they ever had."  
  
Scott heard her voice in his head and wanted to ignore it but he realized he was beginning to agree with her. "Alright let's go" he said.  
  
"And go we shall" Emma said. "Our transportation should be here any minute," she said and almost if on cue a large metal orb appeared on the ground. "Everyone hop in" she said simply and the two followed her. The orb sealed up and flew into the sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Institute Storm had finally descended down to the lower part of the mansion. She had looked around find that none of the students were around. "It's a little to quite around her" she muttered to herself as she entered the main foyer. She saw a note attached to the bottom of the stair case and read it.  
  
Dear Ms. Monroe  
  
It was such a nice day we decided to go for a ride to the beach. Kurt is driving and we'll be back later. Call us if you need us.  
  
Signed Kitty, Bobby, Dani, and Kurt.  
  
Storm rolled her eyes. "Oh those kids. I just hope they don't do anything irresponsible" she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard something from behind her. She looked and saw nothing. "Oh must have been nothing" she realized and turned to walk away when suddenly from out of no where Mystique charged at her and sent her flying with a devastating kick.  
  
"Surprise" Mystique snarled. "Now don't worry wind rider this will all be over quick," she said.  
  
Storm frowned as she got up. "I don't know why you've come and attacked me in my home and I don't care, but I will give you one more chance to leave quietly" Storm said as she got up.  
  
"Sorry can't, it's nothing personal but your in my way" Mystique snarled and morphed into a bigger and stronger version of herself and tackled Storm. She picked her up and threw her over into a potted plant.  
  
Storm groaned. That last hit hurt and it destroyed one of her plants. She slowly got up. "You've left me no choice" Storm frowned as she got up. Her eyes began to glow as a strong wind picked up inside the foyer. Thunder and lighting could be heard outside. The winds picked up Mystique and spun her around the room, before sending her flying hard into a wall, knocking her out. "I'm sorry but it had to be done" Storm frowned. "Now look at this mess," she said to herself as she looked around the room and saw furniture turned over papers all over the place and dirt from plants stained into the carpet.  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted when a silver orb smashed through the ceiling and attacked Storm. Before she could react it had grabbed her and pulled her in. It closed up and flew away as the claustrophobic woman yelled in terror from the inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the Pacific, Logan washed up on the shore of a Hawaiian island. He looked up and saw Sabretooth growling at him. He popped out his claws and frowned. "Well this is just what I need" he muttered and the two began to fight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a road over looking the shore, Kurt, who is wearing his image inducer, is driving Scott's convertible. Dani sits in the passengers seat and Bobby and Kitty are lounged in the back, making out as usual.  
  
"Looks like ve're almost there" Kurt told the others.  
  
"A little louder, I don't think they heard you over the spit swapping" Dani frowned and turned up the radio, almost to the max.  
  
"Very true" Kurt nodded. "But at least one of them isn't driving, or ve vould be in real trouble" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah we wouldn't of made it out of the garage" Dani laughed and Kurt joined in. But their fun would be interrupted when the ground started to become unstable and the car started to shake. "Vhat the?" Kurt gasped.  
  
"What's going on" asked Dani. "Is this road getting too bumpy or what" she questioned when suddenly the back of the car was hit hard from behind. Dani turned to see a large jeep riding up on the bumper.  
  
"Scott's going to kill me," Kurt lamented at the dent that was being left on the bumper.  
  
Kitty and Bobby were interrupted from their "activity" and both turned and saw what was happening. "I think that's the least of your problems Kurt" Kitty said. "It's the Brotherhood" she frowned.  
  
"Yeah well let's see them chew on this" Bobby said and iced the road to hold them back.  
  
"Nice job" Kurt said as he turned away to look.  
  
"Kurt watch out" Dani exclaimed but before he could react the car drove right into the chest of the Blob. The four X-Men were knocked hard by the impact.  
  
"Sorry the road is closed" Blob grinned and reached his hands out to grab them.  
  
"Like I think we need to get out of here" Kitty said and grabbed Bobby, she phased them both out of the car. Kurt grabbed Dani and ported out. Bobby iced bridged them all down to the beach below.  
  
"I think we better fight them on fair ground" he said before landing there.  
  
"They're getting away, after them," Pietro said and the Brotherhood followed the X-Men down to the beach. Soon the two teams were face to face. On one side, Quicksilver, Blob, Pyro, Avalanche, and Toad. On the other Iceman, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Moonstar.  
  
"Well looks like we got ourselves a fight here, 4 on 3" Quicksilver smirked.  
  
"Like learn to count Pietro it's 5 on 4" Kitty retorted.  
  
"You'd think so but two of us have no reason to fight, since we've already earned our spots" Pietro explained.  
  
"What are you talking about" Bobby demanded.  
  
"Relax Drake, you've been guaranteed a spot just like me, so why don't you just watch and see what happens" Pietro said.  
  
"Whatever you're talking about you can forget it" Bobby snapped and iced his hands.  
  
"Whatever lets fight" Avalanche said and began to shake the ground underneath the X-Men knocking them down.  
  
Pietro picked up speed and large amounts of sand started to fill the air around the X-men.  
  
Kurt blindly ported out of danger but reappeared underneath Blob. "Hey fuzzball" he grinned and slammed Nightcrawler to the ground with his fist knocking the boy out.  
  
"My turn yo" Toad grinned confidently as he jumped up toward Kitty, Dani, and Bobby, but an ice blast knocked him out of the sky.  
  
Kitty phased Dani and Bobby out of the way but then Pietro snatched up Bobby. "Can't have you getting hurt now" he said and started to pull Bobby away with his speed.  
  
"I don't need your help" Bobby frowned and made himself too cold to touch and got free. He quickly began to ice slide back to the others.  
  
Pyro created flame birds that chased Dani and Kitty wherever they went.  
  
"This way" Kitty said pointing to a group of tall sand hills. "We'll lose them in there" she said and Dani nodded. They ran between them.  
  
"Now to terrify them," Dani said and got ready to send some visions at them.  
  
"I don't think so" Avalanche smirked at Pyro. "Nice work now my job" he said and started to shake the sand above Kitty and Dani on top of them.  
  
Bobby reappeared on the scene just in time to see Kitty and Dani get buried. "Kitty" he called out.  
  
Pietro reappeared on the scene and saw that Toad was down but so were Kurt, Dani, and Kitty. "Looks like it's over" he said. "Time to go" he said and pulled out a small device. Soon 5 orbs appeared from over the horizon.  
  
Bobby went and started to try and dig Kitty and Dani out. "Guys don't worry I'm going to get you out" he said but Lance put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax kid you won, forget them" he said.  
  
"I don't know nor care whatever you guys are talking about" Bobby pushed him away.  
  
Pietro frowned. "Grab him" he said and Lance, Blob and Pyro jumped on Bobby, tackling him. He iced up and started to fight back. "This should only take a minute" he said and directed one of the orbs at Bobby. Two claws sprung out and grabbed him. He started to fight back but they shocked him knocking him out.  
  
"Nice work Pietro" Pyro said.  
  
"Now come boys, to Sanctuary" Pietro said and the four other boys entered their orbs and all 5 took off into the sky like many others had. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charles Xavier felt like he had been in the Magneto manipulated X-jet for hours. "Where could he be taking me" Xavier wondered as they went farther and farther south. Soon the sky became very dark and cloudy. "Antarctica" Xavier exclaimed. On the horizon he could see some sort of floating object. The X-Jet was headed straight for it. As it became closer, Xavier realized it was an asteroid with domes and metal on it. "What is this Magnus" Xavier muttered.  
  
The X-Jet was placed on a landing pad that was sticking out of the asteroid. The ramp opened to let Xavier down. Xavier reluctantly exited the X-Jet where he met Magneto. "Greetings Charles and welcome to Asteroid M" he said.  
  
"What is this place" Charles asked with both suspicion and wonder in his voice.  
  
"This is the sanctuary I have created to protect us from the humans" Magneto explained. "I have taken the best of the best of the known mutants and brought them here to create a new society" he explained. "Walk with me and I shall show you it all" he said.  
  
Xavier reluctantly nodded. "But why Eric, what do you hope to accomplish" he asked as they strolled through the metal corridors. "Though I must admit this place is quite amazing" he said.  
  
"As I said to create a new society Charles. "The foundations of a society run by mutants without persecution. I have brought you here because despite our differences I respect you as both a colleague and a friend. You can contribute much to the community."  
  
"I see Eric, though you didn't actually offer me a position, you forced it on me" he said. "So now I must ask you who did you bring here Eric" he said as they entered a large chamber. He saw Quicksilver, Pyro, Avalanche, and Blob standing in the corner. Surprisingly Forge the inventor mutant was near by as well To his horror Xavier saw several glass tubes, inside of them were Storm, Jean, Bobby, and the Rogue.  
  
"As you can see I said the best of the best, there is but one competition to go then the community will be complete" Magneto explained.  
  
"Eric you have imprisoned these people against there will" he said.  
  
"Professor get us out of here" Jean yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Jean I'll find a way out of this" he assured her.  
  
"Do not worry Charles, they will all be let out when I know I can trust them to behave. As for the Rogue she just needs some control" he said.  
  
"We'll never join you buckethead" Bobby frowned, still fuming from being forced to come here and not being able to save Kitty and the others.  
  
"Foolish boy, your emotions for the inferior will fade eventually. All you need is a good example" Magneto explained. "Come in" he called to one of the corridors.  
  
A door opened to reveal Cyclops, with Emma on an arm and Havok at his side. He was dressed in a new costume.  
  
"Soon you will all learn like he has that this is for the best" Magneto said as Xavier, Bobby, Jean and Storm looked on in horror.  
  
Okay this concludes Part I of this two parter. The next one will be up as soon as I can. Give me your feed back and what you think. For those asking about the new mutants, after this I am going to start the next story arch, starting with either a one parter or a two parter entitled Recruitment, which will bring a bunch of new recruits to the Institute. But for now till next time see ya. 


	11. Sanctuary Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
"Scott" Professor Xavier exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Scott Summers looked at the Professor, the man who had been his mentor. But things were different now, he was different and he had to move on. "I'm sorry Professor but I'm doing what I have to do. I'm standing along side my brother, the woman who cares about me, and a person who wants to help me."  
  
"But Scott you have seen what Magneto has done and you've always agreed that what he advocates is wrong" Charles said.  
  
"I'm just here to see what he has to say. He has promised to help me gain control and help my brother. Besides lately a lot of things have made me re-assess what I believe in" he said. "Besides he made this place to give mutants a safe place to prosper."  
  
"Exactly" Magneto nodded. "Charles maybe you should take your students advice and rethink a few things" he said.  
  
Xavier became very angry with this. "Is that so Scott? Then what about the ones who didn't choose to come here like myself and them" he said pointing to the entrapped mutants.  
  
Scott had been so busy with the Professor he had yet to see in the background his entrapped friends. "Bobby, Jean, Storm? What is this Magneto? Let them go right now."  
  
"Relax Scott" Alex said.  
  
"Yes Scott, this is merely a precaution till they calm themselves down. They will soon realize they are better off here. This is where they can truly contribute as well as benefit."  
  
"We are being held against are will Scott" Storm told him. "Should we not have a choice whether we wish to be here."  
  
"Yeah Scott he abducted us and forced us here" Jean frowned. "Is that right. A true friend would help us" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
Emma frowned at this and looked at Magneto. He nodded and started to press some buttons over the tubes.  
  
"Besides we'll never join him Scott" Bobby said. "Do you even know what he let happen to Kitty and the others" he began to say when suddenly he felt sleepy. His tube filled with some sort of gas and he fell into a state similar to that of Rogue who had been like that since Xavier had gotten there. Jean and Storm fell into a similar state.  
  
"What is this" Scott demanded. "And what are they talking about with the other mutants."  
  
"Like I said this is for they're own good, and though it is admirable to think of their fellow mutants, I could only take the best of the best" Magneto said.  
  
"I still don't like it" Scott frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but for now it's necessary, we can't allow them to ruin our plans just because they are misguided" Emma smiled at him and it seemed to passive him. Alex watched them both with a look of contempt.  
  
Xavier realized that the forces influencing Scott right now were more then he could handle, he needed to get them both and the others out of here, but he had but one resource. The last fight was between Logan and Sabretooth, and would most likely be fought near where they had found Alex. "** Logan lose the fight, we're in Antarctica **" Xavier said once after focusing on his mind. He tried to focus again but Emma realized what he was doing.  
  
"Sir it seems that your old friend still wishes to interfere" she said simply.  
  
Magneto nodded and lifted Charles chair with his powers. "Sorry Charles but you need a nap" he said and placed the chair next to the glass tubes. He pressed a button and a tube went over Xavier and filled with gas.  
  
"Scott stop this" Xavier was able to say before he succumbed to the glass and his eyes closed.  
  
Scott ran over to the tube then glared at Magneto. "Why do this? You say you trust him then you entrap him" he said staring Magneto straight in the face. "The more you do the more I suspect I've made a mistake" he said.  
  
Emma got between them. "Please Scott, the Professor needs to realize his flaws in reasons and relax his suspicion. Until he does he will only seek to hinder our efforts" she said. "Now come with me to my quarters and we can relax" she said.  
  
Scott nodded. "Okay for now. But I don't want them abused" he said sternly and walked off with Emma.  
  
Magneto nodded. "Yes now I have a few more preparations to attend to before we can start some of our most important work" he explained then walked off.  
  
As Emma left with Scott, Alex still watched as jealousy filled him. He liked having his brother back but it was like when he had arrived he also had swiped away this blond beauty. Pietro sped over to him. "Love hurts don't it kid" he said.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business" Alex frowned at him.  
  
"Relax kid, the names Quicksilver and if you ever need anything, like say Emma maybe I can arrange things. Just think of me as a friend" he said and patted Alex on the back before leaving the boy to his conflicting thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile down in Hawaii, Logan and Sabretooth were engaged in yet another fight. They had tackled each other, punched each other, sent each other flying in the opposite direction and now were pacing each other toward the top of a rocky cliff overlooking the ocean.  
  
"How much longer are we going to do this Creed" Logan growled as he faced off against his enemy.  
  
"Till one of us falls. The winner will be rewarded" Sabretooth growled and charged at him again. Logan caught him and soon they were tackling each other again and rolling up the cliff toward the edge. At one point Logan had gained the advantage and could win the fight.  
  
But just as he was going to go for the finishing blow he heard the Professors quick call. "This better be good Charles" Logan grunted, not wanting to lose. This moment of hesitation allowed Sabretooth to get the advantage again.  
  
"Enough of this you know I belong at his side not you" Sabretooth growled.  
  
"You know something your right" Logan shrugged and made no move as Sabretooth hit with everything he had, knocking Logan flying down to the rocks below.  
  
It was a high cliff so it was hard to see the bottom so Creed just took a quick look. "He's probably not dead, but I don't have time for this" he muttered to himself when another orb appeared. Sabretooth jumped in and flew off to join the others.  
  
Logan was indeed still alive; he had slammed his claws into the cliff as he fell. Smelling that Sabretooth's scent was no longer present, he climbed back to the top of the cliff. He saw a plane landing on the northern part of the island, about two miles away. "Well that's where I better go" he frowned and ran in the direction of the airport. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the east coast evening approaches a beach where an elf looking boy finally awakens. "Vhat happened" he groaned as he got up. He looked around. "Vhere is everyone" he called out. He saw a large pile of sand had filled in between the dunes, suddenly Kitty phased through it with Dani.  
  
"Where here" Kitty explained. "We got half buried in sand by Alvers, luckily, we made it to the other side of the dune passage so it only buried us from the waste down."  
  
"But it knocked us out to" Dani explained. "Looks like the Brotherhood has gone though."  
  
"Yeah, dank god" Kurt agreed. "I vonder vhat they vanted in the first place" he said.  
  
Kitty meanwhile was looking around frantically. "Bobby, Bobby, where are you" she called out. "Guys what happened to Bobby, it's not like him not to come when he here's me" she explained with fear in her voice. "He could be hurt or worse."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Yes that is strange" he agreed. "Ve better start looking around."  
  
"What if the Brotherhood did something to him" Kitty cried.  
  
"Well I think we have a way of finding that out," Dani said as she pointed to the only other figure on the beach.  
  
Toad was just waking up, wondering what had happened. He noticed that the fight was over and that meant he was left behind. And worse he was alone with the X-Men. "Better get out of here" Toad mumbled to himself and started to hop off.  
  
But Kurt teleported into his path and grabbed him. "Not so fast Toad" Kurt frowned and glared at him. But before he could question Toad Kitty had already tackled the worm.  
  
"What did your dumb friends do to my boyfriend you little creep" she snapped. "Spill now."  
  
Toad was pretty scared. Kitty wasn't very big but she looked very angry. "Yo look relax, please. I'll tell you everything, just let me go," he said.  
  
"Hmm I don't know" Dani said. "I kind have like watching you squirm, and how do we know you'll even say anything and not run away," she asked.  
  
"Are you kidding, if I tried crazy girl here might kill me or something. Besides I was left behind, I don't owe anything to Magneto."  
  
"Magneto, vhat does he have to do vith it" Kurt asked as he got Kitty to let go.  
  
"He told us to fight you guys so he could figure out who were the better mutants, and then he was going to take them to this place and start some sort of weird new order or something yo" he said. "I mean Pietro said some people got to go automatically and stuff like the Icecube, cause they were powerful, but the rest had to prove themselves" he said. "So cause we lost we're still here" he explained.  
  
"Vhat happens to the winners," Kurt demanded.  
  
"All I know is they go to some place, that's all, he didn't tell us where" he said.  
  
Dani then realized something. "Wait the others could be in danger, we have to get back and warn them" she said.  
  
"Right" Kurt agreed. "The car is totaled ve'll have to come back for it later, I can teleport us every 2 miles till ve can get home" he said and put his hands on Kitty and Dani.  
  
"Sorry if this strains you Kurt, but I'm not letting him out of my sight till we find Bobby and whoever else is gone" Kitty said as she grabbed Toad. Then Kurt teleported leaving the beach empty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Asteroid Scott Summers stares out the window into the nothingness of the dark tunda and sighs. Emma Frost comes up behind him and rubs his back. "Something is troubling you" Emma said. "Don't lie I can sense these things, now tell me or I will find out on my own"  
  
Scott sighed. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, I mean joining Magneto. You might agree with him, but I'm not too sure. I've always thought that the Professor was right, and his dream could be realized."  
  
"Well maybe you did once, but now you realize that it was merely a pipe dream, that if we wish to live free we must fight to protect ourselves" she suggested.  
  
Scott shrugged. "Maybe, but a part of me feels I'm just doing this to get back at them, which is just not right."  
  
"Whose says its not, Scott? Don't kid yourself you know that you were betrayed. You done nothing but shown loyalty to the X-Men and what do they do, they just let you be replaced. Scott tried to speak. "Let me finish Scott, and even though they betrayed you, you still are going to give them this opportunity to be a apart of this place where our kind will flourish. If anything you should be happy for they will eventually see the error of they're ways."  
  
Scott shrugged. "But what about the ones left behind, Bobby made it sound like they were in danger."  
  
"He is just being foolish, he always has been. His feelings for that girl have made him blind to ever fulfilling his true potential" she said. "Now forget about him, you should also remember that once Magneto is through with you, you'll never have to worry about losing control again. Think about it, normal sight like everyone else" she said.  
  
Scott was silent. He had longed for normal sight ever since his powers had emerged. He looked out back into space and just sighed. "Well I guess I can't change it now, so I might as well make the best of it."  
  
"You see now relax, I'm with you, and what could be better then that" she said and continued to rub his shoulders. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the main part of the fortress on the other side of the room, from the containment tubes, Forge is hard at work constructing some sort of chamber. The Brotherhood is just kind of watching him. Suddenly Sabretooth wandered in.  
  
"Hello boys" he said to his young charges. "See you made the party, where's the Toad" he asked.  
  
"He didn't make it, got blasted by the Popsicle" Pyro said.  
  
"Too bad" Sabretooth shrugged. "If Magneto needs me tell him I'll be taking a nap" he told them and wandered out. The Brotherhood watched him go and continued to watch Forge.  
  
"I must say this place is just... boring" Lance frowned. "I mean yeah we're here, now what. We just gonna hang around here and wait."  
  
"Right mate, I have to admit I don't see the point either. And why are we bringing those wankers in" Pyro asked indicating the trapped X-Men. "They are supposed to be the enemy we can't trust them."  
  
"Heck even if we could, I don't want to deal with red and Popsicle. And why should we just accept Summers, he could be lying. Plus why is Rogue being held, they never explained that." Blob and Pyro nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not to mention does this place even have a kitchen?" Blob added and got dark glares from Pyro and Avalanche. "Uh and why is Summers getting better treatment then us, we've been here longer."  
  
"Good question Blob" Lance agreed. "Why don't we ask Pietro, where ever he is?"  
  
"Looking for me" Pietro said as he sped in. "Oh you've been inquiring about me, my ears are burning."  
  
Lance glared at him. "Look Pietro what's going on here? Why are we just sitting around, why are we to trust the X-Geeks, and what happened to Rogue" He frowned and Pyro and Blob followed his lead.  
  
"Look man, dad said Rogue's powers are out of control, so for now she needs to rest, the X-Geeks we need for support and don't worry when we're through with them they'll have to follow us. Now if you have any other problems you can ask Magneto" he said.  
  
Pyro backed off and pulled back Lance. "Yah know mate, I think we're good for now" Pyro said.  
  
"Wait a minute I'm not" Blob said and walked over to Pietro. "I want to know one thing right now, where's the kitchen?"  
  
"Oh yeah it's down that corridor and to the left, across from the rec room" he said.  
  
"Rec room" Lance asked. "Ehh okay lets go boys." The brotherhood boys followed and left Pietro in the room with Forge, when Magneto floated in.  
  
"Father" Pietro said greeting him and getting a nod. "I was just wondering how are you going to increase our powers and control like you said you would?"  
  
"Don't worry my son I shall explain that all in just a minute" Magneto said and looked at Forge. "How much longer till the chamber is ready" he asked.  
  
"I'd give it another 6-8 hours" Forge responded without looking up from his work.  
  
"Good, now come my son and I shall show you how I intend to do what I promised" he said. He lead his son to another part of the fortress, they entered a heavily armored vault, which Magneto opened. Inside was nothing but a set of glowing crystals. "These are the Gems of Cyttorak, and when put into the device Forges building, will make all of us so powerful, no one will stand in our way" Magneto said sternly with a look of determination. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is about the height of the evening in Bayville, when on the front lawn of the Xavier Institute, a puff of smoke reveals Kurt, Dani and Kitty, who has Toad in a vice grip.  
  
"That took forever," Dani said. "Well we better go find the others, I hope we're not too late" she said as they rushed into the mansion, which they found totaled.  
  
"This place is a mess, vhat happened here" Kurt exclaimed, as he looked at all the furniture smashed all over the place, and the whole in the ceiling.  
  
"They're must have been a fight, the others might have been taken" Kitty said. "Now what are we going to do" she asked still holding Toad tight in her grasp. "  
  
"For starters you can let go of Toad" a stern voice said and out from the shadows emerged Mystique.  
  
"Mother" Kurt asked. "Vhat are you doing here, are you responsible for this" he asked.  
  
"Let go of him and I'll explain all I know" Mystique said and Dani and Kurt nodded. Kitty frowned but let go.  
  
"Thanks boss lady" Toad said as he caught his breath and hopped over to her side. She simply glared at him.  
  
"That's better" Mystique said. "Now my son, to answer your first question I admit my battle with Storm caused a majority of the damage, but it was Magneto's capture orb that smashed the ceiling. I was forced to prove my worth to Magneto" she frowned. "And now my loyalty has evaporated. I plan to get my revenge by attacking his fortress, and your going to help me."  
  
"Like yeah right, why should we?" Kitty frowned and Dani and Kurt nodded.  
  
"I don't see how you have much choice, I am going to get your help and it seems you're in the need of new leadership," she smirked.  
  
"I don't know about that" a voice said and all turned to see a battle worn Logan. "Sorry if I'm late, but finding a flight from Hawaii was a bit harder then I thought" he smirked.  
  
Kitty smiled and hugged Logan. "Yeah your okay, but you look terrible. But anyway like we have a serious issue here, the Brotherhood showed up and attacked us, and Bobby got captured, and Toad told us Magneto is taking mutants to this place, and now we come here and the place is totaled and we don't know where Jean and Carol are, and Storm is gone and now Mystique is trying to take over" she said very fast.  
  
"Calm down half pint" Logan said. "I was contacted by the Professor and I know just where we have to go to find them" he explained.  
  
"Oh do you" Mystique snarled. "Fine spill, I'm in charge of this operation" she said.  
  
"That so huh" Logan shrugged. "The way I see it, unless you spill some key information, your expendable" he said. "Now I smell both Carol and Jean on you, what happened to them" he asked.  
  
"Ms. Grey was captured like the others" she said. "As for Ms. Danvers, I 'm sure you can smell her in other places" she said.  
  
"Wait a minute" Logan said then caught the scent of something. "Oh my god" he said and grabbed Kurt. "Teleport 2 miles east elf" he said.  
  
Kurt nodded and the two of them teleported out on to the grounds where they found Carols passed out body. "Vhat happened to her," Kurt asked.  
  
"Looks like she got drained by the Rogue, bad" Logan told him, as he looked her over. "She doesn't look badly hurt, but we better secure her body" he said. "Teleport to the infirmary" he told him and Kurt complied.  
  
In the infirmary Logan set Carol down. "Look I don't know how bad it is, but for now all we can do is hook her up to the machine, and later we'll get a doctor" he said and removed Carols upper clothing then hooked her body up. "This should help her, though I admit I don't much else," he said. "I hate to leave her but we have bigger fish to fry" Logan said and the two teleported back to the main foyer, where the others were waiting. Logan walked over to Mystique and glared at her. "I know you had something to do with what happened to blondie, but right now we need your help and you need our help, so we might as well just have a truce."  
  
"Fine" Mystique said. "But I'm in charge."  
  
"Funny" Logan said. "If you take that attitude you can walk," he said. "Come on you three, we have work to do" he said and began to walk out. Kitty, Dani, and Kurt followed.  
  
Mystique frowned. "Come on Toad" she said and followed after the X-Men.  
  
20 minutes later the basketball court in the back yard opened up and out of it emerged a large jet-powered helicopter. Logan was at the controls and Mystique was in the navigation chair. "Lay in a course for Antartica" Logan said.  
  
"Setting" Mystique nodded. "We should arrive in 9 hours if we go at maximum speed" she nodded.  
  
"What is this thing anyway, I don't see any metal anywhere yo" Toad scratched his head.  
  
"This is the Velocity, and you shouldn't since this is made of no metal at all, how else do you think we can get passed Magneto" Logan smirked.  
  
"Oh my god this is one big flying piece of plastic" Toad cried in fear as the jet flew off to Antartica. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later at the asteroid, the Rogue awoke inside her prison, quite dazed. "Where am ah" she groaned as she looked around. She found she was trapped in some sort of glass tube. "Wait I'm trapped, why am I here" she called out. "The last thing I remember is..."  
  
"Draining Carol" a cold voice snapped.  
  
Rogue turned to see Jean Grey in a tube next to her. "Yes" Rogue sighed. "But ah didn't mean to hurt her so bad ah just wanted revenge" she explained.  
  
"I bet you didn't" Jean frowned. "I know how you felt about her and what you've wanted to do for her, your feelings were practically screaming, any telepath could pick it up, and you held on long enough to kill her" she frowned.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but now she trapped in my head and her powers are too strong" Rogue sighed.  
  
"Serves you right" Jean frowned.  
  
"That is enough Jean" another stern but calm voice said, it belonged to Charles Xavier. "Now young Rogue, now do you see that you were deceived, they have entrapped you here and they used you for their own purposes. But we can help you, if you let us. We can help resettle your mind and teach you control, like it or not you have these powers."  
  
"But Professor she stole them from Carol and for all we know Carol could be dead now" Jean pleaded.  
  
"She was manipulated and tricked by Magneto and Mystique, and deserves a second chance" Xavier said.  
  
"Mama wouldn't deceive me would she" Rogue asked nervously. "Where is Mama, she said I would be safe here" she asked.  
  
"I must tell you that she is not here" Storm said. "I was forced to do battle with her and because she did not defeat me Magneto did not allow her to be here."  
  
Rogue frowned. "What he betrayed Mama after all she's done for him, in that case I'll help you then" Rogue told them.  
  
"Now due to the nature of these entrapments, unless you punch your way through we won't be able to get out, now can you use the super strength you acquired" Xavier asked.  
  
"Ah can try" she said and tried to summon up the strength but then she saw that vision of Carol again glaring at her. "No, she's looking at me, haunting me I can't do it" Rogue cried and sat down and huddled herself into a little ball.  
  
"Well this is just great, can we snap her out of it" Bobby asked then tried ice blasting the glass and of course it fired back at him. "Damn it."  
  
"I can try to reach her mind" Xavier began to say when Magneto entered the room again.  
  
"My guests it's good to see you're awake again, and young Drake, do not harm yourself by trying to escape again. Though I assure you under my guidance you will reach the potential where you will not be imprisoned like this again."  
  
"Kiss my "Bobby began but Jean looked at him.  
  
"Easy Bobby, we're not exactly in the best of situations here" she scolded him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you have all awaken for you can witness a great event where I will show you that I will indeed be able to help you all reach greatness, hopefully then you shall accept your fate."  
  
Pietro rushed in. "Told everyone to gather here father" he said looking for approval, but Magneto simply gave him a nod. The three Brotherhood boys walked in, followed by Sabretooth, then Alex wandered in, Forge was already there, then finally Scott and Emma entered.  
  
"What is this about" Cyclops asked. "Pietro said this is important, are you going to start keeping your promises" he asked.  
  
"Interesting you ask that" Magneto said. "Forge is the chamber ready?"  
  
"Sure, all you need is to put in the main power source and it's fully operational" the inventor mutant said.  
  
"Forge what the hell you doing working for bucket head" Bobby frowned.  
  
"Look man, he kind of picked me up and it wasn't exactly volunteering either, and he let me express myself. Sorry didn't realize the situation."  
  
Magneto meanwhile had floated in a small metal box and then carried it over and into the chamber. He opened the box and removed the red gems then placed then in their position inside the chamber. "Yes now it is full operational" he said.  
  
"Eric explain yourself, what is this device" Xavier asked him.  
  
"This chamber is powered by the legendary Gems of Cyttorak, I know you heard of them Charles" Magneto said. Xavier nodded. "They will power this metal chamber and any who are in there will experience it will be able to reach their full mutant potential" he said.  
  
"How is this supposed to help us?" Scott asked.  
  
"With this device, you won't need that visor anymore Scott, and Alex your hands will no longer ache, you will be mastered over your powers. The gems give off a radiation that will advance your gems and take out the defects, giving you full development."  
  
"Wait radiation, that doesn't sound to good" Alex said. Scott nodded.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you, why don't you go through it" Scott questioned.  
  
"I intend to and if you wish I shall go through first" he said. "Forge once I am inside, operate the machine" Magneto ordered then stepped inside. The door slammed behind him.  
  
"Okay here we go" Forge said and activated the device. A beam of red light emanated from the chamber for several minutes, as everyone watched with anticipation. Finally Magneto emerged, looking stronger and healthier. He removed his helmet and his face too showed the improvement.  
  
"As you can see the chamber has done wonders for me" he boasted and looked at the others. "Now would you be willing to undergo the treatment."  
  
Alex nodded enthusiastically. "If it can get me control then definitely" he said. "Come on Scott, lets do it," he said.  
  
"I don't know" Scott said.  
  
"Oh come on, it's safe and besides we both could use the help" Alex urged him.  
  
"And I will go with you" Emma said. "Think about it, you will never need those shades again" she said.  
  
Scott finally nodded. "Fine lets go" he said but then he felt something in the back of his head.  
  
"** Please Scott don't **" said the voice of Jean Grey. "** I have a bad feeling just trust me, don't go into that chamber, there's something very wrong about this**"  
  
Scott felt a little bit strange and held his head. It was like Jean was helping him think a little clearer. "Wait what am I doing" he moaned.  
  
Emma glared at Jean and sent a psy-wave straight at the girl knocking her down in her tube. "Just a headache darling, now let's go," she said as she ushered both boys to the chamber.  
  
Magneto smiled as they entered. "He's mine now" Magneto said.  
  
Xavier tried one last attempt to save Scott. "**Scott I know this man better then you think, get out before it's too late**"  
  
Xavier broke through Emma's mind but it was too late, the door to the chamber slammed shut with the three inside. "We're too late" Xavier sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Charles but one day you'll thank me for this" Magneto said simply as they watched the machine do its work like it had. After a few minutes it had opened and out came the three mutants.  
  
But they looked very much different, the two boys had large white hair and had become much larger then they had been, and Emma Frost was much buffer and her skin looked shiny and hard like a diamond. "I feel so much stronger" Emma said.  
  
"As you should" Magneto nodded. "Now Scott do you see that this was the right choice."  
  
A stern Scott removed his glasses and showed his brown eyes. "Now more then ever, I serve you Magneto."  
  
"And as do I" Alex nodded.  
  
Magneto smiled and put his hands on their shoulders, much to the chagrin of both Xavier and Pietro. "Excellent. Alex from now you shall be called Havok, and you both shall be top soldiers in my army" he said. "Now it is time for the next group to enter."  
  
"We'll go father" Pietro said as he tried to prod the other hood boys, who seemed less enthusiastic.  
  
"No son, I think I still have a few others upon which I need to secure their loyalty. The Iceman and the Rogue shall go next."  
  
"You can kiss my butt" Bobby frowned. "I don't want your help no matter what you can do for me. I'm not selling my soul."  
  
Scott glared at Bobby. "Don't be a fool Bobby, he can really help you, stop being immature and forget about the girl, she's not in our league, but you have potential."  
  
Bobby was pissed and just glared at him. "Your lucky I'm in this tube, or I'd ice you for talking that way about Kit."  
  
Magneto frowned. "You don't have a choice boy, and Rogue I hope you will not be as insolent" he asked.  
  
Rogue raised her head from her huddled position. "You tricked Mama, and me why should ah trust you" she frowned.  
  
"Your mother was not worthy and she proved that with her failure of her test, now boys if you would escort the two new ones to the chambers" Magneto said as he was about to open the tubes, but suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
"We have un cleared air craft headed this way," Forge said. "It's should be overhead in a few seconds."  
  
"Meddlers, well we might as well see who it is" Magneto shrugged and rose his hand to the ceiling. A part of it opened up like a door to reveal the sky above. Soon a helicopter came into view. "Oh if it isn't the inferiors now" he shrugged. "Well no matter" he said and waved his hand but no effect. "No metal, oh well, Havok, Cyclops, shoot them out of the sky" he said.  
  
The two boys nodded and started to fire blasts into the air, which thanks to Logan's maneuvering just missed. Up in the chopper Logan frowned. "Is that Scott" he muttered. "Anyway, looks like they know we're here, might as well join the party" he said and aimed the Velocity to land right on top of the Asteroid, as it was pelted with enemy fire.  
  
"Okay we're almost there, now" Logan said and Kitty grabbed Dani and Logan and phased them through the floor and Kurt teleported Toad and Mystique, right before the chopper crashed into the roof, causing a minor explosion that rocked the Asteroid.  
  
"Damn that's not good" Forge said.  
  
Magneto frowned. "Well at least they were taken down" he said.  
  
"Don't bet on it" a snarling voice said belonging to Mystique who proceeded to charge Magneto with a hard kick to the head.  
  
"Mystique I should of known you would be bitter" he frowned when he saw Wolverine, and the others enter as well. "My loyal subjects, eliminate them" he said.  
  
"Finally some action" Avalanche said. "Time to rock" he said and started to shake the ground.  
  
"Fire, fire" Pyro said and clapped his hands together as he created a large fire tiger to charge at the X-Men. Kitty didn't move and let it phase right through her.  
  
"That tiger needs to be put out" she said then dove over at the glass tubes and phased Bobby right out. "Hi, missed you" she smiled.  
  
"My hero" Bobby smirked and fired an ice blast at Pyro's tiger, freezing it.  
  
Dani meanwhile had her bow and arrow out and was aiming at Pyro when the Blob got in her way. "Nice toy girlie" he laughed. "Try hitting me with it" he challenged her.  
  
Dani smirked. "Or maybe that" she said and fired the arrow instead at Jean's control panel, freeing her.  
  
"Thanks Dani" Jean said and used her TK to slam Blob into a wall.  
  
Wolverine found Sabretooth with ease and glared at him. "Now where were we" he smirked as his claws popped out.  
  
"You let me win" Sabretooth growled. "That's it now I'm really pissed" he said and tackled Logan who tore into him with his claws.  
  
Kitty meanwhile freed the Professor and Storm as well, whom rose into the air and started a strong wind to knock down Avalanche.  
  
Forge watched with horror as he felt the entire Asteroid shake with the battle raging on. "This is not good" he said to himself as Toad and Kurt both wandered near to him.  
  
"Forge what are you doing here" Kurt asked.  
  
"I kind of built this whole thing, yeah sorry bout that, but anyway at this rate the place is going to be torn apart."  
  
"What will that do yo" Toad asked.  
  
"It will cause it to fall out of the sky and crash to the ground, killing us all" Forge said.  
  
"Ve need to evacuate" Kurt said then spotted Scott, and Alex with Emma watching the battle.  
  
"They are ruining everything" Scott frowned. "I am going to stop them" he yelled and started to fire eye blasts, hitting Bobby who was giving Pyro and Avalanche a hard time.  
  
"Bobby" Kitty yelled as she went to help him. "Wait was that Scott," she asked with confusion.  
  
Havok joined in and fired a blast at Storm who had been whirl winding Blob and Quicksilver, who now fell to the ground. "Get up you idiots, and subdue them" he snarled at the two Brotherhood members. The based began to shake even more.  
  
"This place isn't going to last much longer" Forge explained to Kurt. "We need to stop this fight now.  
  
"I'll try" Kurt said and looked around to see if he could some how get into the middle of the fight.  
  
Meanwhile Mystique and Magneto, who had been going at it with each other since the beginning had rolled right into the transformation chamber. Blob who had been slammed again by Jean hit the door, causing it to close shut, activating the chamber.  
  
Kurt teleported next to Xavier who was trying to get Rogue to help out. "What is it Kurt" he asked.  
  
"Forge says this place is becoming unstable" Kurt told him. "He says ve don't have much time."  
  
"We must evacuate everyone" Xavier agreed when the asteroid shook again, this time harder then it had before.  
  
"Hey Lance relax on the shakes mate" Pyro said as he came over, followed by Blob.  
  
"This is not me, I don't know what's going on" Lance said. "Watch out" he told them as they ducked an arrow from Dani.  
  
Emma appeared next to Dani and her hard in the stomach and knocked her down. "You fools" she said to the Brotherhood. "Don't just sit there."  
  
Toad hopped over. "Guys, come on let's bail, forget Magneto" he said.  
  
"Whose side are you on" Pietro snapped as he got out of Jean Grey's hold, who was now fighting Emma.  
  
"The side that doesn't die, Forge says this place is going to blow and soon" he said. "I found a transport plane."  
  
Lance took one look around the scene. Magneto had re-emerged from the chamber again, looking disoriented. As had Mystique who was now much bigger and looked much angrier, she and Magneto resumed their battle. Jean and Emma were fighting again, while Bobby and Kitty were dodging blasts from Havok, and Dani was trying to regain her senses. "Forget this" Lance agreed. "If this place is going to blow, I'm not going to be on it."  
  
"But Father" Pietro said.  
  
Blob smacked him in the head, knocking the boy out. "Sorry kid but you need to get some sense" he said and began to carry him, the others followed Toad to the escape plane  
  
"Looks like the Brotherhood is baling" Kurt told the Professor.  
  
"Fine then focus on our people" Xavier said. "Bobby, Kitty, the jet is down that way, go and prep it. "Bobby ice blasted Havok quickly and then created a slide in the direction of the Jet. "Kurt take the Rogue and teleport her" he said.  
  
"Right Professor" he said and he put his hand on Rogue. The girl reacting to this hit him and without realizing it used her super strength, sent him flying across the room and through a hole created by one Havok's blast.  
  
"Kurt" Forge yelled.  
  
"Wait my brother" Rogue asked then realized what she had done. "Oh mah god" she said.  
  
"You can save him, fly" Xavier told her.  
  
Rogue was reluctant and could see Carol glaring at her again, but she had to save her brother. She jumped in the air and began to fly. She dove through the hole at fast speeds and rushed down to the earth ahead of Kurt and caught him. "Sorry bout that" she mumbled and began to fly the knocked out Kurt back to the sky above.  
  
Back on the Asteroid Xavier looked over at Wolverine. "Logan, forget the battle we need to escape" he said.  
  
"I'd like to Charles" Logan grunted as he wrestled with Sabretooth. "But I'm a little tied up here" he said. Logan kicked Sabretooth into another wall. "Well got to go now" he said to Sabretooth and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Sabretooth grunted and began to charge at him, when he was hit hard in the head by Rogue who had flown back in.  
  
"Ya'll can get us out of here" she asked still carrying her brother.  
  
Logan smiled. "Yeah sure, take him to the Jet, and grab the Professor if you can" he asked her.  
  
Rogue nodded and flew over to help Xavier but he stopped her. "Go ahead I want one last chance" he said and looked over at Scott and Alex. "Are you going to come or not" he asked.  
  
"Never, you have ruined everything, you are traitors to all mutants" Cyclops sneered as he with Emma and Alex stared down, Xavier, Jean, Logan and Storm.  
  
"Mutants shouldn't be divided but it is you who drew the line" Charles said and tried to enter their minds but was blocked. "Foolish girl" he finally said in anger and psy waved her, knocking her out.  
  
Logan had grabbed Sabretooth against his better judgment and nodded. "Fine stay for all we care" he said and ran back to the Jet with, Forge and Storm, who was helping Dani.  
  
Jean looked at Scott one more time and sighed. "Please don't do this" she said both out loud and in his mind. Scott was quiet for a second as was Alex but they stood their ground. Jean sighed again. "We might as well go then" she said and wheeled Xavier away.  
  
Scott and Alex stood there with the knocked out Emma. Scott looked around as the Asteroid was falling apart, and his mind started to become clear. "What are we doing here" Scott finally frowned. "I have been such a fool."  
  
"But mutant supremacy" Alex said still clouded by the radiation.  
  
"But what, look around, all this, power, control, it's all useless, this place is falling apart" Scott said. "And I won't let us go with it" he said and picked up Emma. "Now come on" he said. Alex nodded and followed after him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magneto and Mystique had moved their battle out on to the roof of the asteroid fortress. The new Mystique was much stronger then she had been earlier and was constantly changing into more and more animals. Magneto sent more and more pieces of metal at her.  
  
"How much longer do you intend to go Mystique" Magneto yelled. "You have already cost me my paradise, what else do you intend to accomplish."  
  
"Your life, you traitor" she yelled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Magneto scoffed and readied himself as she charged him again. She tackled him and the two went flying through the roof into another part of the crater still locked in a never-ending battle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the X-Jet, the other X-men arrived to find Bobby in the pilots seat. "We're prepped and ready to go" he said. "And we better soon, I don't know how much longer that landing pad is going to last."  
  
"We can't go yet" Jean said. "Scott's still there."  
  
"Sorry Red, but I don't know if he's coming" Logan sighed as he displaced Bobby from the pilots chair.  
  
"Yes I am sorry Jean we must go now," Xavier said. "Logan prepare to take off" he said.  
  
Logan nodded and the Jet began to take off when Jean caught something coming. "It's Scott, and the others, look they're coming" she told them.  
  
"Wait Logan" Charles said as he saw the boys coming, carrying Emma Frost as well. As they inched closer, the landing pad began to crack from underneath.  
  
"Take the controls" Logan said to Bobby as he lowered the ramp then ran out to the back.  
  
Scott and Alex reached for the Jet as the ramp extended while the plane started to take off. "Just a little closer" Jean said extending her hand on the ramp, while Logan supported her. She tried to use her TK to hold the pad together but the stress was too much and it fell apart, but she held the two brothers in the air for a minute.  
  
"Reach Slim" Logan called out to Scott who tried his best to grab Jeans hand.  
  
"We can't hold much longer" Bobby called from the front. "We have to move now" he said.  
  
The Jet began to move and Jean lost her hold on the boys and they began to fall. "Scott" Jean called out as she watched them fall. Logan pulled her back into the jet and sat her down.  
  
"What's going on here" he asked as the Jet began to fall.  
  
"The jet didn't take off properly, we're going to have to land" Bobby called back and aimed for a soft landing on the tundra below.  
  
While the jet began to land Scott and Alex who had Emma, were beginnings to free-fall. They looked at each other one last time, it reminded them when their parent's plane had crashed and they had bailed out. They reached for each other's hands and smiled at each other. "Guess this is it" Alex called back to his brother.  
  
Scott sighed then got an idea. "Maybe not" Scott yelled then began to fire his laser blasts at the ground. Alex saw what he was doing and followed. The blasts cushioned their fall and they were able to guide themselves to the ground. Much of the ice they had melted became a large pool for the water below. The two ran for cover, with Emma as the Asteroid splashed into the pool of water and slowly began to sink.  
  
When reaching the ground Scott tried to stop his eye blasts but realized they had reverted back to where they were before. He covered his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You drop this" Jean's voice said before putting his shades back on his face.  
  
"Jean" Scott said and saw her face. He looked around and saw the X-Jet had landed, Logan was standing there with Storm and Dani, and Kurt seemingly was regaining his senses, off to the side the Rogue stood by herself. Kitty and Bobby stood together and Xavier was next to Jean. Next to him was Alex who was holding the knocked out Emma Frost.  
  
"Hi Scott, are you okay" Jean asked and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah I'll be okay, look I'm sorry I was being a fool, I'll understand if you want me to leave the Institute" Scott said to the Professor.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "You are always welcome back to the school Scott. I understand what happened, you were going through a confusing time. You felt a sense of betrayal in your mind, and Emma took advantage of that, and your feelings for her. That combined with getting Alex to join Magneto, brought you into the situation where Magneto could get you into that chamber and truly control you. It was not your fault and we want you back."  
  
Jean nodded. "Yes Scott we care about you and we can forgive you, right guys."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Yeah sure why not." Dani nodded and Kurt teleported next to Scott and patted him on the back, Storm gave him a smile, and Kitty nodded and elbowed Bobby, who was still annoyed about the laser blast and he just gave the thumbs up.  
  
"Thank you and I will" Scott nodded and looked over at Alex. "Look man we're still brothers and I want you with me" he said and offered his hand.  
  
Alex took his brothers hand and briefly shook it. "You are my brother man, but my place isn't with you" he said. "It's with her" he said indicating Emma. "I don't know how I feel about your Professor's dream and Xavier's dream but for now all I know is I want her" he said.  
  
Emma started to come to as Alex talked. She realized what had happened. "Thank you darling, now we must be leaving, till later Scott, it could have been fabulous" she said.  
  
Out of the sky came an airplane, it was the Brotherhood who landed on to the ground "That's our ride" Emma said to Alex.  
  
Alex gave his brother one last look and followed Emma. Scott sighed and Jean put a supporting arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Yo Sabretooth come on" Toad's voice called out. Out of the X-Jet came Sabretooth. He glared at Logan before running over and jumping into the plane. It took off and Scott just watched it.  
  
"I can't believe he chose her" Scott sighed.  
  
"It is alright Scott I believe one day he will find out for himself the right path and you will be there to guide him" Charles said. "Till then we will stand together united as X-Men ready to continue to fight for the dream.  
  
The X-Men nodded and headed to the X-Jet. Kurt turned and offered Rogue a hand who smiled and took it. Soon the X-Jet was in the air and headed for home.  
  
Okay that's the end of the Sanctuary story. The next part will be a few months later and I'll have it up as soon as I can. Sorry if this chapter is kind of long especially toward the end but I was trying to fit everything important in so it made somewhat sense. Please read and Review so I know people are reading, Reviews are very important. Also if your reading Sue check out Uncanny X-Men #444 coming out next wed, I saw stills for it and they have Bobby/Kitty interacting, he's icing her shoulder after mutant ball. 


	12. Recruitment Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
Prologue: Several months have passed since the incident at Asteroid M. The X-Men returned to the institute and lived like they always had, except one of their members, Carol Danvers lay in a coma in result of her encounter with the mutant known only as Rogue. Rogue has been brought to the Institute in hopes for a second chance at life with the strong support of both her brother Kurt, and Professor Xavier as well as Logan, but still faces suspicion from the other students, especially Jean Grey. Scott Summers has comes to terms with the issues he had and was able to reassert himself in a leadership role, but the situation with his brother among other demons still have to be dealt with. Besides keeping an eye on Rogue, Jean Grey is more and more having a difficulty with her ever-growing powers and struggles to keep them controlled. Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde continue to get closer as they're relationship blooms, but there is still much they have to discover about each other. Dani Moonstar is gaining better control over her powers everyday and that remains her goal still. Storm continues to be a teacher at the Institute and someone for the students to talk to who is closer to they're age. Both Mystique and Magneto have not been seen since Asteroid M, but the Brotherhood returned to they're Bayville house and waited. Sabretooth comes and goes thus can not be relied on for guidance, and the blind seer Destiny left mysteriously soon after they had returned. This has left Emma Frost and Lance Alvers vying for power, each trying to find a way to out do the other and show they are worthy to be in charge. What awaits the X-Men is yet to be seen as both young new mutants emerge and enemies new and old hover on the horizon.  
  
On a foggy night in a rural community a girl with red hair runs as fast as she can. She climbs a fence and runs across another field till she sees a barn and runs behind it to catch her breath. She looks back and sees in the distance a mob of people carrying torches. "Oh my god, they just keep coming" the girl panted. She had a Scottish accent. "Aye need to be getting out of here," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated then slowly changed into a wolf and began to run some more.  
  
The mob ran near the barn and stopped. In the lead was a man dressed in black wearing a black brimmed hat. He looked down at the ground. "There be her foot prints" he said. "Follow them over to the barn lads" he said. The mob nodded and followed him.  
  
"Reverend the tracks end here" another man said.  
  
"Maybe lad, but if yee see there be wolf tracks now, the werewolf changed her form, I told yee she be sent by the devil" the reverend told them. "Now have yee shotguns ready for the hunt" he said. "This way she can't of gotten far" he explained.  
  
"Over there, I see her on yonder hill" one of the men pointed over to the hill. The wolf immediately began to run into the forest.  
  
"After her" the reverend yelled as a shot fired.  
  
The wolf continued to run; she was terrified about what might happen to her. She ran straight into the woods till she reached the rocky side of a tall hill. She tried to climb up it but couldn't this way. She transformed again back into her normal self just as the Reverend's mob arrived. "Do not hurt me" she cried.  
  
"Nay lass yee be in league with the devil, yee must die" the Reverend said as he snatched a rifle from one of the other men and aimed at her.  
  
"Please don't" the girl cried and closed her eyes in fear, when suddenly she heard a strange noise, some sort of metal cling. Out from atop the hill above came a figure that leaped down to the ground. His metal claw sliced through the Reverend's rifle.  
  
"So you like to pick on little girls huh, well why don't you try playing with me" the man said as he glared at all the men. Two men aimed their guns and the man charged at them again, slicing their guns and punching them both out. "Anyone else" he asked. The mob shook with terror and ran, leaving the Reverend alone.  
  
"Cowards, the lords work must be done" he yelled in anger at them.  
  
The man with the claws looked him in right in the face and bumped him making him trip to the ground. "Leave, now!!" he growled. The reverend shook with fright and scampered away. The man turned around and looked at the girl. "Rahne Sinclair" he asked.  
  
"Yes" the girl managed to get out, still scared. "Who... are you?" she asked.  
  
"The names Logan, your mother Dr. Moira sent me to find you" he said as he helped her up. "Don't be scared, I'm taking you to a place where you'll never have to be scared again" he said.  
  
Rahne managed a smile. "Thank yee lad" she said. "For everything." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning in Bayville New York the students of Charles Xavier had for the most part gathered into his office for a meeting, all but Rogue. Scott was standing as usual, Kurt was perched over by the windowsill, Bobby was sitting in an arm chair and Kitty was leaning on him while sitting on the arm, Dani hung out in another chair looking impatient, and Jean leaned against the Professor's desk. "So... does anyone know what the Professor wants" Bobby asked breaking the silence.  
  
Scott shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think it might have to do with the new students that are coming today."  
  
"It would make sense, since he wanted everyone here" Jean agreed eyeing Kurt.  
  
Kurt frowned at her. "Not this again Jean" he scoffed. "I vill not have you taking shots at my sister. I know you do not like her, and that is exactly vhy she von't come. Since none of you make her feel welcome."  
  
"Well considering what happened with her and Carol it's kind of strange" Dani said. "I mean Carol is our friend and now she's lying in a coma."  
  
"But it's not Rogue's fault, she was tricked and manipulated, come on Scott you know how that feels" he said.  
  
Scott sighed. "I have to admit, it's hard to resist when Magneto is pulling your strings," he agreed.  
  
"It's still no excuse," Jean said. "Why don't you go tell Carol that" she said.  
  
Kurt fumed and teleported over to Jean and glared at each other.  
  
"Will you two chill out" Bobby frowned and put a little ice pillar between them. "I mean really we get it already, Kurt wants to protect his sister, Jean is loyal to Carol, great great whatever."  
  
"Yeah like it's been getting old having to go through this at every team function for the last 4 months" Kitty agreed.  
  
Dani feigned a look of shock. "Wow news flash Bobby and Kitty agree on yet another thing" she said.  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out at Dani. "Oh your just jealous" she said as she wrapped her arms around Bobby.  
  
Dani glared at her and was about to say something when Scott spoke up. "All of you stop acting like children and get a hold of yourselves. We have new students coming and we need set an example" he told them. The others nodded and quieted down just as the Professor walked in with Storm.  
  
"Good morning to you all and thank you for coming" The professor said as he wheeled up behind his desk. "Now I have gathered you all here to tell you about some new mutants that are coming to the institute today" he explained. "The first is the son of a colleague of mine, his name is James Maddrox and he has the power to make duplicates of himself, he still learning to control his power and is very young, only 12 years old so I want you all to be extra watchful for him. The other boy comes from a rich Brazilian family, his name is Roberto DeCosta and his powers involved solar powered superstrength and agility, he has great potential but he is arrogant, he is 15. Finally from Scotland, Logan is bringing us Rahne Sinclair, she has the ability to change into a wolf or a werewolf, and she is 14" he said. "Actually I think they all should be arriving soon, in fact Logan has already returned" he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the main foyer Logan was showing Rahne around. "This is the main part of the mansion" he said as he led her up the stairs.  
  
"It is so big" she exclaimed. "Where are we going now" she asked after they went upstairs. They went down a long hallway till Logan stopped at a door and opened it.  
  
"This is your room" he said as he set her things down. It was a relatively big room with a few beds.  
  
"All this be mine" Rahne asked in amazement. "Mine room at Dr. Moira's home was maybe a 1/5 the size."  
  
"Well it's all yours, at least till you get a few more classmates" Logan smiled. "Anyway get settled I have to go see the Professor" he explained and left the girl to admire her new surroundings.  
  
He walked down to Xavier's office and joined the meeting. "Well Charles, mission accomplished" Logan said. "Now what did you want to see me about."  
  
"Yes I was just getting to that" Charles said. "You see over the last few days and weeks I have detected more mutants and now I think it is time we send you out on a few recruitment missions" he said. "I have divided you up each assignments" he said. "Dani I am sending you to Kentucky to investigate a family known as the Guthries. They have at least one mutant child and possibly more" he explained and handed her a plane ticket.  
  
Dani nodded. "Yes sir I won't let you down," she said and got up to leave.  
  
"I'm sure you won't. Now Logan, I have recently detected a small band of mutants that have been traveling from city to city every few months, I fear they have caught themselves up into crime or something of that sort, but they have seemed to settle in Los Angeles as of late. I'm sure you can at least track them from there, so I want you to take Bobby and Kitty and try to straighten these kids out."  
  
"Okay Charles, come on you two we have work to do" Logan said and yanked Bobby by the collar. Kitty giggled then followed after them.  
  
"Now Storm, I have a rather unique assignment for you. I wish for you to go to the small-secluded community of Nova Roma in the Amazon. It is known by very few and has been cut off from the rest of society so is trapped in the past, and still follows the traditions of Ancient Rome. Young girls powers have emerged and she is in danger from their superstitions and traditions unless we can get her out of there."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll try my best but how will I be able to get them to give her up" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure your experience as a tribal goddess will come in handy" Xavier smiled.  
  
Storm smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best Charles" she said and got up to leave.  
  
Scott looked around and noticed that only he, Kurt and Jean remained. "Professor what about the rest of us" he asked.  
  
"Actually I want to keep you and Jean here just in case the others run into trouble, and to help the new students settle in" he explained. "Actually I sense a taxi driving up right now."  
  
Jean nodded. "Of course sir, come on Scott" she said and practically had to pull him out of the room.  
  
"And me" Kurt asked.  
  
"Kurt I have a special project for you" Xavier said as he took a holowatch out of his desk. "There is a boy named Artie, only 9 years old, whose mutation has left him in a similar situation to you. I want you to go to Atlanta to pick him up, since I'm sure you can best relate to him."  
  
Kurt nodded. "I see sir" he said taking the watch. "He will be here as soon as I can get him" Kurt said then ported out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, just as the Professor had said, a taxi pulls up to the front gate, after explaining who it was the gate opened. The taxi pulled up to the main entrance and out of the back came two boys, one was short with brown hair and blue eyes and the other was a tall tan looking boy with black hair.  
  
"Wow check out that mansion" the younger boy said enthusiastically. "I've never lived in a mansion before, it's so big, I don't think I've ever seen one this big, well except maybe that one time, but I don't know this one sure is a biggy. "Have you ever seen one, well of course you have your rich and..." the boy began to say but the older boy clapped his hand on his mouth.  
  
"Jeez kid you've been talking non stop since I met you at the airport" the older boy frowned. He looked at the mansion unimpressed. "Ehh it's okay I mean I've seen better" he said when something caught his eye. Out of the front door appeared Jean and Scott. Roberto rushed over and took Jean's hand kissing it. "Hello beautiful, I am Roberto Decosta, what's your name" he asked.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "So your Roberto, I'm Jean Grey, and this is Scott Summers, we are students here" she explained. "And you must be Jamie" she smiled at the younger boy.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Jamie nodded. "You have a real big house here," he said as the taxi driver removed their luggage.  
  
Scott paid the driver who then got in his cab and left. "Well okay boys, we better show you your rooms" Scott told them.  
  
"Okay" Jamie said as he started to carry his heavy luggage.  
  
"You need help there kid" Scott asked.  
  
"No I've got it" Jamie said then clapped his hands together, two other identical boys appeared out of no where and picked up his luggage.  
  
"Oh if you aren't the cutest little thing" Jean smiled as they got in.  
  
"You think he's cute, why don't you look over here" Roberto winked as he picked up his stuff all by himself, showing off his muscles. "Though this isn't all my things, father will be flying the rest in later in the week."  
  
"Oh really well that's great" Jean said feigning interest. "Anyway the rooms are upstairs, Jamie why don't you follow me" she said ushering the boy in the other direction.  
  
Roberto frowned at being shot down then shrugged to himself as he watched Jean lead Jamie away. He turned to Scott. "So I guess you'll be showing me my room" he asked.  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah follow me" he said.  
  
"So are all the girls as hot as her."  
  
Scott rose an eyebrow and shrugged. "There are other girls but they are too young for me, just like Jean is to old for you kid, so I'd quit while I was ahead."  
  
Roberto caught on and lifted up his hands. "Oh sorry man I didn't know, but other girls huh how many."  
  
Scott opened the door to Roberto's room. "Well this is it, and there are 4 other girls, you might try with the new one, but one is in a relationship, another will give you nightmares and the third well she's not exactly a people person" he said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Scott was talking just down the hall out of a dark room, the girl known as Rogue emerged. She realized Kurt wasn't around or he would of come looking for her earlier and she could here Jean down the hall talking to some little boy who was jumping on his new bed. "Oh right the new students" she muttered to herself. She decided it would be best if she didn't bump into Ms. Perfect right now.  
  
She decided to take a walk down to the balcony. After walking down the various corridors she finally got there and just sat down in one of the chairs and looked out at the lake sighing. She had been here for 4 miserable months, but of course no matter where she was she was going to be miserable, after draining Carol, it might as well be with family. Kurt had been great but with Jean giving the death glare and the mistrust she got from the others it was hard to feel at home. She just wished she just could forget it all, but whats done was done and now she had to live with it, but it was so hard, especially since she felt so alone.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone behind her. "Whose there" she asked.  
  
"Oh sorry didn't not mean to interrupt lass" the Scottish girl named Rahne said.  
  
"It's okay" Rogue sighed and looked back at the water.  
  
"Sorry if I be prying lass but is there something be troubling yee" Rahne asked. "Oh and me apologies I be Rahne Sinclair, I'm new here" she offered her hand.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Oh I'm Rogue, and I would shake your hand but bad things happen when I touch people" she mumbled. "Look I appreciate the concern but your better off not hanging around me, I'm nothing but trouble, just ask anyone here save my brother" she sighed.  
  
Rahne shrugged. "Well I be sorry yee feel that way but if it's all the same to yee I think I'll just stick around here. Yee know I know what it feels like to be called bad luck. Me own town folk turned against me and call me the devil's daughter just cause they learn I can turn into a wolf. If it hadn't of been for this man named Logan, I wouldn't be alive today" she said.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Yeah Logan is a good person, he's nice to me usually. I'm sorry you were treated so badly."  
  
"Thank yee and I'm sorry for who ever treated you bad" Rahne smiled at her.  
  
For the first time in a while Rogue smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toward the end of the day Dani Moonstar found herself riding in the back of a pickup truck in the middle of Kentucky. When she had gotten to the airport in Louisville and asked for a lift to Cumberland, the only ride she could get to the far out rural community was from a pig farmer, who only had room in the back. But suddenly the truck stopped.  
  
"Okay darlin this is the Guthrie house" the farmer yelled from the front.  
  
Dani nodded and slowly tip toed through the various pigs and hopped out. "Thanks for the ride" Dani said and waved to the farmer before he drove away. She took a look at this old shack of a house that seemed to be falling apart. There were small children playing in front with some dogs and cats. "I hope this is the place" Dani muttered to herself as she approached the gate. "Excuse me little girl, can you tell me where your Mommy is" Dani asked.  
  
"I'm not a little girl I'm seven and my names Elisabeth, that there is my brother Lewis, and Jebediah and my sister Joelle, who are you anyway and why you want my mama."  
  
"Oh my names Dani Moonstar" Dani said trying to sound friendly. "I need to talk to your mother and maybe some of your siblings about something" she explained.  
  
"What something" Elisabeth asked but then out of the house a much older girl appeared, she looked to be about 13 or 14.  
  
"Elisabeth who are you talking to" the girl asked with annoyance in her voice as she stormed over. "You know your not suppose to talk to strangers, now move along" she said pushing the girl aside.  
  
"It's not her fault, I asked her a question" Dani said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you're a stranger. So what's your business here" the girl asked. "And don't say your just passing through, in a place like this you'd have to want to here to get here, this is nowhere."  
  
"Oh I'm Dani Moonstar and I'm here to talk to your parents about a school for the gifted" she explained.  
  
"And your looking here" the girl asked. "Look Dani, the names Paige" she said. "And well how'd you find yourself here anyway and what you mean gifted, like smart."  
  
"Well not just smart, but you know unique, special talents stuff like that, and let's just say my headmaster has a unique way of finding talent."  
  
"Oh really you mean if you found someone fitting that description you'd take them to this school of yours" she asked.  
  
"Yes I would, well only if they wanted to come" Dani explained.  
  
"Well alright, Mama always wanted us to get educated, unless it cost too much, so I'll take you to her" Paige said and opened the gate for Dani. "So do you know which of us your interested in, there are seven of us."  
  
"Thank you" Dani said. "Seven wow that is a lot and truth is this might sound weird but my head master just sent me here he didn't specify but it would be one of the older ones" she explained as they walked over to the house.  
  
Paige face brightened. "The older ones, really, well I'm the third oldest, just behind my brothers Sam and Joshua but we're hardly a year apart each" she explained. "Mama should be in here with the real young ones, we lost Pa a few years ago in the coal mines."  
  
"I'm sorry about your father" Dani said softly. "My father died a while back as well."  
  
"Yeah its sad think about but we make do, Mama works hard and all, and Sam works in the coalmines" she said as they entered the house and headed to the kitchen. There in was Mrs. Guthrie a middle-aged woman who was sitting down in a chair, seemingly getting her first break all day. "Mama this is Dani Moonstar, she represents a school and she thinks some of us might be able to go there.  
  
Mrs Guthrie took one look at the travel worn Dani and sprung from her chair. "A visitor, oh my, please take a seat" she said as she ushered Dani down into a chair. "You look as if you've had quite the journey. We don't get many visitors here, but the ones we do, we insist you stay for dinner."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am I don't want to impose" Dani began but Mrs Guthrie shook her head.  
  
"Oh your not dear, you seem like a nice girl, now what is this school you wanted to talk about, I must admit we don't have much money" she said.  
  
"Oh well it's a school for the gifted Ma'am, and my head master would be willing to provide. "You see it's kind of complicated but when I mean gifted I mean very uniquely gifted. Do any of your children have abilities that say average people don't; I mean very special powers even. I know you might think this strange, but I was sent here for that reason."  
  
Mrs. Guthrie was quiet for a minute and looked over at Paige who gave her a nod urging her to speak. "I see and I think I know what your talking about" she said. "Samuel, Joshua come out here right now" she said.  
  
Foot steps could be heard and soon a tall boy with blond hair entered. "You called Mama" Sam asked when he noticed the attractive young girl sitting down. "Oh looks like we have company, hi ahm Sam" he smiled at her.  
  
"Dani" she responded as she looked at him. "Boy he's cute" she thought.  
  
Another boy began to enter but stepped back when he saw Dani. Though she caught a glimpse of him and it looked like he had wings. "Jesus Mom, what are you doing, you know I can't let people see me" he called from the hallway.  
  
"Joshua don't be like that" Paige frowned. "She might be able to help you."  
  
"Yeah right, bet she freaks" he frowned still refusing to enter.  
  
Dani got up and walked out to the hallway and stared at Joshua. He had long brown hair and red wings. "Nice wings" she shrugged. "I know you might think I find that strange but well I have my own little secrets" she explained and proceeded to produce an image out of her mind. "I can project images with my mind" she said.  
  
They all looked in amazement. "Golly" Sam said. "That was amazing, so your saying your gifted."  
  
Dani nodded. "Yes I am, and everyone at my school is to. My headmaster is a telepath who can detect mutant signatures, and he said there were a few here" she said. "Now I can see Joshua is gifted, but you called Sam here for a reason to didn't you" she said.  
  
Sam nodded. "Follow me" he said and led them all to the backyard. "Watch this" he said and smiled again at Dani. He began to run then seemed to rise into the air. His legs seemed to swirl and he flew like a rocket that is until he lost control and hit a tree.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be okay" Paige giggled. "Just a little dizzy though" she said as Sam got up and held his head. He tripped over himself a few times before wandering back over.  
  
"Yeah well that's what ah do, but still need some practice" he said.  
  
"That was amazing" Dani smiled. "And if you want control come to our school, we would love to have you and your brother.  
  
Joshua scoffed at the idea. "Thanks but no thanks, I don't like these things, and besides I'm able to hide them best I can. No offense but this school sounds kind of freakish to me" he said and began to walk away.  
  
"Joshua" his mother frowned then turned to Dani. "I apologize for my son."  
  
"Oh it's alright," Dani said. "It's not for everyone and maybe he'll change his mind. What about you" she asked Sam.  
  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know it sounds tempting but I'll have to think about it, you're just going to have to stick around to find out" he smirked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the jungles of the Amazon a group of people dressed in ceremonial garb are processing to a mountain cave. They are carrying a bound girl, who struggles to get free. "As your princess I demand you let go of me at once" she demanded.  
  
Most of her captors ignored her, except one. "I am sorry Princess Amara but you must be sacrificed" the man in charge said. "The gods will it."  
  
The reached the cave and toward the center of it lay a fire pit. They pushed her along the way as she resisted. "No please I beg of you" she said.  
  
"We have no choice" he said. "Throw her in" he ordered and they threw the girl down and into the pit. "It is done" he said but the ground began to shake. The lava bubbled and began to rise and out of it appeared a figure in flames. "The girl has emerged" he yelled. "We must stop her, the gods have rejected this sacrifice."  
  
"What's happening to me" Amara moaned then realized she was in flames. "I'm on fire but it doesn't hurt, but oh my head" she said then she fell to the ground and transformed back into herself.  
  
"She is weakened, now is our chance" the lead man said. "Draw your weapons" he said and they responded and began to charge at her when a strong wind blew in. The sky grew darker and rain and lighting appeared.  
  
"You shall not harm that girl" a stern voice said. The men turned and saw outside hovering in air, a woman dressed in black and white, with dazzling white hair. She was Storm of the X-Men.  
  
"What are you" one man asked.  
  
Storm had to think quickly. "I am a goddess of nature, and I tell you it is the gods will for the girl to live."  
  
The headman nodded. "All of you drop your weapons and bow your heads" he said. They all responded.  
  
Storm smiled at her work and calmed the storm. She walked over to the girl and revived her. "Hello young one my name is Ororo and I have come to help you. Will you come with me."  
  
Amara groaned as she awoke and then listened. "But where, Nova Roma is my home."  
  
"I know that but you are gifted, what just happened in the lava pit was the emergence of your abilities, I can take you to a place to teach you to master them."  
  
Amara was confused but realized that this woman might be able to help her and had just saved her life. She took Storms hand and nodded. "Okay I'm coming with you" she said.  
  
They got up and began to leave when the lead man stood in they're way. "Please goddess do not depart we shall have a feast in your honor" he said.  
  
Storm and Amara both looked uneasy about the idea but Storm nodded. "Alright tonight we feast" she said and followed the troops back to the city. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Institute the X-Men and they're new students were just about to be set down for dinner when an alarm went off. "Stay here" Scott said as he and Jean ran out. They ran out to the yard where they saw the alarm system firing at an intruder who seemed to be faster then the blink of an eye. Slowly they watched the machines get destroyed as they tried to hit him and he knocked them down as he passed by. "Quicksilver" Scott muttered.  
  
"No I don't think so" Jean said as they readied for the intruder who was coming their way. Finally as the last laser blaster was smashed the blur became clear, revealing a black haired young man in his late teens. "Who are you" Jean asked.  
  
The man smiled. "Oh pardon the lack of introduction and the mess but it seems that your gate would not let me in so I had to force my way in" he said with a French accent. "Then all the machines came in" he said. "My name is Jean Paul Beaubier, and I've come to see an old coworker of mine, his name is Logan," he said.  
  
Jean and Scott just looked at each other in confusion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun sets over the city of Los Angeles an alarm suddenly rings through out the air. Soon sirens can be heard as well. This alarm comes from a closed bank that is being robbed. But these robbers aren't your typical robbers.  
  
"Nice going Jubes" a boy with spiked hair yelled. "Your little firework show set the alarm off and now the cops are coming."  
  
"I didn't mean to Ray, it just kind of fired out" the girl called Jubes responded. She had black hair, was of Asian descent and was wearing a distinct yellow coat.  
  
"Just grab all we can ombres" another boy with a Spanish accent said. "You can stretch my skin and stick it there" he said.  
  
"You have any idea how disgusting that sounds Angelo" Ray retorted.  
  
"Well we don't have much choice, the fireworks ripped the bags" Jubes sighed and began to grab fists full of money and pulled Angelo's grayish skin and stuff the money into it.  
  
"Ooh Jubilee that tickles" Angelo smirked.  
  
"Damn it the cops are here" Ray pointed out to the various police cars that had pulled up and the police running toward the door. "Run" he said as he ran toward the back exit of the bank. Angelo and Jubilee got up to follow but Jubilee tripped.  
  
"Jubilee" Angelo said and stretched his hands to help her causing some money to fall out.  
  
"Forget me, or we'll both get caught" she said as she tried to get up.  
  
Suddenly a figure leaped over her head. "Non petite, do not worry, Skin get her out of here, I will hold them off" the older boy said. He was wearing a trench coat and carrying a metal staff. As the police rushed in, he leaped over they're heads, from his hands emitted two glowing playing cards that exploded above they're heads. His bare hands touch the large glass window in front, which began to glow. "Take care mon ami" he said to the police just as Skin had gotten Jubilee out. He leaped over the cops he had earlier disposed of then ran off into the night.  
  
"After him" one of the cops said as they got up when the window now completely glowed. It exploded sending police ducking for cover.  
  
Back out in one of the ally ways the trench coat wearing boy caught up with Ray, Jubilee, and Skin. "We best be getting out of here before they catch us" he said when two other figures ran up, a blond girl and a black boy with blond hair.  
  
"Thanks Remy" Jubilee groaned.  
  
"Not a problem, but I'm sure the boss non gonna like this" he said. "Tabs, Spyke, did you slow them down."  
  
"No problem" Evan said. "I gave they're tires the old Spyke, they'll have to call for back up."  
  
"Good, now everyone let's go" Remy said as he opened up a manhole cover and they all piled in. Just as they departed three figures appeared on the city street in front of the bank.  
  
"So looks like we found the right place alright" Bobby said as he looked around. Most of the police were either knocked out or injured and didn't notice the three new comers as they entered the bank.  
  
Logan sniffed around. "You've got that right, smells like 6 of them were involved" he said. "One of them did that" he said pointing to the window. "Another smashed the safe, though it looks like they got rushed and didn't finish the job" he said indicating the dollars scattered on the ground and that most of the money in the safe hadn't been taken.  
  
"Wow that's some serious damage" Kitty said as she took a look at the safe door. Part of the metal appeared melted off. "What kind of powers are these."  
  
"Smells like pyrotechnics" Logan shrugged. "Whatever we're dealing with, these kids are mutants alright" he said.  
  
"So what do we do now" Bobby asked.  
  
"They're going to try this again. Whoever they're working for isn't going to like that they made little profit off this heist" Logan explained. "We're going to the next closest bank and we're going to wait" he said. "Now half-pint get us out of here before the baby blues awake" he said indicating the cops.  
  
"Right" Kitty said grabbing hold of Logan and Bobby and phasing them through one of the walls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town in an abandoned warehouse, the small band of mutant thieves returned.  
  
"Home sweet home" Angelo smirked as he sat down on a couch to relax.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it" Ray frowned and flopped down into a chair.  
  
Remy looked at them. "Ya better chill we be having a lot of explaining when the boss returns" he said.  
  
"I am already here" a voice sneered from a dark room upstairs. "I see that you have failed me this time," he said.  
  
"Well ya see it was an accident and well" Tabitha began to say.  
  
"Silence" the voice sneered. "I know just what happened, and I know who is responsible as well, Jubilee step into my office" he said.  
  
"Okay" Jubilee said as she trembled. She looked back at the others before slowly walking up the stairs and into the dark room. "You wanted to see me" she said.  
  
"Yes, I know what happened today and I'm sorry dear but it is inexcusable, your mistake cost us the entire operation, you know what I must do" the man said from the shadows.  
  
"Please it won't happen again, I won't let you down, don't do it please" she cried as he got up and walked closer to her.  
  
Downstairs they could hear hard whacks and Jubilee's screams for several minutes then it stopped. Angelo and Evan got up to do something but Remy sat them back down. "Let this be an example to all of you not to fail" the boss sneered as Jubilee exited.  
  
She was wrought with cuts and bruises, her hair was messed up, her clothing partially torn and she had tears in her eyes. She was able to make it down the stairs before falling. Tabs and Angelo went over and helped her up. "Why I ought to" Angelo muttered but Remy shook his head.  
  
"Next time she falls leave her" the voice sneered. "You know I do this because I care. I take you in teach you how to survive and protect yourselves thus I demand competence. Now go back out there and make up for earlier" he said. "And that means all of you."  
  
The others were going to mount their objections but Remy shook his head. "You heard the man" he said and got up to leave. The others reluctantly followed, including Jubilee. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that evening across the street from a bank there was a Chinese restaurant where three X-Men sat and waited. "You sure this is the right bank" Bobby asked between bites on an egg roll.  
  
"Yeah or if they'll even try anything tonight" Kitty questioned as she poked at some rice.  
  
Logan nodded. "Just trust me, this is the next closest bank to the one hit earlier, and the way I see it they blew it earlier and they have to hit it to make the evening profitable."  
  
"Well they better hurry up soon, I mean we've been her for like hours" she frowned. "People are going to be suspicious if we don't leave soon, I mean how much food can we possibly eat."  
  
Logan and Bobby just looked at her before they continued eating. "Like never mind" she frowned.  
  
Across the street in a back alley from out of another man hole cover emerged the young band of mutant thieves. Remy was in the lead. "Okay now we are going to do this right" he said then touched a part of the bank wall with his hand. It began to glow. "Back off" he said and they all ducked. "Okay everyone in" he said. An alarm started to go off.  
  
"I'll handle that" Ray smirked and fired an electric blast from his hand hitting the alarm system and shorting it out.  
  
"Hey Gambit I don't think Jubes is up to it" Tabs said as she showed Jubes still groaning from her injuries.  
  
"Yeah okay, you just keep an eye out them petite" Remy said then the others followed after him.  
  
Jubilee groaned. "Yeah right no problem" she groaned. She prayed this mission wouldn't fail.  
  
Once inside Ray lifted up his hands and fired electrical blasts that destroyed the cameras. "They won't be seeing our faces" he smirked.  
  
"Okay so how we gonna open up this safe, whose turn is it" Angelo asked.  
  
"No problem, time for a little Boom Boom" Tabitha smirked as her hands began to glow.  
  
Remy shook his head. "I've got a more finesse way" he assured her. "Spike the door Ev" he said.  
  
Spyke nodded and fired a spike into the door lock. "What you gonna do."  
  
"This" Remy shrugged and bare handed it. "Stand back" he said as it began to glow. It exploded and the door swung open easily. "Now everyone it's time to shop" he said as they all ran in.  
  
"Safe deposit boxes" Tabs smirked. "Everyone let me do my work" she said and she started to form little glowing devices in her hand. She placed each one of them on one of the deposit locks. After a few seconds each popped a minor explosion and the doors easily sprung open. Once in a while they'd blow hard and destroy the contents though. "Oops" she shrugged.  
  
Angelo came in and immediately started stretching through and grabbing everything out of the open boxes and throwing them in a sack. Meanwhile where the money was Remy, Evan and Ray started filling up sacks.  
  
Across the street as they had broken in Logan heard something. "I'll be right back, stay here" he said after hearing a brief alarm.  
  
Bobby looked at Kitty who looked back at him. "So are we going to stay here" he joked.  
  
"As if" she said and the two got up to follow Logan.  
  
Logan raced across the street and realized the scents matched the ones he had gotten before. He clawed open the front door to the bank and charged in. "Oh look customers, sorry the banks closed" he growled at the band of thieves with his claws ready. "Now come quietly and Uncle Wolverine won't have to spank you," he said. "Just put the money back."  
  
"Well you can kiss our ass badger or whatever" Tabitha snapped as she readied a bomb but Remy stopped her.  
  
"Now now, maybe the man be right, now everyone lets just walk over slowly and just give him back the loot" Remy said then smirked. He charged his bag of cash and threw it at Logan who had to dive out of the way as it exploded. "Now let's bolt, before he gets up" he said.  
  
The others nodded and grabbed their loot running out of the hole in the wall.  
  
Bobby and Kitty had followed Logan across the street and were about to enter when they heard a moaning. "What was that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds bad and it seems to be coming from over there" Kitty said as ran to the ally with Bobby following her. "Oh my" Kitty exclaimed as they found the wounded Jubilee.  
  
"We have to help her" Bobby said as he tried to pick her up.  
  
Logan ran back into the ally and began to chase after the band of thieves but Tabitha's bombs, Evan's Spykes, Remy's cards, and Ray's electric blasts slowed him down. They ran down into the street and into a subway station. They were way ahead of him but he could smell them.  
  
"Get on the train" Remy called to the others as he held the door open with his staff.  
  
"What about Jubes" Angelo called.  
  
"You see that, we're in big trouble right now" Ray said referring to Wolverine as he ran by and jumped on the train as it began to move. Tabitha followed after him and so did Spyke. As the train left Angelo looked one more time before stretching and snatching on to it just as it left the station.  
  
Logan snatched at Angelo but just missed him. "Damn it they got away" He frowned and punched a claw into a wall.  
  
"Like Logan we have some bigger problems right now" Kitty said as she and Bobby caught up with him and they showed him the hurt girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the city of Georgia Kurt had looked everywhere for the address the Professor had given him, after hours of searching he finally found it. He knocked on the door and a man answered. "May I help you young man" he asked.  
  
"Yes excuse me but I'm here about your son" Kurt said.  
  
The man groaned. "Look I don't know who sent you but my son is absolutely fine, leave him alone I'm handling it" he said and tried to close the door.  
  
"Look sir I know its scary and strange but I can help, I am like him" he said.  
  
"Oh really" the man asked. "Please come in" he told Kurt and let him in. "How are you like my son, he's not exactly normal.  
  
"Vell please don't freak out" Kurt said and turned off his inducer. The man was startled for a second then smiled.  
  
"Maybe you can help my son, maybe you can" he said. "Would you like to see him" he asked.  
  
"Yes that vould be good" Kurt nodded.  
  
"Follow me" the man said and lead Kurt to a room. "Artie you have a visitor" he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Don't be scared come out, I am like you "Kurt said.  
  
A small boy appeared out from the shadows. He had pink skin and large white eyes. Kurt was about to say something when he was knocked out from behind. "I'm sorry young man but you are just what we need" Artie's father said.  
  
Okay that's the first part of Recruitment. Tell me what you think. A lot of people were introduced and some will be new X-recruits. Please Review if you are reading this story so I know there is an interest. I'll have the next part up when I can. 


	13. Recruitment Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
Waking from a long sleep Kurt finally awoke. Things were blurry for a moment but soon he saw they were clear. He was in some sort of strange laboratory and he was strapped to some sort of table. His clothes and watch were in a pile on the other side of the room, so he was in his elf form and naked. "Vhat happened," he groaned.   
  
"I see you finally have awoken young man" a voice said and Kurt looked over and recognized him as the father of the boy he was looking for. "Sorry for not introducing myself but the name is Dr. Carl Maddicks" he explained.   
  
"Nice to meet you" Kurt grunted. "But vhat are you intending to do vith me" he asked.  
  
"Well you see I am a Dr in Genetics and well let's first bring in my son, shall we" Dr. Maddicks said. "Artie come in here" he said. Kurt looked over and watched as a small boy entered. He had a pink skin, white eyes and bumps on his head and looked very shy. "As you can see my son's mutation has deformed him. I intend to develop a treatment to cure him."  
  
"Sir mutation is not a disease" Kurt said. "It is a genetic evolutionary development."  
  
"Lies, it is a disease" Dr Maddicks snapped then calmed down. "I'm sorry but anyway to make sure the right treatment is safe I am going to need someone else to practice on" he explained looking at Kurt.   
  
"Let me guess vho that is" Kurt gulped.  
  
"Exactly, now you boys behave" Dr. Maddicks said. "I will be in the other room working" he said and walked out.  
  
Across the country in a hospital in LA, Logan, Bobby, and Kitty sat in the waiting room. Logan had been pacing ever since they had brought the young girl there, which had been long enough for Bobby and Kitty to get a good amount of sleep and wake up again.   
  
"Jeez Mr. Logan you need to relax" Kitty said. "I mean they're professionals they'll take care of her."  
  
"Yeah you just need to chill man" Bobby yawned. "Boy this mission is taking longer then I thought."  
  
Logan frowned. "Maybe but its taking too long" he frowned when two doors swooped open to reveal the doctor. Logan immediately looked at him. "How is she?"  
  
The doctor smiled. "She'll be fine" he assured him. "She lost a lot of blood and was pretty banged up but we were able to pump more blood into her and other then that she has a broken arm but that will heal," he said.   
  
Logan nodded. "Look can we see her?" he asked.   
  
"Oh of course, we just put her in a room but make it quick she needs her rest" the doctor said. "She's down the hall third door on the left."  
  
"Thanks" Kitty said seeing how anxious Logan was. "We better hurry up then."  
  
Bobby got up and nodded and the three walked down the hall to the mystery girl's room. As soon as they entered they saw her trying to get out of bed and sneak out. "And what do you think your doing" Logan frowned.  
  
"Getting out of this place, look thanks for getting me fixed and all but I've got places to go" the girl snapped and began to head toward the window.   
  
"Sorry can't let you do that" Logan shook his head and went over to her when she fired sparks from her hands. They jumped out of the way but as she tried to leave she fell to the ground in pain, clenching her injured arm.   
  
Logan went over and put her back into bed. "See kid you ain't gonna heal unless you stay here" he said then eyed Bobby who discreetly closed the door. "Now look we know what you are, kid."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean" the girl frowned. "Oh yeah the fire work show okay so you know I'm a freak, what's you gonna do to me."  
  
Bobby sprinkled some snow from his fingertips and looked at her. "Please refrain from the F word we really don't appreciate it. The more politically correct term is the normal gene impaired" he smirked.   
  
Kitty smirked in agreement as she phased through Bobby's one side to his other and leaned against him. "Or just mutants" she said. "So anyway what's your name?"  
  
The girl looked at the display of their powers with surprise then shrugged. "So you've got powers too, cool," she said. "The names Jubilee, so who are you people anyway and what you want."  
  
"Like I'm Kitty, this is Bobby and Mr. grumpy is Logan" Kitty said. "We're mutants like you and your friends and we want to help you. We have a school that helps people learn control and protects them from being persecuted" Kitty explained.   
  
"School? I don't know" Jubilee said.   
  
"Come on" Bobby said. "I mean the way I see it the whole life of crime thing doesn't seem so glamorous, I mean what happened to you, besides it's free, the Prof will pay for everything you need and we live in a mansion."  
  
"Mansion" Jubilee asked then shrugged. "Yeah sure why the hell not" she said. "But I'm not too sure about the others, the boss might not be willing to let them go and they might not want to."  
  
"This boss he did this to ya kid" Logan asked even though he already had figured it out. She simply nodded and Logan popped a claw. "That's it, tell me where the hide out is and I'll go in and handle it."  
  
"Look Logan maybe going in swinging isn't the best idea, I mean you might drive them away" Bobby suggested. "Besides who knows how strong this boss is."  
  
"He's strong and smart" Jubilee nodded. "He got us in promising to take care of us and help us survive and stuff but once you get there even when you want to leave it's like you can't bare to, well not until he kicks you out" she sighed.   
  
Kitty had been silent but then smiled. "Hey I think I have an idea," she said. "All we need to do is get on the inside" she said. "Jubilee how do you get into this group" she asked.  
  
"Well the boss is always looking for new talent I guess if he thought you were talented he'd want you."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Okay now where is the ware house?" she asked and grabbed Bobby. "Bobby and I have an impression to make" she said as Logan frowned.  
  
Several hours later in the warehouse the various gang members were hanging around. "I still can't believe we left Jubilee" Angelo frowned. "God knows what happened to her."  
  
"Yeah I know it kind of stinks, but at least the boss is off our backs" Ray agreed.  
  
"Hey guys is it getting cold in here" Spyke asked as he began to shiver.  
  
Suddenly the doors busted open from a stream of ice, which was followed by Bobby with Kitty clinging to him.   
  
"We're under attack, stop them" Tabs said and created a bunch of bombs and threw them at the intruders but they went right through them and hit Angelo who went flying into a wall.  
  
"I've got it" Spyke said and fired a spike straight at them but Bobby made an ice shield to deflect it.   
  
"I've got it" Ray yelled and fired an electric charge but it went through the intruders and almost hit Tabs and Spyke. Ray was hit with an ice blast and slipped.   
  
From out of the rafters appeared Remy. He dodged an ice blast and got right in the intruders face. "Remy got to admit you've got style and a lot guts coming in here, now what da you want?"  
  
"To join you," Kitty said.   
  
"Now that be an interesting answer, I non expected that but ya see we don't usually have people come knocking at our door looking to join up, so Remy suspicious" he said as he played with his cards.  
  
"Gambit relax" a voice came from the upstairs. "I am in charge here, if you wish to work for me just come up the stairs."  
  
Bobby looked at Kitty and shrugged. "Why not" he said and they went upstairs. It was very dark.  
  
"Hello" Kitty asked when they saw a man in a cloak appear.   
  
"Greetings, I know why you're here and I have something for you" he said and lifted his hand, the two felt faint and passed out.  
  
Meanwhile back in Kentucky Dani awoke as the sun crept through Paige's bedroom window. When they had offered Dani a place to stay for the night, Paige had immediately demanded that Dani stay in her room and even sleep in her bed, despite Dani's resistance. Dani admired how friendly and kind these people were, but still was eager to get back to the mansion after successfully completing her mission. She had to get Sam to agree to come back to the Institute.   
  
"So did you sleep okay" Paige called out as she entered with some breakfast.  
  
"Yeah just fine, and look you don't have to do this stuff" She said referring to the breakfast.   
  
"Oh no you're a guest and we Guthrie's treat them right" she said.  
  
Dani rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, now where is your brother I need to talk to him?"  
  
"You want to convince him to go to that school don't ya? Well he's over at the coal mine, but I'm going to take him his lunch soon if you want to tag along" Paige said.   
  
"Sure that will be fine, now do you know where I could shower" Dani asked.   
  
"Oh yeah it's down the hall to the right" Paige said. Dani nodded and began to walk away. "Oh um and Dani" she began to say.  
  
Dani turned back. "Yes, something you need Paige" she asked.   
  
"Well it's nothing, it's just you think I could ever get special powers and all" she asked.  
  
Dani sighed; she could see how jealous Paige was of Sam's opportunity to leave. "Well I'm sure it's possible, I mean these things run in families sometimes and they can emerge anytime through puberty, so it's possible" she said and walked off to shower. Paige smiled slightly.  
  
After showering Dani found Paige waiting for her and the two walked the long way to the coalmine. "How much longer" Dani asked.   
  
"It should be just over that..." Paige began to say when a loud explosion noise erupted into the air. "That was from the mine" she exclaimed and both girls ran over the next hill to where the mineshaft opening was. They could feel the ground shaking and saw that the opening was beginning to fall apart. "It's a cave in, and Sam and the miners are in there."  
  
A bunch of miners ran out fast and Dani grabbed one of them. "Who else is in there?"  
  
"There's only 3 others there, two are knocked out, but the Guthrie boy is trying to carry them out, but they were deep in there and the things going to collapse, we have to clear the area ladies."  
  
"No" Paige frowned. "Ahm waiting for my brother" she said. Dani agreed and waited with her as the other miners ran off. Just as the miners had cleared the area, skyrocketing from the mine opening was Sam who was using his powers. He had one knocked out man in his arms.   
  
"Here take him and make sure he's okay there's one more" Sam said and ran back to the collapsing mine before the girls could stop him.   
  
Dani looked over the knocked out man and started treating him the best she could. "Looks like he'll be fine" she said.   
  
Paige nodded but kept looking over at the mining entrance. She waited a few minutes and frowned. "It's taking too long ahm' going in after him" she said and ran into the mine before Dani could protest.  
  
"Damn it" Dani frowned as she watched in fear.   
  
Inside Paige looked around frantically as the mine fell apart. "Sam, Sam where are you" she said as she went deeper into the mine. Soon she found Sam with the other miner, both had been knocked down by falling rubble. "My god" she said as she started to pull them out. "It's too heavy" she frowned as she struggled and tried to ignore the rocks falling on her back. "I need to concentrate" she said then began to feel funny. Her skin was acting strange and starting to change, it was becoming darker. "I feel funny" she thought to herself but she also realized the falling rubble wasn't bothering her anymore and she felt stronger.   
  
Outside Dani continued to watch with anticipation. "That's it I'm going in" she said and was about to go in and when she saw what looked like a blackened Paige pulling Sam and the other miner to safety.   
  
"Did it" Paige gasped as she dropped both of them, then changed back to her normal self and fell down, Dani caught her. "What happened?  
  
Dani was shocked but smiled. "Looks like your mutant abilities emerged" she said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Paige smiled with excitement. "Yeah I'll be fine, this is great, and that means I get to come to your school right?"  
  
Dani was about to answer when Sam got up. "What happened, last thing I remembered, I tried to rocket out and I hit another wall" he said. "Anyway guess I need more control then I thought, so your school sounds like a good idea."  
  
Dani smiled. "Well that good news you can join your sister at our school" she said.  
  
"Wait, Paige's a mutant, okay what happened" Sam asked scratching his head.   
  
"It's a long story but after we make sure the men are okay we can walk home and I can tell you all about I just saved your butt" Paige laughed and Dani joined in as Sam still looked rather confused.  
  
Back at the mansion new recruit Rahne wandered around. She had left her room after meeting her new roommate, the princess. All that girl did was complain about her situation and this strange world she didn't understand and after a while Rahne decided to just leave her. After wandering for a bit she caught a brief scent of Rogue. "Wonder where she is" she thought and looked around till she was led to a wall. She felt it and watched in amazement as the wall opened up to reveal an elevator. Intrigued Rahne entered it and felt it go down.   
  
"I fought I be on the first floor" she scratched her head. When the elevator stopped she looked to find a series of metal corridors. "This must be that underground Dr. Moira be talking about" she thought. She caught Rogue's scent again and followed it. She found Rogue in some sort of infirmary sighing over a bed that contained a sleeping blond girl.   
  
"Rogue?" Rahne asked as she slowly entered.   
  
Rogue looked up for a minute. "Oh hi" she muttered.   
  
"So who is this, what happened to her" Rahne asked.   
  
Rogue sighed. "Carol, she's in a coma because I happened to her" she cried.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Storm entered Xavier's office. "Hello Professor you summoned me" she asked.  
  
"Yes Ororo" he explained. "First I see that your retrieval of the young princess went well."  
  
"Yes" she said. "Any word on the others."  
  
"Dani should be back later in the afternoon with two new students, Logan contacted me last night to explain they have one child in custody and he was sending Bobby and Kitty covertly to try and grab the others, and unfortunately no word from Kurt but I am not worried yet."  
  
"I understand, but I assume you called us all here not just for a status report" Storm asked.   
  
Xavier shook his head. "We have a new guest you should meet, he's a friend of Logan's he claims and he needs asylum. You can come in now"  
  
After hearing his telepathic message in rushed in the young man known as Jean Paul Beaubier. "Thank you Professor" he said in his accented voice. "Now I do appreciate the accommodations for last night but may I ask what is the answer to my request."  
  
"Mr. Beaubier after contacting Logan I understand you are a friend of his but he also told me you are no older then 18. If you wish to stay here you must live like any other student under the rules. Storm here is a teacher and you are subject to her authority"  
  
Jean Paul sighed. "Like a child... well I have no choice so fine" he frowned.   
  
Just as he agreed Jean rushed in. "Professor" she said.  
  
"Jean, is there something wrong" Xavier asked her.   
  
"I was just resting my eyes and something strange happened I think Bobby and Kitty could be in danger, and Kurt was in real trouble, I saw visions," she said. "Though I don't know I just have a feeling."  
  
Xavier scanned her mind and got the information. "Indeed Jean. It may be nothing but I should contact Logan, and someone will have to go after Kurt immediately."  
  
"But sir what if we are too late, he is rather far" Storm asked.   
  
"Not to worry I'm sure Jean Paul would be happy to help" Xavier said looking over at the young man.  
  
Meanwhile back down in Atlanta, Kurt remained strapped down. He had been drugged enough to make him too weak to teleport and the Dr. had continued drugging him with newer potential remedies causing Kurt to pass out often and get weaker every time. After being knocked out again Kurt slowly woke up to see little Artie staring at him. The boy had come and gone over the hours but he never had been this close before.  
  
Kurt smiled at him weakly. "Hello Artie, vould you mind letting me go" he asked.  
  
The boy sighed at him and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Not a talker huh, but you still seem like a nice kid. Do you like me" he asked Artie.  
  
Artie slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Then vhy can't you let me out, any more of this and I could be really hurt" he explained.  
  
Artie looked at him with his pupil-less white eyes and sighed shaking his head. He created a image out of thin air of his father and of a little boy having fun, but then the little boy then changed into Artie and the father looked sad.  
  
Kurt watched with amazement. "So that's his power" Kurt thought. "Your powers mutated you and you vant your father to like you again" he asked.  
  
Artie nodded.  
  
"And if you let me go your Dad would be angry, I see. People don't like me much because of how I look either" Kurt explained. "I know this is hard, but your true friends accept you for vho you are" he said.  
  
Artie made another image and Kurt interpreted it as confusion, and asking if Kurt had any friends.  
  
"Jah, I live with my friends and they are different to but they look normal but they still like me and ve all have lots of fun" Kurt smiled and thought about his sister, and all the others back at the institute.  
  
The boy looked up in amazement.  
  
"And I came here to take you there" Kurt explained. "Ve vant you to come so ve can protect you and be your friends."  
  
Artie became very excited and jumped up and down. He made an image of Kurt and himself then looked up hopefully.  
  
"Jah ve can be good friends" Kurt nodded. "But please ve need to get out of here" Kurt explained.  
  
Artie nodded and was about to free him when Dr. Maddicks entered.  
  
"Oh good Artie you're here" he said. "I think I have just the right formula this time" he explained as he brushed Artie aside. "Now my good sir" he said to Kurt. "This either going to cure you or kill you, I'm sorry about all of this but sacrifices must be made" he explained as he readied the needle and prepared to inject Kurt.  
  
Kurt sweated heavily. "Mein God" Kurt mumbled. He was sure he was done for but suddenly a flash of light and a strange image startled the Doctor and pushed him back. "Vhat the" Kurt started to say when he felt his clamps open and he was free. He looked and saw Artie grabbing his leg. "Danke friend" Kurt said and began to walk but fell down from weakness. The experimentation had made him much to weak to walk at the moment.  
  
Artie rushed to his side to help him but then turned to see his father looming over them.  
  
"You've been a very bad boy Artie" Dr. Maddicks scolded before pushing his son aside. "Now I must find out if this works" he said as he once again readied to inject the fallen Kurt, as Artie watched on in fear. But suddenly a laser blast shattered the needle. "What in the world" Dr. Maddicks exclaimed and turned to see two young men had entered his lab.  
  
"Get away from him" Scott snapped and punched Dr. Maddicks in the jaw knocking him out.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time" Jean Paul said. "I assume the elf on the ground is your friend" he asked as he walked over next to Scott who was looking over Kurt.  
  
"Yeah help me with him he don't look to good" Scott explained. "We need to get him some where safe and fast."  
  
"You said fast huh" Jean Paul smirked. "Though I am a bit weary from the trip down, and you were great company I might add" Jean Paul winked at Scott before continuing. "Give him to me and I shall have him back to the institute ASAP" he assured Scott.  
  
Scott nodded. "I'll find a way back north" he said as he put the weakened Kurt in Jean Paul's arms.  
  
"Vait" Kurt moaned. "Bring Artie he's not safe here" he said pointing to the little pink boy huddled in the corner.  
  
Scott nodded and told Jean Paul to get moving and in a flash he was gone with Kurt.  
  
Scott walked over to Artie and offered his hand. "Hi little guy, I'm a friend of Kurt's and I want to take you to a very nice place" he said. "Will you let me?"  
  
Artie looked up and slowly nodded as he got up. He made an image of himself and people being scared.  
  
Scott nodded. "I see, let's see what we can do about that" He frowned and looked around when he saw Kurt's clothing. He went over and picked it up when he felt something in the pocket. It was a small watch. Scott smiled and gave the watch to Artie. "Just put it on" he said.  
  
Artie looked confused but put the watch on and a holographic image appeared over him making him look like a normal boy. He smiled with glee.  
  
"Now let's get out of here" Scott said picking him up and taking the boy to his new home.   
  
Meanwhile back out west Logan smoked a cigar as he looked out the window of Jubilee's hospital room. Jubilee was resting and the doctor said that she could leave after a few hours of rest, but would have to take it easy for a few days. The girl had been beaten but luckily not too bad, yet it still angered him so much that he wished he could get his hand on this boss. Worse off Kit and Drake had been gone for a while and it was making him nervous. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a nurse entered. Logan grunted with surprise as he turned around.  
  
"Sorry sir" the nurse said. She was carrying the clothes Jubilee had been wearing she had them cleaned. "I just wanted to drop these off for the girl that's all" she said.  
  
"Yeah I'll take them" he said and let her hand them off to him then she left. Logan chuckled to himself as he looked at Jubilee's jacket. It was a long plastic yellow jacket. "Weird" he muttered.  
  
"Hey that's my trademark jacket" Jubilee yawned from behind him. He turned to see she had awoken. "I've been wearing that thing since I first been on the streets" she explained.  
  
Logan nodded. "You sound like an old man, how old are you anyway" he asked.  
  
"Uh I'm 17" she said.  
  
"Nice try, how old are you really?"  
  
"15" Jubilee answered but saw Logan wasn't buying it. "Okay, I'm almost 14 I swear" she said.  
  
"That's better, now how'd a kid like you end up on the streets, your family didn't reject you because of your powers?" he asked.  
  
"Nah they emerged after I went on the streets. I had been on the streets about a year. I lived in a mall for a little bit then I started creating sparks till the boss found me and joined me up" she said.  
  
"What about your family" he asked.  
  
"Well my folks were immigrants from China and they were doctors, but some bad guys were looking for some other Lee family and got them confused with mine and killed them, I just got away" she sighed as she thought about her parents then suddenly had a weird look on her face. "Wait a minute."  
  
"What is it" Logan wondered.  
  
"It's strange like when I was with the gang I never thought about my parents, its like I thought I was always with the gang, it's like I'm remembering things for the first time. It's just strange I mean we all didn't really talk about before being in the gang."  
  
Logan was quiet for a minute. "That is strange" he finally muttered. "Sounds almost like mind control" he explained when suddenly his cell phone rang. "Logan" he grunted. "Oh hello Charles" he said. "What you say Jean thinks they are in danger, well I think this guy might be a telepath, he was mentally manipulating the kid we got and the others" he said. Logan paused. "Yeah I agree the same could happen to Half Pint and Ice Cube, yeah I'll take care of it myself" he growled as one claw popped out. "No need to send anyone, Logan out" he said and hung up.  
  
"Your going after them" Jubilee asked from behind Logan.  
  
"Yeah and your staying here" he said as he turned around. He saw Jubilee already out of bed getting dressed.  
  
"As if, I need to help the others," she said with such determination in her eyes Logan couldn't argue. "Besides who else is going to watch your back" she said as she put on her coat then winked at Logan before hiding her eyes behind her pink shades.   
  
Bobby awoke with a groan. "Where am I" he muttered and realized he was lying on a worn out couch. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Sleepy head finally woke up" a familiar voice said and Bobby turned to see Kitty leaning up against him smiling. "You were out for hours," she said.  
  
"What are we doing here?" he asked her, confusion in his tone.  
  
"It's base silly you should know that. We're hanging here till the boss tells us the next move" she said.  
  
"Kit what are you talking about, what boss, what's going on here" he said as he rose up and looked around.  
  
"Look who woke up finally" a boy with spiked hair said.  
  
"Yeah seems Drake decided to grace us with his presence" a black boy smirked.  
  
Bobby became even more confused. "Wait who are you guys I don't know you" he yelled as he got up and became very defensive. His head felt weird, he knew thing weren't right but he was having trouble trying to remember how things were suppose to be. It was like he knew these kids but he wasn't supposed to, well besides Kitty.  
  
Kitty looked at him. "Bobby what's wrong? You're scaring me," she asked.  
  
"I don't know" he said then grabbed her. "But we have to get out of here now" he said and began to walk away when someone else walked in.  
  
"Hello all, now what do we got here" a voice with a distinct Cajun accent asked. "Remy thinks he better have a talk with the Iceman" he said and pulled Bobby out of the room before the others could do anything."  
  
"What's going on" Bobby frowned as he glared at Remy who covered his mouth.  
  
"Keep it down kid, Remy only trying to help" he said. "You see some how you weren't effected by the boss, your mind fights it just like Remy's can. But for your own good you better just play along."  
  
Bobby frowned. "Play along, what do you mean. You saying they are all being manipulated with their minds" he asked.  
  
"Well yeah, how else can he keep them under control, otherwise they would of all left already and gone back to their real lives. He keeps them here and makes them remember nothing else. Now it happens to your pretty little thing too."  
  
"Kitty" Bobby asked as he tried to figure things out. He knew she was the only thing that didn't seem like a lie. He felt images of the institute and the other X-Men he was trying to make sense of it. He looked up. "So why aren't you controlled. What are you in on it, you help him control them" he frowned.  
  
"Remy does what he has to do" Remy responded. "I suggest you do the same if you wish to keep yourself and your friend safe."  
  
Bobby shook his head. "I'm not going to let whoever this guy is control us" he said. "I know you wouldn't be telling me all of this if you weren't against what's going on, so why don't you help me" he asked.  
  
"I have my obligations, sorry mon ami, all I can give you is my advice."  
  
Bobby frowned. "Fine, but one way or another I am not staying here and neither is Kitty" he snapped and stormed back into the other room. He grabbed Kitty again. "Come on Kit we have to go" he said as he began to march to the nearest exit.  
  
"Bobby what's going on where are we going" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes that is a good question," a stern voice said. They both turned to see from up the stairs the cloaked man. The other mutant teens all backed up and out of the way as he descended down the stairs. "Where are you going Robert, you weren't trying to leave were you, and taking Katherine with you. I think you should just sit down and relax."  
  
"Oh yeah well you can just shove it" Bobby fumed and fired an ice blast at the cloaked man.  
  
The man moved just out of the way. "Tisk tisk, getting sloppy in your misguided anger" he responded. "Now children I'm sorry but I have to punish him now" he said and rose one hand.  
  
"Wait" Kitty yelled. "Please sir he'll be good I promise" she said.  
  
"No Kitty" Bobby frowned then looked at all the others. "He's a liar he's controlling you all, stand up to him" he said.  
  
"Poor deluded child" the cloaked man explained. "Children you all know I do what I do for your own good" he said then gestured his hand.  
  
Immediately Bobby fell down in pain clutching his head. "Ahh" he yelled.  
  
Kitty watched in horror. "Bobby" she said as she put her arms around him. She looked up at the cloaked man and became consumed with anger. "I don't know what's going on but you leave him alone" she frowned and ran up at him. Catching him by surprise she was able to knock him down for a minute.  
  
He broke his hold on Bobby but quickly got up and through his cloaked head, glared at Kitty. "You'll regret that" he said and was about to launch a psychic attack on her.  
  
"Doubt that" Bobby gasped and fired an ice blast at him encasing part of his legs. After that Bobby fell to the ground in exhaustion from the psychic attack. Kitty rushed over to help him.  
  
"Nice shot" she said.  
  
"You too" he smiled between groans.  
  
The other mutants who had been watching seemed frozen from doing any action and were very confused.  
  
"What's going on" Tabs whispered. "What do we do?"  
  
"Who knows" Angelo shrugged.  
  
"I know" the boss's voice rang through their heads. "Eliminate them" he ordered them and the faces of Spyke, Angelo, Tabitha, and Ray, suddenly lost emotion as they closed in on Bobby and Kitty. Angelo spread his skin out over them as Ray played with electricity in his hand, Tabitha made some bombs, and Spyke sharpened a bone spike.  
  
The cloaked man watched with pleasure as he controlled the children like puppets and didn't notice what was behind him.  
  
Remy glared at him. "That's it this ends" he said and reached into his pocket and charged a card. "Heads up" he said as he launched the card right at his bosses' head.  
  
"Ahh my head" the cloaked man yelled as he clenched the back of his head in pain. The four young mutants fell down as well as they were snapped out of their trance.  
  
Kitty looked over Bobby when her head felt weird. "Wait a minute, my head" she muttered. "Wait I remember everything now, it all makes sense" she said.  
  
Angelo slowly got up. "Oh my head, where am I, what am I doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah what's the deal" Tabitha asked. "What is this place, and who are you people?"  
  
"How did I get here, last thing I remember I was in bed?" Spyke added.  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on" Ray asked as he looked at all these strangers.  
  
"Yeah don't worry we'll explain everything" Kitty smiled. Just as she said this Logan busted into the warehouse with a limping Jubilee in tow. "Including that" she said referring to Logan and his claws.  
  
"What happened here" Logan asked.  
  
"You're a little late Logan" Bobby said. "We've got it sort of under control, all of them are free from whatever was controlling them but they can't remember anything."  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah and where is that bastard behind it?" he demanded as he looked around.  
  
"What he's right over...." Bobby began to say when he pointed to the corner where all that was left was some shattered ice. "Well he was there."  
  
Logan sniffed. "And he's long gone" he growled.  
  
"What about Remy" Kitty asked. "If it wasn't for him I don't know what would of happened."  
  
"Gone too it seems" Logan explained. "Well we might as well be getting back."  
  
"But what about them" Jubilee asked.  
  
"What do you mean" Angelo asked. "Who are you people?"  
  
"People who can help you" Kitty smiled.   
  
The next day the X-Men had gathered in Xavier's study. The Professor looked at all of his students and smiled. "I gathered you here today to congratulate each of you on the successes you had in bringing more mutants into our safe haven" he said.  
  
"But" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes Jean there is a but" Xavier nodded. "The events we faced yesterday I fear are only the beginning" he said. "We shall face greater intolerance as we go on and grow" he said. As he said that Rogue put a gloved hand on Kurt's shoulder and the others looked at him and showed their support after his ideal the day before. "And I fear that the mysterious force we dealt with yesterday is just the beginning of something so strong we might not even be able to comprehend" he sighed.  
  
Okay sorry this took over a month but I was really busy and writers block took it's toll. I'll write the next part when I get a chance but please I need REVIEWS for encouragement, including criticism if you don't like how I wrapped this up. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE give me ideas if you want. Just let me know PLEASE. 


	14. Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.  
  
It is early evening in the suburban town of Bayville when a car with a pizza shaped figure on its roof was driving by the park. Little does the driver know that from inside the bushes, someone watches and waited. His music was cranked so loud he could never hear the small tremor that was rippling down the road toward his car. But suddenly out of nowhere the car shook violently and a popping sound could be heard. The boy stopped the car and got out to look.  
  
"Ah man," he grumbled as he looked in dismay at his right front tire that was flat.  
  
While he examined his car's damage his stack of pizzas sat in the back. From out of the bushes a figure creped over to the door and opened it, taking the pizza's before wandering off.  
  
"I don't even have a spare" the boy frowned. "And the pizza is probably getting..." he began to say when he looked at his empty backseat. "Crud I am so dead."   
  
Only a few blocks away sat the Brotherhood Boarding House of Bayville, where in lied the rag tag band of young mutants known as the Brotherhood. The mutant known as Toad hopped his way along the hallway till he entered the living room where his housemates resided. In one corner Pyro sat curled up as he wrote away at a note pad.  
  
"Yo Pyro what you writing" Todd asked as he tried to peak.  
  
John glared at him nervously and covered up the note pad. 'Uhh nothing, look I do what I want mate, uhh sod off" he yelled.  
  
"Whatever" Todd shrugged and hopped away leaving Pyro to continue his scribbling. He noticed Emma was reading some newspaper while Havok admired her, and Pietro was MIA again. "Probably moping upstairs again," he thought. So his only option for conversation was Fred who was pacing near the large window over looking the living room. "So Fred waiting for Lance to come back with the food huh?"  
  
Fred nodded. "Yeah what's taking so long" he groaned. "I mean if I don't get some food soon I don't know what I'll do" he said before hitting the wall in frustration causing the room to shake thus disturbing Emma.  
  
She looked up from her paper and frowned. "Oh yes it's been so long Blob, maybe 10 minutes since you stuffed yourself in the kitchen" Emma snapped.  
  
"Shut up you white skank" Blob growled. "Or I'll crush you" he said making a fist.  
  
Havok jumped up before Emma could respond and marched over to Blob with his hands glowing. "Take that back or I'll make you" he snapped as Emma smiled from behind him.  
  
Pyro jumped up from his writing and ran over with lighter in hand. He created a flame. "Back off git, that's my large but lovable mate you threatening."  
  
"Come on guys we're the Brotherhood we can't be fighting yo" Toad said getting between the four mutants. "Now how bout a group hug" he said with his arms open.  
  
"SHUT UP TOAD" the four said in unison before pushing him out of the way and preparing to attack each other. Suddenly the room began to shake knocking them all off their feet.  
  
"ALL OF YOU STOP IT NOW" a voice roared and everyone turned to the doorway to see Lance with a stack of pizzas in one hand. "We'll never survive unless we stick together, now everyone eat," he said as he put the pizza down.  
  
Blob looked at Emma one last time then shrugged. "Don't have to tell me twice" he said and then ran over to grab the pizzas. Pyro, seeing that Blob no longer needed his back, backed away too while Emma continued to glare at Lance.  
  
"What's your problem" Lance asked Emma while a slice of Pizza was half way into his mouth.  
  
"Besides your lack of manners" she rolled her eyes then continued. "My problem would be the idea you think you're in charge here."  
  
Lance quickly looked around the room where all the boys were eating then grinned at Emma. "Seeing as I keep this place and these guys from falling apart while you read the paper all day and sit on your butt, I think that does make me in charge here."  
  
"I have been sitting around looking for opportunities for success, I've been planning" she fumed.  
  
Lance frowned. "Oh I see you leach off of us till you find an opening and your gone."  
  
Emma glared at him. "No I've been trying to find a new outlet to replace Magneto, wher our talents will be recognized and we no longer must live day to day like this."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah; I'll believe it when I see it" he said then walked away.  
  
Emma frowned for a minute then suddenly smiled. She grabbed Alex who was in the middle of eating. "Come dear, we have some preparations to handle" she explained before snatching him up and walking out.  
  
Toad watched them go. "But wait school starts again tomorrow" he called out but to no avail.   
  
The next morning at the Xavier Institute all was quiet in the dorms at 5:59 am. But when a bedside clock changed to 6:00 am an alarm rang out for several seconds before a large hand shuts it off.  
  
"It begins again" a voice belonging to Scott Summers groaned as he got up and out of bed. "School starts again" he frowned as he looked in the mirror. "At least Logan cancelled this mornings training session."  
  
As he began to get ready, out in the hall Jean, already dressed and ready went through and knocked on everyone's doors. "Come on wake up" she yelled. "Time for school. Angelo don't forget to stop by Kurt's to ask about the inducer, if any of you want Milk get down there before Evan does, easy on the make up Amara, Bobby and Kitty get off each other" she snapped.  
  
At this point Jubilee emerged from the room she shared with Paige. "Hey Jean have you seen Logan around" she asked.  
  
In the midst of directing the line of Shower traffic Jean looked over. "Your ready early" she smiled. "Oh and he's probably down in the danger room right now."  
  
"Thanks" the young Asian girl said and ran off, almost running over Rogue in the process. "Sorry" she said.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Rogue grunted and continued to walk away while still being pursued by Kurt and Rahne.  
  
"Wait up Rogue" Rahne said.  
  
"Jah ve aren't done talking yet" Kurt pleaded.  
  
"Darn ya'll why does it even matter to yah if I go back to school, if yah really were paying attention ya'll realize I can't handle it right now, besides not like I even fit in."  
  
"And the rest of us do chica" an intruding Angelo stretched his neck in. "Just come to school, I mean the more of us weirdos the merrier" he smirked.  
  
Rogue frowned. "I don't know."  
  
"Besides being a weirdo is one thing but look on the bright side, you could be completely crazy like those two" he said and pointed to Bobby and Kitty, who were making out again as Jean attempted to separate them. "I mean haven't they ever heard of oxygen."  
  
Rogue paused for a second. "Good point" she nodded.  
  
"Great sister" Kurt grinned. "I'll see you in Scott's car, I saved you a seat."  
  
Rogue blushed for a second then frowned and walked off. Kurt grinned. "Danke Angelo" he said.  
  
"No problem amigo, but anyway someone said you could hook up a grey skinned mutant with a hologram watch" he asked.  
  
"Follow me mein friend" Kurt nodded and the two walked off as Rahne headed to the shower line.  
  
Meanwhile at the front of one of the shower lines an angry Ray banged hard on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up DeCosta, other people need to take showers too you know!!"  
  
Finally Roberto emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Whatever man I had to make sure my hair was perfect" he smirked. "Now step aside" he said and lightly shoved Ray out of his way.  
  
"Why that egotistical jerk" Ray fumed but then smiled to himself. "We'll see how perfect his hair is" he grinned then quickly ran over to Roberto with his hand glowing and softly patted his head. Roberto's hair immediately puffed up like an Afro. "Nice hair Sunspot" he laughed.  
  
"My hair" Roberto screamed and immediately tackled Ray. The two started to wrestle in the hallway just as Scott entered. He noticed Jean was occupied with some other students.  
  
"I guess I'll have to handle..."he began to say but was interrupted.  
  
"All right both of ya'll just back off" a voice belonging to Sam Guthrie said as he got between the two boys. "Just stop the feuding here boys" he said as he struggled to hold the two from each other.  
  
Scott ran over and grabbed Ray to pull him away. "You heard the man, both of you just go and get ready now," Scott ordered.  
  
Ray and Roberto both reluctantly nodded and walked away in opposite directions. Scott smiled at Sam and patted him on the back. "Nice job kid" he said before leaving to continue to get ready.  
  
Sam looked awe struck for a minute but got back to his business.  
  
Down the hall in Amara's room she sat in front of a mirror as Tabitha made her up. "You sure this isn't too much make up" she asked.  
  
Tabs shrugged. "Ehh it's about as half as much as I use" she said. "And even now you look great" she assured her.  
  
"You really think so" Amara asked nervously as she looked in the mirror. "And these clothes they're still hard to get use to."  
  
"You kidding that outfit is great, that white jacket so is you" she assured her. "Now if I could only get my hands on Ms. Kentucky, where is Paige anyway?"  
  
"She left early to go running I think" Amara said.  
  
As these two girls talk, two other girls are half a mile away from the institute, some where on the grounds.  
  
"So you think we're close to the house yet, I think I can smell breakfast" Paige said.  
  
"Yeah I think so" Dani responded. "It smells good, I guess Kitty isn't cooking this morning."  
  
Paige laughed. "So does anyone else ever come with you to run?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, well Jean when she's in the mood, or Scott if the Danger Room is broken, but other then that, the rest are just lazy and stuff. Well except Logan but I went with him once and even I couldn't keep up" she explained.  
  
"Well maybe next time I'll make my brother come" Paige smirked at Dani before sprinting off.  
  
Dani blushed then frowned. "Shut up" she cried out while chasing after her, as they both headed to the back door which lead to the kitchen.  
  
Inside most of the other students were pouring in for breakfast, which was being cooked by Storm, with a little help from Artie and about half a dozen Jamie's. Artie set the table while Jamie and his herd helped Storm juggle the various courses to the meal that were being cooked.  
  
The real Jamie took a second to step back and relax just as Artie finished putting the last plate on the table. "You know Artie it really stinks that we can't go to school. I mean it's totally not fair, the others have powers too and they get to" he pouted.  
  
Artie simply shrugged in agreement.  
  
"Maybe it's because of this" a voice said from behind them and Jamie felt someone smack him in the back of the head. Instantly 5 clones sprung from Jamie. The 6 identical boys all turned and gave identical glares at they're assailant.  
  
"Shut up Icehead" they frowned at Bobby Drake.  
  
"Just proving a point kid, or should I say kids" Bobby grinned. "Maybe if you could stop doing that you'd be able to leave the grounds once in a while, and pick up a couple of hot dates" he smirked.  
  
"Bobby that was like so mean" Kitty said from behind Bobby. "It's not Jamie's fault he's still learning control, now apologize" she glared at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
The Jamie's snickered at Bobby who simply frowned then nodded. "Okay, okay I'm sorry" he said putting his hands up. "Jeez I didn't know joking was outlawed" he quipped.  
  
"That's a good boy" Kitty smiled and pecked him on the cheek before they found they're seats at the table just as Scott and Jean entered.  
  
The two senior students looked around at the assembled students. "Okay everyone settle down" Scott yelled over the chatter. "Now is everybody here, the Professor said he wants to address all of us before we go to school" he said.  
  
Storm walked over next to them. "Jean make sure all the students are here."  
  
Jean looked around and then closed her eyes to concentrate. "Looks like everyone is here except Jubilee is down in the danger room with Logan and Jean Paul, and the Professor is meeting with someone in study, but he is being very secretive about it." Jean looked up at Storm and Scott who shared equally confused expressions on their faces.   
  
At this time the door to Xavier's office opened as Xavier wheeled out as a middle-aged man wearing a black suit walked side by side with him.  
  
"Well Agent Duncan it's always a pleasure" Xavier smiled. "And I appreciate you coming to me so promptly.  
  
"Not a problem Charles, I'm sorry for coming so early but I felt you should be aware of the situation immediately" Agent Duncan responded.  
  
"Oh it is no trouble at all, the well being of my students is always my first concern" Xavier reminded him as they headed down the hall toward the main foyer.  
  
"Yes I am quite aware of that fact, but Charles please my superiors and I would appreciate it if you tred carefully with your special operations and let the proper authorities handle things once in a while."  
  
"As you keep telling me" Xavier laughed softly to himself. "Though I trust you and am grateful for your confidence and counsel, I am wary of some of your superiors at the bureau and beyond.'  
  
Duncan chuckled as they walked out the front door and lit a cigarette. "And I guess I can't blame you. But do me one favor, keep Logan on a short leash" he said as he walked down to his black sedan.  
  
Xavier nodded as he waved good-bye. "Do not worry I have plenty of activities to keep Logan occupied."   
  
Just as the Professor speaks on his feral friend, the mutant known as Logan was in the middle of another vigorous training session. He tore through the many attack bots with increasing intensity. As they came from all sides, coming faster and faster he continued to dismantle them with ease. A few came from his back, but before he could deal with them, a white and blue blur flashed by and the bots slammed into the metal floor of the Danger Room.  
  
"Simulation Ended" announced the female toned voice of the Institute master computer.  
  
Logan frowned. "You know Beaubier I really don't need any help here."  
  
The blur, which had been racing around the large metal room, began to slow down till the figure of Jean Paul Beaubier appeared right in front of Logan, smiling right in his face. "Maybe you not be in need of the help with the fighting, but a little company won't hurt, non Monsieur Logan" he asked in his rich accented voice.  
  
Logan growled at him and the younger mutant quickly backed up to give his elder some space. "That's better," he grunted as he started to smoke a cigar. "Anyway I prefer to be on my own and the kind of company you provide I'm not interested in" he said with a serious look as a punching bag was lowered from the rafters and he began to punch it.  
  
Jean Paul chuckled and was about to respond but was interrupted. "That I seriously doubt" rang out the young voice of Jubilee as she entered the Danger Room.  
  
"Which part are you referring to" Jean Paul grinned and then winked at Logan.  
  
Logan groaned and Jubilee grinned as she walked over and gave him a hug while he continued to punch. She turned back to Jean Paul and smiled. "The first part of course, I'm not stupid" she smirked before turning back to Logan. "Why so grumping Wolvie, guess Kitty was right when she said you weren't much of a morning person" she grinned and he nodded. "But don't worry I'll change that sooner or later" she added and he groaned again.  
  
"Look kid it's too early for you or any of the kids this morning, besides don't you have school to get to" he asked mid punch. "That goes for you to Beaubier."  
  
Jean Paul shrugged. "Well it will take me several seconds to prepare, though I do dread going. At least if I hurry I should get front seat in Scott's car" he smirked and in a blur he was gone.  
  
Jubilee laughed for a second then sighed. "He's not the only one dreading it," she said. "I was hoping maybe just maybe you could convince the Professor to let me stay home" she asked and looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Sorry kid no go" he responded as he looked away and tried to restart punching.  
  
Jubilee scampered herself back into his sight as she grabbed hold of him. "Oh please, please" she said.  
  
Logan frowned. "Sorry kiddo but rules are rules and all of you have to go to school, Professor says so."  
  
Jubilee groaned. "Fine, but between living in the mall and being picked up by the thief cult, I can hardly remember the last time I was in school. I'll be so far behind and I didn't fit in last time, think I will with sparklers for hands" she groaned as she created a few sparks while concentrating.  
  
Logan patted her on the head. "Look kid you really make me look bad with all this soft stuff" he groaned then took a deep breath. "But if anything or anyone gives you trouble, I guess you can come to me and I'll handle it" he said before punching the bag one more time, so hard it popped open and the sand popped out.  
  
Jubilee smiled a bit. "Well okay I guess so" she nodded.  
  
Logan nodded and began to usher her out the door. "Now come on your probably late for that meeting Charles wanted to have" he told her as they left the Danger Room.   
  
Logan and Jubilee ran into the kitchen just as the Professor had begun to speak.  
  
"Oh good now that everyone is here I can get to the point of why I needed to address you all" Professor Xavier explained. "I shall make this brief but I suggest you listen, for if you don't I will know."  
  
Xavier paused for second to make sure he had the full attention of his students. "Good. Now seeing as this is the first day back at school, for many of you the first time since your powers emerged, I expect all of you to use the best control possible and to keep a low profile in regards to both your abilities as well as the secrets within this Institute. Some information has come to my attention that there might be people watching us, desiring to obtain our secrets. I have yet to determine whom these people are but whomever they might be, we cannot risk anything. My older students I expect you in particular to lead by example and keep your tempers under control and please avoid anything or anyone that might tempt you to lose control, especially the Brotherhood," he said sternly as he eyed Scott and Bobby in particular. He paused again to wait and see if his message had gotten through then smiled. "That being said I hope you all have a very nice day" he told them then then exited the room.  
  
The room once again arose with chatter at the Professor's little speech only to be interrupted. "Okay everyone settle down" Scott said. "We have only 20 minutes till school starts so finish eating and find a ride."  
  
"Rahne, Paige, Jubilee, Evan, since you are going to the middle school I shall be driving you" Storm told them and then exited to get to her car.  
  
Scott walked over to Jean and stared at her for a minute not sure how to speak up. Jean turned her head in surprise. "Oh hi Scott, need something" she asked.  
  
"Oh I was wondering if you needed a ride," he asked.  
  
Jean smiled at him and laughed. "Silly I got my license remember, I have to drive the SUV" she explained.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, just been so used to it" he shrugged looking at the floor. "I'll see you later" he said as he began to walk away.  
  
Kurt ported next to him. "Got room Scott" he asked.  
  
"Huh" Scott asked as he came out of his brooding. "Oh wait yeah 4 seats."  
  
"Great" Angelo said as he walked over in his new inducer and stretched his arms round Rogue and Kurt. "We can take the back seat" he grinned.  
  
"And I guess I have shot gun" Jean Paul winked at Scott who just frowned and nodded as he headed out to his car.   
  
10 minutes later two cars pulled up into the Bayville High Parking Lot. The first was Scott's red convertible, followed by a SUV drove by Jean. The two cars pulled up next to each other and the students began to pour out when they hear tires screeching as a third car peels into the parking lot and quickly parks next to the SUV. Out of it comes Ray, Amara, and Tabitha.  
  
"Wow what a ride" Tabitha grinned at Ray as Amara tried to fix her hair.  
  
"Well what can I say" Ray began to grin when Scott stormed over at him looking angry.  
  
"You can start by telling me what the hell you were doing" Scott frowned. "You call that driving, you could have been killed!!!"  
  
"But..." Ray began to argue.  
  
"Don't even try it Crispy" Bobby smirked. "Scotty looks pissed."  
  
"Oh shut up Frosty Ray was just trying to make sure we weren't late, so lay off" Tabitha frowned at Scott.  
  
Scott struck a glare at Tabitha and was about to comment when Jean got between them. "Okay why don't the rest of us just let Scott and Ray chat" she said. "Besides school is almost starting" she said. "No need to worry about Ray Tabitha, Scott is just going to talk to him, right Scott."  
  
Scott nodded as he bit his lip. "Yeah we're just going to have a nice little chat" he said as he put a firm hand on Ray's shoulder.  
  
The other students nodded and started to walk together toward the school. As they chatted out of the chatter Bobby began to count. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6" he began to say with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Bobby what are ya'll talking bout" Sam asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"You'll see" Kitty quickly said as she shared Bobby's smirk.  
  
"3, 2, 1" Bobby finished and before anyone else could say anything Jean started to wave good-bye.  
  
"See ya later guys" she said before running over to greet Duncan and all they're friends.  
  
"10 seconds new record" Bobby smirked.  
  
"No you forgot last June when she did it in 8" Kitty quipped back at him.  
  
"Who are those people anyway?" Roberto asked as he looked over there.  
  
"You know jocks, pretty girls, the beautiful people," Kurt explained.  
  
"Well in that case, time I introduce myself "Roberto told them and ran off.  
  
"I too feel these could be my people" Jean Paul agreed. "Ta ta children I shall see you later" he explained before following after Roberto.  
  
"Speaking of going man, don't we need to get our class schedules" Angelo asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah you guys just go down that hallway and the guidance counselor should help you out," Kitty told them and they nodded before departing.  
  
"They better hurry before the assembly starts" Bobby pointed out. "Wonder what it's all about anyway."  
  
"Vho knows" Kurt shrugged. "It could be about..." he began to say when he noticed Rogue was no longer walking with them. "Did either of you see vhere my sister has gone off to" he asked.  
  
Bobby and Kitty both shrugged and Kurt frowned. "Lot of help you two are. She probably felt ignored again, I'm going to find her" he said and stormed off.  
  
"Geez what's up his tail" Bobby said  
  
"He's just worried about his sister, I mean she weirds me out too but he's just trying to help her with..." Kitty began to say when something caught her eye. "Like I can't be seeing this" she frowned.  
  
Bobby turned around and shared her frown when he saw what she was looking at. "The Brotherhood" he grumbled as they stared over at the group of mutants. As usual Blob was eating something while Toad hung around behind him, Pyro was scribbling something in his notebook, and Avalanche was leaning against the wall shooting glares at every student that looked at him funny. Quicksilver was toward the side keeping to himself and being very quiet. "They've got a lot of nerve showing up here after all that happened" Bobby frowned and began to walk over to them.  
  
Kitty grabbed his arm. "Yeah like I know but come on Bobby, forget them," she pleaded with him.  
  
"Yeah your right" Bobby nodded and began to walk the other way when the Hood caught sight of them.  
  
"Hullo mates, where you off to so fast, look scared of something" Pyro smirked.  
  
"More like some guys" Blob laughed. "What's a matter Drake, gonna hide behind your woman."  
  
"Well guess they see they're out classed yo" Toad smiled then stuck out his tongue to get a fly.  
  
Bobby spun around and marched over ignoring Kitty's pleas. "Just a second Kit, I'm not going to let them run they're mouths" he told her then glared at the Brotherhood for a moment looking angry.  
  
"What's wrong Drake did they hit a nerve" Lance chuckled slightly.  
  
Bobby's angry face changed to a smirk. "Well nah actually I found it kind of funny. Especially the part about being outclassed" he grinned. "From what I remember last time we saw you, it was you who were outclassed. Heck it must have been double as bad for you Toad you lost twice that day" he grinned at the Brotherhood who frowned at him but weren't sure what to say.  
  
"And it's all gone down hill from there hasn't it" Bobby smirked. "Don't see Emma around, guess she's embarrassed to be seen with you, just like Sabretooth bailed. But what else can I expect from the mighty Brotherhood, who picks on every fast food delivery man in town, real tough" he grinned as the Brotherhood members continued to get restless.  
  
Kitty realized the uneven sides and became nervous. "Come on Bobby we really should get going" she said tugging on his arm.  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah let's go, not that I'm worried about them, they can't hide behind Magneto anymore" he said and turned around to walk away.  
  
Pietro, who had been quiet through out the whole thing peaked his head up on mention of his father's name and in a blink of an eye sped over to the departing X-Men making both of them trip, before speeding back to his original position.  
  
"Ouch my leg" Kitty groaned as she and Bobby got up and began to collect they're scattered books, while the Brotherhood laughed.  
  
Bobby growled with frustration and ran right at Pietro slamming him into a wall. "You white haired jerk."  
  
"Maybe, but I just got what I wanted" Pietro maliciously smiled at him.  
  
"What are you talking about" Kitty began to ask with confusion when a man with red hair and sunglasses, and wearing a suit, stormed over.  
  
"What is going on here" the man frowned as he pulled Bobby off Pietro. "That's it young man, my office now."  
  
"But he tripped us" Kitty pleaded.  
  
"I suggest you keep your mouth shut young lady unless you want to get yourself in trouble as well" he said before he pulled Bobby off leaving Kitty with the Brotherhood.  
  
"Looks like it's just us and you" Toad smirked as Pyro and Blob towered over her.  
  
Kitty was about to say something when Avalanche intervened. "Come on guys, it's getting stale here, we've got better stuff to do then be annoyed by an X-Geek" he said as he ushered them away. He turned back at Kitty and looked at her for a second before walking off, leaving her very confused.  
  
"That was strange" she muttered to herself before running to meet up with Sam, Angelo, Amara, and Tabitha, on their way to the main gym for the assembly. They took their seats with the rest of the students.  
  
Bobby soon returned and took a seat with them, looking a bit shaken. "You all right" Kitty asked. "You don't look so hot."  
  
Bobby shrugged. "I got a weeks detention. That guy was strange, he said he knew about me and would be watching me and my friends."  
  
"What you think he means about that," Sam asked.  
  
"You don't think that...." Amara began to whisper with a nervous tone.  
  
"No" Kitty shook her head. "How could he, who is this guy anyway?"  
  
"He's the new Vice Principal, Mr. Gyrich" Bobby explained. "And trust me he's one serious dude."  
  
"Well that explains it" Tabs shrugged. "What he said was probably just to sound tough, typical for a vice. Besides I bet he looked at your record and I doubt it's spotless. Hey isn't that him now" she asked pointing out  
  
The other turned to see Tabitha pointing to the vice principal that was walking in with another man in a suit with brown hair and glasses. Gyrich walked over to the podium. "Good morning students, I am your new vice principal Mr. Gyrich. Before I introduce the new Principal let me first welcome you all back and wish you all a safe and happy school year. That and let me make one thing clear, I don't know what went on hear last term, but with me under the job, I suggest you all keep under control for rest assured I shall be watching you" he said in such a tone he sent a chill down the spine of most ordinary students, not to mention all the unique one's in attendance. "Now everyone I am pleased to present your new Principal Robert Kelly."  
  
As the students clapped and the seemingly friendly Kelly began his speech about a bright future for the school and its students, the small group of mutants quietly chatted. "I got a bad feeling bout that man" Angelo muttered.  
  
Amara shrugged. "Well at least it might keep that Brotherhood you guys mentioned under control."  
  
Kitty nodded then realized something. "Hey Bobby, I noticed something where are Emma and Alex?"  
  
Bobby shrugged. "That is strange, but who do you think I am Scott or something" he quipped and she elbowed him hard while smirking as the assembly continued.   
  
Only a few hours later in central Manhattan, Emma and Alex are just stepping out of a cab. Both are dressed very well.  
  
"Emma are you sure about this stuff," Alex asked as he looked at the building in front of them. "How can these people help us, they just seem rich?"  
  
"Alex my dear that they are but this group of people is rich in more then just money" Emma commented as they walked up to the front door of a fancy up scale restaurant.  
  
"Sorry young lady members only" a large doorman shook his head and got between the two young mutants and the entrance.  
  
"We have an appointment," Emma said sternly. "Now please move out of the way" she told him as she rubbed his fore head.  
  
The guard nodded and stood down. "That was easy" Alex grinned.  
  
"Well I try" Emma grinned, but her grin quickly depleted when she saw two more guards running over to her.  
  
"Stop her she did something to him" one guard yelled.  
  
"I'll handle this" Alex said as his hands began to glow and he blasted the two guards into a wall, causing a large commotion among those in the restaurant. Alex became nervous. "Oops maybe that wasn't the best thing to do" he sighed.  
  
Emma shrugged still looking as cocky as ever. "No need to worry" she said as a tall man came out of the crowd clapping.  
  
"Ms. Frost I presume and your charge Mr. Summers. Impressive I must say I think we have much to discuss. Oh and by the way I'm sorry for the lack of matters, welcome to our establishment, The Hellfire Club."   
  
Later that evening at the bus station in Bayville, off a bus appeared a woman in a business suit with black hair and glasses. She picked up a copy of the paper and noticed an article reading, "Former Principal Gone Without a Trace" with a picture identical to her. The woman quickly covered her face and ran around a corner, several seconds later a young girl came out reading the paper "Looks like I need a new identity" she whispered casually to herself before looking out at the city of Bayville. "Hello Bayville I'm back" She smiled as her eyes glowed yellow.  
  
Okay sorry for not updating in a while but I've had both writers block and I've been really busy with work since it's summer. Please forgive and PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know people are reading and any criticism or ideas are welcome. I can't give equal screen time so among the New Recruits I want to know who you people prefer to see the most Jubilee, Northstar, Rahne etc.... Anyway keep reading and let me know what you think. I'll write more when I can. 


	15. Weapon X Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

A gentle breeze blew through the blades of grass and trees of what looked to be a rich and luscious forest. A top a hill over looking the forest stood the X-Men Logan. He took a deep breath. "Almost feels real," he said as he closed his eyes and felt at peace.

Out of the silence a large crashing sound was heard. "Figures" he muttered to himself and turned to see several younger mutants all in matching standard blue uniforms enter.

The crash sound had come from one of Tabitha's time bombs. Which just happened to fall near Jamie who then proceeded to be knocked into a tree causing a bunch of dizzy Jamie copies to run out and collide with Sam, Ray, and Amara. Knocking Amara into a river, while sending Sam rocketing into the air, and sending Ray and his electric hand on to Roberto's hair, causing it to poof.

Seeing Sam going out of control Rogue took flight. "I'll get him," she said as she rocketed into the air to chase after him, catching up to him just in time before he hit the wall. "Gotcha" she said then realized she couldn't stop either and both of them went flying into the electronic danger-room wall.

Meanwhile Jubilee had seen Amara now soaking wet and began to laugh. Her hair and make up was drooping "Hey everyone check out the princess."

As a few others started to chuckle Amara fumed and got up. "How dare you insult me you, you peasant" she screamed as her eyes began to glow and she fired a blast of lava at Jubilee who moved out of the way.

Logan began to walk down to sort out the commotion when he had to fall to the ground to miss being hit. "Damn kids," he grunted.

"Ha ha missed me" Jubilee grinned when Amara tackled her and the two began rolling around. "Hey watch it" she frowned as her hand accidentally let out sparks hitting a near by tree causing a forest fire. Husk, Rahne, and Angelo tried to pull the girls apart but each girl ended up grabbing Angelo's skin and stretching him before letting him go and sending him like a rubber band straight at Logan, just as the feral mutant was dusting himself off. Logan quickly dived to the ground again.

"I can't take much more of this" he frowned to himself. "Alright that's it everyone shove it and stop using your powers," he yelled. But the bickering was too loud for them to hear him. "Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way" he frowned before being poked in the butt by one of Evan's spikes. He glared at the boy. "You wait there we'll talk" he grunted and then continued to walk over to where Ray and Roberto were about to have a fist fight over Roberto's new hair cut.

"Lay off man it was an accident" Ray frowned.

"Are you kidding, you expect me to calm down, look at me you little punk I can't go to school like that. Now let me mess up your hair right now" Roberto snapped as he began to glow with his anger as he inched closer.

"No one messes with my hair" Ray said and accidentally let a spark hit Roberto's hair again. He couldn't help but laugh.

Roberto fumed. "That's it you asked for it" he said and proceeded to extend his fist and was about to hit Ray when Logan got in the way.

"That's it break it...." Logan began but was met with a sun-powered fist to the face knocking him down.

All of the students stopped what they were doing and stared in shock in fear, especially Roberto.

"Okay I can't take anymore of this you kids have no control what so ever, and I don't just mean with your powers, training cancelled" He snapped and stormed out, muttering something about how it was like the Ice cube times 10.

But as Logan exited the Danger Room he heard a voice. "Now Logan" the voice of Charles Xavier rang in his head.

"One more chance Chuck" Logan said and went back into the Danger room.

10 minutes later Logan stormed out again with his uniform torn to shreds, a spike sticking out of his back, and his foot seemed to be on fire. He shrugged and took out a cigar, lighting it with his foot. Then stormed past the team of X-Men waiting for they're training. "Trainings canceled for today," he grumbled.

"You want me to... "Bobby began to ask in reference to the fire.

"No I've got it" he said and then stormed down to the elevator and entered it then pressed for the main floor. Once getting there he stormed out of it and proceeded to enter Xavier's Office where he slammed his hands down on the desk. "I'm done."

"Excuse me" Charles asked.

"I said I'm done Chuck. These new kids have no control and they're out of they're minds. Get someone else to run the training sessions. This is the third uniform I've had made this week."

"I understand Logan, and as I've been telling you I've been trying to get more faculty. Speaking of which I'm glad you're here. I need you to go and find an old associate of mine who I wish to make a faculty member, but he has gone missing."

"So you want me to track him down do ya" Logan asked. "Anything to get me away from those kids," he said as Xavier handed him the necessary information."

Meanwhile down in the danger room the 6 student X-Men and most of the new recruits were still gathered.

"Oh my god what did you guys do to him" Bobby smirked. "You broke Wolverine I think."

Kitty frowned at him. "It's not funny Bobby. You guys have no right to abuse Mr. Logan like that he's just trying to help you learn about your powers."

Jubilee shot a glare right back at her. "We weren't abusing him, it was an accident, well a series of accidents and well Logan doesn't need you to protect him anyway" she frowned as she and Kitty came face to face.

"Alright back off you too" Jean said and used her TK to make them back off a little bit.

"Yeah calm down Jubilee" Cannonball said. "Anyway we all should go get ready for school" he said and walked off, followed by the other remaining new recruits except Jubilee and Paige.

Jubilee looked at Kitty one more time sticking her tongue out before turning away.

Kitty was about to make another comment but Kurt got between them. "Can ve all just forget about this and look at the bright side, no training" he smiled and Bobby gave him a high five.

"Not so fast guys, I'll run the training session" Scott said firmly. "And we're running late as it is come on everyone let's go."

"Figured he'd say that" Dani grumbled as she and the others followed after Scott, into the danger room.

Right as Scott was about to enter someone grabbed his shoulder he turned to see Paige. "Look Paige I'm kind of in a hurry here, what can I help you with?"

The young but mature blond girl looked up at Scott with pleading eyes. "Your having a training session, a real training session. Please can I join in, I want real training and ahm pretty good with my powers see" she said and transformed into wood, then steel, then back to normal."

Scott smiled, he liked to see such an enthusiasm, but he had to be responsible. He put a hand on her shoulder then sighed. "Look I think it's great you're so eager but you need to keep training with the other new recruits till you gain a little more experience, X-Men training sessions are pretty intense. Just keep working at it and you'll get your chance. But hey you can watch if you want to." The sounds of lasers going off and a crash were heard. "Look I've got to go" he said then ran into the danger room.

"Yeah, yeah" Paige frowned and began to head to the observation room as she put her head down.

Jubilee shook her head and put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Don't' worry you'll show them one day" she said.

"Not if they don't ever give me a chance" Paige grumbled.

Jubilee was about to respond when Logan walked by. "Be right back" she said then ran over to Logan. "Hey what's up Wolvie?" she asked.

"Can't chat kiddo got stuff to do" Logan responded as he walked down the corridor with Jubilee trailing after him.

"Oh come on, tell me. We both know we have that bond, and I'm way better to talk to then Kitty," she said.

"I don't know what your talking about Sparkles" Logan grunted. "And I'm just doing something for Chuck, nothing that would interest you, real boring stuff."

"Liar" Jubilee giggled. "Hey can I come with you, we could have lots of fun."

"Look this stuff isn't fun and games, now go get ready for school okay" he said and began to walk away. "Now."

"Fine" Jubilee shrugged and walked in the other direction, but kept looking back till Logan was out of sight, before running down another corridor past Paige, who had witnessed the conversation.

"Where are you going" Paige asked as she chased after her. "Wolverine said to get ready for school."

"Yeah I know but since I'm not going why get ready."

"Why wouldn't you go" Paige frowned.

"Cause I'm going on a trip" she responded simply. "And your going to come along" she said and started pulling Paige along.

"We can't miss school and if we stowaway we could get in a lot of trouble."

Jubilee shrugged. "So what we get grounded for a week, they only let us out oh so often anyway. And besides don't you want to prove yourself."

Paige hesitated for a minute then realized how sick she was of getting put to the waste side by the X-Men cause she wasn't experienced enough. "Your right let's do it."

"Then we better hurry I hear the engine to the jet starting" Jubilee said, grabbed her and ran down the corridor quickly and into the hangar. "He's still prepping the jet we can still sneak in."

"What if he smells us," Paige asked as the two ran up the closing entrance ramp.

"Stay by the back and I think the jet fuel will distract him if we keep to the back" Jubilee responded.

"You've thought about this before haven't you" Paige asked as the two ducked in the back area of the jet, while the engine began to roar.

"Couple of times, plus some of the others used to do it" Jubilee shrugged. "Now hold on tight," she said as the jet took off into the sky.

Meanwhile in the Danger Room the X-Men were in the middle of another training session. The training room has been transformed into a mountain region with a large metal fortress embedded with in the mountain. The 6 X-men students are gathered on a tree-covered ridge over looking the guarded fortress.

"Okay guys, everyone knows what they have to do" Scott said. "So just do it and things will run nice and smooth, now move out." He watched as Bobby, Jean, Kurt, and Dani ran off then turned to Kitty. "Now we just sit and wait till..."

"Yeah, yeah I know" Kitty yawned. "We wait for the others to do their thing and then we finish the job."

"Good" Scott nodded. "And don't yawn we need to stay alert" he frowned then turned back to looking at the fortress, while Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

Meanwhile Dani sprinted across the tree line perimeters surrounding the building, launching arrows with her bow as she went. "That ought to bring the boys out" she smirked.

A bunch of holographic guards who were surrounding the fortress quickly ran off to search the forest, while Dani continued to run off launching her arrows and creating illusions.

Meanwhile Jean flew up into the air and above the fortress. "Knock, knock" Jean smirked as she used her TK to lift up trees to bombard the fortress. Many guards began to man the weapons on the roof and tried firing at her, as she used her TK shield to protect herself.

Down on the ground Bobby and Kurt had taken advantage of the now unguarded entrance and teleported through the main wall. "Hold on tight, Kurt" Bobby said as he ice slided them around the building and down the corridors, firing ice blasts as Kurt teleported them into different corridors, to keep them from being traced.

Outside Kitty looked up at Scott. "Can we do this now" she asked impatiently.

Scott nodded. "Lead the way" he said.

"Thought you'd never ask" she nodded grabbing his hand and phasing them into the ground.

Several seconds later they reappeared in the main control room. "Okay get to work" Scott said as he watched Kitty's back.

Kitty hopped on a computer and started to work her magic. "Just a second and the main vault alarm system will be off" she assured him. "And there we go."

Scott nodded. "Let's go," he said and Kitty phased them through to the floor where the vault was. "With the security system off its just one blast" he smirked.

"Why don't I just walk us through the.... Wait never mind, you need to do something" Kitty rolled her eyes and watched as Scott blasted the door.

When the dust cleared they found quite a surprise, sitting in the vault holding some sort of device, was Jean Paul. "Greetings friends, what took you" he yawned. "I'm been waiting and by the way why wasn't I informed about this little get together" he asked.

Scott frowned. "Computer end program" he said and the Danger Room reverted to a cold metal room. Scott looked at Jean Paul. "You weren't informed because this is strictly an X-Man training session" he said. "And you compromised the whole exercise."

"Oh like relax Scott, its not a big deal" Kitty rolled her eyes as the other X-Men came over, confused at what had happened.

"Yes it is, we can't have our training compromised, we don't even know him that well" Scott shook his head.

"Excuse me but I am right here" Jean Paul frowned. "Why do you have to know me well, I mean aren't I showing good will by wanting to join your team?" he asked.

"Yeah well we're not the math club here" Bobby quipped. "I mean we don't just let anybody in" he smirked confidently.

"We let you in," Dani pointed out rolling her eyes. "But I must admit we did all have to prove ourselves" she agreed.

"Fine then give me any test and I will take it" Jean Paul declared. "And if you don't trust me just ask Marvel Girl there, I shall allow her to probe my attentions" he said.

"If you really don't mind then fine if it will help resolve things" Jean nodded and put a hand on her temple and concentrated for a second. "He's more then sincere in his attentions" she told Scott firmly.

"Vell then it's settled then" Kurt said. "Vhy don't ve just let him in?"

Scott nodded. "Okay, but your going to show that your willing to do anything to be on this team" he said looking at Northstar.

"Good I like a challenge" Jean Paul grinned.

"Well that's just great, yeah great, but just to remind you all we have a little thing called school like now!!" Kitty spoke up and all the students realized they were late and rushed to change.

Meanwhile across town at the Brotherhood House of Bayville, the mutant known as Avalanche awoke with a jerk. He took a quick look at his watch. "Looks like we're going to be late for school again" he shrugged since he really didn't care. He stood up and quickly surveyed the clothes scattered across his room. He picked up a shirt, sniffed it then put it on, and did the same thing with a pair of jeans, before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"Hey Lance" Todd hopped over. "You'll never guess what happened yo, we actually have breakfast today, like catering or something, better hurry down before Blob eats it all" he said and ran off.

Lance rolled his eyes as he followed down the stairs. "What you talking about Todd you know we never have breakfast cause we don't have the money too..." he said but stopped when he entered the kitchen and saw the room completely stocked with food, and cleaned. There were multiple boxes of donuts, bags of bagels, large tubs of cream cheese and butter, and gallons of OJ and coffee. "What's going on here?"

At the table Fred was taking it all in stuffing his face, while St. John sat next to him and was eating as well as he scribbled in his notebook. Todd was placing some of his flies on a cream cheese bagel; Alex was eating in the corner and next to him casually sipping coffee and reading the paper was Emma.

"Oh good morning Lance, always nice to see you" Emma smiled with her oh so pleasant voice, indicating she was up to something.

"How did we get all this stuff, I mean we never steal this early" he scratched his head.

Emma shook her head. "Tut, tut, tut, dear Lance, are you so narrow minded to think theft is the only way to acquire goods. It was a gift I arranged for us to receive" she explained.

"A gift?" St. John spoke up. "That's nice Sheila, but who'd want to get us a gift?"

"It better not of been Xavier trying to recruit us again" Lance grumbled, picking up a donut and taking a bite.

"Who cares who, it's free ain't it" Fred pointed out beaten bites.

"There's always a catch, Emma what's going on, I want answers" Lance frowned.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine I must admit I expected this. You see I've contracted out our services to a certain bidder, and this is just the tip of the ice berg of the benefits we'll receive."

"Our services? To who" Lance demanded.

"That's none of your business" Alex frowned as he stood up and got between Emma and Lance. "Emma knows what's she's doing."

Emma smiled and put a hand on the shoulder of Alex. "Relax darling," she said as she settled him back down, then walked over to Lance. "You'll see in time, and besides does it really matter if it pays" she said as she took out a $100 bill and put in Lance's view, smirking.

Lance took a quick look around at the worn out house then took the bill. "Guess not" he agreed. "When do we start?"

"Immediately" Emma responded.

Lance nodded. "You heard her boys, Todd get Pietro out of his room, I don't care if he's sulking we need him" he said as he looked over at Todd. He turned his head back to Emma. "Never thought I'd say this but, lead the way," he said and Emma's smile seemed to grow.

Several hours later the X-jet landed in the outskirts of the city of Amsterdam Holland. The landing ramp opened as Logan ran out, in his civilian clothing. He began to sniff the air. "Whiskey, Figures he'd be near by" Logan muttered before heading out into the city.

Soon after, just as the automatic ramp was about to close, out of the jet jumped Paige and Jubilee. "There he goes" Jubilee whispered.

"So we follow him right" Paige asked.

"Of course" Jubilee nodded and the two girls, keeping their distance as they trailed Logan.

They followed him deep into the city till he turned and walked into a bar. The two girls crept over to the window to look inside. They saw Logan go straight to the bartender and start asking questions.

"What do you think they're talking about" Paige asked as she looked on.

"Well obviously Wolvie's getting information and questioning him" Jubilee said just as Logan grabbed the bartender's collar. "And it looks like he's not being so cooperative, though now I think Logan got through to him" Jubilee grinned.

Paige nodded. "Yeah looks like the guys singing now" she agreed just as Logan finally let the bartender go and then headed out again. "Where you think he's going now."

"To fulfill his mission, as usual," Jubilee explained. "And we're going to be there just in case he needs us" she said as she backed away from the window and headed for the street with Paige in tow.

"Wait where did he go" Paige asked when suddenly she felt someone behind her and she slowly turned around to see Logan.

"Now what are you two doing here" Logan frowned. "You stowed away didn't you, and I'm sure you put her up to it Sparks."

Jubilee nodded. "Well yeah but we came to help you."

"Yeah" Paige nodded. "We wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble."

"Well though I'm touched kiddo, this is serious business and no place for kids, so go back to the Jet and wait, I'm a little busy right now but we will talk about this later" he said and began to run off before turning around again. "I meant today ladies" he said and kept running.

"Well there goes that plan" Paige sighed and began to walk in the direction of the Jet when Jubilee grabbed her.

"Oh no ya don't" she shook her head. "I know where Logan's going, so all we have to do is go down a different block and he won't know," she said.

"But how" Paige began to ask as Jubilee pulled her down an alleyway.

"I read lips, now come on before we miss all the fun," she told her as they ran down the opposite street.

Logan ended up going to a broken down area in the outskirts of the city, where there were some older warehouses. He stopped when he reached one large beat up building and took a look. "Well this looks like the place" he muttered and sniffed. "What's he doing here" he growled as he clawed open the door and stormed in.

He followed the scent through the building, slashing doors and walls down that were in his way, till he reached the basement and found a red-haired individual tied up and gagged. Logan tore off the gag and woke up the captured man.

"Where am I" the man muttered with a distinct Irish accent.

"Looks like you got yourself into trouble as usual Irish" Logan grinned.

"What, Logan" the man asked with confusion. "Wait a minute, watch out it's a trap" he tried to warn Logan when from his left he was tackled by another large hairy figure.

"Sabretooth" Logan growled as he began to struggle with his foe. "I knew I smelt something rotten in here. "But why nab Sean."

The two feral mutants quickly wrestled their way through the door and away from the captive mutant. "You'll see" Sabretooth growled. "You can make it easer on yourself if you just go quietly."

"Fat chance bub" Logan argued as they continued to claw at each other, working their way up the stairs to the large empty warehouse.

Meanwhile Paige and Jubilee had made their way down to the basement and found the tied up man. "Hey there stranger" Jubilee waved. "Don't worry we'll get you out of this" she said as she used her sparks to burn his bindings.

"Who are yee" Sean asked with confusion. "But yee can't be here it not be safe" he frowned.

"What are you talking about" Paige asked when suddenly she heard a shot rang out.

"Ahh my arm" Jubilee frowned grabbing her arm. "Wow that smarts...and suddenly I feel dizzy" she muttered before passing out.

Paige immediately turned to a metal form. "Tranquilizers" she said as she looked up at the man. "We need to get you two out of here" she said.

Sean agreed. "Yes lass but we have to hurry before they get here" he said picking Jubilee up.

"Too late Mr. Cassidy" a voice said as the room became surrounded with armed soldiers. "Now please behave or I will have to punish you."

"Fine let the girls go, I'll go quietly" he said.

"I'm sorry you know I can't do that. Their obvious talents means I must take them in as well" the voice said from the shadows.

"No I won't let yee," he said as he jumped in front of Paige and started to scream. His scream was incredibly loud, and it blasted right into the troops, knocking many of them down. Sean turned to Paige. "Hurry now lass we don't have much..." he began to say before falling to the ground in pain.

"Bad boy Cassidy" the figure in the shadows said sternly. "You know this happens when you don't obey, now it's time for a nap" he said just as Sean was knocked out from the pain. "Now young lady" he addressed Paige. "What do you do."

"I won't give up to the likes of yah" Paige declared, still in her metal form and charged the guards, fighting them off the best she could even knocking a few out. Suddenly she felt faint and passed out on the floor with the other two.

"Very impressive young lady" the figure chuckled. "It looks like Xavier has more then just the Wolverine for us to use, these two will make great additions to Weapon X. Take all three of them back to the jet, and pick up Sabretooth, the Wolverine will follow."

Meanwhile Logan and Sabretooth were bouncing across the large warehouse room tearing into each other and throwing crates in each other's directions. "How much longer must we do this Creed" Logan growled.

"Till one of us dies" Sabretooth growled back as he charged at Logan once again.

Wolverine jumped into the air and kicked Sabretooth into a large stack of wooden crates. "That's just fine with me" he said as he ran up to Sabretooth and stuck a claw at his throat.

"So your finally going to do it huh Wolverine" Sabretooth groaned. "Figures, but at least I can die knowing that you were too busy fighting me to protect those girls" he laughed.

"What" Logan snarled and took a sniff, soon realizing the girls' fate and was kicked off Sabretooth and through another stack of crates while distracted.

"My turn to finish the job" Sabretooth grinned when he felt a shock. "Not now."

"Yes now Creed, don't worry he will follow you and you'll have your fun after he's in custody" a voice said from a small receptor near Sabretooth's ear.

"Fine" Sabretooth frowned and stormed up a set of stairs leading toward the roof.

"Oh no you don't" Logan yelled as he chased after him and reached the roof just in time to see Sabretooth jump onto the launch ramp of an aircraft, right before it shut itself. "The things I do for these kids," Logan said as he leaped on to a wing and began to claw his way toward the interior of the ship.

Large metal coils sprung from the ship and quickly wrapped themselves around the feral mutant. Before he clawed his way out, they emitted a strong shock, knocking him out, and then pulled him into the interior of the craft.

In the mean time on the other side of the Atlantic, Jean Paul was waiting around the foyer, when Scott walked up. "So you asked me to meet you here?" he asked.

Scott nodded. "You said you'd do anything to join the team" he asked and handed him a list. "Well you can start with the team laundry" he said.

Jean Paul shrugged. "That doesn't sound too bad" he said and began to head off to do the job.

"Oh and when you're done with that you can wash my car," he said.

"I guess I could do that" Jean Paul agreed and tried to walk off again.

"Oh and I told Jean you would baby-sit Artie and Jamie on Friday" Scott called back as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Just peachy" Jean Paul bit his tongue as he finally walked off.

"Wow Scott's really laying it in thick isn't he" Dani said as she, Bobby and Kurt watched the exchange.

Bobby shrugged. "Whatever as long as I don't have to do the laundry this week I am a happy man. I mean the less irritating choirs for me the better" he said.

"Vell it looks like you still have at least one to deal with" Kurt said as he pointed to Kitty walking in with a tray of muffins

"Yeah Bobby, I mean we all know how great Kitty is in the kitchen, and I wonder who she wants to try them first" Dani grinned.

"Just shut up" Bobby muttered at Dani and then put the biggest fake smile on his face. "Hi honey what's you got there" he gulped.

"Oh hi everyone, I just made some muffins for Home Ec, who wants to try some" she asked and got no response. "Oh come on guys don't tell me your not hungry" she said and took a muffin off the plate, handing it to Bobby. "You'll try one won't you sweetie" she smiled.

Bobby sighed. "The things I do for love" he thought and was about to take a bite when Sam showed up.

"Hey guys have any ya'll seen mah sister, I haven't seen her since this morning" Sam asked.

Bobby used the distraction to hide the muffin while Kitty looked at Sam. "Sorry Sam I haven't seen Paige since before training this morning" Kitty said and the other three nodded with agreement.

"It's just strange, Rahne and Evan say she and Jubes didn't ride to or from school with them today, and no one else has seen them either. I was gonna ask the Professor about it, but he's been busy with Artie all day."

"Why don't you ask Jeanie to scan for them, I'm sure she won't mind" Bobby assured him.

"What are you saying about me Bobby" Jean asked as she walked by and joined the group.

"He was just saying you might be able to help me find Paige, no one seen her or Jubilee since training this morning" Sam explained.

Jean nodded. "Of course I'll help" she said as she put her hand on her forehead and began to concentrate. After about 30 seconds of trying she finally stopped. "That's strange, I can't sense them anywhere close" she said.

"That doesn't sound good" Kurt said.

"No it doesn't" Jean agreed. "I have a bad feeling about all of this, we need to talk to the Professor immediately" she said and began to walk to the Professor's office with the others in tow.

Some time later, Paige Guthrie slowly opened up her eyes to find herself in a dark room with her hands chained and a strange collar around her neck. She looked around the room and saw many beds with many figures, some obviously mutants, dressed like prison inmates "Where am I" she groaned as she began to get up.

"Easy now lass" a familiar voice said and Paige saw the man known as Cassidy helping her up.

"Morning sunshine" Jubilee called over from a nearby bed. "I've been waiting for you to finally come around."

"Hey Jubes, but where are we" she asked.

"Where are you" a stern voice scoffed belonging to another large prisoner. "Your in Neverland little girl" he laughed as Paige and Jubilee looked at each other with both confusion and fear.

Okay that's it for now, sorry for taking so long to update but I got backed up by a number of things. Please READ and REVIEW, tell me what you think. Sorry if this chapter didn't have a lot of Rogue or Storm but they'll be in it later and for now Rogue is a New Mutant but she'll be promoted sooner or later. All suggestions are welcome but please just give me some feed back.


	16. Weapon X Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

"Neverland" Paige asked with a sense of confusion as she looked at her gloomy dungeon like surroundings, while holding her head, which was still killing her.

"Aye that's what our captives call it," the man known as Cassidy explained as he eased her back down into the bed. "Yee still need time to recover from that psychic blast they took yah down with."

"Yeah it seems you put up quite the fight," Jubilee said as she came closer to Paige. Jubilee was also wearing a collar, as were all the prisoners.

"That's what I'm afraid of lass," Sean explained. "The last thing either of yee want is for our captors to be impressed with yah. It's bad enough they imprison yah in this concentration camp, but they could force you into doing things that would shame yee" he sighed. "Trust me I know."

"I'm sorry for what they've done to you sir" Paige asked. "But might I ask who are you exactly, do you know the Professor?"

"Shh" Sean said then leaned in closely to Paige and indicated to Jubilee to lean in as well. "My name is Sean Cassidy, but you can call me Banshee, and yes I do know him, but be careful what you say about him, they might be listening," he whispered to them. "Just stay near me and I'll get yee out of here some how."

"Ha, that's funny Cassidy, considering you have trouble taking care of yourself. If you can't escape alone, you think you can take these rug rats out" a Spanish accented voice snarled which Paige immediately recognized as the same voice that had made the initial comment about Neverland. She turned and saw the voice belonged to a rather wicked looking young woman with purple hair.

"I don't think they were talking to you Philippa" another voice called from the shadows. This voice's familiar accent caught Jubilee's attention.

"Arclight, my name is Arclight" the purple haired woman yelled.

"You must really like our captives to let them re-name you" the voice chuckled back. "But remember a skank by any other name... well you know" he laughed.

"How dare you" Arclight yelled as she got up and pulled him out of the shadows by the collar of his shirt. "If I had my powers you'd already be dead."

"Remy" Jubilee gasped as she recognized her former associate in crime.

"Hello petite" he nodded then turned his attention back to his attacker. "Easy there if you don't behave our captors won't like that."

Arclight frowned and let go of him. "Your not worth blowing my chance of getting in with them" she groaned. "But don't think I'll forget you when I move on up in this organization."

"You would betray your own kind to your captors, you disgust me" a black haired woman sitting in the corner frowned.

"Oh get off your high horse Sabra" a rather sinister looking Native American man spoke up. "It's a pretty sweet deal working for Weapon X, you make some money, get treated pretty well, and you get to use your powers to get out a lot of frustrations."

"You mean use your powers to do whatever you darn well please including commit acts of terror and threatening innocent lives" a bald and fat man with a British accent frowned. "Sir you are without any honor."

"No one talks to Scalp Hunter like that," he snarled back as he stormed over to the British man. "Especially not a shrimp like you Wright."

Things began to heat up as Wright and Sabra starred down Scalp Hunter and Arclight.

"There not going to start fighting" Jubilee worried as Gambit walked over to her, Paige and Banshee.

"Don't you worry things have been getting just noisy enough to stop that from happening" Gambit assured her.

Jubilee was confused at what he meant and was about to say something when a large hairy man with a red face rose from his bed and got between them. "All of you just shut up, some of us are trying to get some sleep around here, and without our powers I am still the biggest person here" he growled and all four of them quieted down and backed off, as a few of the other prisoners either murmured in agreement or sighed with relief a fight hadn't broken out. He then returned to his bed and went back to sleep.

"Never wake a Grizzly when he's napping" Gambit explained and Sean chuckled just a bit.

"So how did you end up here anyway Remy" Jubilee asked.

"Well you see after we parted ways back in LA, old Gambit went into business for himself. I got this nice job stealing this Gem from a bank vault, but turns out it was a set up and those Weapon X troops and their mutant soldiers captured me a few weeks ago."

"So come on Remy you must have a plan to bust out of this place" Jubilee whispered as she leaned in on him.

Remy shook his head. "Non petite, already tried some of my moves and it's not easy to get out of here. Gambit been punished a couple times already" he said and lifted up his shirt to show some bandages over his ribs. "Besides what about" Remy began to say then took a quick look around then whispered. "Your special friends."

Jubilee nodded. "Yeah your right with us missing they'll look for us, I just hope Logan is okay."

Meanwhile in a different section of the very same military complex, Logan awoke to find himself strapped to a chair by several metal clamps. He yelled in aggravation as he struggled to get loose, but to no avail.

"Don't bother Weapon X, those clamps are made of adamantium reinforced with titanium to keep you right where you are" a stern voice said from the shadows of the badly lit room. "Now we have just a few questions for you to answer about your current employer Xavier."

"Forget it bub I won't be your canary" he spat back.

"No we didn't think you would" the voice sighed. "So we brought in a couple of individuals that will persuade you" he said as Logan heard the sound of a door opening. "Meet two of our organizations prized assets, Mastermind, and his lovely daughter Lady Mastermind."

Logan saw two figures come into the light, a short gray haired man with menacing eyes and a girl slightly taller with long black hair. "Telepaths" Logan groaned as he watched the man walk behind him and grab his head with his hands. "Get out of my head," Logan groaned as he felt the man attacking his mental blocks. He saw the girl approaching with her hands.

"Now Logan why don't you be a good boy and answer my questions" she softly after putting her hands on his forehead.

"Who are the two girls we caught aiding you when we detained you" the stern voice of the shadows demanded.

"No can't let you..." Logan struggled to fight back.

"Don't fight it, with my father battling your mental blocks it's only a matter of time before I find out" she said as she concentrated. "It seems they are students of some sort, his students," she explained.

"Students? This is very interesting, where might these students be from, and are there more?"

Lady Mastermind concentrated on the next question and after much struggle was able to provide an answer. "It's Xavier's, he's running a school it seems with many more young mutants."

"Our latest intelligence indicated that Xavier's school had remained closed, how could he have kept this under wraps" the voice frowned. "No matter, now that we know it's time we harvest some new troops out of his new class. See what else you can get out of him about the students" the mystery man ordered as he could be heard getting up and leaving the room.

Outside the room Sabretooth was leaning against the wall casually. "So get what you need from Wolverine" he asked.

"And why would you care, your only here to get paid isn't that correct" the figure said from the shadows.

"Yes but as soon as your done with him, the faster I can get what I want from him. If you know what I mean" Sabretooth grinned viciously.

"We are hardly done with him but don't worry your time will come. In the mean time prepare a strike force to attack Xavier's mansion in Bayville."

"Hmm, was wondering when you were going to get around and take what we need from there."

"You mean you knew about Xavier's school and didn't say anything" the voice frowned.

"Hey like you said I do what I need to get paid, no more no less" Sabretooth grinned. "And you never asked me anything about Xavier."

"What about when we apprehended those two girls, you couldn't have mentioned anything then?"  
  
"Never seen them before, the kids I've seen with Logan were different, and besides, like I said you never asked anyway" Sabretooth grinned. "My job is to capture your mutants not find them, but don't you worry when it comes to Wolverine's brats, I'm going to enjoy doing my job" he grinned.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, the Professor had been reading quietly in his study when a group of students had appeared at his door.

"Come in my children" Xavier said softly as Jean, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Dani, and Sam walked in. "What may I help you with?"

"Sir we might have a potential situation here" Jean explained. "No one's seen Jubilee or Paige since this morning, and I can't sense them either. We were hoping maybe you could try."

"Very well Jean" the Professor nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. The farther he scanned, the more frustrated he became at not finding the girls at all. After several minutes he finally opened his eyes to see the gathered students staring with anticipation. "I have probed to the extent I can without Cerebro and regrettably I have found no trace of either girl" he shook his head.

"Wait yah mean yah can't find mah sister" Sam gasped and was about to say something else but Dani put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rest assured I do intend to use Cerebro till I find them" Xavier assured them. "But first, you said no one had seen them since the training session this morning, what were they doing at the time."

"Ah don't know, when Logan stormed out most of us went to get ready for school" Sam explained.

"And Scott dragged the rest of us into the Danger Room to go back to training" Kitty added.

"Wait, didn't Jubilee want to see Logan or something" Dani asked. "I mean she was kind of hanging around waiting for him and Paige was suppose to watch our training cause Scott told her she wasn't ready."

"Then maybe Logan knows" Kurt suggested then paused. "Vait a minute vhere is Logan anyway?"

"An interesting question Kurt" the Professor agreed. "I sent Logan out this morning to handle something and he has yet to return nor send back any word. Usually I don't worry about him but considering the circumstances maybe I should."

"What do you mean sir" Jean asked.

"I think it's quite possible that Jubilee and Paige might have done something rather rash and joined Logan's little excursion uninvited."

"So what do we do" Bobby asked. "Are we going to go after them?"

"And how do we do that" Dani rolled her eyes. "I mean seriously we're not even exactly sure what's going on?"

"By finding out" the Professor answered with a gentle tone as he wheeled himself over to a wall and tapped it. It opened up to reveal a computer panel. "This is a communications link as well as a tracker and status analyzer for both the X-Jet and the Velocity" he said and pressed a button.

"Looks like no response" Kitty observed as she took a closer look then practically shoved the Professor aside to get the information they needed. "The X-Jet's in Amsterdam and looks like it's been sealed up for hours."

"Precisely what I am afraid of" Xavier frowned. "There is the distinct possibility that Logan and the girls are in some sort of trouble. I must use Cerebro immediately, while someone will have to pick up the Jet as well, before someone else finds it."

At that moment Scott walked in. "What's going on here, did I forget about a meeting or something" he asked, scratching his head.

"No Scott, but I am glad you're here, it seems we have a situation. I will need you to go pick up the X-Jet, its in Amsterdam."

"Wait a minute, what about Logan" Scott asked. 

"I'll contact you if I sense them near by, otherwise get the Jet and come right back, you have school in the morning" the Professor said sternly.

"Yes sir, I'll take Jean, Bobby and Storm, we'll go immediately" he nodded and ran off.

The next day, late in the afternoon, Jean entered the elevator and headed for the sub-basement. She walked down the metal corridors till she reached the entrance to Cerebro, where Storm was standing. "So he's still in there," Jean asked. "Has he at least taken a break or two?"

"Yes, he only has left briefly on my proding to eat something, and he asked me to make sure all the students were accounted for after school" Storm explained. "I fear he blames himself for the situation" she sighed.

"But that's ridiculous, it was an accident and besides he was in a session with Artie at the time, so his mind was distracted. Besides I should have sensed the girls were up to no good, I was near by" Jean frowned.

Storm put a hand on her shoulder. "You were training at the time, and besides it is because you respect your fellow students privacy that you don't enter their minds, and that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Jean nodded. "I guess your right, I just hope we figure this thing out soon and none of the others are put into danger."

Storm nodded. "Yes that is a grave concern. I know that Evan and Rahne are home, I picked them up, and Artie and Jamie have been confined to the house for the time being, but I was hoping you knew about the rest of the students."

"Scott and I made sure most of them went home, despite Ray's protest, but Bobby and Rogue both have detention, Kitty had to wait for Bobby and also some club she wanted to check out and Kurt said he's wait for Rogue, so he's hanging out with Kitty, and Scott said he'd stay to make sure they all come home" Jean explained.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better, with Scott around hopefully Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt won't get themselves into trouble, something that tends to follow them everywhere" Storm sighed.

"I certainly hope so, I worry about those three especially when they're together, and especially when Bobby takes the lead."

Meanwhile back at the high school Bobby and Kitty were walking down the hall to detention. "Wow this should be loads of fun," he muttered. "I mean detention's bad enough, but it's with Kurt's sister, she don't even talk or anything. You know how much I love sitting around in silence" he groaned. "Well at the very least maybe I'll sleep a bit, after being up all night flying cross Atlantic" he muttered

"Yeah I know, well look at the bright side, none of the Hood's been at school today so they won't be bothering you" Kitty told him in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Yeah maybe" he nodded. "I just hope this goes by quick."

"Well just think about the incentive you have to get through it" she grinned.

"And what might that be?" Bobby asked as an eyebrow rose.

Kitty gave him a light smack and shook her head. "Why getting to be with the wonderful me again" she reminded him while shaking her head. She leaned in and pecked him the cheek.

"That's quite an incentive, silly me to forget that" he admitted. "So that means you'll wait for me."

"I'll be at this door in an hour" she assured him before walking off.

Bobby took his seat, and soon after Rogue wandered in with Kurt. "Just give him a chance" Kurt could be heard muttering to Rogue.

"Ah'm not making any promises" she groaned as she took a seat on the other side of the empty room.

Kurt looked at Bobby for a brief second, Bobby knew what Kurt wanted from him, and his boredom might just make him do it. He saw Kurt walk out just as Mr. Gyrich walked in.

"Alright you little punks, it seems your both here on time, now I'm going to be in my office doing paper work, and you better not move a muscle cause I'll be checking up on you" he grunted. "Any questions."

Bobby's hand shot up. "Yes Mr. Drake" Gyrich groaned.

"Well sir do you mean every muscle?" Bobby asked.

"Yes every muscle, what kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well sir it's just that I need to use my heart muscle otherwise I'll die, and I really don't think you want to have to deal with that" Bobby replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Gyrich fumed. "Don't get smart with me you little troublemaker, you know exactly what I meant."

"Well maybe yes maybe no, but if I took you literally and something bad were to happen to me the school would be accountable and well you know how lawyers are." 

Gyrich fumed some more. "Fine, just behave yourself and don't hurt yourself" he groaned and stormed out.

Rogue laughed for a second at the little encounter but then stopped abruptly.

"Thank you for the encouragement" Bobby grinned.

"Shut up" Rogue frowned as she folded her arms and turned away.

"Whatever" Bobby shrugged and did just that. For several minutes there was complete silence in the detention hall. The silence was driving Bobby nuts. He looked over at Rogue and thought for a moment whether he should strike up a conversation. He knew it would make Kurt happy to have someone open up to his sister. But at the same time Jean and Kitty probably wouldn't like it and her past and the way she acted kind of freaked him out. So he had to think about it.

Finally Bobby decided to speak up. "I don't know about you but this whole quiet thing is kind of boring" he pointed out.

"Your point being" Rogue frowned without looking back.

"I don't know maybe we could talk about stuff" he shrugged. "Sports, TV, whatever, its just I can't stand doing nothing like this."

"Oh now you want to talk to me" she glared at him. "Never seemed interested any time at the institute. But of course not ahm sure your witchy best friend and ditz of a girlfriend wouldn't like that."

Bobby shrugged. "Okay I admit Jean isn't your biggest fan and Kitty get's nervous around you, but I can make my own decisions. Besides Kurt is also my friend and he asks me to at least give it a try."

"Ah knew it, he always keeps meddling" she groaned.

"Hey at least he cares, better then having a family that can care less about you" he frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean" Rogue asked.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Keeping secrets? Good at the very least it makes you much more tolerable" she said simply.

Bobby nodded. "Thank you. So uhm... how bout them Mets" he asked.

"Mets, the Braves are the team kid, 13 straight Division titles and they've won a championship in the last decade" Rogue said firmly

"Come on they've got nothing on the 86 Mets, or the Yanks of the 90's for that matter" Bobby snapped back.

As the two young mutants struck up a conversation on Baseball, they were as oblivious as everyone else still at school at what was happening in wooded area behind the athletic fields.

All but one that is. Scott walked around the fields, as he often did, in an attempt to collect his thoughts. Though ideas of his brother and Emma often did trouble him, this time he was thinking up new strategies for the Danger Room. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a strong gust of wind almost knock him off his feet.

"What in the world" Scott muttered and noticed that the trees were swinging from the breeze, but then he looked over at another group of trees farther west and there was no wind at all. "Something strange is going on" he said and headed into the woods.

He saw that the wind was coming from a clearing within in the forest and decided to get a closer look from behind some bushes. He saw two black hawk helicopters landing with armed troops storming out. "Soldiers?" Scott thought. "What would they be doing here."

Following the troops out of the choppers appeared Sabretooth, along with a black-haired young woman Scott didn't recognize. He saw them talking about something but he couldn't hear what till it was too late. Sabretooth had soon disappeared from his sight. "Where did he go" Scott thought.

"Look behind you" he heard a feminine voice in his head and before he could react, Sabretooth had grabbed him from behind.

"Look what we got here, of all Logan's brats we have the head brat" Sabretooth growled. "I'm going to have fun whipping you a new one."

"No" the woman shook her head. "He is not to be damaged, our orders are to detain him for he'll be useful. Now Mr. Summers why don't you tell me where your friends are."

"You can forget that" Scott spat.

"No didn't think so, but of course your thoughts betray you. Your worry for your friends have made you forget to apply any mental blocks" she explained then looked over at Sabretooth. "Detain him, and the troops must head to the school first before the mansion, we'll find some of them there."

"Okay nighty, night" Sabretooth grinned as he was about to knock Scott unconscious.

"Fat chance" Scott explained as he jerked his head to allow his shades to fall off and a massive optic blast flooded the immediate area. Scott saw his escape and blindly ran off into the forest and out of sight as the light blinded the troops.

"You 8 search for him" one of the soldiers spoke up, indicating a tone of authority. "Without his eye gear he'll be blind, the rest of you follow me. But stay out of sight we don't need the public seeing us raid a public school" he explained as they headed out toward the school.

Inside the school computer lab Kitty was working on her latest computer based presentation for her English class when suddenly the power went out shutting off all the lights and of course all the computer screens. "Just great" she muttered. "The project better be restored when this power comes back. Might as well go get out of here and find some light," she said as she got up and headed into the dark hallway.

She looked around the dark and empty hallway. "Wow this has teen slasher film written all over it," she muttered, as she saw no light in sight. When suddenly a small dot of light appeared on her arm. "Oh my god this is weird" she said to herself.

"Wait a minute get a hold of yourself Kitty, this is all some sort of trick" she frowned. "All right come on out loser boyfriend" she said but got no answer. "Bobby.... Kurt.... Scott?"

She suddenly heard a strange sound and seconds later felt a pain in her arm. "Ow, what was that" she muttered as she held her arm. "I don't feel so..." she began to say when she passed out on the ground.

Several troops emerged from the shadows and surrounded Kitty's knocked out body. "Collar her quickly," one of them ordered. "And take her back to the choppers and prepare the restraints for transport."

"Wait you can use her" the black haired girl explained.

When the power went out, back at the detention hall Bobby and Rogue stopped their conversation. "Our taxpayer dollars at work" Bobby smirked.

"Does this mean we get to go" Rogue asked as she got out of her seat and began to walk toward the door when several green dots appeared in front of her startling her. "Funny ice cube" she muttered.

"Hey don't look at me" Bobby said as he stood up and got a good look at these dots. "Forgive me for this Rogue" he said before he tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing Ice cube" she frowned right before they heard several shot sounds headed right into the wall. "Oh that's it."

"Shh and stay down" Bobby whispered as he sent an ice blast across the door. "That will only hold them for a minute I'm sure."

"Hold who" Rogue whispered back indicating she was quite confused.

"I don't know but they just shot at us, plus the power just went out, which I really doubt is a coincidence. I might not pay that much attention in training but Logan and Scott have hammered enough in me to know we're being hunted or stalked or stormed or something" he told her as he worked his way to the window and opened it.

"Okay you have a point there, but what we all suppose to do" Rogue asked.

"Your going to get out of here and get back to the mansion for help" Bobby responded. "Now hurry up and climb out."

"Wait ahm not going to just leave ya'll here, why aren't yah coming" she folded her arms as they could hear banging coming from the hallway.

"Kitty's still out there and so are Kurt and Scott, I can't leave her I mean them behind, besides you can fly and get back to the mansion a lot faster, now just go" he said practically thrusting her to the window.

"Fine" She frowned. "But you better not do anything stupid" she said and climbed out the window and took flight in direction of the mansion.

Right after she left Bobby took to the shadows and watched as two troopers barged through the ice. "Alright nobody move" one of them said as they looked into the dark room and couldn't see anyone.

"You mean freeze?" a voice said and they saw Bobby in his ice form come out of the shadows and ice blast them into blocks. "Well if you insist" he said then created an ice slide and slid out into the hall.

He saw four more troopers stalking around. "May I see your hall passes" he called out and they looked back to see a blizzard of ice and snow head into their direction, blinding their view, and knocking them down for the count. "Well that's 6 down, but how many more to go."

"I think you've had more then enough fun Mr. Drake, now why don't you come quietly" a voice said from behind him.

Bobby turned around and saw several more troops with their guns aimed at him. "I think what I did to your buddies makes it obvious I'm not going to cooperate" he responded and prepared to fire more ice blasts.

"Maybe she'll change your mind" the head soldier said as one of his men brought out an unconscious Kitty.

"Kit" Bobby exclaimed. "Let her go or I'll."

"I'll decide what you'll do" the head soldier responded. "Now de ice if you want your little girlfriend to be unharmed" he said as he pointed his side arm at her.

"Guess I have no choice" Bobby said and deiced. "Now let her go."

"But of course, drop her" he ordered and the soldier let Kitty fall, and Bobby dove to catch her.

"Come on Kit wake up" Bobby said as he held her and shook her.

"Oh and Drake one more thing" he said as he fired something into Bobby's arm.

"You lying little..." Bobby managed to get out before passing out next to Kitty.

"Take them back to the plane" the head soldier said before turning to the young woman. "Lady Mastermind, how many more of them are left?"

Sabretooth is closing in on the blue one now, while one of them got away to warn the others, so that might complicate things."

"Oh I don't know about that, not if we're ready for them. Just mask our presence while we prepare for them, they'll never know what hit them."

Meanwhile Kurt found himself being chased across the gym. The agile young mutant had left Kitty when he found her schoolwork boring and decided to find something to do. When the power had gone out things had gotten really strange. Teleporting at the last minute had kept him from being shot and now Sabretooth was chasing him all over the gym.

"Try and catch me," Kurt said as he landed on one of the basketball hoops. Sabretooth launched himself at Kurt who simply teleported away. The Basketball hoop and backward smashed to the ground.

"Maybe over here" Kurt suggested appearing another hoop and Sabretooth leaped at him smashing it while Kurt had teleported away.

"Over here then" Kurt suggested from another hoop and Sabretooth did the same thing again and again until there was only one hoop left.

"Give it up runt you know it's only a matter of time before I catch you" he said before destroying the last hoop.

Kurt teleported to the ground and quickly looked around for an idea to try and stop the feral mutant. The bleachers caught his eye and he got an idea. "Hey Pussy Cat try and catch me here" Kurt said as he teleported behind the bleachers and ran through them. 

"Kid you just made the mistake of a life time" he said as he chased him in.

Halfway through Kurt teleported out. "Nein, I think you made the mistake" he explained after appearing next to the bleacher-retracting lever and pressed it.

Sabretooth couldn't even react as the bleachers folded into and seemingly crushed him.

"I didn't vant to do that" Kurt sighed when he heard rumbling from the bleachers and Sabretooth tearing through them, picking up a large portion of them.

"What is going on here" an authoritative voice asked and Kurt saw Principal Kelly enter the gym.

Sabretooth launched over to him still carrying the bleachers and the principal fainted.

Kurt appeared and teleported the Principal to safety, reappearing down the hall in another classroom. "Now lets just hope you don't remember anything and stay asleep" he said not realizing what was behind him as a green dot appeared on his back and he was shot, causing him to pass out.

"And you'll sleep as well" one of the soldiers said as they dragged him away.

Outside the school Rogue had returned after bringing Storm and Jean along. The three took a look around. "Now Rogue where were they attacking from" Storm asked.

"Ah don't know we was just sitting in study hall when we were shot at, Bobby sent me get help. Ah don't know what's even going on," Rogue explained.

"Jean can you sense anything" Storm asked as she turned to her.

Jean concentrated and shook her head. "No everything seems normal but it's like there's no substance to it. It might be nothing or I might have been blocked by something" she explained.

"Okay I will take a look around outside, while you two go inside to see if everything is alright" Storm said and took flight to get a good view.

"You heard her," Jean said sternly without looking at Rogue. "Now just follow me" she frowned.

"Ah know, ah know" Rogue frowned as she followed her into the building.

They entered the main lobby of the school and took a look, the power was still out and everything was dark.

"I still can't believe you just left Bobby to fend for himself like that" Jean shook her head. "If anything happens to him or Scott, or Kitty, or Kurt, I'm holding you responsible."  
  
'Ah already told you he told me to go get help, and he wouldn't leave without Kitty" Rogue snapped back. "So don't blame me."

"Wow and your words what I would call reliable" Jean responded. "Just keep a look out for them, I'm worried enough as it is."

"You know you should probably be more worried about yourself" a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you" Jean demanded as she and Rogue both looked around.

From out of the shadows at all sides appeared armed men, with one person in command. He was doing the talking, while a black haired girl stood at his side. "Who I am is not your concern right now. But I would suggest you both go along quietly if you ever wish to see your friends again" he said sternly. "Besides we have so much we can offer you."

"Nice try but trust me your little friends don't scare me" Jean said and pushed a bunch back with her TK, but more appeared.

Rogue looked around and saw they were equally armed and backed away from attacking as she was about to.

"You see ladies this is rather pointless, now what's it going to be" he asked.

Jean was about to say something when she felt weak and fell to her knees. She turned and saw a bare gloved Rogue drain her till she passed out.

Rogue turned to him. "What was it you said you had to offer" she asked. 

Okay that's it for now. Please if anyone is Reading this Please REVIEW. I'm also looking into starting a new fic about some X-characters going back to WWII after the timeline goes arry. Anyway please tell me if you like this fic or not.


	17. Weapon X Part III

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

Scott ran as fast as he could, not being able to see what direction he was going in, but he could hear the men catching up with him. "Come on Scott remember your training, you don't need your eyes. Just concentrate and you'll know where to shoot" he muttered to himself.

"He's down this way I can see the foot prints" he heard one of the soldiers calling out.

Scott listened and heard footsteps, but he couldn't tell whether they were from behind him, on his right or on his left. "Wait a minute of course" Scott said as he realized what they were doing. He stopped running, turned around and opened his eyes. A large uncontrollable blast of light emitted from his eyes and hit the soldier who had been behind him.

"There he is" another soldier yelled and he as well as an additional soldier prepared to fire.

"Oh crap" Scott frowned after he had shut his eyes again and hit the ground immediately after hearing shots fire. His quick action paid off as the two soldiers shot each other. "That was close." He continued to run deeper into the woods as he heard more guards coming. His blind path resulted in his running toward a high ridge in the forest and falling. Luckily he landed his shoulder on a rock, rather then his head "Ahhh!" he yelled in pain. Scott felt around his right arm and realized it could be broken and there was definitely a serious wound, but this concern was interrupted by the sound of foot steps ahead of him.

"They couldn't have gotten ahead of me?" he questioned when he heard howling. "Oh great chased by wild animals and now wolves" he frowned and froze not knowing what to do. He decided to go out fighting and prepared to open his eyes when suddenly he felt himself being picked up and he could feel the wind against his body. "What's going on?"

"Just saving your life monsieur," the familiar French-Canadian accent of Jean Paul said as he soared over the treetops. "And boy did you need it, now we must be getting you back to the mansion, you look beat up."

"Wait no" Scott said. "Those soldiers, they're after the others at the high school, we have to go and help."

"Yes I know" Jean Paul sighed. "Unfortunately we are much too late for that, at the very least we can get you back to the mansion for medical treatment" he said then tabbed his communicator. "Storm, I have him now get out of there."

Meanwhile back at the high school it hadn't taken long for Storm to create a small hurricane to fight off the troops. She had most of them in whirlwinds while she blasted their vehicles with lightning. "I hear you NorthStar, but I think I might be able to rescue the children.".

Down on the ground the commanding military officer turned to Lady Mastermind. "She's been running our troops ragged, we can't let her get away, find a way to bring her down."

"You'll never be able to control her," the female mutant explained to him.

"Maybe not but better to have her confined then to have her out there as a threat to us" he said. "Now do something."

Lady Mastermind probed Storm's mind and created the illusion of walls closing in around her.

"No stop it" Storm cried as she stopped her attacks.

"Fire" the commanding officer yelled.

After several tactical dodges Storm was blasted out of the sky. "Now move out, we have other things to take care of."

SceneScene

Meanwhile Jean Paul had raced Scott to the safety of the Mansion. "We are here professor" Jean Paul called out.

"Good" Xavier mentally told them. He was down in the main control room of the mansion. "Computer initiate Mansion lockdown" he ordered.

"Authorization granted" the computer's voice said.

Immediately around the mansion, all the windows were covered with strong metal doors, and laser cannons popped out of the ground and out of the walls around the mansion.

Xavier sighed and wheeled himself out of the control room where he found Northstar, Cyclops, and Moonstar.

"Professor why did you lock down the mansion, we need to go out and save the others" Scott frowned.

"I am sorry Scott, but for the time being our resources are drained, they have even been able to take down Storm. Till I can find a way out of this situation, we are staying put. I have a responsibility to protect the remaining students.

"Well who are these people anyway was it the government or something" Dani asked.

"Quite possibility, so I must immediately get in contact with my Washington resources, but if this is a secret project, they might not even know who these people are, or who they answer to. Till then our friends are on their own, we can only hope they find a way out."

"Who cares who they are," Scott frowned. "If we wait it will be too, arrggh," he frowned as he grabbed his arm with pain.

"Your in no condition to do anything Scott," the Professor said sternly. "Report to the med bay immediately and I'll treat you."

Scott begrudgingly nodded and turned toward the door.

Scene Scene

Jean Grey slowly opened her eyes as she awoke; to find herself in a dimly lighted room. "Where am I?" she muttered, she felt as if she had been asleep for hours.

"Thought you'd never get up," said a voice she knew all too well.

She turned her head and saw Bobby sitting at the foot of her bed, looking quite relieved. She sat up and hugged him. "Oh thank god your alright, but where are we?"

"Beats me" he shrugged. "I woke up about a half hour ago and I find you and me in here and in these weird suits," he said as he pointed out both of them were wearing black body suits. "Last thing I remember is that these creeps nabbed Kit and well you know me."

"Yeah I do" Jean frowned. "You threw common sense aside and tried to be the unstoppable hero" she retorted. "Last thing I remember was coming into the school with Rogue, being surrounded and then the little witch drained me" she growled.

"Huh what, Rogue sided with them" Bobby asked, obviously confused. "Come on are you sure, I mean why would she do that?"

"Cause she's nuts and can't be trusted" Jean snapped back. "She turned on us just like that."

Bobby sighed, he knew Jean wasn't lying to him, but he really beginning to trust Rogue. "Poor Kurt" he muttered. "Well anyway we need get the hell out of here, but they're blocking our powers some how" he said as he started to feel up the walls looking for something, anything.

"And what are you doing" Jean chuckled. "Going to find the secret passage huh Indy?"

"Well I don't know" he shrugged. "But I'm getting us out of here, so we can find Kit, and before they can force us to participate in any sick experiments."

"And what kind of experiments would that be, we weren't abducted by aliens" Jean retorted.

"Yeah but if you think about it, we're practically aliens to them since we're mutants, they might want to see how react to things, or observe us, or…" he paused and gave a sick face. "They might want us to mate or something weird like that" he shuddered. "No offense but that would be so wrong, you know me and you."

"Mate?" Jean rolled her eyes. "You've been watching too much Discovery Channel, just because they stick us in a room doesn't mean they expect us to well… do anything" she retorted then put a hand on his shoulder. "Now I know why you're acting this way, don't worry we're going to get out of this, and we'll find her" she assured him.

Bobby nodded. "Thanks" he sighed, and then began to grin. "Well we better, what is Indy if he doesn't save the day" he grinned.

"Oh how touching to see such a close friendship" a voice said as the metal door opened.

Bobby and Jean both looked as if they seen a ghost. "You" Bobby snarled.

"But it just can't be" Jean gasped. "You couldn't of…"

"Survived" the man said as he came closer. "Despite your attempts, William Stryker lives" the man said as he looked into their eyes. "And now you belong to me."

"Wow you got fat" Bobby smirked. "And fat chance Powderpuff, there's no way we'll cooperate."

"Oh I think you will, considering all the mutants I have penned up in my detention camp, being students of Xavier you'll never risk their lives. The only reason you haven't joined them is I remember you from the last time your experienced, I know I can use you, the others have to prove themselves. They also serve as good collateral for your cooperation"

"Quite flattering" Jean's voice rang with sarcasm. "But unfortunately he has a point Bobby."

"But how do we know he's even telling the truth about those mutants" Bobby pleaded.

"Oh did I mention that one of these mutants I'm holding walks through walls and another is a blue teleporter, not to mention your weather changing friend. Some thing tells me those three are significant collateral"

Bobby sighed. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought" Stryker chuckled. "Do good work and I'll let you two continue to share a cell, do a really good job and we'll let you see your friends and, though I'd hate to do this, provide you with some very nice benefits" he said. "Now come along we have a job for you."

SceneScene

Meanwhile in the same complex but far into the depths Kitty Pryde was practically walking on the walls. "Isn't there anyway out of here" she frowned.

"Gambit say he couldn't find one, and this be Gambit we talking about" Gambit said.

Kitty glared at him. When she had awoken after what seemed like an eternity of sleep, she had been happy to seen him. "Well maybe Gambit just stinks" she snapped at him, yet his lack of help since then was becoming more and more irritating. "You might want to give up on trying to escape but not me."

"Katzchen you must relax, going crazy vill not help our situation" Kurt tried to calm her. "I am sure the others vill come for us."

"Not if they're already captured" Kitty frowned. "I mean think about it, we got nabbed by the same people as Paige and Jubilee, but Logan isn't down here, and he must have been caught since we haven't heard from him since they disappeared. So if they caught Bobby or anyone else they might be holding them somewhere else."

"That's a big might there," the woman known as Sabre muttered.

Kitty glared at her.

"Maybe, but the lass has a point" Sean spoke up. "They take the most powerful mutants into special quarters, to try and get them under control" he explained. "It's easy to take us down if we disobey when they let us use our powers, but if yee friends be as powerful as yee say, they

might have a special interest in them" he explained. "That would also explain Logan's absence."

"Thank you" Kitty said. "Finally someone else sees that this is a bad situation."

"Well duh we all know that" Jubilee spoke up.

Kitty glared darkly at her. "You know this is all your fault, if you and Paige hadn't of come up with the brilliant idea to tag along with Logan, he wouldn't of had to worry about you and would of freed Sean here before the guards could get him, cause Logan is that good."

"Oh don't ya go putting all of this on us Ms. Mighty X-Girl" Paige frowned. "Maybe if you actually knew what you were doing you wouldn't have been caught in the first place, it's not our fault you can get taken down so easily."

Then Kitty just snapped. "You want to go farmer's daughter, let's go."

Paige glared at her and got up. "My father was a miner, just for that, we'll go" she said and lunged at Kitty but Kurt got between them.

"Ladies please ve can't fight amongst ourselves" Kurt pleaded as he tried to hold them back.

"Let them fight kid we haven't had this much entertainment in quite a while" Scalphunter said as he pushed Kurt to the ground.

"Easy there" Remy said as he helped Kurt up. "No need for fighting."

"Oh yeah" Scalphunter asked and shoved Remy, knocking him down off the side of his cot as Paige tackled Kitty.

Remy picked himself up and in anger socked the large mutant in the jaw, which Scalphunter responded to by starting to wail on the young Cajun. Kurt, Sean, and Jubilee intervened to help Gambit, so Arclight helped Scalphunter. A few misdirected punches and thrown objects later, the entire prison barracks had descended into a chaotic brawl.

Several guards rushed in and quickly began to beat down the mutants and stop it, as alarms rang throughout the facility. With the guards distracted Kitty saw an opportunity to sneak out. She hesitated to see if she could get the others before realizing it was now or never.

Only Jubilee saw her escape. "Smart, well she's not getting away without me" she said and snuck away as well. She looked into the hallway and noticed it was empty, except one air duct. Jubilee climbed into it and closed it just as more guards came to quell the riot.

SceneScene

William Stryker stormed into the main command center of the facility, with his guests in tow, where the main alarm could still be heard. "What is going on here."

"A minor riot broke out in the detention area, but the guards say they have everyone under control," a soldier sitting at a consul explained without looking up from his monitor.

"Riot," Bobby muttered and instantly thoughts of worry for Kitty and Kurt filled his head. "Was anyone hurt," he called out with thinking.

"Quiet," the commando guarding him sneered, and jammed a night stick into his chest, sending Bobby to his knees in pain.

Jean rushed to help him up, just challenging a guard to stop her.

"You see my boy you shouldn't interrupt the adults when they are talking," Stryker mused then turned back to his operative. "But for point of record were their any serious injuries."

"Initial reports indicate a few of the prisoners have cuts and bruises but nothing serious," the solider explained. "Our guards are doing the head count and sticking everyone into personal cells."

"Good," Stryker said with a satisfying smile "Keeping them contained for a few hours should send a message, and tell our guests those arrangements will become permanent if they persist in such insubordination. But also I want those mutants I ear-marked for this afternoons operation prepped for travel."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted and headed back to work.

"Stryker turned to Jean and Bobby, both very well contained. "So as you can see here I am master of all things, escape is impossible, resistance futile." He crept over and stared directly into Jean's eyes. "Don't think so? Well if you don't believe me, why don't you ask your friend, I picked up along the way." He tapped a device on his wrist. "Bring him in."

The doors slid open as four commandos entered pulling a cart with a figure strapped down.

"My god, Logan," Jean gasped and motioned to go over him, only to be held back at gun point. "Logan are you alright," she called out.

Bobby took a glimpse and saw though not a sleep Logan was surely not in his right mind. "What you do to him?"

"We picked him up 2 days ago, it took a series of drugs in high concentrations to keep him incapacitated, so don't try talking to him," he explained. "If we can keep him down, imagine what we could do to anyone else."

Jean tried to keep a straight face despite her fear for Logan's life. "So you said you picked him up, was he alone?" She immediately thought of Paige and Jubilee.

"I do recall two girls, one blond with an accent, another black hair Asian ethnicity," he said and examined their faces. "I take it you know them as well, just more reason to keep you in line. Of course if you were willing to behave yourselves and serve as loyal foot soldiers, their stay here, as well as your own, could be much more comfortable, like your friend here," he said.

"The man makes a fair point ya'll," Rogue said as she appeared into the room, dressed in a black commando outfit.

"You traitor," Jean snapped as she lost control of her emotions but was held back by her captors.

"Oh Jean nice to see you to, Bobby," she nodded to him. "Now as you can see I can walk free as opposed to you, plus you should see my accommodations anything you wish to eat and the bed is so comfortable."

"You betrayed us for a nice bed and food," Bobby's eye brow rose.

"Lets just say I saw which way the wind was blowing, and to be fair ya'll never really included me in yah group, especially this witch, besides he's actually interested in giving me the control I need, not stupid words by a cripple," she said cooly.

"You spoiled little bi-" Jean began but was slapped by Rogue.

"Show some respect," the white streaked mutant sneered. "Well anyway I must be going, I have training to do. But remember think over his offer," she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait," Bobby called out. "What about Kurt, your brother, remember him."

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks and was quiet for a moment. "Well with any hope my brother will do the smart thing and realize a good thing when he sees it, well anyway later," she said and exited.

Well anyway I think I've made my point," Stryker said turning away from the two young mutants. "Take them down to the air strip with the others."

"What about Logan," Jean managed to get out as the soldiers began to usher them out.

"I could never control him in the open field, to much of a risk, same for the weather mutant," Stryker explained and turned to the operatives guarding the feral mutant. "Take him to the testing field, and get the other one out of the box we put her in. They will be suitable in testing our new weapons technology."

"What are you going do to them," Jean demanded as she was being pushed out the door.

"I'm sorry my dear, but my patience with your probing has run out," Stryker said. "And remember don't fail me, the lives of your friends depend on it." With that both of the young X-Men were ushered off, as was Logan, for what awaited them.

SceneScene

Else where crawling among the air duct, Kitty had allowed herself to crawl far from the prison cell. She had found a spot near a vent that gave off enough light for her to get to work on her collar. "Almost got it, maybe, ahh," she stopped herself and bit her lip to prevent her from screaming, after shocking herself yet again. "This would be easier if I could get a better look at this thing," she thought to herself as she went back to fiddling around. "What I would do for a hair clip."

But her thoughts would be interrupted by a clanging coming from down the duct. She glanced down but saw nothing coming from the darkness. She went back to work but soon again more noise came and it sounded as if it were coming closer. Kitty put herself in the best defensive position she could, considering the limited space in the duct. As the noise came closer some sort of figure became visible. Kitty prepared to lift a fist to fight.

"Hey hold up," the familiar voice of Jubilee gasped.

"Oh its you," Kitty frowned. "You nearly scared me half to death, why didn't you say anything."

"Oh cause I could see you any better then you could see me," she glared at her. "So anyway what's the plan."

"Plan? Look all I know is we find a way out of this place, maybe find Logan and the others, but first I got to get this damn collar off," she frowned as she grasped it.

"Yeah tell me about so not the fashion statement I want to make," Jubilee nodded.

Kitty paused and took a look at Jubilee's glowing collar. "You wouldn't happen to have a hair pin?"

Jubilee rose an eyebrow. "Don't see why your thinking about your hair, but yeah sure," she said as she pulled one out and handed it to Kitty.

" I need it to work on the collars." Kitty immediately started picking at Jubilee's collar, which from that vantage point was much easier to work with. "Stand still," she said.

After several minutes of not moving at all Jubilee was getting annoyed. "Maybe I should try yours, since your not getting anywhere."

"Shh," Kitty whispered to her then suddenly a quick snap noise was heard. "Got it," she smirked.

"It's off?"

"No the covering is snapped off, that was the hard part, all I have to do is de-program it," she explained.

"Yeah cause that's not hard, I mean its just probably a super complex program made by professional-"

"Done," Kitty shrugged. "First times the charm, good thing I picked the right code, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now."

Jubilee's face dropped. "You mean you could of killed me?"

Kitty gave her a very serious glance then broke into a grin. "Just kidding, now spark me open."

Jubilee glared at her. "You better of been," she muttered as she created a small spark to help bust the collar open. "You think that was funny, no wonder your dating Drake."

"Whatever now just stay here for a second" she said as she began to crawl away with an annoyed Jubilee nodded folding her arms.

Kitty stuck her head through the wall into the corridor when she heard some feet coming. She tactfully repositioned herself with only her eyes phasing through at the top of the wall. She could see a large group of commandoes coming through the corridor, when she spotted two familiar faces in the crowd, Jean and Bobby. Behind them she saw the drugged Logan attached to the gurney and did her best not to gasp, she saw Logan being pulled into a different direction then phased back to Jubilee.

"So what did you see," the other girl asked.

"Bobby and Jean are being taken somewhere and Logan's all knocked out, it looked like they were about to go to different places. Come on we have to keep up with Bobby and Jean," Kitty said.

Jubilee frowned. "What about Logan," she asked.

"Look if we get them free its two more people to help us, plus Logan didn't look in any position to help anyone, I don't like leaving him either but getting them first makes more sense."

Jubilee nodded and let Kitty start crawling away pretending to follow, but then sneaking down a different duct headed toward Logan.

SceneScene

Scott awoke with a stir and realized he was in the med bay. Slowly he remembered all that had happened. Luckily he hadn't of broken anything serious but the Professor had give him some pain killers, and with Dani's help treated any wounds he had sustained. The only reason he agreed to the sedatives was to heel himself faster. He had to admit he felt great. "Arrg," he groaned. Well not great, but good enough to fight.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," a familiar voice said, but it was hardly one he wished to see.

"Hi Jean Paul," Scott nodded as he sat up. "How long have I been out."

"About 10 hours," the Canadian mutant explained. "Oh and your welcome."

"Damn it that long," he frowned then paused to think, quickly realizing Jean Paul had gotten him out of a rough spot. "Oh yeah nice work," Scott said quickly to get it over with.

"All in the days work, I think that about covers paying my dues huh?"

Scott nodded. "It seems so," he said as he got up and found some clothes by the bed. He quickly put them on over the bandage covering his shoulder. "So where's the Professor, I want to see the progress we've made."

"I'm right here Scott," the voice of Charles Xavier rang out as he entered the room. "And I don't think you'll be pleased. Jean Paul if you'd leave us." The young mutant nodded and complied. "None of my contacts have any leads on the organization that has taken the others, but they are working as hard as they can to find them and retrieve them."

Scott rose an eyebrow. "Okay but what about us, what will we do?"

The Professor signed and shook his head. "Scott we cannot leave the lockdown, I can't risk losing anymore of the students, and these students are young and defenseless without us, we must stay and protect them."

"But if we don't find the others we'll be no match for who ever these people are when they come looking for us."

"The lock down should provide ample shelter till my friends in the government find out and shut things down, but just in case we need to be here to protect the children."

"And what if they can't shut it down, heck what if they don't want to, how do you even know you can trust these people, it was military who did this," he snapped.

"I trust these people we have worked for years on different projects."

"I'm sorry professor, I understand your obligation to protect the others, but I can't stay here and do nothing my friends are out there and they need me, " Scott said and began to head to the door.

The Professor sighed and glanced over across the room where Carol Danvers lay comatose then turned back to Scott. "Please Scott, I can't bare losing you too, you are the closest thing I have to a son."

Scott glanced back and gave him a half smile. "I know," he nodded. "But I'll be back and not alone," he said and exited

In the hallway, Dani, Sam, and Jean Paul stood all waiting.

"So what's the plan," Dani asked.

"I'm going, your staying," Scott said defiantly. Dani motioned to protest but Scott shook his head. "Look after me your all the Professor has to help him, promise me you'll stay here and watch his back," he asked looking straight into her eyes.

Dani nodded. "I understand."

"And that goes for you to Northstar, you wanted to be part of the team, then start following orders." The young man simply nodded. Scott glanced over at Sam. "And not you either."

"But she's mah sister, ah can't abandon her," Sam pleaded.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise I'll bring her back, your just going to have to trust me."

Sam reluctantly backed off and Scott gave them all a reassuring smile and headed off to do what he needed to do.

SceneScene

At the brotherhood boarding house it was a typical day, Blob was sitting on the couch and Toad the arm of the couch watching TV together. Blob was stuffing his face with 2 day old pizza, while Toad's meal consisted of flying insect. Pietro and Pyro were playing cards with Pietro cheating of course. Havok was lounging in the chair not doing much of anything. Lance was fiddling with his guitar, while Emma was reading. The Hood house actually looked rather decent and clean, as if it was repaired lately.

"Will you stop that incessant racket," Emma frowned as she looked up from her book. "I don't even see why you bother, your rock star dreams will never get you anywhere."

Lance shrugged. "Hey if it bothers you I must be doing something right. But fine I guess I owe it to you after you gave us that hook up, that job the other day was quite fruitful."

Emma nodded was about to respond when their rare pleasant conversation was interrupted by the door of their house falling to the ground. The entire hood gathered in the hallway to see a determined Scott Summers standing there. Alex and him exchanged glances but said nothing.

"What do you want Summers," Alvers demanded. "And that was a new door, you better have the money to pay for it."

"I'm here to see Emma," Scott said as he pushed the others out of his way. "I need your help, I'm desperate."

Emma beamed. "I was wondering when you'd get here Scott," she smiled. "Whatever you need my darling, but there's a price agreed to now, explained later," she said.

Scott nodded. "Fine as long as my friends are safe and only if you deliver."

"Oh don't worry they will," she said as she took her phone out and began to dial.

SceneScene

Jean and Bobby found themselves on a flight deck where there was a large military helicopters prepped and ready for take off.

"Where do you think they're taking us," he whispered as they were ushered toward the lead helicopter.

Jean glanced across to see another group of mutants wearing the same black suits they were wearing. "Looks like we're not alone," she said. "But no Kitty or Kurt," she sighed as they were put with the other mutants who were lining up to be placed in the air craft. She noticed a red headed man was with them and he had purposely positioned himself be right next to her.

"Hey who do you think she is," he asked as he pointed to a women who was standing ahead with the leader of the military unit. "She's not really one of them and she isn't held down like us."

"My name is Lady Mastermind, young Iceman," the woman said as she turned around and looked at all the gathered mutants. "And as long as you behave yourself I think we'll have a wonderful relationship."

"Yeah I've been hearing that all day, some how I doubt it."

"Bobby calm down," Jean advised.

"It is quite alright Marvel Girl," she smiled and turned back to Bobby. "That's unfortunate you feel that way, what may I do to put your concerns to rests?" she asked as Bobby was being helped into the helicopter.

"For starters you can tell me where we're going and what we're doing."

"Well I was going brief everyone en route, but I guess I can tell you now. We're going to liberate a person you know quite well, the Juggernaut."

Okay I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, but I recently found a way to reorganize it. This is now Book I, the next chapter will be the last part of that book with a surprise ending twist. Please read and review and tell me what you like and don't like.


	18. Weapon X Part IV

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

"Juggernaut," Bobby managed to choke out in great surprise. "Are you nuts, he's crazy and uncontrollable."

Lady Mastermind shook her head. "You should not worry we have ways of controlling everyone, besides they don't wish to control him, they wish to unleash him."

"Stryker's crazier then I thought" Sean Cassidy mumbled to himself only to be jammed with the bunt of a rifle by a commando.

"You'll keep your opinions to yourself," the Major in charge grunted then grinned.

"Was that really necessary Sergeant," Lady Mastermind yawned. "But anyway this is simply a transportation operation, General Stryker would feel much more comfortable with such a potential asset or at the very least dangerous enemy, kept under his watchful eye."

"After he's done his job that is," one of the soldiers arrogantly smirked as the helicopter's engine began to roar.

Bobby was about to ask just what that question was when Jean elbowed him and arched her eyebrow and realized he best be quiet.

Meanwhile outside the craft several soldiers were loading equipment crates on to the Helicopter. "Is it just me or is this one heavier then the others," one of them grunted.

"What's the matter, job getting to hard for you," the other soldier teased as they loaded the heavy crate on to the aircraft.

"Heavy!" a voice whispered from in the crate but lucky for that person's sake it was not heard by either of the two men, both having gone for the other equipment.

Scene Scene

Logan groaned as he began to open his eyes, his vision was still about as blurry as his memory, but he was slowly beginning to see where he was. It was a tight metal room, with bright lights on the ceiling. He could hear voices, and knew soldiers when he smelt them. His first instinct was to attack but he was still weak and strapped down.

"He's starting to wake up," one of the soldiers could be heard in the background.

"It doesn't matter by the time he's able to break free he'll be just where we want him," another soldier said, obviously one of higher rank. "Now let's go," he ordered and Logan could hear them leaving and the sound of doors closing behind them.

"Elevator," Logan grunted as he started to sense he was moving and began to struggle with his restraints, but was still feeling dazed. "Drugs, figures."

He suddenly heard a clanging noise coming from the ceiling. As if by reflex his claws popped out, not that it matters considering he still couldn't move his arms. "Stop playing games, I know your there so come out and face me," he said in a rather relaxed tone ready to face whatever it was. He picked up a scent but before he could discern it a latch popped open off the elevator ceiling and in popped in Jubilee.

"Logan," she smiled and rushed to his side. "Oh my god what did they do to you," she asked with shock. In the brief time she had known him she'd never seen him so vulnerable, and from what she had heard from the other X-Men it wasn't an often occurrence.

"Nice to see you to kid," Logan nodded. "Do me a favor and get me out of these things and give me a hand," he said and she quickly complied.

She quickly tore through the several restraints on him and helped him up as he felt the drugs were wearing off. It seemed like he had been permanently doped for weeks, he had no idea how long it had been, nor was he really sure where they were, though it obviously had the ear marks of a hidden military facility. "Thanks kid," he grunted then paused to think what had happened, he remembered being sent to find Sean, then Creed and the soldiers, then Stryker and those telepaths. His thoughts stopped as he recalled being prodded for information. "Crap," he muttered, not sure what the fate of the Institute was, then nothing but a blur. "How long," he asked.

"I don't know," Jubilee shrugged a day or two, when they captured us, I didn't really keep track," she explained. "I'm not even sure how long I was under before I woke in this place."

Logan rose an eyebrow. "That reminds me, what did you two think you were doing, stowing away," he looked at her sternly.

"Okay I admit it wasn't the best idea, but we have bigger fish to fry, we have to find all the others and get out of here."

"Others," Logan asked, caught by surprise, he was aware of Paige and Sean, but Jubilee seemed to indicate others as well.

"I don't know they went after the X-Men, Kurt's down in the holding area with Paige and Mr. Cassidy and whole bunch of other mutants, Kitty and I got away, but she's chasing after Jean and Bobby. I don't know if they have any of the others," she explained.

"You two split up," Logan frowned.

"Well I kind of sneaked away to help you," she admitted.

"Fine whatever," he grunted as he finally felt his full strength coming to as he hopped off the gurney. His knees ached a bit as he stood up, he had to grab the wall to balance himself. "Must of been out quite a while." He looked up at Jubilee's entrance and felt it would be the best route to take. "Okay kid, hop up there," he said as he put his hands together to give her a boost.

Jubilee reluctantly nodded but the elevator stopped moving at that moment and the doors opened to reveal a wooded forest. "Look a way out," Jubilee said and rushed out the door, Logan quickly chased after and grabbed her.

"That ain't the wilderness kid," he sniffed. "Can't tell but its artificial, maybe like the Danger Room, or a telepath, whatever it is I don't like it."

"Okay the ceiling it is," she sighed and began to walk back when the elevator doors shut tight and vanished from the landscape. "Or maybe not."

"Stay close to me," Logan whispered as he opened up his claws. "Something's coming."

Logan was dead on as another larger door appeared near by and several large machines that were heavily armed appeared. They were designed like robots with arms and legs, but with a soldier in a heavily armored control pod in the center. Logan quickly sprinted into the woods with Jubilee, he was sure this was just what that arrogant bastard wanted him to but with Jubilee he couldn't risk it. "Look kid run, I'll hold them off."

"But..," she pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm the one they wanted here," he said. "Now go!" She nodded and ran off deeper into the woods. Seeing that Jubilee was now out of sight Logan charged into the open where the guns were waiting. "Let's do this boys," he growled and sprung into action as they began to fire at him.

"You and you she has gone into the artificial scenery, perfect chance for us to do some real hunting, the rest of you take him out," the Captain in charge commanded. "General he's not alone, one of the younger mutants we picked up with is some how here."

From the command center Stryker fumed. "How did she escape," he demanded when one of his officers ran over.

"Sir we just got a report from the detention area, two of the mutants are unaccounted for."

"And your just telling me this now," he fumed but regained his composure. "Very well the girl might make things a bit more interesting, but make sure you find the other one immediately."

"Yes sir," the officer saluted. "What about the other mutant, should we release her as well."

"Not yet, maybe after the Wolverine is a permanent stain on the landscape," he grinned. Then glanced over where Mastermind was hooked up to a machine. "They can't see through the illusion, correct."

"Wolverine is aware it is fake but not even he can see through the illusions," Mastermind responded.

"Good, I want this to be as real as possible, the perfect scenario to test the new combat suits," he nodded. "The man who designed these combat suits wanted to make them computer operated. But I convinced him that it would be a mistake to trust anything but the human mind to get the job done. You see man is the dominant species, it has managed to defeat any challenge to its reign on this earth, so there is no reason why we shouldn't neutralize mutants ourselves," he said with a look that showed he was both serious and full of pride.

Mastermind was silent and simply nodded, he was very unsure about the whole thing but had very little choice. "What about the child," he asked. "Your men aren't hunting her?"

"You just let me worry about that," Stryker said. "You just do your job and you and your daughter will stay nice and comfortable."

"Yes sir," Mastermind nodded trying his best to hide his unease of the situation.

"Good now just relax, sit back and enjoy the show."

About immediately after a large metallic arm smashed into a wall near the command center glass. Mastermind glanced over at Stryker. "Seems it will be an interesting match up."

"Lucky I started with the oldest models first," Stryker beamed with confidence.

scene scene

She had never been this terrified, well not since she was a small child and that horrific tragedy. Ororo Monroe tried to maintain her composure, but the dark confined box was a hard thing to forget. She couldn't remember how long she had been there, she just remembered awaking in it after fighting those soldiers. The only relief she could rely on was when they took her out to drug her, but that never lasted long. "You have to stay strong," she kept muttering to herself but it was getting harder and harder to tell herself that. At least for a while she had been drugged, but for some reason they hadn't drugged her in a while. Closing her eyes didn't help either, all it did was remind her the last time she was trapped like this. Visions of tons of rock entrapping her, her mother dead beside her were too much to bare. "Oh Charles sometimes I wish I had taken your offer to block those memories," she thought.

Thinking of Charles made her think where he might be, was there a rescue coming and from who. Most of the team was already in custody, and these men had shown themselves to be quite formidable. "I have to get out of here," she frowned.

Ororo paused and sighed. "If I make a fuss they might take me out to drug me again, then I'll have my chance, or at the very least a short time outside of this," she thought and then began to bang on the walls and kick where she could. "SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Scene Scene

"What's taking so long," Scott fumed as he paced back and forth across the Brotherhood living room. He hadn't done much else since Emma had gone about and contacted her sources. Other then Emma, the Hood were mostly staying out of sight, which was fine by him.

Emma finally hung up the phone. "Well looks as if we have a lead darling," she said. "Apparently according to FAA flight records the only air craft that was scheduled to fly directly over Bayville was a charter aircraft service, Regal Air" she explained. "A charter air service that you cannot get a booking with if you catch me drift."

"It's a cover," Scott nodded.

"But of course, and not a bad one at that, but if you haven't guessed the type of aircraft listed with the FAA for that flight plan was two helicopters," she explained. "They would never had been caught if we hadn't gotten access to the FAA records."

Scott nodded. "Impressive. So can they track their place of origin," Scott asked.

Emma shook her. "If Xavier couldn't find it, which is obvious or you would be on your way there already, then these people are making sure they aren't found. Even my contacts

"Then we're right back where we started, nowhere. This was all pointless," he groaned and smacked his hand against the wall.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Ever the impatient one," she sighed. "If you want to find the rabbit hole, you follow the rabbit. The fake charter service has logged another flight plan with the FAA rather recently and is currently en route there."

"Okay then lets go right now," Scott said. "But how far, can we make it."

"Oh don't worry about transportation, but I think you'll find the location interesting," she explained. "Fort Bennett, Ohio."

Scott paused for a second. "My God, there going after Juggernaut," he gasped as he realized just how dangerous these people were if they were willing to take that uncontrollable force out of stasis "I need to get the Professor."

"No time for that, if we don't go now we lose the opportunity to catch up to them. Besides obviously he isn't willing to act or you wouldn't of come to me" Emma said and Scott simply gave her a defeated nod. "We have transportation already in route to pick us up.

Scene Scene

Kurt had to admit that the cell was finally getting to him as his knees began to ache just a little bit, though it wasn't like there was room for him to collapse out of his standing position. It wasn't even the cell that bothered him, luckily he had his rosary on him when he was captured and the constant praying helped. But he couldn't help but worry about the others wherever they might be, especially Kitty and Jubilee. He knew they had some how run off during the riot since the guards had been muttering about, apparently worried how their superiors would feel. Apparently their continued worry meant that neither girl had been caught yet, at least he hoped not.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the guards argueing with someone, and the voice sounded familiar.

"Ah said ah had clearance, look at the badge," the voice said sternly and he could hear footsteps coming to his cell.

"Rogue," Kurt asked with confusion as his half sister appeared in front of his cell. "How did you get here and vhat are you vearing," he asked as he looked at her military combat uniform.

"Look Kurt, it's a long story but lets just say ah saw the light, thats why ah'm out here and your in there," she said.

"Vhat do you mean? Your not vith them are you," Kurt gasped.

"Look don't be mad okay, I have mah reasons, but look ah'm here cause ah want you to join up," she said. "Ah need you with me."

"Are you mad," Kurt asked half in shock, half in disgust. "These people are trying to enslave us, hurt our friends."

Rogue sighed. "Ah thought you might say something like that," she paused for a second then looked into his eyes. "Look I know your mad and confused but your going to have to trust me. I

can see right now you rather stay here, but soon you'll understand everything," she said looking into his eyes. "Just pay attention and you'll figure out to do the right thing.

Kurt was confused, he didn't know what to say to her so he remained silent as she walked away.

Scene Scene

Two black helicopters soared high above the Ohio/Indiana state border, within were sizeable compliment of soldiers as well as several detained passengers.

"Now the plan is to send in a small group that will explain they are from the department of defense and they are there to inspect the facility including the Juggernaut holding cell, while a

second group takes out the central command. The bulk of the rest of the detachment provides cover as we transplant the Juggernaut out." the major in charge said then glanced over at the mutants who were present. "As for you mutants you each have specific jobs needed to successfully complete this operation, so pay attention, you don't want to be the reason this operation fails," his eyes narrowed. "Believe me."

As he began to explain Bobby was staring out the window not paying any attention at all. Jean bumped him with her elbow. She would of smacked him if she weren't cuffed. "Bobby, pay attention."

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered and glanced away.

"Yee best be listening to the lass," a voice said from the other side of Jean. "Administrative punishment is a witch," he whispered.

"This day keeps getting better and better now doesn't it," Bobby rolled his eyes. "So what do they have over you, did they take your Lucky Charms, Mr. Cassidy?"

"Bobby, don't be rude," Jean frowned at him. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Cassidy, despite the circumstances."

The man simply grinned. "Yee friends never told me yee gotten so whitty," he said sarcastically.

Jean turned to him. "Wait you saw our friends, are they okay," she pleaded.

"Aye, they are in the detention center and right now they are pretty good all things considering, I also know your Professor.." he said before he was interrupted.

"Mutants you better be paying attention a voice came from the front of the craft and the three mutants all turned forward

"Try and stay close to me," he whispered one last time while he looked at the officer in charge.

The officer continued the briefing as the helicopter began its decent into a wooded area nearby Fort Bennett.

"Did we land undetected," the Major asked as he glanced at Lady Mastermind.

"Fear not sir except a few displaced squirrels my illusions have kept us undetectable to the naked eye.

"Excellent, remember get in, get what we came for and out," the Major explained. "Sergeant Lyman take your detachment, Smith, Rodriguez grab the telepath, the rest of you establish a perimeter, I want cover when we make our escape. Move out!."

As the soldiers poured out of the air craft and set out on their mission, an unaccounted for passenger was making plans of her own. Kitty sat cramped within one of the equipment crates in the cargo hold, keep her ears open. "I'll just wait until they move out then shadow them, free the other mutants, no problem," she told herself. Her plans were interrupted as she felt her box being lifted and the grunting of soldiers as they moved the cargo out. "Better slip out," she said as she began to phase.

Lady Mastermind stood outside, projecting her illusions to provide cover for both the landing site and the detachment led by Lyman. Suddenly she sensed something different. "Corporal, you'd be wise to ready one of your collars," she whispered and pointed to one of the crates. She then temporarily refocused her illusions toward the crate.

Kitty prepared to phase when she felt something on her leg, she glanced down and saw a skelton hand wrapped around it. "Oh my god," she gasped completely startled causing her to phase out of the crate and on to the ground, surrounded by troops. "Oh crap," she muttered as she prepared to escape.

"Not so fast mutie," a voice said from behind as a collar was slapped on to her before she could phase again. "Your not going anywhere little girl."

Scene Scene

Just beyond the south wall of Fort Bennett a contingent of soldiers emerged from the forest. "Bring up the mutants," Sergeant Lyman said as he motioned to the back of his unit. Bobby, Sean, as well as an Asian mutant the soldiers called Scrambler, but he was very quiet. "Okay you three know what to do, and don't try pulling anything, we will have full audio contact with you and will cut your powers at a moments notice. Neutralize the central command center and get out, we'll be here to cover your escape."

"Aye," Sean nodded begrudgingly as his cuffs were removed and he and the two other mutants moved closer to the wall.

"Why do you think they're doing this," Bobby muttered.

"To understand that yee have to understand how Stryker thinks and that's a line I rather not cross," Sean frowned. "Well here goes," he said before unleashing a loud sonic scream against the wall.

A large hole formed out of the damaged part of the wall and three mutants quickly crawled as alarms blared. Several guards rushed out to stop them. "I hate to do this," Bobby muttered as he sent out several ice blasts down the corridor turning it into a tundra. "Hop on," he said as he created an ice slide and the other two mutants complied. Bobby fired projectiles as he guided the slide through the complex.

"That way lad," Sean said as he directed him with the layout Lyman had given them.

"How many guys can possibly be in this place," he responded as more soldiers began to pursue them.

"I rather not find out," Sean responded. "We're getting warmer, just around that bend and..." he began but was interrupted when a blast knocked Bobby's slide sending all the mutants sprawling to the ground.

"Ow," Bobby frowned and glanced over to see Sean getting up, as well as Scrambler who still didn't say a word.

Go that way lads, Sean said as he dusted himself off. "I'll be right with yee." Bobby nodded and ran off with Scramble while Sean turned to the on coming guards. "I hate to do this," he frowned before admitting a loud sonic scream down the hallway, causing all the guards to fall to their knees, covering their ears in pain.

Upon reaching the command center entrance Bobby prepared to try and bust his way in when Scrambler waived his hand, the command lock shorted out and the door opened. There were a few technical men there who seemed ready to fight but not very experienced.

"Look we don't want to hurt you but," Bobby began but Scrambler got in his way and raised his hands. The entire collection of computers began to spark up and shoot out, then everything went dark.

While this was occurring on the other side of the complex Jean had been walking along side the Major (who she found out was named Forrester), his detachment of soldiers and a huge bald mutant known as BlockBuster, who apparently was the muscle. She hated this situation, she had already used her powers to convince security they were representatives of the Department of Defense, not that it was that hard, even she had been dressed for the part. She had to listen as the Major and the Captain in charge of the prison discussed the situation, she had a feeling her powers would be needed again.

"So as you can see we have everything well under control," Captain Stone explained as they approached a guarded checkpoint.

"Very impressive," Major Forrester responded. "Now what about your very special guest, may we inspect his accommodations now."

"Of course, though we'll have to limit the party," her responded.

Major Forrester nodded. "My men will wait here, but my assistant the Lt. will join us," he said indicating Jean who managed to keep her composure.

The group of three entered into the long multilayered entrance to Juggernauts cell, the two men talked as the Captain entered the necessary access codes to get through the several locks.

When they finally reached the main cellblock, Captain Stone looked over with pride. "Well here you have it, take a good look, nothing gets in or out of here unless I want it to."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," a voice rang out, one Jean recognized. She looked up and saw Emma Frost standing there with Scott at her side. "Took you people long enough."

"Scott," Jean called out.

Scott gave her a reassuring nod. "Whoever you are give it up, we're not letting you free the Juggernaut."

"What is going on here," Captain Stone began when suddenly alarms rang out. "My god we're under attack."

"Yes we are," Forrester nodded. "By those terrorists," he said as he pulled out his gun.

Emma shook her head. "We don't have time for this, look he is the terrorist not us now its time for him to take a nap," she said and prepared a psyche attack.

Forrester looked back at her and tapped his forehead, there was a flesh covered patch right underneath his hair. "Mental repressors, you'd think I'd trust her without one."

"Whatever is going on here I'm calling security," Stone said and tapped his communicator to call for backup when the power went out. "My god they took out the power grid."

"Ahh," Jean called out as the generators came on and limited light filled the room and Forrester had a gun to her head.

"No sudden moves anyone, or I will blow her brains across the room," he said. "And don't try calling your men Stone, my men are already beginning to take them out. Soon they will fight their way in here and we'll take our prize," he grinned as he looked over at the sleeping Juggernaut.

Scene Scene.

Wolverine slammed into the hard ground for what seemed to be the hundreth time. He knew that this wasn't going to end, though the healing factor helped, the serious physical trama and the several wounds all over his body were a pain. But that's what they wanted from him, to keep testing their mutant hunting technology. Not that he hadn't gotten his licks in as well, but they kept sending in more soldiers with better armor. He'd just give up now but they might start paying attention to the kid and that's the last thing he wanted. So he dusted himself off and looked at his enemies who were waiting like a hungry pack of wolves. "Okay boys time for round 100," he growled as he headed for the lead again and began to tear at his arm, but then was blasted from his left side and slammed again. "Damn it," he growled.

Jubilee wanted to help him, but she knew they would kill her if they found her and he had told her to stay out of the way. "Oh Logan," she sighed as she looked away. "Why won't they just leave him alone," she sighed.

Stryker sat from his control center and grinned with satisfaction every time Logan was slammed into the ground. "Well I must admit that doesn't get old but I think its time we spice things up, target the younger mutant, I want to see how you handle more then one target."

"Sir, we would but we can't seem to find her, she's not reading on our trackers, its like she vanished."

"Well find her," Stryker frowned with dissatisfaction. "How is this possible, there is no way she could escape, and one doesn't just vanish," he said then paused and glanced to the right at his illusionist. "Mastermind where is she."

"I will try to track her," he said.

"This is your illusion you should know exactly where she is," he glanced over at him. "You know what shut down the illusions."

"Uhh are you sure you want to compromise your training session, it's just a weak girl and..." Mastermind said nervously then did something in desperation as he sent out the illusion of a Tiger leaping at Stryker.

Stryker stumbled out of his command chair and fell to the ground as Mastermind seemed to vanish. "Not so fast," Stryker frowned as he reached for his pocket and pulled out a device from his pocket. Mastermind reappeared and fell to the ground in pain. "Nice try," Stryker said as he walked over to him.

"Please have mercy, I just couldn't hurt the child," the illusionist pleaded.

"Mercy is for the weak," Stryker said as he drew out his gun and a shot rang out.

Right at that moment, miles away one person felt this action. "Father," Lady Mastermind cried as she fell to her knees.

Stryker looked with disdain upon his handy work. "Clean that up," he said before turning away and back to the testing range, which now was no longer a forest, having returned to an empty metal room. "Enough of the games, destroy Wolverine and the girl."

Jubilee saw the Forrest around her disappear, now there was practically nothing between her and those battle suited troops. She could see they were all now surround Logan. "Looks like they aren't playing any games anymore," she said and took a deep breath before charging at them.

Logan caught something in the corner of his eye, turning his head just in time to see two of the soldiers blasted down by a fury of pyrotechnics. "Damn it kid," he frowned as he struggled to get up.

"Don't worry I've got them," she said as she slid in with colored lights blocking her path. The bright lights and the forceful power of her fireworks pushed the soldiers away momentarily. She helped him stand up "Might as well help, they'll just come after me when we're done anyway, besides why should you get all the fun," she asked as she tore a piece of her clothing off and bandaged the huge gash he had on his forehead.

"Thanks kid," Logan nodded. "But at the very least be careful."

"Careful, why that's my middle-," she was interrupted as a large armored arm smacked her off her feet and several meters into the wall.

Logan glanced back and saw she was still moving, a good sign then glared back at her aggressor. "Now you've got me mad,"he growled as he charged at him and began savagely tearing the center of his armor, intent on getting to the chewy center as it were.

Another soldier took aim at Logan, and prepared to fire at his back side. "Clever boys, you got me," Logan grinned before pushing his claws into the one soldiers armor and flipping over his head and onto his back, just as the show as fired. The blast went right into Logan's victim's chest. "Friendly fire, it happens," he said before thrusting the one soldier into the other, causing both to fall hard to the ground. Logan immediately jumped high into the air as more soldiers came charging at him. "Join the party boys."

Jubilee rubbed her head as she moaned with pain. "Talk about a headache," she groaned as she rested her head against the metal wall.

"Help me, can anyone here me," a faint voice called out and banging could be heard albeit faintly.

"Must of hit my head harder then I thought, hearing voices," Jubilee groaned.

"Jubilee," a voice called out. "Is that you, it's Storm I'm trapped," the voice called out as it became stronger. Storm had almost given up hope but the sound of a familiar voice nearby re-energized her.

"Storm," Jubilee gasped as she began to bang on the wall back. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a container, I'm trapped can you get me out," she called out.

"Yeah, just cover yourself or something," Jubilee said as she got up and dusted herself off. Then prepared to take aim when she heard the charging of a weapon behind her. "Just great," she frowned as she turned around.

"Don't move mutie," a soldier ordered. He was in full armor and had a very large barreled weapon pointed at her.

Jubilee turned around with her hands up then suddenly an idea came. "Well do it already."

The soldier looked confused. "What."

"Shoot me, well unless you don't have the guts G.I. Joe."

"I'm not afraid," he said coldy and prepared to fire.

"God I hope this works," Jubilee said and closed her eyes and shot as bright a firework as she could just as he began to fire.

She fell to the ground, he fell to the ground but his blast went hard into the wall. Jubilee felt someone grab her and slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you," Storm said as her face came into view.

Jubilee looked up and saw the soldier getting back up as well as a very large hole in the wall, within the hole was a small metal box that could only fit one person, it also had been seemingly opened by force.

"Damn it, what's going on," the soldier gasped as he struggled to prepare his weapon, though he was still seeing spots in his eyes.

"She's mad, that's what's going on," Jubilee grinned as Storms eyes began to glow white.

Scene Scene

Kitty Pryde fiddled with her restraints as she sat cuffed to the helicopter with one soldier keeping an eye on her, so she couldn't even try and take off the collar again. She had to admit she was embarrassed she had been recaptured so easily, not to mention a bit ashamed she couldn't help the others. "This sucks," she muttered. "So what are your plans this evening," she flirted and smiled, though inside she was vomiting at the thought of hitting on him.

"Quiet mutant," her guard sneered as he pointed his weapon at her.

"Geez," she frowned almost insulted and sighed as she wondered what was befalling Bobby, the soldiers refused to even tell her if he was okay.

Her thoughts were interrupted she spotted the telepathic mutant that had helped trap her, the traitor, coming over to her guard. "I have my orders to keep the mutant isolated."

"Well I have to interrogate her, the General's orders," Lady Mastermind explained. "He wants to know how she escaped and if there were any others."

"Fine but I have to watch," he said.

"Okay after you," she nodded and began to follow him, only to grab his head and project thoughts straight into his mind. He yelled in agony then collapsed to the ground. "Pathetic," she spat before taking a small device out of his pocket. "Hold still," she said as she pressed the device against Kitty's collar and it emitted an electric shock. "Taiser," she explained. "Now try to phase.

Kitty nodded as she phased off her collar and her restraints. "Much better. But why are you helping me," she questioned.

"I have my reasons," she said as she looked out into the woods and said nothing for a second. "Well anyway, how are you with computers?"

Scene Scene

Bobby, Sean and Scrambler gasped for breath as they made it past the south wall, with bullets at their backs. Bobby had at least one in his leg that ached like a witch, and he knew Sean had been hit as well but he wasn't letting on. Scrambler had managed to come out relatively unscathed and he had remained silent. "Remind me never to do something like that again," Bobby grinned.

Sean nodded. "Now lets get moving, but where is our cover."

"Right here," Lyman called out as he and his troops all pointed their weapons at the three mutants and reactivated their collars. "Don't try anything, we just got a message from Major Forrester, there's been a kink in our plans, so we're not taking any chances with you, now move."

"And this sucktaculor day just keeps going and going," Bobby groaned.

Scene Scene

"Give it up, you can't win," Stone said to Forrester. "When our alarms go off it immediately alerts the Pentagon, and the nearest reinforcements are dispatched to help us. Just let the girl go and I promise we'll go easy on you. Please we need to reactivate the system before he wakes up," he said as he glimpsed at the sleeping Juggernaut.

"He's right you'll never get out of here," Scott pleaded with him. "And if Juggernaut wakes up you'll be just as much a target."

"You don't seem to get it," Forrester said as he held the gun tightly at Jean's head. "My men will force their way in, I have even more firepower outside waiting for us. She's my insurance that you don't play the hero."

"Are you really willing to be a murderer," Jean asked him.

"Listen to her," Scott nodded. "Your not being a soldier, there is no honor in this."

"The General would disagree with you," Forrester responded. "The work we do is to put an end to the threat that your kind poses, we're even giving you a chance to survive, but on our terms."

"General," Scott questioned.

"It's Stryker," Jean said and was then elbowed by Forrester.

"Quiet you fool," he growled.

"Stryker" Scott managed to get out as anger filled him. Emma also seemed completely surprised.

"Of course we should of known this has his style written all over it," Emma frowned.

"She shouldn't of told you that, not that it will matter though soon he'll have you as well," he said as banging could be heard coming from the entrance to the containment cell. "See they are on their way."

Jean suddenly groaned with pain and grabbed her head. Forrester frowned. "Stand up," he said as he pushed her.

Jean slowly steadied herself and glanced over at Scott flashing him a quick smile. "Sorry about that, just let me strech," she said as she motioned her hand, his weapon flew out of his grasp and into the wall. Jean pushed herself away and Scott immediately blasted Forrester into the wall.

"Damn it," Forrester groaned as the three mutants converged on him, while Captain Stone rushed to reactivate Juggernaut's personal system.

"Give it up and tell us where Stryker is hiding," Scott demanded as he slammed the Major aginst the wall.

Emma came in close and tore the flesh colored device off his forehead. "Neural blocker," she explained. "Give me a minute and I'll rip it from his mind if I have to."

Forrester grinned. "You won't get the chance," he said as he pushed Scott away enough where he was able to push his hand toward his mouth, which then began to foam. "Cyanide," he explained and tapped his watch, which began to beep, just as he collapsed.

"Damn it," Scott frowned.

"Worry about it later, we're about to get company," Jean said as the door began to bang more severely.

"Back up," Scott said as he readied his visor. "If they want that door down, why don't we oblige them," he said before emitting a large optic blast that pushed the heavy door down and in the direction of the troops, knocking many of them down and back.

"We better hurry up, his watch probably signaled his men of his death, they'll all scatter unless we can catch them," Emma advised.

The three glanced back at Stone, who looked up. "I'll take care of this and not a moment too soon, but keep your eye out it will take me time to clear things up, and you might be considered the enemy."

Scott nodded and three rushed out only to be met by the guns of some of the soldiers who had poured in. "Look we can explain," Scott began when a large bulking man appeared behind the soldiers, knocking them down. Jean realized it was BlockBuster.

"Thanks," Jean nodded.

"Whatever," the mutant grunted just get me out of here," he shook his head.

They managed to mostly blast their way out the front door where they were met by a large detachment of soldiers who apparently had responded to the attack just as Stone said they would. "Do not move another step," a soldier in charge bellowed over a bull horn. "Under the authority of the United States Government we place you under arrest."

"We have to explain it to them," Jean began.

"We don't have time," Emma retorted, we'll have to take them down."

Jean was about to argue when a large noise rang through out the air, several soldiers covered their ears in pain, as did the four fleeing mutants. Jean looked up and saw a stream of ice appear between them and the small army that had been in front of them. "Bobby," Jean managed to say as Bobby appeared on an ice slide with Scrambler, while Banshee flew through the air.

"Hurry before they regroup," Sean called out. "Into the woods, we'll figure out the rest from there."

Jean nodded as she used her TK to lift herself and Scott, while Bobby landed down and picked up Emma. "I can't believe I'm helping you," he frowned.

"Be assured Robert the feeling is mutual," she said.

Sean and BlockBuster followed suit just as Bobby's ice wall was shattered.

"Sir where did this ice come from," a lower ranking soldier asked as he got up from covering his ear. "Where did they go, what's going on here."

"I don't know soldier, but something tells me the higher ups are going to classify this entire operation," his Captain sighed. "But pan out the forest and find them."

Meanwhile in an opening in the forest, the small band had regrouped. "What now," Bobby asked.

"I don't know but we have to find at least one of Stryker's men, we need to find that base," Scott frowned. "I suppose none of you know the location?

Sean shook his head. "No lad, they transport us blind so we don't know the way," he explained. "By the way nice work, it's good to see you again lad," he said as he shook Scott's hand.

"You too Mr. Cassidy," Scott said. "I guess your starting to regret taking the Professor's job offer," he explained.

"Actually if he hadn't been looking for me in the first place I might still be trapped," he shrugged. "Yee take what yee can get I guess. So I assume your powers just came back, just like ours."

Jean nodded. "Something or someone deactivated the collars, but I'm not sure how," she asked.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard over head. They all saw a black military chopper began to descend upon them. "Everyone scatter," Scott ordered.

"Wait," a familiar voice called out over an intercom.

"Kitty," Bobby grinned. "Wait guys, it's cool I think."

Jean nodded. "Yep I can sense we're in no danger" she agreed as they watched the chopper land and Kitty was there to open the door. "How'd you get here?"

"It's a long story, but I kind of stowed away," she admitted before quickly scanning the faces for Bobby and running over to him and kissing him. "Missed you."

"Missed you more," Bobby grinned.

Emma looked as if she were going to vomit as did Scrambler.

"Can we just get out of here before they find us," Scrambler finally spoke up as he entered the chopper.

"Where are we going," BlockBuster growled.

"We're going to eliminate the man who captured us all," Lady Mastermind said as she emerged from the cockpit. "And I know exactly where he is."

Okay next chapter is the dramatic conclusion of Weapon X's story arch with tragic ramifications and also concludes Book I. R/R.


	19. Weapon X Part V

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

Charles Xavier sat in his study, and reviewed the Institute financial records as he tried to not think about his current predicament, a futile attempt. Since Scott had left things had been quiet, almost like the eery calm before the storm; he anticipated an invasion force could be at his doorstep at any minute and he felt powerless in what he could do. Though confident that the mansion's defense systems could adequately protect the children inside for a while, who knows how long they would last. He had to admit that his mind was more preoccupied with the children not under his roof at the time. Neither his government contacts nor Cerebro had drawn out any successful leads. "It's all up to Scott now," he thought and worried he would only lose another of his children.

The Professor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door and immediately sensed the last of his X-Men, Dani Moonstar. "Come in Dani," he spoke up.

Dani entered but stopped at the doorway. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," she said as she glanced at the documents that covered up most of his desks, and the ledger in his lap.

"No, merely some minor paper work, please sit down," he said with a warm and inviting tone.

Dani nodded approaching his desk and then taking a seat. "I was just curious if you got any leads, heard from Scott or anything," she asked.

"I'm afraid not," the Professor sighed as he sat back. "Dani, I know you are worried but we mustn't lose hope..." he began when suddenly a beeping noise interrupted him. "My video phone," he said as he pressed a button on his desk.

A phone rose out of the side of his desk and a screen folded up. "Professor," a familar voice called out as a the picture became clear.

"Scott," the Professor responded with surprise and smiled as the picture became a bit clearer. Dani's head rose and her face brigthened.

"Sir we found them," Scott called out with a smile as Jean appeared behind him, smiling at the Professor.

"Well not all of us," she pointed out. "But we're on our way to," she explained.

The Professor smiled. "Jean you are alright, thank goodness, but what about the others," he asked with concern.

"Kitty, and Bobby are with us, but they still have Kurt, Paige, Jubilee, Logan, and Ororo," Scott explained.

"What about Rogue?"

"That's a bit more complicated," Scott began. "We'll have to explain that later, but we have someone who wants to talk to you?"

"Hello Charles," Sean Cassidy said as he appeared on the view screen.

"Hello Sean, I'm glad to see your in one piece and there to keep a look out for my students. But could you please appraise me of the situation?"

Sean nodded. "It seems a man we both know all to well is back, William Stryker."

"Stryker is behind this," Xavier frowned. "I must admit it does fit perfectly."

"He's using mutants for military purposes, both as soldiers and as testing," Sean shook his head. "With Scott and Ms. Frost's help among other factors we managed to escape during an operation to capture the Juggernaut, and now we are en route to his compound. We're sending you the coordinates we discovered, we'd hope you'll past them to the Department of Defense and apprise them of the situation, I fear if Stryker isn't stopped soon, the prisoners lives could be in grave danger."

Charles nodded. "Of course my friend, I will ensure you get the assistance you need if I have to talk to the President himself," he said.

"I'm sure you will."

"One last thing Sean, please watch our my children," the Professor said softly.

Sean nodded. "I'll do my best, Cassidy out," he said as the phone closed.

"Well it looks all is not hopeless," Charles said as he looked up at Dani who had taken the whole conversation in but remained silent.

"Where are they headed," Dani asked. "I need to go," she said firmly ready to fight any objection he might have

The Professor slowly nodded. "I thought you would say that, and it seems your team-mates are going to need all the help they can get. I suggest you find Mr. Beaubier, I have a few calls to make" he said as he picked up his phone and began to dial as Dani ran off to find the Canadian speedster.

Scene Scene

Stryker slammed his fist into the wall as he watched another of his soldiers fall as the weather witch thrashed him. The battle suits were not being nearly as effective as they were suppose to be and ever since she had been released he had slowly began to lose control of the situation and it evolved into a stalemate. He had the men and weapons to keep the mutants contained but not to subdue them. "We need to end this once and for all," he said.

"Sir," one of his technicians asked with confusion in his tone.

"Send in our operatives."

Meanwhile Logan took a knee to catch his breath after fighting off another of Stryker's armored soldiers. "What I wouldn't' do for a cigar," he muttered.

Jubilee rushed over to him. "Are you okay," she asked as she examined his beaten up and bleeding body, which was covered by his equally ravaged clothes.

"I'm fine kid," Logan smiled but then frowned as he saw the soldiers, both the injured and those still able to fight, pulling away from their attack.

Storm realized the lack of pursuit as well and quickly landed on the ground next to Logan. "It looks as if they are giving up."

"I know," he grunted.

"Isn't that good news," Jubilee chirped in.

"They're up to something, looks like they are just forming a perimeter, keep us contained till they unleash something else," he frowned.

"Agreed," Storm nodded. "I also am suspicious that they will indeed go in for the kill now, it seems they are done trying to take us down."

"I'm sure Stryker is pissed his flunkies haven't been able to subdue us yet, this was probably all just to test out those battle suits. If he is done with us, well lets just say it's a bad thing."

"Look they are parting in the middle," Jubilee pointed out and the two adult stood in front of her ready to fight.

"Stay out of the line of fire," Storm ordered her. "They might spare you if they do indeed to unleash everything on us."

"I can fight to," Jubiliee pleaded but was rebuffed by both her elders.

"They better hurry this up, If I'm going to die...," he began but stopped short and began to sniff, growling as he recognized the first scent immediately. "Two figures approaching, one of them's Creed,"he growled then gasped. "Wait a minute I recognize that scent..."

Two figures in black uniforms appeared at the center of the soldiers. Storm immediately took flight, before Logan could finish. "I hate to do this but we must take the advantage," she said as she prepared to aim, but then saw a familiar face. "Rogue," she gasped.

Rogue flew up in the air to meet her. "Hello Storm, I hate to do this but it has to be done" she said as she charged right into her.

Meanwhile Creed immediately charged at Logan and the two began to tackle each other, flying in every direction with equal amounts of anger and brute force.

Scene Scene

"ETA 15 minutes, Scott announced from the pilot's chair. "Okay ladies and gentlemen we have to figure out our game plan," he said. "Jean, Emma, and Lady Mastermind all have complete layouts of the compound from the pilot," he explained. The pilot was unconscious and tied up in the back of the aircraft.

"That means we all have to be with one of them at all times," Sean explained. "We don't know if we'll have the advantage of surprise or not, so everyone's going to have to keep their head up and prepare to improvise. Even if we do surprise them they still are armed to the teeth and very dangerous."

"And what if do not wish to get involved in your operation," Scrambler grumbled. "Some of us value our lives and do not have the luxury of revenge to blind us." Blockbuster grunted with indicating he agreed

"Well you could of said something when we were taking off," Bobby interjected.

"We didn't have much of a choice with the military chasing us," he snapped back.

"Well we could throw you out of the chopper if that would make you feel better," Lady Mastermind said looking him square in the eye. "So we can do that or you can shut up."

Scrambler quickly silenced himself and Emma smirked. "I like her," she thought.

"Now with that settled, we should be getting told to identify any second now," Lady Mastermind explained.

Suddenly the helicopter's machines began to beep widely. "Looks like they know who we are," Scott frowned as he looked at the radar, and saw several missiles headed straight for them. "Kitty can you phase us,"he asked.

"I'll try," Kitty nodded as she grabbed hold of the aircraft and concentrated. Three missiles flew through the helicopter as if it wasn't even there. "Can't hold much longer," she groaned as a few more missiles made it through.

"Come on Kit, there's only a few more," Bobby said trying to encourage her.

"I need to breathe," she gasped just as another missile was passing through the phased aircraft, becoming stuck into the floor.

"We have a slight problem," Sean muttered as he glanced at the armed missile right near their feet. "We need to land and now."

"Jean can you guide us down with your TK," Scott asked.

"I'll try," Jean nodded as she projected a field around the craft and began to ease it down. Just as she started another blast off the port side of the craft made the entire aircraft shake. "Another hit like that and we won't make it to the ground."

"Iceman create a slide for us to land," Sean said and Bobby moved to act.

"The facility is in the mountain, we'll have to walk," Emma frowned. "That is if they're defense systems don't blow us to bits."

Scott paused. "Wait Jean can you aim us to crash into the mountainside?"

"Are you nuts," Jean asked but then looked Scott in the eye and realized he had a plan. "Wait maybe you have something. "Kitty are you ready to phase again?"

"I guess so," Kitty nodded. "Wait you want to get inside the mountain?"

Sean paused for a second then grinned. "Brilliant, bloody brilliant," he managed to get out with a look of amazement on his face.

"Well here goes," Jean said as they neared the mountain. "Kitty prepare to phase in 5, 4, 3, 2,1... NOW!."

Kitty closed her eyes and clenched the helicopter as hard as she could just as the nose of the chopper was about to make an impact. The aircraft phased through the hard rock harmlessly, and with great luck, landed in the middle of one of the docking ports. Kitty let go and took a breath as the large vehicle skidded across the floor. "Not doing that again for a while," she said as Bobby caught her.

The alarms ran wild and soon many of the soldiers were rushing in to quell the invasion. "Alright people time to move, and fast," Sean said as he heard the sound of several weapons clicking.

"Yeah good luck with that," Scrambler said as he jumped out of the aircraft with his hands up. "I surrender." BlockBuster quickly followed suit and did the same.

"Those sellouts," Bobby yelled.

"Something tells me that wasn't the wisest move," Sean commented as he saw the soldiers continue to aim their weapons.

A few soldiers slowly approached and aimed their weapons. "Get on your knees, and put your hands behind your head." They did as they were told and weapons were pointed at them, they clicked.

Apparently Scrambler got the message and used his powers to disable the weapons and BlockBuster threw his assailant across the room. The other soldiers reacted in kind and opened fire.

"Now before they are distracted," Sean called out and the others all climbed out of the aircraft and began to try and get through the preoccupied soldiers.

"What about them," Kitty asked but Sean pulled her.

"Forget it lass, nothing we can do to save them," he explained and then took flight using his sonic scream on the soldiers who had realized the other mutants were making a break for it.

"Bobby ice them out," Scott said after everyone had made it through, amidst the gun fire. Bobby nodded and created a wall of ice that immediately received gunfire.

The group reached two corridors going in separate directions. "Which way," Sean questioned.

"The one on the left is to the holding area, the one on the right leads to the command center and Stryker," she said coldly before heading right. Scott followed after her before looking back at Sean.

"We'll take control of the command center, you free the prisoners," he said almost ordering the older mutant, but the Irishmen held his tongue. Emma quickly followed after Scott.

"Oh no she doesn't," Jean said as she went right as well.

"So much for staying with the telepaths," Kitty shrugged as she, Sean and Bobby went left just as the ice wall was shattered.

Scene Scene

"What do you mean they got in," Stryker snarled as he shook one of his aides, then pushed him away. "This can't be happening," he growled then calmed down. "Well at least you nailed two of them. But get the rest of them and tell the men not to hesitate," he growled. "Now for some good news," he said as he glanced over at his monitors. Wolverine was finally being subdued by Sabretooth, giving his men time to regroup and prepare his last piece of weapons technologies. "Excellent, putting the implant in his head this time worked quite well, hopefully Creed won't tear his head off first, though Wolverine won't give up easy," he thought. He pressed a button on the screen and the camera view changed to Storm and Rogue who were flying across, Storm's experience was obvious since she was winning, but her unwillingness to use brute force was apparent. "Now this could be very interesting."

Storm indeed was holding back, she had effectively used the wind to blow Rogue away several times, but refused to go in for the final hit to win the fight; she was confused and didn't want to hurt the team, who she felt was very confused. "Please Rogue, stop it," Storm pleaded once again.

"Ah already told you ah have to do this," she snapped back before charging at her again and this time getting her in the stomach. She flew up and then down on to Storm's shoulders, sending her into the ground. "Well time to do this," she thought as she removed one of her gloves.

Storm could here herself moaning as she opened her eyes and saw the ceiling, as well as Rogue rapidly approaching. She was hurting but staying down wasn't an option. "I hate to do this," she frowned as her eyes began to glow. A tornado formed above her and engulfed Rogue, spinning around at rapid speeds.

Rogue felt like she was on a never ending roller coaster, she was sure she was going to vomit but she had a job to do and she was going to do it. She tried to fly against the cyclone and got no where. "Damn it," she groaned but then got an idea and flew with the wind. After going around a few times she flew right out of the cyclone and toward the wall, slamming right into it. "Whoa." She regained her senses and headed straight for Storm again.

"Here we go again," Storm sighed as she stood up again and prepared to blow Rogue away. "What is wrong with this girl, is there anyway to get through to her," she sighed.

Rogue charged at her preparing to hit her again when suddenly Storm lay down her hands and just stood there waiting for her. Confused, the young mutant landed next to her. "What is this," she challenged, suspicion in her tone.

"I'm done fighting you," Storm sighed. "If your going to take me down, you better do it. But if you wish to know what I think, its that you aren't the type of person who would take out someone who was defenseless."

"Yeah your right," Rogue sighed as she turned away for a second then sighed. "But ah'm sorry," she said before slapping her bare hand on Storm's cheek, draining the weather mutant to knock her unconscious. Rogue's eyes began to glow. "Well it's done," she sighed, glanced at Storm then ran out into the corridor. She pushed through several soldiers until she reached an empty corridor and a box on the wall with warning signs on it. "I hope this works," she said as her eyes began to glow.

The soldiers paid little attention as they re-entered with a new weapon attached to their armor. The one in the lead glared at Logan, ready to fight.

Logan was wrestling with Creed, it was a typical fight between the two, little surprises except Creed hadn't said much. "So hair bag, don't you want to run your mouth before you kill me," Logan grunted as he flipped Sabretooth in the wall. Sabretooth merely growled as he got back up and charged at him. "Well guess Stryker has you under his leash, he'll make you sleep outside if you talk out of turn."

He wasn't paying attention to the four soldiers who were ready to re-enter the fray. "General, the upgrade is ready," a Lieutenant said over his communicator.

"Then fire," Stryker snapped back.

"But Sabretooth is in the way."

"Collateral damage, he would of became a liability eventually, DO IT."

"You heard him," the Lieutenant said as he prepared to aim right at the battling mutants.

Jubilee sat over the weakened Storm and pulled her over to the side, propping her up. "It's going to be okay Storm," she said and got a moaning as an answer. "Well at the very least your showing signs of life," the girl shrugged. She looked up and saw the soldiers preparing to fire.

"Oh my god, LOGAN," she exclaimed and created as bright a firework as she could right at the soldiers as they were ready to fire.

Logan, caught the blast in the corner of his eye, then heard an energy blast and then a scream as he pushed Sabretooth off him again. He saw the four soldiers grabbing their eyes as if they had been blinded, and glanced over at one of the walls, which had a smoldering blast mark into it. Below it lay the motionless body of Jubilee. "No," he exclaimed and slit Creed's throat as the other mutant prepared to fight again, then rushed to her side. "Kid, wake up," he said as he shook her.

"Hey," she groaned. "Good they missed you," she groaned.

"Don't worry kid we're gonna get you some help alright," he said as he began to tear up just a little bit.

"Yeah sure," she coughed. "Look I just want you to know something, and tell the others," she began and he tried to protest but she shook her head. "No, just thank you, for this time, my life it wasn't going anywhere, cough cough, but you guys at least gave me hope for a little bit, cough, gave me family. Can you just tell them that."

"Yeah kid, of course," he nodded and watched as she closed her eyes. He looked at her then slowly lay her body down. He stood up, glancing back to see Creed still clenching his ripped throat, not healed yet. Then he looked up at the quartet of murderers standing before him, they would go first then Stryker. He began to charge at them as they readied their recharged weapons, no smart remarks here, just pain. Fueled by rage he began to slice into them, the restraint Charles Xavier had instilled in him was eroded. There would be no holding back.

Storm awoke, realizing what had happened and looked up to see Jubilee's motionless body and turned to see Logan's savage display. "Logan," she yelled out, but then everything went black.

Everything went black, the Testing Area, all the corridors, the holding area, and the command center. In one empty corridor, was the one person who understood what had happened.

"It worked," Rogue breathed with excitement her hands glowing with electricity, as an electrical conduit sparked up in front of her.

Scene Scene

In the Command Center, Stryker sat in his chair clenching at the arms. From what he had seen, his attempt to eliminate Wolverine had failed, all it did was kill that child and thus unleash the beast, who now was preying his corridors. Not just him, those pests were all over his corridors, trying to find their way to him. "Well I'm not going without a fight," he snarled and reached under his desk in the dark. It was still there, he could feel his weapon as it clicked for him. He now knew what he had to do, and smiled as the emergency lights brought minimal light to the room.

"Sir what are your orders," one of his aides asked.

Stryker stood up and headed for the doors. "I suggest you and any other man gets out of here, and live to fight another day," he said and exited the room.

Scene Scene

In his holding cell, Kurt stared into the dark corridor of the holding area, with frustration. He couldn't believe his sister was acting this way, and she was also so cryptic as well, he had become convinced she was trying to tell him something, but what? His thoughts were interrupted when any light in the holding area just disappeared. "Vow this even a little dark for me," he said to himself as he looked out. Despite the darkness, his nocturnal eyes allowed him to see with little trouble. He glanced down at his collar, the normal light that emitted from it was gone. "Vell vill you look at that," he said to himself and concentrated.

Without trouble he teleported out of his cell and into the corridor. He glanced down the hall and could see at the entrance the guards were all standing in the darkness, a bit confused. "It's checkout time," he said as he glanced at the other cells and spotted Paige. "Paige vake up,"he called out.

Paige had finally fallen asleep in her little cell, when she opened her eyes she quickly remembered she had been imprisoned. "Kurt," she called out for all she saw was darkness. "Are you out there?"

"Good your awake, can you get out," he asked. "Your powers should vork now."

Paige was confused, she still felt the collar around her neck, but if Kurt had escaped, maybe it was worth a try. She concentrated on her hand, changing it into a metal, then punched open her cell door. She rushed out and met up with Kurt. "Well that was a little loud,"

Another crash was heard. "Not as loud as me petite," the familiar voice of Gambit said and he made a card in his hand glow, giving them some light. "Thought I'd join the party," he shrugged. "I'm sure the jailers will be coming, and since we'd already made the noise," Remy began before sprinting over to several cells and charging the glass. "Stand back ladies and gents," he said before the glass shattered open.

The other mutants poured out and charged the entrance of the holding area when it burst open.

"I guess they heard you," Kurt whispered to Remy as they prepared to fight whatever was coming to charge them.

"Relax ah ain't no soldier," a familiar voice spoke out.

"Rogue," Kurt smiled as he ran over to his sister. "Vait I thought you vere.." he began.

"It's a long story, lets just say ah wasn't exactly straight with ya before," she said as she hugged her brother back. Her hand sparked, causing his fur to stand up on end.

"Vait that's new," he observed. "Electricity that's new, vait did you have something to do with the power outage."

Rogue nodded. "Ah been waiting for my opportunity to get past these jokers, but ah had to drain a little bit of Storm," she sighed. "But she's near Logan so ah thought she might be okay, but come one we have to go help him."

"Not our problem," Arclight sneered as she, Scalp Hunter, Grizzly, and several other mutants pushed past them and bolted for the door. Kurt observed that besides Paige and Gambit, only Sabra and Wright had stuck around.

"That's gratitude for yah," Paige huffed.

"Well we'll be happy to help you," Wright said in his rich british accent. "Micromax, agent of MI-6 at your service," he said. Sabra simply gave a nod.

"Hello cherie," Gambit winked and went to kiss her hand but she pulled it away.

"Ah don't even want to ask," she rolled her eyes before leading the way out, amidst the darkness, alarms, and gun fire.

Scene Scene

The armored door of the command center was blasted open and one man and three woman poured inside. "Figures he'd run off before we'd get here," Emma huffed at the seemingly empty room.

"Maybe so but he left us something," Jean said and used her Telekinesis to lift a skinny technician, who had been hiding behind some of the larger equipment.

"Do your worst I'm a soldier and I can take it," he said.

"Chair," Emma motioned, Scott pulled one in front of them and Jean lowered the soldier in the chair. "This might hurt," Emma said. "Wait, Might? Who am I kidding this will hurt," she as she placed her hands on his head and began to dig into his head, he moaned in pain as she did this without restraint, as Scott and Jean watched on.

"Normally I would find this unethical, but under the circumstances I guess we have no choice," Jean commented and waited for a response but got none. "Scott," she asked. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh yeah right," Scott said as he looked back at her, he was obviously distracted.

"What's wrong," she asked as she could tell how distraught he was.

"It's nothing," he tried to assure her. "Nothing I can tell you about," he thought as he glanced back at Emma and thought of the price of her help.

Jean fold her arms and shook her head. "Nothing? Your so transparent, obviously something's on your mind," she sighed.

"I just really want to get Stryker, he has a lot to answer for," Scott said as he tried to convince her this was his only concern. "He killed John, captured all of you, and then today one of his thugs almost put a bullet in your head. If he had I'm not sure..." he paused as she came closer to him. "Look we just have to stop him," he said.

Jean sensed he was holding back a lot but this was not the time to pry. "I know we have to," she nodded. "But I know your hiding something, if you don't want to tell me it's okay," she nodded.

Scott paused. He knew he should tell her about his deal with Emma. "Okay here's the thing..." he began but was interrupted by the loud thud made by the soldier when he hit the ground after Emma released him.

"Seems our good friend Stryker has ordered a mass evacuation," Emma explained. "This charming fellow just got to call when we made our grand entrance."

"What about Stryker," Scott frowned.

"He apparently has a personal mode of escape, a plane in the hangar with a full armament and he was on his way down last reported. We might be able to catch him but we can't use our telepathy to track him since he's still wearing a neural repressor."

"We have to catch him," Scott demanded. "Who knows what he'll do with that armament."

"If you let me finish I'll tell you," Emma frowned. "His intention seems to be to clean up his mess as it were, by burying all of us."

"Move now," Scott ordered and rushed out to the corridor with Emma at his tale.

Jean turned back to Lady Mastermind who was kneeling over her father's dead body, which had done since they entered. Her face displayed a mix of sorrow and of rage. She looked up at Jean and sighed. "I am coming, he must pay," she nodded and the two went to join up with Scott and Emma.

In the corridor Emma grabbed Scott by the shoulder. Scott turned back while he continued to run. "What is it, we have work to do."

"Oh yes we do Scotty boy, just don't forget our agreement, and remember lips shut," she whispered just as Jean and Lady Mastermind could be seen catching up.

Scene Scene

Meanwhile in another dark corridor, Bobby, Kitty and Sean huddled behind an ice barrier as they were showered by gunfire. Sean clenched an AK-47 he managed to get his hands on, getting up every so often to fire.

"You know all things considering this ain't half bad, especially since we're in the dark. Almost romantic huh?" Bobby grinned as Kitty was huddled up close to him, bandaging his shoulder which had been grazed by a bullet.

Kitty smacked him in the head and rolled her eyes. "Just for the record this doesn't count for a night out, as soon as we get out of this you owe me dinner and a movie buster."

"Yee have to get out of this first," Sean frowned. "So why don't yee get off your arse and do something?"

Bobby shrugged and looked over at Kitty. "What," she asked.

"Well you're the brains, think of something."

"Oh like so typical," she sighed then thought for a second before whispering something in Bobby's ear.

"Wow that might just work," he nodded, then iced up and stepped ahead away from the barrier.

"What are yee doing lad," Sean gasped as he saw the boy get up and in plain site.

"Hey guys take your best shot," he said before firing out several ice blasts.

"Has the boy gone mad," Sean wondered and turned to Kitty to only see she had gone missing. "And now where did she go." He turned back just in time to see Bobby get blasted to pieces.

"My god," Sean gasped.

"That was easy," one soldier was heard saying as he and his group slowly approached the debris.

"You've got that right," a familiar voice rang out and the soldiers looked behind them to catch Bobby and Kitty phase out from the floor. Bobby immediately set out a blast, binding them together with ice. Bobby turned to Kitty. "Good plan, we should do that again."

"Like there ever was any doubt," she grinned. "You can come out now Sean," she said.

"Yee could give a man a little warning, you kids almost gave me a bloody heart attack ," he frowned.

"Relax," Bobby said as he began to go down the corridor. "I mean no harm done, nobody got shot, its smooth sailing..."

"Quiet," Sean whispered as he grabbed Bobby's mouth and listened for a second. "Footsteps," he whispered and then leaned up against the wall, preparing to take on whatever was about to come around the corridor. Bobby and Kitty followed suit. "Okay on the count of 3, we'll jump them. 1... 2... 3...

"Voah there," the familiar voice of Kurt rang out as Sean popped out with his fire arm. "Nice to see you guys too," he said with his hands up, with his group of mutant allies, all who seemed just as battle worn as Sean and his associates.

"Kurt," Kitty smiled as she gave him a big hug. "And Paige, and Gambit, and more people, wait where did Rogue come from."

"Rogue, what's she doing with you," Bobby demanded. "Last I checked you switched sides."

"Look sorry about before but that's what I needed yah to think," Rogue explained.

"Jah she created the power outage that freed us," Kurt explained. "Ve'd still be stuck in the holding area if it vasn't for her," he said, in adamant defense of his sister.

"Ah don't really care how yah feel about me right now, we need to help Logan before its too late," she said.

Suddenly a group of soldiers began to come storming down the corridor. "It seems we have yet more to deal with," Micromax commented as he hung on to Sabra, who was keeping him from falling to the floor.

"Remy don't care how tired he might be, he'll keep fighting till we all get out of here," Gambit said definetely and winked at Rogue who just scoffed. Sean and Bobby exhibited similar sentiment as Bobby readied his hand with ice and Sean reloaded his firearm. But to their surprise the soldiers simply kept going down the corridor with little regard for the group of mutants.

"I admit I'm new to all this adventuring, but aren't they suppose to attack us," Paige asked.

"Aye, but something is going on here," Sean began. "The only reason they wouldn't engage us is because they have new orders."

"They're evacuating," Bobby spoke up. "Jeanie just dropped me a line, Stryker's going to blow this place to bits."

"Just great," Sean frowned. "Well we better move, and fast."

"But Logan and Storm," Rogue said adamantly.

"Too late," a familar voice grunted from the darkness.

"Logan," Kitty smiled, but she quickly sighed in horror as he appeared out the darkness, carrying a lifeless Jubilee. He was drenched in blood, which everyone knew was mostly not his.

"Mein Got," Kurt sighed while his fellow students looked in shock, not being able to speak. Remy charged a card, and flung it into the darkness, his eyes glowed with rage. Paige looked like she was going to collapse.

Storm appeared behind Logan, looking a bit winded and battered, but otherwise fine. Her face told it all, despite her attempts to put a positive light on the situation. "Oh thank goodness you are all okay," she said as she approached, the others. "I see you have discovered what has happened," she sighed. "But we must press on," she said with determination.

Sean nodded in agreement. "Looks like we have everyone accounted for, we better just contact Cyclops and the others and tell them to meet us in the docking port...," he was about to continue when Logan started to move again.

"Sean do me a favor and make sure she gets the body's taken care of" he said as he motioned for Sean to take the body.

"Logan, where are you going," Storm questioned with confusion.

"I have business with an old associate," he said as he began to head out.

"But we need you here,.." Storm tried to continue but Logan blew her off and continued to walk.

Sean rolled his eyes and chased after him, getting in front of him. "Look I know yuir hurting, but this is no time to..."

"Get out of my way," Logan growled. "I won't ask you again."

Sean paused for a second. "I didn't want to do this," he sighed turned away, before punching Logan in the jaw. "Ouch that smarts," Sean said and shook his hand.

Logan rubbed his jaw and growled as he stood up. "Damn it Sean what's the big idea."

"No," Sean snapped. "What's the big idea with you, I need yee here to help me get them all out of here, not going off on some pointless mission of revenge. Knowing Stryker he's already has executed his exit strategy. And I bet his men aren't going to be to generous in helping us escape, we'll need all the muscle we can get to catch a lift. I know yee angry but yee want a risk even one of them lying beside her."

Logan paused for a second and sighed and glanced over at Bobby, Kitty, Paige, Rogue, and Kurt, then he began to walk back to the group. "You heard the man, we're getting out of here," he said before picking up Jubilee's body and heading in the direction toward the docking port.

Scene Scene

Scott's quartet finally reached the docking port and quickly looked around at the several aircrafts that were taking off during the evacuation. "Oh just great," Scott frowned. "He could be in any of these aircrafts."

"Look for the one that sticks out," Lady Mastermind suggested. "A personal craft would be smaller and knowing Stryker be unique considering his ego. Like say that one that's heading out right now," she suggested to a jet that was just about to launch out of the hanger.

"Jean get us over there," Scott said with out hesitating and Jean took the two of them in flight while Emma was left behind in a huff. "Faster," Scott said. "It's taking off now."

"I'm going as fast as I can Scott," Jean responded as she concentrated on getting them over there. "Almost there," she said as Stryker's jet was almost completely out of the hangar and it's engines revving up.

"We're not going to make it, push me toward them," Scott said and Jean gasped at him. "I know it's risky but it's the only way we'll save everyone," he explained.

Jean nodded with reluctance and let go as she sent him along with a strong push.

Scott landed with a thud on one of the wings of the craft and quickly gripped them so he wouldn't fall. "Perfect landing," he told himself as he aimed his visor at a vent on the roof of the craft. After blasting it open he managed to work his way over to it and crawled in. He quickly tumbled into a holding area adjacent to the cockpit where Stryker sat.

Scott got up and readied his visor. "This ends Stryker," Scott called out.

The General immediately swung around. "Oh it's you again boy, at last we meet again," he said and drew his side arm firing it at Scott just as Scott fired an optic blast. Both men were pushed back. Stryker immediately typed something into the controls before running past Scott.

"Oh no you don't," Scott snapped as he tackled the fleeing general. "Your not going anywhere," he said as he pinned the older man to the ground and grabbed his fire arm before he could reach it. "Your going to answer for your crimes."

"You and I have differing opinions on who the real criminals are," Stryker retorted. "But would you rather detain me, or your save your friends."

"Shut up," Scott snapped back.

"Oh please, my weapons are already locked on the mountain, they launch as soon as we're a safe distance away. Your friends are still there, last I checked," he said. "Your choice."

Scott paused for a second and punched Stryker hard in the nose before dropping him and sprinting to the cockpit.

"Thought so," the General smiled to himself as he got himself back up and rubbed his nose. He pulled a parachute out of the compartment and slid open a door. "See you in hell boy," he said before jumping out.

Meanwhile Scott frantically tried to abort the launch, but there was no way he could break the code. If only he could contact Kitty and get advice, but there was no time. He saw the count down and knew it was now or never and took the controls. "Jean, Professor, I know you can hear me, I'm sorry I have to do this, tell everyone I love them," he thought with as much clarity and as loud as he could.

Jean stood by the hanger with Emma and Lady Mastermind watching the plane fly off, she could only hope Scott would manage to stop Stryker. "Come on Scott," she prayed.

"You guys made it,' Kurt's voice could be heard as he and the others approached them after finding their way to the hangar.

"Thank goodness you found your way out," Storm said as he approached Jean. "But where is Scott," she asked.

Jean was about to respond when she grabbed her head, as if she was getting a telepathic message. "Scott," She cried out loud and fell to her knees. .

"Jean what is it," Storm asked as she grabbed her just as a large exlplosion could be heard.

"That plane just went down," Remy exclaimed as he looked out where Jean had been looking.

Jean and Emma both grabbed their heads in pain and cried with sorrow. "He's gone," Emma whispered.

Storm gasped. "Where is Scott, Jean where is he," she asked frantically.

"He was on the plane," Lady Mastermind spoke up. "He was trying to stop General Stryker."

"Not Scott,' Storm cried as she put her arms around Jean and the two began to cry together.

"Wait you mean..." Bobby began but he couldn't manage to get out the words, he just couldn't believe it, his eyes began to tear. Kitty grabbed hold of him and held him as close as she could, though her eyes were tearing just as much as his were.

"Stryker!" Logan roared and began to tear into the wall with his claws in an undirected rage.

"Scott," Paige sighed softly and began to cry as well Sean grabbed the girl and tried to provide comfort.

Rogue was speechless and merely rested her head against Kurt who began to speak softly. "I walk in the valley of the shadow of death..." he began to recite.

The other mutants present merely bowed their heads in respect and all was quiet but weeping and words of comfort for several minutes till Gambit broke the silence. "Do ya'll here that," he asked.

Sean perked up his ears and nodded. "Sounds like helicopters," he said and they turned to see a fleet of military helicopters coming across the horizon.

"Come to finish the job,' Logan growled. "Lucky them I really want to fight right now."

But before Logan could say anything a familar white blur blew into the docking port. Jean Paul and Dani appeared.

"Cavalry is here," Jean Paul bowed. "We aren't a little late are we?" he asked.

Dani's powers immediately picked up the enormity of the sorrow around and she fell to her knees. She looked up at Jean Paul as she began to weep. "We're too late."

Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier sat in his chair completely silent with a blank look on his face. "My son," he said to himself.

Okay that's the end of Weapon X. Interesting twist, I'm sorry to all the Scott and Jubes fans about their deaths, but you have to trust me on this. There's a method to my madness. There will be an epilogue to deal with the immediate fall out and set up things for Book II. Please Review I'd love input.


	20. Epilogue

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; Hurt is a song by Johnny Cash and is fully his property. This story is making me no money.

"_I hurt myself Today, to see if I still feel. I focused on the pain, the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting. Tried to kill_ _it all away, but I remember everything. What have I become, my sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt."- Johnny Cash "Hurt"_

It was unseasonably warm fall day, Storm had made sure of that. But while most people in Bayville, New York were out enjoying the weather, the grounds of the Xavier Estate held a much more melancholy atmosphere. On the main lawn a modest group of people, dressed primarily in black. Most of them were the student body of the Institute, but there were other guests as well, including the Brotherhood, there to support Alex Summers, brother of the deceased. The priest from the local church, an acquaintance of Kurt was saying some words of comfort to those gathered.

Dani Moonstar sat toward the back, in a vain attempt to avoid the atmosphere flooded with emotion. Of course this plan failed when Paige and Sam decided to sit with her, Paige being very distraught at the loss of her roommate. Despite this Dani enjoyed their company, and no matter how far she'd sit away, escaping the sadness was impossible. The emotions coming off telepaths like Jean and Emma were bad enough as it was. She thought about how isolated Jean had become and how long she might grieve. She also senses the attempts to suppress emotion made by Bobby and Logan. Of course Kitty was just as loud and energetic in her thoughts as she was when she talked, and her sadness and worry for her friends rang clearly. The intense anger emanating from Alex Summers was also evident, she realized how much he really did care for his brother. The younger mutants emotions were all intense as well, for the most part they'd never experienced such a loss. There were only two blank slates in the entire group, Professor Xavier, who Dani expected could keep himself contained and shielded better then anyone, and the mutant known as Gambit. Dani glanced at him, it was if he weren't even there, a blank slate. What was he hiding.

"You okay," Sam said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah just fine," Dani nodded as she turned her attention away from the mysterious mutant and back to the service.

Kurt fiddled with his hands as he anxiously waited for the priest to finish his speech. He was so nervous. "Vhy did I have to speak about Scott," he thought then sighed almost ashamed for even thinking that. It wasn't that he did not want to, he just didn't know what he could say that was right. But if he hadn't stepped up no one would of.

"You'll be fine," the familiar voice of his sister Rogue said as he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. "You can do this."

"Thanks," he sighed as he watched Angelo approach the front of the ceremony.

"Hey everyone," the young Spanish mutant managed a smile as he looked up at the group in front of him. He took a deep breath and began to talk. Jubilee was a wonderful person, heck wonderful doesn't do her justice. She just had this energy in her that made her glow and make everyone around her feel good. When we were on the streets together, back in LA, she always was happy, telling jokes, smiling, getting excited about the silliest things, and making sure the rest of us were feeling alright. If you weren't smiling, it was like you became her mission, and she wouldn't leave you alone till she got you to smile," he said then paused and sighed. He felt a tear run down his cheek.

"I remember the first time we met, I was looking for something to eat so I go to this mall food court. Of course I didn't have any money, so I kind of borrowed a couple slices of pizza. Security chased me all over, until I turn down this dead end. I thought I was nailed for sure when this arm pulls me into the air condition duct. It was Jubilee and we've been," he paused. "We were friends ever since. God I could go on forever with the times we had and I don't want to believe... that they're over," he said as he began to break down in tears. Ray and Evan got up each took a side of him. "I love you Jubes, we all do," he said looking up in the sky. "And I will see you again," he managed to say before completely breaking down, Ray and Evan walked him back to his chair as they tried to consul him.

Kurt nodded at the previous speaker as he past him on his way to the front, and the other boy managed to give him an encouraging smile.

The blue mutant felt a bit uneasy under his image inducer, crowds had never been his thing to begin with. But though he understood the reason they had to keep the real for Scott and Jubilee's deaths a secret, lying in a eulogy just didn't seem right. At least it was plausible, a rock climbing accident was a good cover story. Regardless, he knew he'd have to make the best of what he had to work with.

"Greetings mein friends," Kurt said as he began. "I vas asked to say a few things about Scott, but I'm sure no matter vhat I say it wouldn't be enough. Scott was a lot of things to a lot of people, a friend, a classmate, a student, a brother, a leader, but vhatever he vas he was dedicated nonetheless. Sometimes he'd be a big help, and other times he could be a real pain, but his intentions were good, he just vanted to protect people, especially people he cared about. He always trie to be a hero and that's exactly vhat he vas, everyday of his life, up to the end," Kurt sighed and tried to maintain his composure as he took a breath.

"Now I know ve all have different beliefs, different ideas about death and vhat might happen next, but it is my professed belief Scott and Jubilee are in a better place right now, looking down on us. And no one is more deserving."

Kurt glanced up into the sky for a minute then took another deep breath before continuing. "I would like to finish up with a quick prayer," he asked and bowed his head.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:  
he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the  
paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the  
shadow of death; I will fear no evil: for thou  
art with me; thy rod and thy staff they  
comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the  
presence of mine enemies: thou anointest  
my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all  
the days of my life; and I will dwell in the  
house of the Lord for ever."

Kurt made the sign of the cross then returned to his seat, next to his sister.

The Professor wheeled himself to the front. "That completes our service, there is a reception in the main foyer, where lunch will be served. I would like all the students and faculty to gather in the common room at 5:00 pm this afternoon. And thank you to all the guests who were able to attend," he said solemnly before wheeling himself back toward the house.

As the gathered mourners began to disperse, Jean immediately headed straight to the mansion without saying a word to anyone. Her parents, who both looked concerned, began to chase after her. Emma similarly ran off as she fought off tears.

Most of the other guests headed toward the mansion, as Kurt was greeted by a couple of his friends. "See yah did fine," Rogue said as she patted her brother on the back.

"No one could of said it better," Kitty smiled at her friend as she leaned up against Bobby, who seemed obviously distracted.

"Danke," Kurt said softly. He glanced at Bobby and noticed how quiet he had been. "Maybe ve should head over and get something to eat," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Rogue agreed as she tugged her brother along, while Kitty attempted to do the same to Bobby.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," Bobby said as he slid away from her.

Kitty was about to protest but Kurt intruded. "Go on Katzchan," he said and gave her a look, which he hoped she'd understand. She nodded and left the two alone. They stood in silence for a minute before Kurt spoke. "You've been real quiet, so vhat's going on."

"Nothing's going on, can't a guy just be quiet without being asked why," Bobby snapped back at him. "I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm the Iceman," he fumed.

"Cool as a cucumber I see," Kurt retorted and Bobby glared at him. "Come on mein friend, you can't keep holding in your feelings, you've been keeping something in ever since it happened. Kitty's vorried about you, ve all are."

Bobby paused and hung his head. "I know, and I don't like to do this to her, but the last thing anyone needs around here is another person whose having issues, we have plenty of people expressing their emotions around here," he frowned.

"Ve don't need people waiting to explode either," Kurt countered. "I can understand if you don't vant to look weak in front of her, but I promise to keep it between the two of us."

"It's nothing," Bobby frowned and was silent for a moment. "You want to worry about someone, worry about Jeanie, she's completely fallen apart. Why did that idiot have to go and get himself killed, he should of known what this would do to all of us," he snapped. "Typical Scott, always have to be the hero, protect everyone, and where did it get him? Stryker got away anyway."

"But he stopped the missiles," Kurt began.

"Yeah but he didn't have to do it on his own, he could of gotten our help, but no he always had to take the dangerous assignment," Bobby frowned. "He shouldn't of even of been in that situation, he was just a kid like us and now he's dead. It's just not fair you know, why us? Can you answer me that question."

Kurt sighed and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "There are a bunch of people back at that mansion who probably are thinking the same thing, I know I am," he sighed. "But I remind myself of my belief that God has a plan."

Bobby calmed down a bit and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how someone like you, with all you've gone through, can have so much faith. I hope your right about that better place," he sighed. "If it does exist, it would at least give me a chance to yell at him for being so damn heroic."

"Vell I guess that's one way to look at it," Kurt shrugged.

"So are you going to teleport us back to the mansion before Jamie eats all the finger sandwiches?"

Kurt just grinned and grabbed his friends hand before the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Scene Scene

When the other mourners had dispursed the Brotherhood had remained, mostly since Alex didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Under Lance's advisement they had decided to simply let him mourn in his own way, but also not leave him by himself. But after a while several of the hood boys were getting a bit aggitated. The pushed St. John toward Lance who was sitting observing

"Need something," Lance asked the Australian mutant.

"Well mate yah see me and the boys we was just wondering well could..."he managed to say before being interrupted.

"Wewanttohitthereceptionsowecantakeallthefood," Pietro spat out and shrugged at St. John. "Hey you were too slow."

Lance sighed and shrugged. "Fine, go, I'll wait for him, just don't steal it all we are at a funeral, and make sure to save some for me, this might take a while."

"No worries," Emma said as she returned, apparently at least partially recovered. "Just let me handle it" she said as she passed Lance before he could protest. She came up behind Alex and put her arms around him. "Come on dear I think its time we start to head out."

"Back off," he frowned to her surprise. "I'm not my brother so you shouldn't pretend I am," he snapped. "I know you loved him, not me and I will not be a place holder," he snapped.

Emma was speechless for a moment then sighed deeply. "Your right," she agreed and her tone became more business oriented. "Fine I respect your wishes, I just hope you don't intend to completely severe our affiliation, there is still much we can do for each other. I hope your intention not to be your brother's replacement does not only apply to me."

"Don't worry I have no intention of ever being an X-Man," he said with disgust. "Now if you would just leave me alone. You can tell Lance I'm not going to do anything so he doesn't need to worry."

"Understood," Emma nodded and walked off. "He wants us to go, he'll be fine," she said to Lance as she passed him.

Lance looked over at Alex and gave him an encouraging nod before following suit.

Alex looked over to see that Wolverine had dismissed the grave diggers and taken over the assignment. He walked over to the feral mutant and didn't say a word, only picking up one of the discarded shovel and started to dig. Logan simply nodded and continued at his work.

Scene Scene

"Is there anything left," Kitty fumed as she hunted what was left of the catered spread after the Brotherhood had swooped in. "I knew it was a bad idea to invite those nitwits, but does anyone listen to me, of course not," she frowned then sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself," she sighed. Though she realized there wasn't many other people to talk to, everyone else seemed to be either grieving or trying to help those people. But the one person she wanted to help wasn't being cooperative. Bobby was refusing to let her know how he really felt, how he was hurting, which she knew he was doing for "her sake." "That lunkhead," Kitty said to herself then sighed as she thought about her boyfriend. "But he's my lunkhead."

Kitty's thoughts were interrupted when Jamie tapped her on the shoulder. "Kitty those people asked me to get you," he said and pointed to a couple, who Kitty recognized to be Jean's parents.

"Thanks Jamie," she said and approached the Grey's. Though she met them briefly when Bobby introduced them before the service, she had no clue why they would want to talk to her. "I was told you asked for me?"

"Yes your Bobby's friend, the one who can walk through walls right," Jean's mother asked.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded, a little peeved she was being called his "friend" but she'd let it slide. "How can I help you."

"Well actually, I think your aware of how our daughter has been acting, and she'd held herself up in her room again, she won't even eat," Jean's father, Dr. Grey explained. "We'd made a plate for her, if you'd just go in there and drop it off and just make sure she's alright."

Kitty nodded. "Oh of course, I mean we all want to make sure Jean's okay," she said and the three headed up the stairs to Jean's room. When they arrived at the door to Jean's room, Kitty took the plate of food and phased through.

"Hey Jean, hate to barge in but your parents are really worry so, I'm just going to," she began to say when she entered until catching a glimpse of a shocking sight, dropping the plate in surprise. "What's going..." she began to say.

Outside Jean's parents waited anxiously till Kitty stumbled through the door, looking a bit dazed. Dr. Grey grabbed the girls arm to steady her. "Are you alright," he asked.

"Uh yeah," Kitty yawned. "I guess I'm just tired.."

"How's Jean," Mrs Grey asked.

Kitty paused for a second before she spoke as she tried to gather her thoughts. "She was resting, and said she'd eat and come out later, but not to bother her for now," she said and headed back downstairs, still looking a bit dazed.

Scene Scene

Sean Cassidy stood out on the terrace, smoking his pipe, as he watched the day wear down to its end. Despite all the tragic events that had preceded his arrival to the grounds, he had to admit a part of him was content to be settling down at the Institute. It was a beautiful place where he could finally do some real good.

"Hello Sean," a friendly voice said from behind him and he turned around as Storm appeared aside him.

"Ororo," he smiled at her. "What do I owe the pleasure of yee company."

"Just getting some air," she sighed and was quiet for a moment. "The rumor going around the children is your staying on here."

Sean nodded. "Aye its true, actually Charles had pretty much convinced me before this whole mess started, and after what happened I feel this is where I belong."

"Well I'm glad to here it, we're going to need all the help we can get running this place," she sighed. "The responsibility Scott took was amazing for a boy his age, he really helped keep all the students in line. Jean as well, and it looks like she's going to be very distracted for the time being. I fear Logan will be even worse, he's very angry. Even the Professor will not be his old self for quite some time, I knew he'd be effected by losing any student but Scott was so special to him, to all of us," she sighed and was quiet for a minute, Sean put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't mean to put all this pressure on you, but I fear we have a large void that needs to be filled if we have any chance of truly helping these children."

Sean listened attentively and nodded. "No need to apologize, I understand what I've gotten me self into, and I must admit being responsible for so many super powered children can be a bit overwhelming. But if we don't take care of these kids, no one will."

Before their conversation could continue they were interrupted when a man approached the two older mutants.

"Agent Duncan," Storm said and the man nodded.

"I hate to interrupt but I have to be leaving soon but there is something we need to talk about first, and Charles has made himself unaccessible."

"Well say yee peace," Sean said gruffly and puffed on his pipe.

"First off I must say I'm glad to hear you are staying on Mr. Cassidy. Your law enforcement resume will go very far in helping to reassure those superiors in the government that know the truth about this school."

"Glad to be of service," Sean said sarcastically. "Now these superiors wouldn't happen to know anything about how Stryker was able to maintain such an elaborate operation, would they?"

Fred sighed. "I guess I deserve that," he shook his head. "And as of now we are still investigating to find out who knew what about what was authorized. One thing is clear, someone helped Stryker with the authorization knew where it was, but whether they knew what it was for is unclear. But now in the dust a whole lot more military operatives at all levels either know about mutants or have theories about what was going on."

"Is there possibility of exposure to Congress or even the public," Storm questioned.

"At this point it seems that those who have been enlightened to the situation are just as eager as those who already knew to keep this thing under wraps as long as we can, and until we can properly handle any public response."

"What do you mean handle," Sean questioned.

"I resent that," Fred frowned. "If you don't already know me, maybe Charles will clue you in that I in no way wish mutants any harm, and have spent my career in the Bureau trying to help them and protect them from exposure to a potentially hostile public," he said sternly and looked Sean right in the eye.

Sean smiled at him and nodded. "I guess if Charles trusts you, I can afford to," he nodded. "So what was it you wanted to tell us."

Fred nodded and sighed with relief as the tension seemed to erode a little bit. But he then remained himself of the seriousness of the situation. "Well besides some of Stryker's men managing to fall under the radar, we have reason to believe the General himself may still be alive,"

"What," Storm gasped as Sean growled.

"We never found any remains, but we are still looking as well as tracing down his backers. He is officially considered a top priority fugitive and all known previous affiliates are being monitored to see if he reaches out to them."

Sean shook his head. "That sneaky weasel," he frowned. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually there is," Fred said and looked at both of them blankly. "Keep a low profile, especially in regard to your training and team activities, you can still recruit mutants but no more mass team operations, if you need to track someone down, call me. There are people watching you, trying to figure this place out. For the time being you must do all you can to act with discretion and make sure the children do as well. That means no slip ups at school and using their powers to a minimum except behind closed doors. Also do your best to keep Wolverine corralled."

"I assure you, we will do all we can to make sure that to on lookers that this merely a private boarding school," Storm said.

"I'll talk to Logan," Sean added. "But understand even what we can do in regards to his actions are limited."

Fred nodded. "I understand. If you need anything don't hesitate to contact me, Charles knows how. And remember to be careful, there's a possibility that the Weapon X incident is only the beginning and the worse is yet to come." Fred shook Sean's hand before heading out to the front of the house to his car.

Scene Scene

Rogue was walking down one of the Institute corridor when she stumbled upon a conversation.

"Have you seen Remy," Evan asked Ray as he walked over to him and Tabitha, who were in the middle of flirting.

"Nah, I haven't seen him since the service," Ray shrugged. "Maybe he's taking a nap."

"Or stealing stuff," Tabs commented. "I wouldn't put it past him, especially in this place. Got to love him."

"Yeah," Evan grinned. "I just wanted to ask him how long he was going to stick around."

"Not long I bet," Ray said. "This isn't really his scene. Though maybe if we track him down we could convince him."

"I wish, he'd definitely liven things up around here," Tabs shrugged. "But I doubt it."

"Hey guys what's up," Angelo said as his head literally stretched into the conversation.

"Nothing, just talking about Gambit," Ray said.

"You haven't seen him," Evan asked.

Angelo paused and thought. "Oh wait yeah he was just outside hanging by the garage, don't what he was up to."

Upon hearing this, Rogue quickly ran off to the garage. She got there just in time to hear one of the motorcycles, either Scott's or Logan's, pulling out of the front gate. "Why that swamp rat," she fumed and immediately took flight.

Remy was cruising down an isolated rural rode, as he broke in the bike he had "borrowed." It was a good ride and he hoped to hold on to it for a while, he'd bring it back eventually, since something told him he'd probably end up back there one of these days. Some of those kids were very important to him, some of those X-Men might come in handy, and that girl with the white streak intrigued him. But he had some obligations to fulfill and besides the open road was a calling, so for now he took in the peaceful and empty road.

The peaceful ride would be interrupted when a figure suddenly appeared smack in the middle of the road. Remy broke hard in a vain attempt to avoid an accident but he knew he wasn't slowly down in time to hit the person, who he recognized as he got closer. "You," he gasped as he was about to hit the X-Girl with the white streak, but in the blink of an eye she moved out of the way. "What da heck," he muttered as the bike finally stopped. "Where did she go?"

"Right here ya thief," she said as she tapped his shoulder as she flew above him.

Remy nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. "What's the big idea, sneaking up on old Gambit?"

"Ah could ask you the same thing, sneaking off without telling anyone, and taking things that ain't yours," she fumed.

"Hey look Gambit stayed for the service and it was lovely, but I've got places to be, people who require my services. You might be surprised by this but I have my obligations."

"You mean stealing from people like us," she rose an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Hey he ain't gonna use it, besides Remy needs something to use and by the looks of it, noone was putting this bike to much use."

Rogue gave him a conceding nod. "Ah guess ah can't disagree about that, Scott always seemed more interested in his car, but something tells me you helped yourself to a little bit more," she said and snatched a sack that was stuffed into a compartment next to the seat. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a small silver statuette, then a gold plated clock. Looking inside she discovered several other small trinkets, including a candelabra. She just gave him a look.

"Living expenses," he shrugged with a smile. "And give Remy some credit, there's hundreds of stuff like this all over the that house, and a lot of better stuff I could of snatched."

"Rogue sighed. "That might be true, but ya still shouldn't be taken them, it's a matter of principles," she said then paused. "Wait forgot who I was talking about."

"You wound me," Remy said as he held his hand over his heart indicating mock offense. "But if your done lecturing me, I better get going. Wait is there anything else cherie?"

"You could have at least said goodbye, Tabitha, Evan, Angelo, Ray, they all look up to you, and they lost Jubilee they shouldn't have to take anymore heart ache," she frowned.

"What not like Remy's never coming back, besides I'm no good at good byes," he shrugged. "Those kids are strong, and they better off with you people then they ever with me."

Rogue nodded. "Not sure ah can disagree with you on that, but you should of at least left them with something."

Remy dug into his pocket and handed her a small piece of paper with a number scratched on it. "I forgot to leave that, it's a number where if you need to contact me I'll get back to you."

Rogue took and stuck it in her pocket. "Yeah I'll give it to them, I'm sure they'll be happy to get it."

"That number's for you to if you be needing Remy," he winked at her. "Remy always there for a pretty lady."

Rogue blushed but quickly regained her composure. "Uh yeah I'll be doing that," she said with obvious sarcasm.

"Well it's been a pleasure, but I think it time Gambit bids adieu," he said and began to walk back to his motorcycle but then caught Rogue by surprise and grabbed her glove hand, quickly kissing it before releasing. "Till we meet again Cherie," he winked as he hopped on his motorcycle and took off down the road.

Rogue stood and stared at her hand for a second, almost in awe but then quickly shook her head. "What's wrong with you girl, snap out of it," she frowned and took flight back toward the mansion.

As she flew something caught the corner of her eye and she stopped for a second as if startled. "Whose there?" She then shook her head. "Ahm losing it," she frowned and continued on her way.

Scene Scene

Rogue returned to the institute a few minutes before 5, and quickly rushed to the common room. She could see the reception had long since wrapped up and all the guests were gone. She didn't run into anyone and discovered this was because she was the last person to the meeting.

"Here, I saved you a seat," her brother called out and she spotted him on a couch with his tail covering up the place next to him.

"Thanks," she nodded.

"Vhere have you been," he questioned.

"Just taking care of something," she said. "I assume you saved the day again," she said as she glanced across the room and saw her brothers two closest friends sitting together happily.

"Vell lets just say Bobby just needed to get something off his chest, all I did vas listen," he assured her.

"You are too modest," she shook her head as they observed Kitty resting her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Sorry about before," Bobby whispered into Kitty's ear.

"Its okay, thats like the fifth time you apologized," she grinned. "How much longer you think we'll have to wait?"

"Looks like almost everyone is hear," Dani chimed in as she spotted Jean wander into the room and stick to the outskirts. She looked better then she had but still a bit worn out.

Kitty looked at the expression of concern on Bobby's face as he glanced at Jean and she squeezed his hand.

"Only person missing besides the teachers is..." Dani paused. "Oh wait nevermind."

"Yeah I think we all understand that," Bobby said. "Its going to take a lot of getting used to not having him around."

The three stopped talking as Storm, Sean, and Logan wandered in.

"Where's Chuck," Logan asked as he looked around the room. "He's not usually late to his own meetings."

"You mean he's not with you," Jean Paul questioned. "Maybe he's still in his study?"

"Could you contact him Jean," Storm asked.

"Oh what," Jean said as if she was snapped out of a trance. "Oh yeah I'll check." She put a hand on her temple and searched out for the Professor but to no avail. "That's strange I can't get a read on him anywhere, its like he's not here."

"I don't like this," Logan growled as the claws in one hand popped out.

"Easy," Sean said as put a hand on his shoulder. "Now has any of yee seen Professor Xavier since the service.

The students began to shake their heads, say no, and mutter amongest themselves over what was going on.

"Hey what's you got there Artie," Jamie asked as he looked at the DVD in the hands of the mute young mutant. A note was attached that said WATCH. "Artie says he found it on the coffee table, maybe the Professor sent it."

Storm walked over and took a look. "That is the Professor's hand writing," she said. "We probably should," she said and leaned down to place the disc in the player.

All the students huddled closer to the TV to get a better glimpse as the Professor's image appeared on screen.

"Put up the volume," Ray called out.

"Everyone just hush up and listen," Sam said firmly in a tone reminiscent of Scott. Everyone quieted down just as the Professor started talking.

"Greetings everyone," the Professor said as he could be seen sitting behind his desk. "If your watching this DVD, then you are probably wondering where I am. I have left the institute, do not try to catch me for I am long gone, and have not disclosed where I am headed."

Many of the children gasped in surprise and people began to murmur. "Quiet down," Sam yelled out and the younger students quickly silenced as the Professor continued.

"Though I hate to leave you my children, I feel that the recent events require me to recharge myself as well as re-evaluate my goals. A part of me feels I have failed you, and now I must rectify this by finding a better way by which to help all mutants flourish while preserving peace as well. Until I have discovered the answers I seek I will stay away. Please do not worry, I can take care of myself and I have left the school in capable hands. Sean, I have filed the proper documentation to make you the headmaster in my absence, and Storm and Logan I expect you to help him along to the best of your ability. I am counting on all of you to work hard, train, and do your best to help one another through this trying time. The older students in particular I believe are more then capable of stepping up and providing the proper example for the rest of you. I know some of you might find this hard or discouraging, but you must remain strong and resolute. We will meet again, till that day take care of one another and remember that as long as you remain united you will be able to face any challenges that come your way. Farewell my children, and good luck."

Okay that's the end of Book I, sorry for taking so long but between writers block and other commitments I've been distracted. Book II should start up in the next few weeks, if you have any ideas or suggestions or requests send them my way and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
